Snakes and Lions
by ReishaTerrin
Summary: AU. Hermione G/Pansy P. Rated T: "After catching Ron in a compromising situation, Hermione finds comfort in the arms of someone unexpected..." My first fiction. Set during Half Blood Prince.
1. Odd Comfort

**A/N: To anyone who stumbles upon this story their first time, I'd like to say welcome! Furthermore, I'd like you to be aware that while I may have started this story a long time ago, some things have changed. This was my first ever written and posted story; It was/is/may still be choppy and rough in various areas, and I am very sorry if that is a turn off for any new readers. I am not the perfect writer, and this story in no way is perfect. It was my first attempt in seeing if readers liked what I wrote and if I would continue to post my stuff. This is the story that gave me courage to do so, and so I believe it is my duty, (since I believe I am now a better writer) to go back and fix anything that might have been mistakes whether I have finished this story or not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I'd like to thank my friend Sam, she is my Beta reader/writer, and my girlfriend Carissa, who is my motivation. Please forgive any errors I still may have missed. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the read through.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger took a deep breath as she quickly stepped across her final corridor for the night. The halls were dark, illuminated only by the few candles that lit her path back towards Gryffindors Common room. Just as she'd had expected them to be. Though the young Gryffindor loved being Head Girl, what she didn't particularly enjoy, was that on top of juggling her advanced classes, she was also swamped with Head Girl duties. Such as nightly rounds, even after the Prefects had finished their own. It was the same as it had been every night since the beginning of the term, and she'd grown used to the cold and lonesome walks through the Castles halls. Tonight however, she'd managed to finish her rounds and nightly study routine, a routine she'd given herself so that she could keep the reputation of being Hogwarts top student. Despite the pressure over the years with hard studying and long nights at the library, she had managed to stay: <em>'<em>_The brightest witch of her age!__'_(a title she had earned her first year).

Overall there weren't any complaints. She loved being Head Girl, especially when she finished her rounds early as she had tonight. With a few hours of moonlight to spare, she could make up for the lost time she'd missed out on with her loving boyfriend. If the boy was still up the two of them could get in a good round or two of snogging. Maybe even some light petting and snuggling by the fireplace.

Hermione giggled, and with those warm (if not less than chaste) thoughts in mind, along with a slight flush, the girl dashed to The Fat Lady's portrait. She had been so engrossed in her hopes, that she'd even let off a few third years with just an warning, and irritated glare for breaking curfew as she climbed the stairs three steps at a time.

Recognizing the bright brunette's hurry after so many years, The Fat Lady swung opened without her usual query. When Hermione arrived at the common room, she found it was nearly empty except for Harry and Ginny; the pair had been seated across from each other in the far corner of the room. The scruffy-haired wizard wore a wide grin on his face, as he spoke to the freckled red-head about what Hermione could only assume was Quidditch, since she sincerely doubted Ginny would be interested in helping to figure out the state of Voldemort's nightwear. (Both being the two things the-boy-who-lived talked about all the bloody time). She didn't understand how Ginny didn't find it all insufferable.

"Have either of you seen Ron?" she asked, eager to see the boy she loved with all her heart. Harry nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

"He went up to his room about ten minutes ago, he said something about not feeling well. Bet you can get that all sorted out, right 'Mione?" said Harry, wiggling his eyebrows as he noticed the tinge of pink on her cheeks. His insinuations earned him a playful smack to the shoulder from his two best female friends, and with sounds of encouragement from the boy, Hermione practically ran up the staircase to the boy's dormitories. Trying to contain her excitement about seeing her redheaded boyfriend, she giggled to herself.

Upon opening the door to his room, her heart shattered.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, her horrified tone matching the look on her face. As soon as she'd opened the door, she had been treated with the sight of her soon to be ex-boyfriend, in a rather intimate position with Padma Patil. When she entered, the guilty pair sprang apart; Ron rushing to get his pants on and Padma cowering beneath the covers, as though they were an invisibility cloak.

"H-Hermione, this isn't- its not- I-It's not what you think!" Ron stuttered, fiddling with his zipper. "It was nothing! Just an accide-!"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione cut him off. "Don't you dare lie to me Ronald Weasley!" The 'by-the-book' Head Girl of Gryffindor shrieked, choking back sobs as she pointed at her gangly ex. "You're a dirty rotten cheat Ronald Weasley! I never thought you could stoop as low as- as-" she struggled for the word, the tears stinging her eyes. "A Slytherin!" she finished lamely, knowing it wasn't the best of insults. With her outburst, she stopped fighting back the sobs and turned quickly; heading back down the stairs and into the common room. If she had been any faster, perhaps she might have made it out of the portrait hole without any questions asked. Though as luck had her, Ron beat her to it. She felt a hard hand grasp her shoulder before she found herself spun around to face the angry Weasley.

Still shirtless, the redhead now looked the shade of a plum, though his eyes were wide with indignation and shame."A Slytherin?! Take that back Hermione, I'm nothing like the lot of them!" Ron roared, anger overtaking shame.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione snarled, roughly pulling from his grasp. "And I most certainly will not take it back, because it's true! You're nothing but a sneaky cheat!" she yelled angrily standing her ground, oblivious to the crowd that had gathered around them.

"What's going on? Hermione what's happened?" a worried Ginny asked; looking between her bestfriend and her brother, the latter of whom was turning so red, she could see the veins popping at the sides of his head. She had been confused, Hermione had only moments earlier looked like the happiest girl in the world, and now it appeared she was the angriest.

"She's gone off her bloody rocker she has!" Ron pointed, still angry.

Hermione scoffed, "I'm off my rocker?! I wasn't the one shagging Padma Patil whilst I still had a girlfriend, was I?! You stay away from me Ronald Weasley, or I'll hex you into oblivion!" There was a pause, the color slowly returned to his face, and for a moment, everyone wondered about his reaction to such a threat. Such a threat coming from Hermione Granger, was indeed a threat everyone knew was to be feared since the witch could accomplish it, given her reputation for using advanced spells and hexes. But instead of living up to his well-known temper, Ron broke into a smile or rather a smirk, to everyone's astonishment.

"Doesn't matter," he sneered. "I've had enough of you. I'm tired of pretending to like you, the 'All-Knowing Hermione Granger'," he snorted. "No more pretending to love you; I may be a blood-traitor, but you're just a filthy Mudblood."

There were several audible gasps, and Hermione froze, her eyes wide as though she had seen a Basilisk slither out of his mouth. Her broken sobs turned into actual tears as she turned and ran out of the room, she'd almost gone through The Fat Lady's portrait as if it had not opened fast enough.

Ron smiled, satisfied that he'd finally gotten the last word on Hermione Granger. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath, and when he opened them, his vision was filled with Harry's fist, as it delivered what everyone in Gryffindor considered a well-deserved punch.

**_{{Page break}}_**

Hermione found herself walking down the corridor for the past hour in a dark mood, her face blotchy red after bouts of crying. '_Ron was a complete jerk!'_She thought spitefully. She had done everything she could to be a good girlfriend, but in the end he wasn't worth it. She felt betrayed. He had even called her a Mudblood; it was an insult she had gotten used to hearing from the Slytherins, often said to her by Draco Malfoy, but hearing Ron say it hurt, like a wall had slammed into her face.

"You complete arse Ronald... Bilius... Weasley..." she gave a weak mumbled to the empty hallway. "How could you do this to me? I could have forgiven the cheating but… you used me," she could feel the tears begin to roll down her cheeks all over again. With blurred vision and her thoughts spinning into despair, she didn't see the sudden appearance of another person as she turn on to the next corridor, until they both went crashing to the floor; papers and quills scattered as the two ended up tangled awkwardly.

"Watch it Mud-! Hell, Granger you look like shit! What... did you and Weasel have a row?" mocked the voice of one of the last people Hermione wanted to see.

"P-Parkinson, what are you doing out? It's past curfew,"Hermione whispered meekly, avoiding the gaze of the girl beneath her. _'Just the icing on this lovely fruitcake…'_ she thought bitterly. Pansy Parkinson, the so called Queen of Slytherin. This girl hated her with a fiery passion and the feeling was mutual. If she had any idea how close to the truth she was, Hermione knew she'd never hear the end of it.

"None of your damn business Mudblo-" Hermione gasped, choking out a sob at the word, she surprised the sneering Slytherin.

That had been the final straw; Ron had been one thing, but hearing it again, and from someone she knew hated her with every ounce of their entire being, she just couldn't hold it in any longer and she begun sobbing uncontrollably. Her body trembled with heart-wrenching sobs, her hands clutched the chest of her broken heart and she cried, like she had never cried before. It was at this moment she wanted nothing more then to be home, in her mother's warm embrace.

Of course she had seen other girls go through heartache. She couldn't even begin to count the times she'd walked into the girls lavatories, and was greeted with the sight of the sixth or seventh years who had been left heart broken. She couldn't even count the times when Ginny had come to her in such a state. But she had never thought that in a million years, she would be one of them. It was true that over the years she had had very few boyfriends; between Viktor Krum and Neville (for but a brief time), but each relationship had ended with a mutual respect and friendship in tact. This however, she knew would not be the same. And it was nothing more then heartbreaking, so she continued to cry, unaware of the delicate, timid and awkward embrace of slender arms around her body, nor the hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. She vaguely recognized the feeling of someone pressing against her, and in need of the warmth and comfort, she found herself pressing back against it.

Eventually, her sobs became soft sniffles, and stopped entirely. When she finally calmed down from her emotional breakdown, she realized just where she was and who she was with. She hadn't failed to notice the full curves of the female she had pinned to the floor underneath her. Her face redden, and she couldn't help but think that Pansy had a rather nice body. She had soft, full, and lovely breasts, a smooth stomach, and Merlin's beard! Her legs were long and beautifully toned as well! Hermione found herself admiring her enemies body until she was interrupted by the girl's voice.

"Better, Granger?" Pansy asked, her tone neutral. Hermione nodded, bringing herself face to face with the other girl.

'_She doesn't look bad here either,'_ she thought, slightly dazed. Parkinson, or rather Pansy, was really quite attractive. She had beautiful lips, which were currently red with what Hermione had know to be a rosy scented lipstick, and as she noticed; were sucked in at the corner while she lightly chewed on them. Her nose was slightly upturned; something Hermione could recall one of her fellow Gryffindors comparing to a Pig's nose. Seeing it now however, she thought that could not have been farther from the truth; Pansy's nose worked beautifully with the rest of her features, setting off her lips and beautiful blue eyes.

Yes, she decided nonplussed by the idea that she was sizing up another girl, that Pansy Parkinson was rather attractive.

"Do you mind getting off then? I don't really enjoy the ground, Granger." Pansy remarked, her usual insulting tone missing.

Hermione murmured,"S-sorry, Parkinson," before scrambling off the prone Slytherin. Trying not to stare at the other girls body, she sat back on her haunches. Pansy in turn pushed herself up, and began gathering her scrolls and quills, looking at Hermione as if she'd never seen her before.

"Really, Granger. I thought you'd stopped caring about being called a Mud- being called that. We hardly ever get a glare from you," she muttered sullenly. Gathering everything into her arms, she then hustled past the still kneeling Gryffindor. "Oh this'll be good for a laugh. Wait till everyone hears that Gryffindors Know-It-All was sobbing like a baby that's lost her bottle!" She called back over her shoulder, her usual tone of cruelty creeping back into her voice.

Pansy then made her way down the hall, snickering as if her comforting Hermione had never happened, and Hermione merely watched as Pansy retreated, her eyes drawn to the Slytherin's slim figure even though she'd plainly just been insulted.

* * *

><p><em>Just an update 1116/2013_


	2. Hexes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters All rights Belong to JK Rowling. I thank my beta readers/writers Sam and Andy for this, and my beautiful girlfriend Carissa for my motivation.**

**Abscesio Inflatato - targets an injured part of the body and enlarges any pus pockets present to bursting levels**

* * *

><p>Pansy Parkinson, was sixteen and widely acknowledged as; <em>'The<em>_ Queen of Slytherin Tower, and it__'__s Elite Silver __Trio.' _Much like Gryffindors Golden Trio, this trio consisted of Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and herself. Blaise was the King, Draco the Prince, and she was the Queen. She rather liked the reputation of being Slytherins Queen, if anyone, she'd fit the description well; she was well respected by her Housemates and feared by the other Houses. She loved it when people feared her, it made her the stronger of the lather, or perhaps it was more of a power thing. After all, not only had she been Slytherins Queen, but she was; _'Head Girl Slytherins Queen.' _and she had complete power over her house.

However tonight, she was anything but a Queen. Unlike Hermione, It had been a long night for Pansy as she'd ran through her Head Girl duties, worsened by the Slytherin Head Boy; Draco Malfoy. She'd grown so tired of the blithering git and his constant complaints about a certain chosen boy, and Gryffindor Mudblood. While she hated hearing about the Gryffindors as much as any other Slytherin, it had become an annoying subject she'd been forced to endure nightly as Draco prattled on and on. Weasel was just a side show attraction. The freckled blood-traitor clung to Granger from day one like a love sick puppy. And then it happened, at the beginning of the year they had decided to start dating, something Pansy hated, because watching the pair bothered her more than she thought it would.

More importantly though; Snape had assigned an eight paged essay that she had yet to even begin, and on top of that was that twits Flitwick's silly charms exercises.

After her rounds with Draco, she'd headed to the library, only to be forced out when it was past curfew. Frustrated, she'd had no choice other then to return to Slytherins Tower. This was the entire reason she had an armful of Potions and Charms texts. Angrily, she began to turn a corner, not once seeing the other person turning just as she did, and the pair of them collided. Scrolls and quills scattered as Pansy ended up on the floor, tangled awkwardly beneath the other girl she knew right away to be Hermione Granger.

"Watch it Mud-!" she began, noticing how the other girl's face was red and blotched. "Hell Granger you look like shit! Aww... did you and Weasel have a row?" she sneered in the tone she reserved towards this certain Gryffindor.

"P-Parkinson, what are you doing out? It's past curfew," Granger replied meekly, she'd turned her gaze away, but Pansy could have sworn she'd seen tears within the other girls eyes.

This was perfect! She hadn't had her daily jab at the other girl since McGonagall had slapped her with a detention, for jinxing the youngest Weasel's transformation exercise. After all, what right did she have being in the same level as 6th years? But overall, she'd seen that self-righteous smirk Granger had had on her face when she reported her, like she was better than her! But now, as luck would have it, now the Gryffindor was alone! No Potty or Weasel to protect her little Mudblood self.

"None of your damn business Mudblo-" she stopped, surprised at the reaction it caused in the other girl when Granger released a choke out sound at the word, and began sobbing. Seeing the Gryffindor bookworm in tears was her goal, but this seemed too easy. Somehow, this felt wrong. Taken back, she instinctively wrapped her arms around the crying Gryffindor and pulled her down in an awkward embrace, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She was surprised at the way Granger was pressed into her, the curves of her body pressing against her own, caused an unexpected shiver to run through her. She kept their awkward embrace for a good while, Granger sobbing while she herself kept silent until the sobs became soft sniffles, and stopping completely._'Did Weasel__ do this to you Hermione?'_ she thought silently, wanting nothing more then to skin the blood-traitor alive. She then blinked, realizing her thoughts. Just when had Granger become Hermione to her?"Better Granger?" she asked, hoping she wasn't blushing.

Hermione seemed to have forgotten her little outburst, since she'd seemed surprised by the sudden question. Pansy half expected the girl to fire back some smart remark, but instead she felt her nod, before pushing herself up to look down at her.

'_She's blushing?!'_ Pansy near gasped with a small sense of panic, hoping that she wasn't blushing as much as she felt she was. gazing up at the brunette's face, she couldn't help taking in the way her messy hair framed her face, pretty even after crying so hard-_'No! I shouldn't be doing this, this is Granger! Mudblood Granger!'_ she scolded herself. This was not good, if anyone happened to see them- No they had to change the situation quickly, so she said the first thing she could think of. "Do you mind getting off then? I don't really enjoy the ground Granger," she murmured, grateful she had kept her voice steady.

"S-sorry Parkinson," came the answer as the brunette hastily sat back on her knees.

Quickly and awkwardly the Slytherin stood, silently collecting all her texts and quills while watching Hermione closely. "Really Granger, I thought you'd stopped caring about being called a Mud-," she'd caught herself before going to far, she didn't want to throw the girl into another sobbing state. "Being called that. We never even get a glare from you," she mumbled. Once she finished gathering her stuff, no thanks or help from Granger, she moved past the kneeling Gryffindor as quickly as she could, anxious to get away. However, just in case the know-it-all suspected anything, she called back with as much derision as she could muster, "oh this'll be good for a laugh. Wait till everyone hears that Gryffindors Know-It-All was sobbing like a baby that's lost her bottle!" she snickered half-heartedly. With a trembling sigh, she could almost feel Hermione's eyes as on her as she retreated down the hallway, and it took everything she had to keep from breaking into an all-out run for Slytherins Tower. It wasn't until after several long and agonizing minutes of fast paced walking, that she'd made it back to the safety of her common room in one piece. What had been an even greater stroke of luck, had been that it was empty, much to her relief as she allowed herself to slump into one of the arm chairs, throwing her bag and school supplies into another. She sat, gazing into the flames which were dancing merrily in the fire place, the image of Granger still fresh in her mind.

'_Damn Know-It-All__ Mudblood!'_ she thought furious. '_Imagine! If someone had __seen__ us! My life would be over! You are so dead!'_ she snarled, trying to push all thoughts of how she had gone and held the sobbing girl in her arms deep from her mind. Instead, she found herself thinking about the way Granger had felt pressed against her, and how it had been oddly comfortable. How cute Hermione had looked, though crying and flushed in the face in a way-

"No!" she cried out, she couldn't allow herself to think like that! It was a one time thing, tomorrow they would be back at hating each other. The next time she saw Granger, _she_would be the one making the Mudblood cry, she decided with a nod.

Then she sighed. _'Why was she even crying in the first place though?' _she wondered, sighing a second time. It was late, and she was tired. Grabbing her books and quills, she retreated to her room, homework and essays long forgotten.

Over the next several days, Pansy found her attention drifting back to the brunette, her thoughts lingering on their encounter in the corridor. She noticed a change within the witch; both physical and mental. Granger looked easily ten years older with heavy bags under her eyes, accented by her pale complexion and a slight puffiness that her cheeks had gained, possibly from excessive crying. Her hair was messy - more so then normal - and she wasn't sure when she last saw the girl eat. It led her to wonder if something was seriously wrong with the Gryffindor, she not only declined to answer questions in Charms, but had let Snape have the last word during their advance Potions lesson, without him having to threaten Gryffindors House Points. He had even worn a look of concern each time his gaze landed on the girl.

'_What do you care for the Mudblood __anyway?'_ she'd asked herself daily. Each time she lingered on the thought, she tried to shake her head loose of it. Though she had found herself keeping a close eye on the sickly girl, hoping to catch a clue of why she was acting so strangely.

She saw that the Golden Trio now seemed to be a Duo, with Weasel as the outcast. It was as obvious with the bandage around his purple, swollen nose, that he was no longer part of Potty Potter's special group. Every meal; the pig-headed blood-traitor would attempt sit down with the now Golden Duo, this would then prompt perfect Potter and little sister Weasel to both pull Granger away, and that Patil girl would sit prettily next to the freckled sod in their now empty seats.

"Parkinson, you're staring mighty hard at the Gryffindors lately. Do you have your eye on one? Maybe you fancy you could be a lion!" Malfoy's voice cut into Pansy's thoughts on the fourth day of her vigil.

"Sod off Malfoy!" Pansy snapped, knocking his flagon just enough to spill some pumpkin juice. "It's not as if you don't eye your _'Chosen One'_ everyday." she continued, to which Blaise coughed and shifted, something he did every time his Silver Trio mates hissed at each other like this.

"I'm warning you Ronald! Stay away from her. You've done enough damage!" Potters voice hissed across the room, drawing the attention of students and staff alike.

"I can't believe you're taking her side in this Harry! She's blowing this all out of proportion! Move on already!" Ron snarled, directing his words towards the Hermione. "'Mione's lucky I don't ask for what I'm due. I put up with her for months! And what did I get out of that? Nothing! She's lucky I went with her long as I did. She's too smart for any man to want, they're all scared of her brains! What kind of man could want that!?"

"Trouble in paradise Potter?" Draco drawled, finding the perfect opportunity to insert himself - something Pansy had found extremely irritating-. "Looks like Weasley sees a Mudblood for what it is!" with that, he threw his head back and laughed, the rest of the Slytherins, (minus Pansy), joining him.

And suddenly, before Malfoy knew what was happening, Ginny Weasley had her wand pointed at his nose, and a green flash flew across the distance between them. His fear turned into panic as he felt a swelling inside his nose, followed by a sudden sharp pain as clear yellow-green strands pulled themselves from his nostrils and formed into bats. Ginny's smirk grew wider as they turned and started to throw themselves at the boy, causing the platinum-haired Slytherin to yelp like a little girl as he tried to fend off his own hexed snot. Sniggering at the sight, Ginny then turned and stalked towards her brother, like a lioness who'd cornered her prey.

"Ginny, you wouldn't dare!" Ron let out a strangled squeak as his sister's wand took aim at him. She smiled an all too sweet smile and flicked her wand.

"Abscesio inflatato!" she drew the pattern for an incantation that few in the Great Hall could identify. Ron let out a strangled yelp as a yellow spell burst from the tip of his sister's wand, striking him square in the face and knocking him off his feet. Those closest nearby could see that the area around his nose was inflating and turning black, causing him to cry out nasally in pain, drawing chuckles from some of the astonished onlookers. Harry grinned widely at the youngest Weasley, who returned it with a toothy, open-mouthed smiled and a wink.

"Potter! Weasleys! Malfoy!" Snape's sharp, monotone voice cut through the commotion the sudden hexing had caused in the hall. Students parted to make way for the greasy-haired Defense Against the Dark Arts, Advanced Potion's Professor and Head of Slytherin. His black robes flowed around him as he strode into the circle, surveying a harassed Draco Malfoy, a gasping Ronald Weasley, while his sister Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter merely stood, the both of whom were widely grinning. He took in the sight of Ron howling in pain as puss evacuated the area around his nose and more abscesses bubbled forth; he had made the mistake of touching his face. Padma Patil was at his side, horrified at her boyfriend's condition and swearing like a Slytherin at Ginny. This only prompted the younger girl to threaten to hex her mouth straight off. Out of the corner of his eye, Snape noted Draco's pathetic attempts to stave off snot-bats as they kept diving at his head. "Finite Incantatum!" Snape snapped his wand at the bats, wiping them out of existence before addressing the guilty parties. "50 points from Gryffindor... each," he drawled, "15 points... from Slytherin." At which the enchanted hourglasses at the end of hall immediately drew the number of rubies and emeralds upwards from their respective hourglasses. "Two weeks of detention… all of you. And Miss Patil, please take Mr. Weasley to see Madame Pomfrey before his entire nose comes off."

"Professor Snape, while I do agree that points must be lost, I do applaud young Miss Weasley for creativity." Professor Flitwick's voice, under the Sonorous charm boomed, as Padma led Ron out of the Great Hall. "I say, 20 points to Gryffindor for creativity in an original spell." This of course drew silent yet surprising celebrations from nearby Ravenclaws, for rewarding knowledge and audible cheers from Gryffindors tables after losing so many points at once.

Pansy smirked, she'd been highly amused with the situation and wondered what Hermione thought, since it was all done for her sake. Turning to look for her, she realized that sometime among the commotion, the brunette witch had silently slipped out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just an update 14/2014**_


	3. A helping hand

**Author Note: And chapter three! Again I'd like to thank my friend Sam whom without I would never have finished this chapter. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters All rights belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"You like Granger," Blaise said one night. It had been three weeks after the Great Hall incident and he had been seated with Pansy comfortably in his lap; her legs dangling off the end of the arm.<p>

The statement had caught Pansy so suddenly, she'd punctured a hole through the parchment she'd been scribbling on. "What gave you that idea?" she asked, her voice a steady tone.

"You've been staring at her for weeks Pans," Blaise sneered, "you fancy that know-it-all mud- Ouch! That bloody well hurt!" he exclaimed, grabbing a hold of his thigh where she'd jabbed the tip of her quill.

"Don't call her that," she said tersely. "And I don't fancy Granger. It's just not fun anymore, you know, when I'm not the cause of her crying," she lied. She had hoped he would believe her and drop the subject. But instead he shrugged, with held his hands up defensively.

"I'm just stating the truth Pans, for weeks you've been watching the mud-" he began again, only to suck in his breath as Pansy raised her quill. "Granger. When she studies, when she eats, who she talks too, what corridors she takes when she goes to the liba-"

"That's a lie Blaise, and you know it." Pansy snapped, cutting his inessential rambling short. "Besides, she hasn't been to the library all week." she said. Blaise smirked and after a moment she gasped, realizing what she had just said. Had she really been paying so much attention to Granger, that she noticed exactly how the girl behaved? Was it possible that she really liked Hermione Granger?

"Ha! See? You have been watc-"

"What's she been watching?" snapped Malfoy's irritated voice of upon his entrance, just before the younger boy claimed the second and biggest armchair within the room.

Just as Blaise had opened his mouth to answer, Pansy spun around, and with a harsh whisper she growled; "You say one word, and I'll tell Draco all about the eyes you make at a certain Muggle-lover!" she said, jabbing her quill against his other leg for emphasis. When swung back around, she'd come to face a fuming Malfoy.

"Bloody Potter." the platinum-haired Slytherin carried on, oblivious of what had just happened in front of him.

The night had carried on as any other night for the Silver Trio. Ordinarily with Malfoy leading in his tirade against the injustice of the limelight the Golden Trio; currently now known as the Golden Duo, enjoyed; while Blaise kept quiet and Pansy half-heartedly agreed to each of the boys complaints. And after an half an hour, somewhere during Malfoy's rant about the last Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and how Potter must have some kind of enchantment on his glasses to track the Snitch; Pansy found herself zoning out, wondering just what the Gryffindor genius was doing.

And while Pansy thought about her, Hermione was sitting in Gryffindors common room, slowly flipping through her well-read copy of _**Hogwarts A History. **_She had been paying a slight attentionto several first year Gryffindors, who were in the process of trying to figure out how to use their Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products on one another, when without warning, a bowl of what appeared to be rice pudding slowly hovered in front of her. The sweet and overpowering smell had caused her to sit back with a slightly scrunched nose, and a deep frown.

"Come on 'Mione, you have to eat, and a couple of bites isn't proper eating," said Harry, the raven-haired boy flopping down beside her. He'd kept his wand poised as it kept the levitating bowl in place.

"I'm not hungry Harry," she said, weakly pushing the flying desert away.

"Hermione this isn't healthy. You've barely eaten anything in weeks. You need too… you know… move on from my stupid brother," Ginny said, falling into the empty spot on the other side of her brunette friend. They had had this conversation almost daily the past several weeks, over which Hermione had gotten worse, even to the point of losing weight. Ginny had suggested that she should see Madame Pomfrey once, but never again after it led to the girl locking herself inside her room for the entire night.

But in all honestly, Hermione had tried to eat, but for whatever reason she always found herself thinking about Ron. When she thought about him, she was reminded of his betrayal, and that had made her sick to the point of losing her appetite.

"I ate at supper;" she said, to which Harry snorted.

"A bite of chicken and half a glass of pumpkin juice is not dinner. Eat Hermione. The House-Elves are worried since you haven't visited them in the kitchens, they made that specially for you." he said, knowing she couldn't refuse the House-Elves.

With a defeated sigh, she took the bowl of rice pudding and started eating; slowly at first, but soon taking larger spoonfuls one after the other. Ginny gave a satisfied smile from where she laid her head against the back of the couch, watching as across the room a couple of first years had tried a Wizard Wheeze product that looked like a marshmallow peep, not knowing that eating one would temporarily transfigure the eater into a canary. The unlucky witch who had eaten the candy now sat in the palm of her panicking friend who was near tears. Ginny couldn't bear to see this, and was quickly out of her seat and at his side, comforting the child who hadn't read the label on her older brothers product.

"Better?" Harry asked, watching as Hermione finished the last of her pudding. She smiled with a nod, feeling genuinely better now that she had something in her stomach.

"Goodness, is that the time?" she said, her attention suddenly drawn to the hourglass clock, just center of the room. "I have rounds. Thanks again Harry, Ginny," she smiled. Leaning over, she kissed Harry on the cheek before heading towards the portrait hole, and with a heavy sigh, she made her way down the Grand Staircase. Hermione knew Harry and Ginny were just worried about her, and Ginny had been right, she needed to move on. So why wasn't she? She felt so tired after all of it, the constant crying and blaming herself.

If she had been a better girlfriend, none of this would have happened.

On her way down one of the castles empty corridors, she noticed the distant sound of familiar voices. Yet despite her better instinct, she followed the noise and found none other Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, and Ronald Weasley in a rather heated situation; the sight of which had caused her feel a tight sensation in her chest, as if something had suddenly pressed against her heart. Struggling to keep down a sob, she turned and took off in the other direction before they had the chance to notice her. As she turned onto the next corridor, she ran into someone right at the corner.

"Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed as he attempted to regain his balance. Hermione silently cursed, she'd been running into the Slytherins a lot lately; but if it had to be a Slytherin, she'd rather it had been Pansy. The girl had been on her mind since the awkward encounter they'd had weeks ago.

Almost like an answer to her prayers, the Slytherin Queen was seconds behind Malfoy.

"Has the little Mudblood been crying again?" Pansy laboriously forced out, even though it tore her to pieces seeing the state the Gryffindor was in. Hermione had looked worst then the last time she had seen her. She could visibly see her cheek bones, and the dark circles that formed under her eyes. Her skin was sickly pale, her hair limp and greasy as it hung around her face. And worst of all, was they way the girls robs loosely hung around her form. She looked nothing like the know-it-all Gryffindor she'd known, and yet she could do nothing but insult her, at least not with Malfoy around, otherwise he might grow a brain and suspect something.

Hermione forced a smile."Is that the best you can come up with Parkinson?" she retorted, she had hoped her quivering voice hadn't betrayed her. Rolling her eyes, she dismissively stalked past the both of them, misjudging the distance she brushed her shoulder with the other girl's, neither Slytherin aware that the second the brunette vanished from their sight, she broke into a full run out the front doors, and towards the Black Lake."What's wrong with me?! Stupid Granger! Has Ronald affected your brain as well? How could I have possibly thought that Parkinson was anything but a cunning snake!" she growled angry with herself.

She'd ran until she collapsed, panting heavily and near tears.

_**Crying again Granger? **_she mentally snapped at herself. _**That's all you bloody well do anymore… When did you become so pathetic? **_Hermione's thoughts were a storm of confusion. She was so bloody tired of crying, she wanted to be happy again! And it was all Ronald's fault! Why did she have to suffer?!

"Hermione wait!" shouted a voice, and the tight feeling in her chest returned.

"Go away Parkinson! Haven't you done enough stalking?" she snapped, turning to face the other girl. She was in no mood, and Pansy constant watching her only infuriate her farther.

Pansy eyes widened at the realization that Granger noticed. She'd never given any indication that she knew she had been watching her, and she never suspected Hermione could have known. Fearfully, she took a step back.

"H-how are you?" she asked quietly, looking down at the ground. Hermione was surprised by the soft tone of the Slytherin witch.

"What do you care Parkinson?" she'd asked, her voice losing some of its anger. "What do you want?"

"Believe it or not Hermione, not all Slytherins have to be indecent when they know someone's in pain, even if it is a bloody Gryffindor," Pansy shrugged. Hermione pulled a face, suspecting the worst.

"That's twice."

"Twice what?"

"Twice you've called me by my name, instead of Mudblood, or any other insult. Why are you here?" she asked wary of the sudden kindness.

"I wanted to see how you were doing," Pansy said, thankful that the air was cold against her red cheeks. She took a couple steps forward until she was directly in front of Hermione, and unconsciously brought her hand up."You've lost so much weight…" she whispered painfully, brushing the witch's cheek with her thumb.

Hermione blushed when she felt Pansy's cool skin against her own. "T-that's t-three times n-now Parkinson," she stuttered. _**'Merlin's, what's wrong with me?' **_she silently cursed to herself, finding that she enjoyed Pansy's touch.

"-eating," she blinked, catching the end of what the other girl had been saying

"What?" she muttered, bringing her attention to other girl's gorgeous blue eyes.

"Why haven't you been eating?" Pansy repeated. The question seemed to surprise Hermione.

"Who said I haven't been eating?" she asked, suddenly feeling nervous. After all, what did it matter to her? Suddenly her anger flared as she recede from the other girl. "Why do you care Parkinson? After all I'm just a Mudblood to yo-" she was silenced as Pansy pressed an indignant finger to the Gryffindors lips; looking into Hermione's eyes with a heavy blush, she slowly leaned in.

"Shut up Granger…" she whispered, just before she claimed a kiss from the shorter girl. Pansy kissed Hermione with so much passion, crushing her lips to the other girl so fiercely that the brunette had to balance herself against her shoulder. It'd only taken a moment before Pansy to realized what she'd done, and subsequently her panic built. Though, before she could pull away, she felt Hermione press into the kiss, her lips even softer then Pansy had imagined. Feeling bold, she took the opportunity and swiped her tongue against the brunette lips, and when Hermione gasped, she took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside.

Hermione whimpered as Pansy took control, dominating their kiss. The two only broke apart when breathing had become an issue.

_**Oh... my god.. What have I done?! **_Pansy panicked watching Hermione whose eyes remained closed, her lips slightly parted. She let go, taking several steps back, ready to make a run for it if needed.

"Pansy…" Hermione's voice whispered, drawing her attention back to her. Hermione was panting softly, her face flushed even more than before, and she looked as if she were about to be sick. Pansy frowned with saddened eyes, the kiss hadn't been that bad had it?

And then, just as she opened her mouth, Hermione stumbled. There was a startled gasp, and Pansy rushed forward just in time to catch her, just before the brunette collapsed and fell unconscious.

_**{{The following morning}}**_

"Hermione!" Potter and the Weasley girl exclaimed upon seeing their brunette friend in the state she had been in. Hermione was breathing weakly, sweating profusely, and shivering as if fighting a fever. Pansy had carried the girl as fast as she could to the Hospital Wing, telling Madame Pomfrey she'd found the witch collapsed in the corridors when pressed for an explanation. After Madame Pomfrey checked Hermione and administered a nutrient drip, she'd asked Pansy to leave so that Hermione could get some rest, but Pansy refused to leave her side, and after much debate, Madame Pomfrey reluctantly allowed Pansy to stay until morning; when she could get word out to Potter and Weasley of their friends whereabouts.

When both had arrived the next morning, they'd both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Pansy sitting at Hermione's bedside. They'd had been ready to shout and accuse the Slytherin, but decided against it in fear they would wake the sleeping brunette.

"What'd you do Parkinson?" Harry hissed, approaching Hermione's bed. Pansy rolled her eyes and snorted. She couldn't afford to let them know she cared about their friend, so she put on her Parkinson charm as best she could.

"Right Potter, I did this to her and then I carried her all the way to the Hospital Wing, and stayed with her all night just to spite you. Doesn't it get tiring being the chosen idiot of Hogwarts all the time?" she snapped. Ginny glared and opened her mouth, but declined to say anything as she thought about what the girl had just said. Pansy continued. "No comeback Weasel? Will wonders never cease with you blood-traitors?" with that said, the Slytherin got up and decided it was time to take her leave. She'd find time to explain herself to Hermione later.

At least, that's what she had hoped. But unfortunately, later never seemed to come. A week had passed when Pansy found herself looking up from the book she was pretending to read, she's been watching as Potty and the littlest Weasel were once again trying to coax something into Hermione's stomach, without success.

_**So much for getting to talk to Hermione again, **_she thought. It had been a week since Hermione's collapse, and she had tried everything she could to spare a moment so that she could talk to the brunette. Though each time she approached the girl, she seemed to disappear into a crowed or into another Corridor. Eventually, she came to the conclusion, that Hermione was avoiding her.

Hermione still refused to eat, and she noticed how much weaker she'd become. She'd watched as the pair tried every meal, every day but as far as she saw they hadn't made progress. As far as she knew, the only nutrients the Gryffindor had gotten in the last week had been pumped in by Madame Pomfrey.

Watching as the little redhead and Potter stood, she suspected that they'd tried all the food served tonight, and that they might go and suck up to the bloody Elves for something else.

_**That would take too long, **_she thought. Frowning, she decided she would have to do something herself. With a heavy sigh, she looked around at the handful of students who were left studying, all of whom were too engrossed in their books to notice her. Certain she would go unnoticed, Pansy made as if to leave, with her wand ready underneath her book. Passing behind Hermione, she flicked her wand quickly and cast the incantation.

"Imperio…" A haze shot forth and was inhaled in by Hermione, who swiftly sat up as her mind sank into a happy bliss.

"Shut it, and eat something." Pansy hurriedly commanded as she passed the now enchanted Hermione, she wallowed the guilt that suddenly welled up at the thought of what she'd done. Though what choice did she have? if it got something into Hermione's stomach, then she could live with that guilt.

When Harry and Ginny returned with a bowl of broth, they found their sullen friend eating the food before her in a daze. Looking at each other, they silently agreed to be off and leave the brunette to her meal, unaware of what had happened in their absence.

Unfortunately, come the following morning, Hermione walked down the corridors with more purpose than she had had in the entire last four weeks.

"How dare she!?" she half-shrieked, making a gaggle of first year's jump in fear as she passed. She stomped down the stairs to the dungeons, angry enough to petrify a Basilisk, a conclusion some second year Slytherins arrived at as they pressed against the wall to make way for her. She pushed at the doors to the potions classroom, before pointing her wand and shouting, "Ventus Alohamora," combining the two spells to unlock and blow open the doors with a blast of wind. Inside, Pansy Parkinson cowered behind a desk where she had been working on an extra credit project for Professor Slughorn."Parkinson! You snake, I know you cast that Imperius curse on me last night!" Hermione shouted angrily, her wand leveled at the frightened Slytherin.

"Granger, would you care to... explain yourself?" Professor Snape's low voice brought a sudden calm to the room as he walked in, and surveyed the scene of the still fluttering papers, the two girls, and Pansy's now-burning potion.

"Did you say Imperius Curse? Miss Granger, that's a serious accusation," Snape drawled out as he approached the girls. Waving his own, Snape took possession of Pansy's wand from where it had rolled on the floor before stopping before them.

"we shall see… Priori Incantato…" Snape aimed his wand to tip of Pansy's, as ghostly images of cribbing spells, and writing spells emanated, much to the surprise of Pansy who had expected the Imperius to be revealed right away. Snape sneered. "It seems Miss Parkinson is only guilty of academic dishonesty and laziness. I would have thought Gryffindors were better than baseless accusations," Snape said, obviously pleased at the opportunity to humiliate Hermione Granger.

"25 points from Gryffindor for your conduct, Miss Granger. Do see yourself out," he said, carelessly tossing Pansy's wand back to her as he turned and strode out of the dungeons.

Once he was out of earshot, Pansy looked up at the quivering brunette who had looked ready to jinx her mercilessly just moments before.

"What do you want Granger?" she asked, retrieving her wand up from where Snape had thrown it. Hermione paused, slowly looking at the Slytherin.

"Hogsmeade," she said, at which Pansy furrowed her brows in confusion, "Tomes and Scrolls, the book shop. This weekend. We need to talk," she whispered, before turning and heading back up the stairs, leaving Pansy very confused and flushed.


	4. Mirrors and Horses

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I thank my friend Sam who is my Beta reader/writers. And my beautiful girlfriend who is my motivation. The only thing I own is the Character Sheridan and the creatures she works with.**

* * *

><p>"Harry, you should go to bed. I'm fine. Really," Hermione pleaded for the fifth time that night, stifling a deep yawn. The two had been residing inside her private room, as they had been for nearly three days.<p>

"'Mione..." began Harry, sitting up in the chair that had not only been at her bed side, but had been his resting place, and where he had frequently drifted off within. "I'm not leaving unless Ginny or someone else comes to take my place."

"Please, you left me when I was petrified, and there was a Basilisk on the loose then," said Hermione. She grinned a little, remembering the hectic adventures they had during their second year at Hogwarts. Though she had only accompanied both Ron and Harry spiritually, since she had been petrified by the aforementioned creature.

"Exactly, there's nothing life-threatening right now. Just Ron being an arse and you trying to kill yourself," Harry argued, sitting in a way that the brunette recognized as a form that he wasn't going to give in.

"Suit yourself then," Hermione shrugged, turning a page in the book she was reading. "And I'm not trying to kill myself Harry. For heavens sake I'm not that desperate for an escape," she said. Though in all honesty, she tired of the constant baby sitting during the day and night. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of being locked inside, and what was worst, much to her dismay, was that McGonagall wouldn't even let her attend any classes; despite the fact she was well ahead of anyone else. But the weekend was approaching and she was supposed to meet with Pansy, but she wouldn't be able to if she was constantly being watch. And as much as it surprised her, she'd been wanting to see the other girl again as well.

"Fancy a bite to eat?" Harry asked, thinking or rather hoping that she had more of an appetite then she had had lately. Hermione frowned. McGonagall had not only instructed that both Harry and Ginny kept a close watch on her, but they were to keep her fed as well. And while she still refused to eat every little thing the two pushed her way, she had started to eat again and slowly she'd begun to regain her features.

All the same, she politely declined, and it wasn't long before she heard the soft snores of the younger boys sleep, as his head slumped against his chest. Pulling the cover over her shoulders, she thought that he had the right idea and decided to have a nap herself.

The pair had slept for at least a good hour, Until…

"Hello Harry! Have you see-?!"

"Ahh!"

Hermione was woken by the startled shout and the sound of a chair toppling over. Opening her eyes, she found Harry on the floor with a flipped chair and Luna Lovegood standing over where he would have been sitting, her usual aloof grin on her face.

"Hello Hermione," she greeted moving over to her side. Absentmindedly, she had been chewing on a chocolate frog, while her usual issue of The Quibbler had been tucked safely under the same arm. Before the brunette witch could reply, Luna took the edges of the covers and tucked her in, kissing her lightly on the forehead in a motherly fashion.

"No need to get up Hermione. I was just about to ask Harry if he knew where Ginny was. We had plans tonight after all," she said. Without waiting for an answer she turned to leave, confusing the pair of older students.

"Didn't you want to know where Ginny was?" Harry asked, struggling upright and returning the chair to its rightful position.

"Oh." Luna turned to face them again, brushing a strand of her dirty-blonde hair back. "I just remembered, she said we should meet in the Divination Room. Goodnight all," she said. Hermione watched as the young Ravenclaw exited the room; no doubt in her mind about what Ginny's intentions were, to be meeting her girlfriend in a room full of herbal teas and incense. Lightly, she touched her fingers to her lips.

'_Could Pansy and I have something like Ginny and Luna?'_ she asked herself thinking of the other girl. This weekend she was determined to find out just what Pansys motive was. She hadn't been able to forget about their kiss and truthfully she didn't want to. Kissing Pansy had been a thousand- no a million times better then when she had ever kissed Ronald. Her heart had certainly never fluttered when she'd kissed Ronald.

"Oh, Hermione," Luna called, returning to the room. "Did you know someone's left you something?" she asked, curiously turning a wrapped package in her hand before offering it to Harry, who got up to take it. Curious himself, he had made to open the small package, only to have the green and silver wrapping paper take on the shape of teeth, and violently bite at his hand.

"Bloody hell! Ouch!" he cried out. Hermione couldn't help but let out an exuberant giggle as he thrust the package at her, and it stopped its violent snapping. "What the hell was that?"

"I suspect it was a type of protection charm. To keep anyone other then whom its for from opening it." Luna mused, before disappearing back down the stairs.

"Well who's it from?" Harry snapped angrily , rubbing his injured hand.

"Really Harry, is that any of your business?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Considering the bloody dammed thing nearly took my fingers off I would think so!" he winced as he touched his own hand.

"You'd better see Madame Pomfrey before your fingers get infected," she replied, giving him a _'get out of here' _look. He had given her a look, but gave no argument, instead her assured that he'd return soon and left. When she was sure he was gone, Hermione unwrapped the package and found a handheld mirror inside with a letter attached to it. Unfolding the parchment, she found two lines of text in elegant script:

_'I want to see you… how are you?'_

Followed by;

_'I seek to see Pansy Parkinson.'_

"I seek to see Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione repeated curiously, holding the mirror in her opposite hand. Suddenly the mirror flashed brightly and her reflection became the image of a bedpost. She gasped. It was a two way mirror! And it was enchanted to activate with that incantation! "Absolutely brilliant..." she muttered.

"So I have been told many times Granger, but never by you," spoke the voice of Pansy Parkinson as the other girl came into view. Her long raven hair was wet from what Hermione had assumed had been from a recent shower. "How are you?" Pansy asked. Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile as the other girl continued. "You look better."

"I feel better," she replied. "I realize I never property thanked you for taking me to the Hospital Wing when you did Par- Pansy. Thank you," she whispered, feeling a familiar heat rise to her cheeks. "This is amazing Pansy! How ever did you get it?" she asked. Pansy smiled when responded.

"It was something I asked for and my father got it for me," she stated simply. Hermione nodded, before a curious thought came to her.

"Why are you being nice to me Pansy?" she asked. Pansy shrugged in the mirror, sucking in the corner of her bottom lip, she began chewing absentmindedly. And Hermione couldn't help but think, that she really did look cute when she did that.

"I don't know Hermione," said Pansy, sitting on her bed she took a brush to her hair. "Maybe I had a change of heart and wanted to be friends." Hermione's heart jumped, while her brain scolded her for what she knew would never happen.

"Really though, you're being awfully nice. I can't believe that this is purely out of the goodness of your heart." Hermione prodded again, swallowing what she really wanted to say to the other witch.

"You're right, Hermione. This is all a big plan to make you look stupid," Pansy snapped, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. "I'm going to all this trouble to set you up and then get a cheap laugh." she snarled.

Hermione gasped, realizing that she'd accidentally insulted the Slytherin. "No wait, Pansy. I didn't mean-!"

"I've seen enough, Granger. Goodnight." Pansy said, the image of her fading. Soon, Hermione found herself staring at her own reflection.

"I'm back 'Mione." Harry called upon his entrance, a fresh bandage around his hand. "Was that what the package was? A little overprotective to put such a nasty charm on a mirror," he grumbled looking over at the item. "It's magical, isn't it?"

Hermione looked at her friend and then back at the mirror, going over her short conversation with Pansy. '_Does she like me? __Like... I__ do her?'_ she asked herself, wondering if that was why the other girl had taken offense to her questions.

"It's just a mirror. Harry…" she muttered to herself, folding the card in her hand and hiding it under her pillow.

The following morning, Pansy had woke feeling terrible. The way things had gone last night was not what she had wanted. She had planned on explaining herself to the other girl, and then bloody Granger had to go and insult her kindness. The nerve! She had been so furious after their conversation, that she hadn't been able to sleep. And when she woke, she was still, if not slightly less, furious. She had hoped that perhaps something to eat would help, but instead it darkened her mood.

"What's got your knickers in a twist Parkinson?" Millicent Bulstrode grunted beside her, while Daphne Greengrass took her other side at the Slytherins breakfast table.

"Shove off Millicent... I'm not in the mood." Pansy hissed.

"I noticed. Thinking about that Mudblood again?" Millicent sneered. "You've been watching her a lot Pansy, what's up with that?" Pansy looked through her veil of hair at the other girl and glared dangerously. Millicent may have been big, but she wasn't stupid like Crabbe or Goyle. The larger girl swallowed, and decided that eating wouldn't get her mouth hexed off by the angry witch.

"What's wrong Pans? Did Granger not like the mirror?" Daphne asked softly. Aside from Blaise, she was the only one who knew about Pansy's new-found feelings for Hermione. She herself had once had a thing for the brunette, but that changed when Cho Chang had come into the picture. Daphne really had a thing for those who were brainy.

"Granger..." Pansy hissed out. "Seems to think this is all a prank. That I'm nothing but a conniving Slytherin looking for a laugh," she growled dangerously, stabbing the yoke of an egg on her plate.

"Pans, you haven't really given the girl a chance to fully accept that you suddenly want to be friends, especially after making her life a living hell for six years." Daphne retorted, eyeing her girlfriend across the way. Cho's cheeks visibly flushed when they made eye contact. "You should get to know her better before you go confessing, don't forget she's had her heart broken by… that..." she motioned over to Ronald Weasley, who in terms was shoveling food down his throat. At the sight, both girls crumpled their faces in disgust. Across from Ron the Patil girl looked nearly as heartbroken as Hermione had weeks ago.

Longbottom seemed to be trying his best to cheer her up while Weasley's newest girlfriend, Lavander Brown, was watching the redheaded pig with newly lovestruck eyes.

"Oh look, Granger's decided to grace us with her presence," muttered Millicent. Instantly Pansy's blue eyes looked up into brown eyes as Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Seconds later though the brunette was up again, helping the Patil girl up just as Potter and she-Weasley had done for her. She watched as Hermione hugged the other girl, taking nearly all the Gryffindors (plus Pansy and whoever else was watching) by surprise. The two girls then walked out of the Great Hall; Hermione's arm around the Patil girl's shoulder and Longbottom trailing behind with a hastily put together plate of breakfast.

"She's very forgiving isn't she?" Daphne mused. "If I found you with Cho... Let's just say that would be the last thing you ever touched." Pansy couldn't help but crack a small smile as she nodded in response. Maybe she had been harsh on Hermione. After all, she was still trying befriend the other girl.

It would take some time.

xxx

At midday Hermione and Harry hurried down with the rest of their class to meet with their Care of Magical Creatures professor, Hagrid. Though she usually enjoyed her classes, Hermione was missed seeing Hagrid during her, out of state time.

"Hello Hermione!" the half giant bellowed, "Yer looking better." Hermione smiled at his booming greeting.

"Thanks Hagrid, I feel better," she replied, noticing how Hagrid's beard looked slightly singed. She blinked.

"I got something special today, I just hope you lot like it." Hagrid called out to the gathering class, as his students dragged themselves to what was widely believed to be one of the school's most dangerous classes (at least when Hagrid taught it). Gathered his students into a large circle, he then began leading them away from the castle grounds.

"It's not going to be another pigeon is it?" Malfoy whined with a grimace, the memory of being attacked by the Hippogriff Buckbeak, was still fresh in his memory after four years. The minor scratch on his elbow was akin to a battle scar to the boy.

"Even better!" Hagrid shouted, though no one had issues hearing the large man. "Today we're looking at creatures of the horse type... right! This way now." He said turning and leading them down a path into the Forbidden Forest.

"We can only hope Malfoy gets the back end of a hoof then." A grinning Harry whispered, making Hermione let out a soft laugh.

"I don't know Harry, I'd prefer it be Ronald," she grinned and it was Harry's turn to laugh as he turned to glance at Ron and Lavender, stuck together like lovebirds. Hermione followed his gaze, and felt that tight feeling she felt every time she looked at him, but then it was gone when she caught sight of Pansy. Their eyes met and Pansy's steps faltered. The girl stopped, making Hermione wonder if they had both been thinking the same thing. She'd felt horrible for having suspecting the worst of Pansy after the girl had in fact not only taken her to the Hospital Wing, and according to Ginny, stayed with her all night. She'd even given her a gift and a rare one at that. If that wasn't a step towards really wanting to be friends then Hermione wasn't sure what was.

_Perhaps I should apologize?_ she thought to herself. _What if she doesn__'__t want to speak to me? Would it be weird to do it now? _

"'Mione?" Harry called softly, tapping the girl on the shoulder. Noticing her concentration, he followed her gaze to the source and frowned. "Come on 'Mione." he said. She frowned as she allowed Harry to pull her away.

Pansy on the other hand had stared nervously when her eyes met Hermiones. She had wanted nothing more then to go right over and apologize for the previous night. Though she wasn't sure how Potter or the rest Gryffindors would react.

"What's the matter Pansy?" Blaise asked beside her, noticing that she had stopped walking. She'd had looked nervous and when he followed her gaze he could see why. Granger was staring at them. She herself looked as if she were having an inner battle with herself and then suddenly, Potter pulled her away and Pansy sighed. He'd known that she wanted to talk with Granger, though it seemed the girl didn't want to speak with her at the moment. And with a heavy sigh from Pansy, they followed after the rest of their classmates.

"Ta-dah!" trumpeted Hagrid's voice as his students came out into an opening. Standing beside Hagrid was an ordinary spotted horse.

"But Hagrid, that's just an ordinary horse." Ron said, prying his face off Lavender's long enough to talk. Like a few of his close friends, Hagrid had been disgusted with how Ron had treated Hermione, and later Padma. The friendly giant's voice showed a little hostility as he corrected the redhead.

"Tru' as that may be Ronald, not many realize that withou' this breed of 'orse the others would not exist. T' evolve, you need somewhere to start. Now then, boys in the back; and ladies if you would be so kind as to step forward, this next breed tends to prefer the female touch," as he spoke Hagrid took enough steps back to be just behind the closest girl.

"Hagrid... its beautiful!" Ginny breathed, watching the large, white unicorn approach from a thicket. "How ever did you catch one?" Hagrid chuckled.

"I only asked Ginny. Mysterious creature Unicorns, as some know. Their horns are said to have 'ealing properties. There are many who have hunted the unicorn for it's horn. For what reasons? Can anyone tell me?" He asked.

"The horn is used to make potions, the potions are rare to come by for actually catching a unicorn is a rare task itself to achieve, and severing its horn is fatal to the beast." Pansy spoke, suddenly standing very close to Hermione. Startled the brunette quickly realized Blaise and Daphne had been there as well. Pansy continued; "The horn as well as unicorn hair are also popular wand cores," at her words, several girls and a few boys pulled out their wands, looking between the beast and their instruments of magic usage. Hagrid looked pleased and rewarded her with a clap.

"Well done! I do say you know your mystical creatures Miss Parkinson. Fifteen points to Slytherin!" he said. The other Slytherin joined in with the giant's applause. Even Hermione was impressed - no one usually beat her. "Now the point can be made that Mister Ollivander and 'is lot only use naturally shed unicorn hair and horns of naturally deceased unicorns. They don't run around 'unting them live." Hagrid chuckled before continuing his lesson. "Now then, can anyone tell me the most forbidden use of a unicorn?" Hagrid tapped his head waiting for an answer. The only response was that of the unicorn tapping its golden hoof impatiently.

"Unicorn blood," Hermione spoke softly, Harry shuddering a little at the mention of it. "The blood of a unicorn is the purest of substances, but it is forbidden to taste something so pure. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep the one drinking alive even if they are seconds away from death, though they will live the rest of their life wishing that death had come. For they will live a dark, cursed life." Again Hagrid applauded the answer, rewarding Gryffindor with twenty five points - much to the protests of the Slytherins.

"Unlike the Unicorn, this next one is merely a fancy horse; the Pegasus." Hagrid motioned and from the treetops the mentioned horse flew down. Trotting in a complete circle around the students, the creature threw its head back before approaching the unicorn. "This one here is tricky, unlike the natural trust Unicorn's have with females, to ride the Pegasus it must completely trust the rider. It doesn't have any magical properties but it's the steed you'd want in a fight. Though with brooms and flying charms, they're more for ceremonial purposes." As Hagrid finished speaking in the distance came an echoing whinny that left everyone with a sense of dread. Both the Unicorn and Pegasus trotted nervously in place at the sound.

"Ah, you've just been treated to the call of the Nightmare." Hagrid muttered, sounding slightly shaken by the call. Waving the Unicorn and the Pegasus off, Hagrid went into a nearby cavern which emitted a slight glow from its depths. "Now," his booming voice echoed off the walls of the cave, "this 'ere is a real mythical creature. Some call it a demon, that it ushers in bad luck," what the students thought had been a light, turned out to be the flaming mane of a black stallion that Hagrid led in front of him by a thick chain. Each step the beast took seemed to suck in more light from around them, making its pitch dark body even darker. "Some legends say that this 'ere beastie is actually a demon. On land, it's darn near impossible to catch without some magic or trick. And the flames? They're nothin' to mess with." Everyone watching was afraid to approach, the flaming mane giving the creature an intimidating aura. Soon Hagrid led it back towards the little cave, as an ending to the lesson.

"How's someone supposed to ride the bloody beast?" Ron's shaky voice squeaked. "And how'd you get it?" the questions seemed spark interest in his students. Hagrid smiled.

"Simple Ronald, I asked to borrow young Kannie 'ere."

"Kannie? Who the hell named it that?" snorted Draco. "Borrowed? You're saying you borrowed a demon from someone? Who?" Malfoy continued, as if he had a right to know.

"Zat would be me," spoke a feminine voice from the cave Hagrid had led the Nightmare out of. She was very beautiful, with her dark skin and her eyes an unusual violet-blue color. Her dark hair was streaked blue and long enough to reach the middle of her back. As beautiful as she was she some how seemed just as dangerous as the Nightmare before her. Both regal in appearance, but with a threatening air that made both seem very dangerous and deadly. And the way she pronounced her words made her undeniably french, a language many of the boys were familiar with after the Beaubaxton visit a few years earlier.

"Oui, my 'orse she is rideable," the woman spoke focusing her attention on Malfoy, who flushed so red one would think he was a Weasley. Suddenly, there was a squeak the woman recognized and a great big grin spread across her face. "'Ermione!" she exclaimed and before anyone could blink she was twirling the younger girl in her arms. Hermione smiled happily in the embrace, almost giggling. Pansy frowned as a large pang of jealousy hit her, morphing her face into a glare as she watched the two girls.

'_Who the bloody hell is this?'_ she seethed, too angry to feel the soft touch of Daphne's hand on her shoulder.

"Sheridan! What are you doing here? Did you get my letters?" she sounded far too happy for Pansy's liking. The girl named Sheridan gave a soft chuckle which sounded too beautiful for anyone human.

"Oui, I told you zat I 'ad a surprise for you zis year," she smiled kissing both of Hermione's cheeks as Hermione did the same. Pansy suddenly felt sick. The Nightmare stomped it's hoof whilst simultaneously it's mane erupted in a violent burst of flames. Sheridan rolled her eyes. "She is jealous," she said moving to take Hagrid's spot. Hagrid patted the creature's head.

"Well then looks like you've all met Sheridan. She'll be my assistant for a while, treat 'er kindly. Alright there Ron?" he asked noticing how purple in face the boy had become. At the mention of his name Sheridan flickered her eyes to the boy.

"How is it that the beast is yours?" snapped Pansy, folding her arms. Sheridan looked up to Hagrid and he nodded giving her permission.

"She 'ad found me worthy, miss?"

"Parkinson." Pansy growled angrily. Sheridan's eyes shot up and she gave a suddenly blushing Hermione a knowing smile.

"You see, ze Nightmare chooses a single rider for all of it's life. Zey tend to pick zose zey find are ze bravest, cunning, pure of 'eart... someone 'oo can appeal to zere nature. Like ze 'ippogriff zey must find you worthy and it is a bond for life. I 'ave 'ad Kannu, ze nickname 'Kannie' is of uncle 'Agrids choosing, I 'av 'ad 'er since I was seventeen. I am turning twenty two next month."

"It's rideable? Even with the flames?" Harry asked, to which Sheridan nodded.

"Ze flames are 'armless if ze 'orse trusts ze rider," she paused stepping towards him. "You are 'Arry Potter? Would you like to ride 'er?" she asked with a grin. Harry shook his head. Sheridan frowned and shrugged it off. "'Ermione do you? I will ride wiz you. Kannu, she remembers you _mon ami,_" there was a pause until Hermione slowly gave in. She took several slow steps forwards, her hand held out steady until it was engulfed within the flames of the Nightmare's mane. Instead of the flames being hot they were cold to the touch. Sheridan smiled, lifting Hermione onto Kannu with practiced ease. She whispered something into the beast's ear and the horse trotted forward, stopping in front of Pansy. Both Daphne and Blaise took frantic steps back as the beast begin tapping its hoof against the ground, a wreath of flames surrounded the Slytherin.

"She 'as chosen you to ride Miss Parkinson. It would be wise to accept." Sheridan chuckled, clearly amused. Pansy swallowed before re-enacting the motions Hermione had performed. Once she could feel the cold flames of the creature, Sheridan helped the girl up and behind Hermione. Then without warning she slapped Kannu's rear and the beast launched into the air. Galloping away, a trail of red and blue flames chased the creature's hooves, their crackling hisses intermingled with Hermione's surprised screams whilst Pansy hung on silently for dear life.

"And there are three of the most known magical creatures in our world." Hagrid continued as if two of his students hadn't just vanished into the forest. He began leading his students back towards the castle grounds while Sheridan agreed to wait for her horse to return with it's riders.

"What about the Thestral?" Luna asked from the back of the group, almost sing-song when they were nearly at the hut.

"Right there in the trees all tha' time, Luna. But as many as we have of those I really don't think tha' the class would find 'em interestin'. Or be able to find 'em at all for that matter." said Hagrid. He gave a chuckle as the majority of the class looked at each other in confusion. It was common knowledge they couldn't see the winged creatures that pulled the carriages unless they'd witnessed death. And as the student retreated towards the castle, the cry of the Nightmare echoed once more through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, sending a shiver of down the spine of all those who heard it.


	5. The Forbidden Forest

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters All rights Belong to JK Rowling.**

**Thank to Sam for helping me through my struggle with the spiders and my Beta reader Andy.**

* * *

><p>"Granger do something!" Pansy nearly shrieked, tightening her hold around the Gryffindors waist. Moments earlier they had been following one of giant oafs–Professor Hagrid's– lessons, and the next, both she and Hermione were taking off into the Forbidden Forest. And on the back of a demon horse no less! What kind of a teacher in their right mind, would allow that kind of rubbish?! She never liked the blasted things—either magical or normal—to begin with! She had no business on such the foul creatures.<p>

The blasted beast, or rather the 'Nightmare' released ghostly whinny, and Pansy tightened her hold around Hermione as it sent a shiver down her spine. No, she had no business on the creature, she herself was a broom kind of person and being in the air made her feel safer then on the demon trampling through the earth beneath them. She hadn't anticipated this at all. How could she when that bloody woman sent them off without warning? This wasn't the kind of thing she had ever been taught, the kind of things they were supposed to learn. Who in their right mind would need such a creature when they made a new and faster brand of broom sticks every year? Is this what her parents were expecting of her? To ride horses through dangerous terrain? If so, then she was going to have a nice, long, stern–

The beast leaped suddenly and Hermione laughed.

She hadn't she expected either. She hadn't expected Hermione to continue on further into the Forest, she hadn't expected her to encourage the beast forward instead of forcing it to turn back, and she certainly hadn't expected to find that Hermione seemed at peace with the situation.

It amazed her. She wondered why, how, the other could be so at ease.

It was rather simple really. What Pansy couldn't have possibly known about the brunette; was that Hermione loved horses. She loved the way they ran full gallop and she loved being the one who could gently coax the speed out of the animal. She could communicate with Nightmare, as if the horse understood her will as it continued on faster and deeper into the dark; dodging tree branches and roots with ease. She'd let it lead them forward, only pulling back on the reins when she felt Pansy tighten her grip on her waist. Remembering the girl's presence, she'd slowly brought the horse to a reluctant stop.

"Are you alright. Pansy?" she asked gently, getting a shaky nod from the other girl. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I'd completely forgotten you were there," she sheepishly admitted, having gotten carried away by the thrill of the ride._ 'Smooth Granger…'_ she mentally scolded herself, paying little attention when the horse began a rhythmic trot forward, then asked, "Want to see something?"

"What could you possibly show me out here, Hermione?" she asked, dumbstruck that the girl would even suggested such a thing. Hermione merely smiled as she took in the surroundings and turned Kannu around, so that it trotted along a line of trees. The space between the trees began to narrow, spacing further apart and growing bigger the farther they ventured in. Kannu leapt over several downed trees as they passed, and Pansy found that more then a few others that had been far uprooted and bent into twisted positions.

'_What could possibly have done that?'_ Pansys grip on Hermionetightened once more.

"I don't suppose you like horses, do you Pansy?" Hermione asked quietly, gently reaching up with one hand to squeeze Pansys own, hoping to quell some of her fear and distract her with idle chatting as a means to take her mind off their destination.

"No." Pansy replied quickly. "I had an accident when I was nine and I haven't liked them since."

"What kind of accident?" Hermione asked, making it her task to keep the other girl talking. Why? There were several reasons. It the case of fear; One method was that talking helped calm the mind, by keeping it focused on what ever story the person was telling, it normally drew their attention away from what they were fearing in the first place. Another was to make you realize that you weren't alone. Talking to another person always made you feel secure. Thirdly, was more of a personal pleasure for Hermione. If she could keep the Pansy talking, then she could hear more of her voice. She loved Pansy's voice when it was just the two of them. It sounded real; not so high and forced. When it was just the two of them it was soft and gentle.

And too Hermione relief, the talking seemed to be helping.

"You know, you're pretty skinny Hermione. Are you not eating?" And then Pansy goes and ruins whatever moment they were currently having with questions she hadn't wanted to answer.

Hermione frowned, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"I eat when I'm hungry, Pansy, should it matter when? Besides that's not answering my question."

"I'll answer, but you have to tell me why you're not eating like you used to after I do, alright?" Pansy said. Hermione was silent for a moment, before she slowly nodded in what Pansy assumed was an agreement.

"When I was little, my parents and I joined the Malfoy's on one of their vacations during the summer, in London. They own a little manor in the countryside where Draco's father owns several dozen horses. You know the ones Muggles use for racing," there was a strain in her voice, and Hermione couldn't help but why there had been, but nodded so that Pansy would continue. "One day, Draco and I were playing and the bleeding little wanker shoves me. He shoves me just hard enough and I fall into one of the stalls. The horse inside was one of his fathers newer prizes and the bloody thing didn't take too kindly to me I suspect. In its personal space and all," she sighed, "so it charged at me. I was so scared I couldn't move and if the stableman hadn't pulled me out, I would have been trampled. The End."

"Wow," Hermione breathed. "I'm glad you were saved, that must have been very frightening for someone so young."

"Mhmm, your turn. I know that ever since you and Weasley broke up, you haven't been eating in the Great Hall. How come?"

"I just I haven't been hungry, at least not most of the time. And when I am hungry, for some bloody reason I see him and it just destroys my appetite. It's alright though, Madame Pomfrey has me on at least three different potions to keep me healthy."

"Healthy? Is that what they call it?" Pansy snorted, frowning at how thin her waist was. "You should eat more Hermione."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were worried about me Parkinson."

"And if I said I was?" Hermione had to swallowed her sudden gasp when felt the girl tighten her hold again. "What would you say then?" Pansy whisper against her neck, her breath tickling her skin and Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"I'd say . . . well that is to say," she licked dry lips, "t-that I'd say . . ." looking at the passing trees her voice trailed away when a solid structure caught her eye, "Is that a car?"

Pansy blinked in surprise at the sudden change."You'd say; is that a car?'" she asked confused. "What's a car have to do with anything?"

Hermione stopped Kannu, much to the horse's protest and pointed. As Pansy followed her finger, they were suddenly met with a bright flash of headlights and a roaring engine from the car formerly owned by Mr. Weasley.

"Merlin's beard," both murmured together. They were rewarded with feral roar of the vehicles engine and bright flicker of its headlights.

Honestly, Hermione was in awe. She remembered Harry telling her how he and Ron had crashed it into the Whomping Willow during the beginning of their second year, and that then it had taken on a mind of it's own. She shuddered at the thought of that certain tree and how it nearly killed her and Harry during their third year, when Ron had disappeared under it because Sirius Black had dragged him inside, just for the sake of getting Wormtail who'd been hiding out as a rat at the time. She then smiled sadly at the memory of Harry's Godfather and the state she'd remembered the boy had been in at his death. It had only been a little over a few months since then.

"Hermione..." Pansys whispers drew her attention back, and it was the sound of footsteps that drove the vehicle away as the sound grew louder.

In the distance a herd of Centaurs passed, stopping only when they felt the Nightmare's presence. One of the larger creatures snorted, shouting in their general direction. Only when Kannu stomped a hoof against the ground, igniting the area in a burst of flames which extinguish a moment later, were they off again, going as far away as possible.

"Bloody hell…" Pansy murmured and Hermione squeezed her hands for comfort before continuing onward.

"It's not far now. I fancy seeing a friend. If you don't mind," she said ducking her head under a passing branch.

'_What kind of friend could she have that lives in the Forbidden Forest?'_ Pansy bit her tongue at the thought. _'What other sort of __creatures lurk__ this far in?' _

"Grawpy?" Hermione called out, rather loudly and on instinct Pansy covered her mouth.

"Shhh! Do you want those centaurs to come back?"

Hermione struggled. Forcibly removing the sudden hand, she laughed and called again, letting her voice echo until it fell silent from its sing-song tone.

"Grawpy are you hiding?" Hermione called again.

It was silent.

"Do I have to come find you?" She sang.

The ground trembled.

"You're very good at hiding Grawpy. How ever will I find you?"

There was a sound of hurried foot steps and Hermione pulled back on Kannu's reins when she felt Pansy hold her impossible tight.

"Hermione, who the devil are yo– Blood hell… what is that?!" Pansy nearly screamed when Grawp suddenly came thundering into the clearing, carelessly knocking over trees and crushing stones.

"Hermy!" the giant bellowed excitedly. "Missed 'oo Hermy!" Hermione smiled at the giant as he plopped himself down, shaking the trees around them.

"I missed you too Grawpy," she replied, before turning to look at the slightly frightened girl behind her. "Grawpy, I brought you a new friend. Her name is Pansy, can you say hell– Grawpy no!" Just as she had been in the middle of introducing Pansy, Grawp reached out and plucked her off the back of the horse– ignoring the flames of the Nightmare as he'd done so. Pansy shouted and Hermione couldn't help but smile. The giant had done exactly the same thing when they'd first met.

"Hermione!" Pansy grunted at the firm grip the giant had. "Do something! He'll crush me!"

"Grawp, we've talked about this; you can't go around grabbing people. Now put her down," she induced a motherly tone in her scolding.

"P-Pansiee...Hermy, like Pansiee?"

"Yes Grawp, she's our friend. Now please put her down."

"Hermy-"

"Grawp!" Pansy grunted, pointing a finger at the giant's nose. "Please, put me down. Right now," she ordered as calmly as she could, hoping she would not upset the giant. All he'd have to do was squeeze his hand and he'd crush her easily.

Grawp seemed to mull it over for a moment, before gently placing her back onto the ground beside Hermione, where she took a couple of steps away from the giant, holding her sides.

"You alright, Pansy?" Hermione asked, carefully dismounting the horse. As soon as she was off, the Nightmare quickly turned heel and ran; its mane erupting into a bright flame as it vanished. Neither girl paid much attention to its departure.

"This is the friend of yours?" Pansy asked in disbelief, shocked that Hermione had actually befriended a giant, that she could befriend a giant. Would she ever stop surprising her? As she watched the child-like-giant stand and turn towards a pile of what she supposed would have been his toys, she was amaze when he returned with the smallest item he could have possibly owned. A bicycle handle.

Hermione smiled, taking the item Grawp held out for her she rang the bell once and nodded.

"He's really quite gentle. He just doesn't meet new people often, I'm the only one who really visits him since Harry and Ronald don't very much like the forest. He's Hagrid's brother, well half-brother," she explained with a second ring of the bicycle bell, the sound seeming to bring delight to Grawp. Pansy was impressed as she watched the giant respond to Hermione.

"Really? So the stories about that oaf- I mean Professor Hagrid being a half-giant are actually true?" Hermione nodded again and Pansy click her tongue "Bloody hell I've lost my bet with Draco," she said irritably.

Hermione rolled her eyes, rang the bell again, giggling when Grawp rocked to it ring. "Anyone could have told you of the possibility that he was. Hagrid is much to large, even by Muggle standards."

"Mmm, I suppose that true. Not that I really care for the detail of the grounds keeper, but tell me Granger, how is it that you of all people end up in the strangest of situations? When I first saw you in first year I thought you nothing more then the book-worm-stay-at-the-library type. But instead, you're helping potty with some mission or other all the time," she said.

"I suppose it began when Harry and Ron saved me from a Mountain Troll first year," Hermione shrugged, never once curious as to why Pansy asked. "After that we just fell into other situations; they have a knack for getting in trouble, you know," she smiled fondly. "Honestly they'd be dead if it weren't for my bookwormness," she chuckled softly, remembering her role of figuring out the that it was a Basilisk petrifying the Muggleborns, including herself, second year.

"Would you mind elaborating? We're not going anywhere soon it seems," Pansy said as she sat on a nearby log, a smile on her face. Hermione looked at her and smiled in return, nodding ever so lightly. As she sat beside her, she rang the bell once before starting the tale of how the Golden Trio came to be on its fading ring.

* * *

><p>"Really? Just like that?" Pansy giggled as Hermione had finished telling her about the Centaurs the previous year. She elaborated on how she and Harry had led that awful gargoyle, Umbridge, into the Forbidden Forest where she'd nearly strangled a Centaur and as a result they'd dragged her off deeper into the forest.<p>

"Yes, while shouting mind you, **_'__I am Madam Senior Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge! Let me go!__'_****"** she mimicked a yell before returning to her giggles. "As if they really cared who she was!" she laughed and Pansy thought it to be the most beautiful sound in the world. They'd been out there for hours as Hermione relived her adventures with Harry and Ron. Pansy had wanted to know every detail and so she told it all, but she made extra care not to mention the constant teasing she'd received from the other girl through out the years. Her tales finished on the sad note of Sirius Black's death and the return of Voldemort, at which Pansy shuddered upon hearing the name. It amazed her how brave Hermione was to even speak it. Everything about Hermione amazed her. How the girl was so kind and caring, and how she worked so hard to prove she was worth more than for just her brains.

'_How could that pig-headed fool ever let this Goddess go?' _she mused silently. '_I think I'm in love…'_ the dreamy thought that popped into her head was so uncharacteristic for her, she'd actually startled herself. '_Wait, what?! Where the hell had that come from? You don__'__t go from hating someone- well not exactly hating, but strongly disliking someone for 6 years, to suddenly liking them and then loving them in little more than a month! That just doesn__'__t happen... does it?'_ Rambling to herself, a sudden movement caught her eye and she snapped her head up. Something was in the tre–

"Shit!" Pansy exclaimed. Looking up, she only just then noticed how dark it had become. "We've missed the rest of classes and nearly dinner," she said quickly.

Hermione's eyes bulged.

With a panic she quickly stood; tripping slightly over her robes and fell backwards onto Pansy, where they both tumbled off the log.

Pansy groaned, swearing under her breath as Hermione giggled so hard her face flushed as she just lay there, burying her face into the other girls neck with her embarrassment. Such embarrassment was soothed away and Hermione found herself focusing on fingers lightly tracing her back before her breath caught, and she felt the tight hold of the other girl's arms around her waist.

She moved up and stared down where Pansy kept her eyes closed, fearing what would happen if she were to open them.

"Pansy," Hermione's soft whisper was enough to break the Slytherins resolve and blue eyes met warm brown orbs. Hermione froze, so desperately hoping that the other girl couldn't feel or hear the pounding of her heart. How had she come to feel so strongly for the girl so fast? "Are you ok?"

Pansy nodded. "Perfect, Hermione," she nearly whispered as she reached up and lightly pull a twig from Hermione's hair, tucking back several loose strands in the same motion.

"We've been here before," Hermione's voice trembling slightly and she found it impossible to look away from Pansys eyes. She'd never seen such bright beautiful eyes, somehow different here then when she'd seen them in the past. Before, when Pansy would glare at her in the halls, Hermione knew her eyes to be cold, mean and uncaring. Only recently, since their encounter that night Pansy kissed her had she begun to notice a sparkle within them. "Haven't we?"

"It's an entirely different situation, Granger…" Pansy replied with that graceful smirk Hermione was beginning to adore.

"Shut up, Parkinson..." she retorted. Pansy's smirk faded. Feeling just as bold as the last time they had been so close, she slowly began tilting her head up to meet Hermione's as she tilted down. Just as their lips were about to meet, a branch snapped and both quickly sprang apart, realizing with relief that it had only been Grawp.

"W-we should probably head back," Hermione murmured quickly, "looks like we'll be walking," she sighed, sounding rather disappointed, though silently relishing in the fact she would be spending more time with Pansy. She pulled the other witch up, her hands lingering lovingly on the other girl's before she pulled them back.

Together they said goodbye to Grawp, Pansy deciding that he wasn't as scary as giants were made out to be. She would have to ask to come with Hermione another time. Yes, she hoped there would be more moments where the two of them could talk like this again, and as they walked back in relative awkward, disappointed silence, neither one happy in the least at the fact of walking all the way back to the castle, Pansy felt something rather odd and fuzzy brush against her hand as the two maneuvered over rather large tree stump.

She gave a startled yelp.

Hermione turned on the stump and giggled, "Oh come now Pansy, it's just a spider," she said, amused with way the Pansy shooed the creature—rather girlishly– away from her.

"They're disgusting little things!" she snarled. Pansy never like insects and spiders were the worst kind. Now, after Hermione's story of how Harry and Ron were nearly dinner for Aragog's children, she'd come to dislike them even more. "Didn't

you say that–"

Hermione gasped and when she looked up, Pansy found her staring with wide eyes. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost, no, the other girl looked downright petrified. "Hermione?"

"Pansy," Hermione's voice was low and frightened, "remember me telling you that there was only one area of the forest the Acromantula took as their home?"

"What about it?" Pansy moved besides her.

"I think we might have stumbled into it." When Hermione's gaze turned upward, so did Pansys and she shuddered as she saw them; spiders the size of human babies crawling around the web-covered treetops and along the forest floors, their hairy legs producing a threatening rustling sound as they hurried their movement in surrounding the pair. Pansy stepped back, stumbling and nearly falling off the stump when one of the larger creature slowly lowered its self before them, and she could see her reflection it its many eyes.

She barely resisted the urge to let out a frightened screech when Hermione took her hand, scarcely able to reassure her that she wasn't a creature, when even larger spiders made their way towards them. They quickly retreated back, however, with those frightful first steps, one of the larger spiders released an horrid hiss and shot a sticky sting of webbing towards them, missing only when Pansy shoved the both of them back. With the spiders on their location, Hermione turned heel, holding tight to Pansys hand, she turned and ran as fast as they could away from the area, the eerie skittering noises of the pursuing arachnids close behind them.

Pansy's heart hammered with fear and panic coursed through her. Never in a million years would she had ever thought that spiders, her size and greater would have ever crossed her path. That she her life would ever be threatened by such eight legged creatures thought to have no longer existed. How the devil would she survive? How would Hermione survive? Certainly they would be caught long before they reached the castle grounds. In contrast with their two leg, the Acromantula would be at their heel in moments.

So lost in her fear, her foot steps faltered, and a loose stone sent her buckling heavily on to forest floor, her hand wretched from Hermione tight grip. She cried out, nearly expecting Hermione to continue with out her when she felt—or perhaps she imagined—countless hairy legs reach for her, instead faintly heard Hermione's cry of; "Arania Exumai!" followed by a white flash.

There had been a painful hiss, followed by another spell as Hermione repeated casting. The bright flash her spell had nearly been blinding, each one knocking back a spider into the depths of the foliage around them.

Pansy nearly cried in joy when she felt Hermione pull her up, and pressed forward her attack, driving back the spiders standing between them. Watching the way the Gryffindor had protected her, Pansy felt her heart beat even faster, no longer in fear but something more, and felt any doubts about her feelings for Hermione drain from her mind.

The rest of the night was a blur. Somehow, Hermione had managed to continue casting her assault until she blew back the last of the spiders with one final spell and the two somehow made it back to the castle grounds. They found themselves just outside the Great Hall, with no memory of how they got there, only that they leaned on one another for support. Silently, when Pansy slowly straightened herself, she hugged Hermione as way of thanking for saving her life. And much to her surprise, Hermione had brushed her lips against her cheek. The single chaste touch brought a blush to Pansy's face and she choked out an awkward goodbye.

Her heart was still racing from the touch as Hermione made her way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just an up date 1010/2014**_


	6. Transformations

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters All rights Belong to JK Rowling.**

**As usually I thank my friend Sam and my Beta Andy with this Chapter.**

* * *

><p>"And then while wearing the smallest mini skirt I had ever seen, You-Know-Who kissed my forehead and told me he loved me." Blaise said the next morning during breakfast. When there was no response he frowned, irritated with the lack of attention he was receiving from his Slytherin Queen. "What the devil are you looking at, Pansy?"<p>

"Just the girl I like getting way too comfortable with the Care of Magical Creatures Aide," came the grumbled response.

It had been an entire night since she and Hermione had their little adventure within the Forbidden Forest. They had only nearly managed to escape death and had it not been for Hermione, she had no doubts that they would have been dinner for the Acromantula.

And yet aside the memory of the frightful events of the previous night, she had woken this morning with high spirits. She had been excited on several accounts, one being that she and Hermione were getting along almost perfectly, and another at the fact that the other girl had even, in a way, kissed her goodnight. It was enough to drive her giggling up the wall! She was almost certain that nothing could have dampened her mornings bliss.

At least, that's what she thought before breakfast came. When she had joined Blaise that morning, she'd found right away that Hermione had already been seated at the Gryffindor table. Much to her relief, she seemed to be eating an breakfast roll. Pansy smiled. She'd considered going over, just to say good morning and possibly ask if she was alright after last nights scare. However, before she could press the thought any further, that bloody french woman sat down besides Hermione, and kissed her.

Of course it had merely been on the cheek, but the way Hermione smiled at that woman quickly destroyed what ever happiness Pansy had been enjoying. She frowned, sulking as she joined Blaise at the Slytherins table while he launched into some explanation about an argument he and Draco had, while she was enjoying her time with Hermione last night. She'd stopped listening to him when he soon began blabbering on and on about how Draco was obsessed with Potter and every little task the Chosen one did of every second of the blasted day, and instead stared at the French woman with such intense scrutiny she nearly gave herself a headache. She could of sworn that the woman felt her gaze and when she had in fact looked over her shoulder towards Pansy, she brushed her hand against Hermione's cheek and broke their gaze, the hint of a smirk on her lips. Pansy scowled.

It was disgusting. The way the two shared a wide smile when the youngest Weasley reached across the table for a breakfast roll and sat far too close to one another. Hermione may have well have been straddling her lap! Pansy found herself gritting her teeth every time she saw the two women touched; whether it was a pat on the shoulder or a brush of skin, it made her seethe.

'_What__'__s Hermione smiling about?'_ she angrily wondered.

"Oh, honestly. They're only friends Pansy." Daphne whispered on the other side of her, watching as Cho Chang crossed the way over from the Ravenclaw table and joined them, drawing gasps of shock from Ravenclaws and Slytherins alike. Reaching out, she had taken Cho's hand within her own and rested their entwined fingers on the table, for all the Great Hall to catch sight of.

"Could you only 'be friends' with someone that attractive?" Pansy seethed.

Blaise and Daphne exchanged a look and replied with a simple, "Yes."

Pansy snorted.

"You have to say that, your girlfriend is sitting here," she acknowledged Cho with a slight nod, "and Blaise is just agreeing to annoy me," she snapped. With the depressed tone of her voice her words hadn't stung like she had hoped they would.

"If it bothers you so much, then why don't you go over there and tell Granger you like her?" Blaise retorted, watching as Crabbe and Goyle began shoving a couple of fourth year Hufflepuffs between each other; with Malfoy posing as a referee of sorts, chanting and encouraging them to shove both faster and harder.

"Right, I'll do that when you tell Potter you've been secretly eye shagging him since the fourth year," she bit, deliberately revealing the other boy's secret she had otherwise once been sworn to keep. At this, Daphne nearly choked, inhaling her pumpkin juice on her shocked gasp and was more then thankful when Cho turned her urgent attention into rubbing her back, as a means to ease her coughing.

"There was no call for that Parkinson!" Blaise hissed, though he was slightly thankful that she had at least said it soft enough that no one else had heard.

"It's true then? You and Harry?" Cho asked, less shocked and more relieved when her girlfriend managed to regain her breath.

"He wishes," Pansy cackled, standing so quickly that she nearly sent her plates flying. "Potter's clueless," she then looked down towards the somewhat irritated King of Slytherin, "and he's too spineless to say anything. You've no right to tell me to do anything, Blaise. So shove off," the Slytherin Queen finished with a snort, before turning and deciding to leave.

She was now furious, with all of them. Blaise for being a bleeding hypocrite; as if the boy were in any position of telling her to confess her feelings, when he could barely stand to look at Potter for more then a mere second! The blasted prat! She was furious with watching Daphne, her Ice Queen get consoled by the girl she was with, a girl who was from Ravenclaw; the second most hated house aside from Gryffindor to the Slytherins as though their relationship was the simplest thing in the world. And Cho Chang! Well. . . She hadn't really thought much of the girl. In fact all she knew about her was she was smart, possibly second to Hermione and that she was dating Daphne. She couldn't really say that she hated her, she just hadn't liked her very much.

But what had infuriated her further, was hardly a surprise, after all she had been angry the moment she entered the Great Hall and saw them.

Hermione and that demon-horse woman. She had seen enough of them sitting together, touching and laughing. Watching as the French woman got Hermione to eat and then rewarding her with a kiss to her cheeks, forehead or chin. The last one had even been at the corner of her mouth! Ugh! it made her sick, made her stomach clench almost painfully, and watching Cho and Daphne's display hadn't helped lighten her mood. In fact it made it worse.

She scowled.

Anything was better then watching the four of them, even that essay from Snape would have at least kept her mind busy, she needed to finish it anyway. So when Daphne called after her, she hadn't bothered with a response and instead escaped towards the library, passing Malfoy as she stalked out of the Great Hall, unaware that a pair of brown eyes kept close watch on her; until she disappeared from the hall completely.

"Pansy, where are you off to?" Malfoy called, turning into the Halls and trying to catch the girl's attention. When she refused to respond, he followed after her and tried again. "Parkinson!"

"Sod off Draco, I'm not in the mood!" The witch yelled, taking the wizard by surprise. As his mind reeled together what had just happened, she continued on her way.

Moments later, after her semi-dramatic exit from breakfast, she'd found herself browsing through the book shelves of the library, where she picked out a copy of _**'Hogwarts: A History'. **_Several pages in, she couldn't deny that some of the things in it were interesting, but she had no clue how Hermione could stand to read it more than once, let alone finish it for that matter.

'_Hell... I must have it bad…'_ she thought, her mind drifting to the beautiful brunette, bringing her too the image of gorgeous brown eyes and perfect smile. Much like the ones they had shared just the previous night, the ones that had been for her and her alone.

"Parkinson, I think you owe me an apology," the sneered voice had caused her to look up to see the platinum-haired Slytherin Prince, flanked by his two goons, blocking the only path out of the isle. Pansy stared at the boy, highly unamused as she closed the book and proceeded to place it back in its rightful place. "Well?" he induced an demanding tone, as though his time were being wasted with each second she remained silent.

"Draco, you're so full of it. So I'll repeat myself so you and your empty headed goons understand; Sod. Off," she punctuated the two words firmly, waving the trio away absentmindedly. When they made no move to leave, she grasped her wand from under her robe as Crabbe moved and cast a silencing charm around them. At least the dolt knew how to avoid attention.

"Parkinson, last chance to ap-" Malfoy's smug face turned to shock as Pansy whipped her wand up, silently casting the first spell that came to mind. There was a flash of white light, a loud bang and a soft thud which echoed through the library as a book dropped to the floor where Malfoy had previously stood; his outraged face screaming silently from the animated cover. Before either of his meat-headed goons could act, she'd turned the spell on them. No one inside the library saw the three flashes of light and it was over as fast as it had began.

Pansy sighed.

Oddly, the confrontation had left her feeling much better. She picked up the three charmed Slytherins and shelved them together, giggling quietly as she wondered what would happen first; the Libromorphus Charm ending, or someone finding the trio in the 'Historical Texts' section.

She sighed once again.

Remembering the reason she was there in the first place, she'd found the books required for Snape's assignment and found a secluded area of the library where she could work in peace.

And peaceful was it ever. An hour or so soon passed and as she found herself unable to understand the text she had been reading, she felt someone suddenly sit beside her. "You should use this book for Snape's assignment," came the day-dreamy voice. When Pansy looked up, it was to see Luna Lovegood smiling at her with an rather thin book in hand; a book she more then graciously took before she smiled back. Of course she'd never admit it to anyone, but Pansy considered Luna a friend. There was just something about the blonde that allowed her to be herself. Pansy found that Luna was very honest with her. She didn't hide behind words or try to sound as though she knew what she was talking about—if she ever knew to begin with—so to seem like she was anything but the weird girl that she was. And Pansy liked that about her.

"You look dreadful, Pansy," Luna continued, leaning in oddly close.

Pansy scowled. Like her she did, but sometimes the blonde girl could be too truthful… a fact that often irritated her if only just slightly.

"Well spotted, Lovegood, thanks for the book," she grumbled, skimming through its pages until she found the section she needed for Snape's essay. A moment of silence passed between the two before Pansy spoke again. "What brings you here, Luna?"

"I was looking for a book about _'The History of Glowing Mushroom Termites'. _Dad and I have a misunderstanding, you see. He believes the termites live in glowing mushrooms. I disagree and think the termites glow and they live in mushrooms, they're said to be an aphrodisiac you know," she explained. Pansy nodded, learning a long time ago never to question the girl and the creatures she thought to exist.

"Luna, where are you?" The harsh whisper of Ginerva Weasleys voice, sliced through the silence of the library. Playing a little game with her beloved Ravenclaw—a game of hide and go find Luna so that she may snog the living daylights out of her— she ventured into the library. However, as she rounded her third bookshelf her playful smile diminished into a glare the moment she saw who Luna was with. "Why are you here Parkinson?"

"This was the Library the last time I checked, Weaselette. The real mystery is what are you doing here? I didn't know blood-traitors could read." Pansy sneered, frowning only when Luna stood, took her spot beside the redhead and leaned up to kiss Ginny on the cheek, before she whispered something in her lovers ear. Something, that apparently caused the redhead to blush a shade darker then her hair, before she turn to leave, pulling Luna close behind her.

"Oh," Luna squeaked, turning so quickly that she nearly tripped Ginny, "I remember why I came here," she said, her voice had taking on it's usual dreamy tone. Reaching into her robes she retrieved an envelope handed it to Pansy. "Don't worry it'll all work out in the end," Luna continued, "they say jealousy is a lot like love… only bitter," and with that, the blonde and the redhead left without so much as a goodbye.

"Bloody hell, she knows_…_" Pansy murmured, turning the envelope in hand. She wasn't the least bit worried though, about it rising as gossip. Because no one within the walls of Hogwarts would ever take the daft witch seriously.

By evening that night, Pansy found herself within the small room of the Advanced Transfigurations class that she had been told to attend. Aside from the dusty piles of books of what seemed to be every subject; from charms to divination and potions, or even the texts, which had been littered across the desks, and piled haphazardly on the floor; she'd found that amongst her, to take part in what she assumed was a special lesson, had been; Lovegood, both Little and Pig-head Weasleys, Chang, Malfoy, Potter, Longbottom, Bones, the other Patil girl, the hufflepuff girl she now knew as Amber Clearwater, Daphne, and of course, Hermione, who seemed to welcome her with a kind smile. She frowned in return before she realized, due to the magical black board directly behind her, that this would be a class offered only to those who showed enough magical aptitude to become an Animagus, and would be taught by none other then the school's only Animagus: Professor McGonagall. Who had yet to appear.

"Nice of you to show up Parkinson," Ginny sneered with that annoying tone of voice Pansy so despised, though her presence there had seemed to surprise her, because not only was Weaselette there, with a cat in her arms, but her babbling pig-headed brother was there as well. There together, but with fair amount of distance between them, Pansy noticed. Ginny then moved and took a seat beside Luna, who seemed unaware, as usual, that her girlfriend had even been in the room, let alone right beside her.

"What are you doing here, Weasels? This is only for those with magical aptitude, not ineptitude," Pansy snidely said towards Ginny, then turned to Ron and said, "Or a pathetic moron who can barely wave his wand without losing his trousers."

Ron glared, while both Daphne and Malfoy tittered at the jab.

"Mister and Miss Weasley are here on my request; like you and everyone else within this room, Miss Parkinson," the students jumped as the sharp answer came from the cat Ginny held in her lap. Amidst gasps of shock, the cat leapt from the witch's lap and transformed midair into their professor. "Now, you are here because you've demonstrated aptitude for transfiguration in one way or another," McGonagall glanced at Ron before continuing. "Therefore you may very well be able to perform the task of becoming legal Animagi, granted that you pass the test and receive certification." Professor McGonagall waved her wand as she spoke, clearing away the books and most of the desks until she had a sizeable area to work with."This evening, you will be partnered and attempt your first full-body transformations without your wands. Being as there is an odd number of you that..." grey eyes flickered their stare around the room, "...is the reason I have asked Miss Weasley to join us. Mister Weasley is here as a potential candidate. Now, everyone into pairs."

With no hesitation, the thirteen students paired off; Ginny who immediately grabbed Luna's arm; oddly startling the witch in surprise before she found herself pulled away, Daphne paired with Cho; after she had politely declined pairing with Malfoy, and Susan Bones had paired with Parvati Patil; the two more then accepting to the arrangement. There was an indignant cry across the room when McGonagall assigned pairings to those that had yet to pair up and seemed to be taking their time in deciding; Malfoy with Potter; it was he who cried out with dramatic disappointment, Clearwater with Longbottom; both shy and accepting to one another, and Pansy with Hermione; both of who feigned annoyance; though were secretly happy with the arrangement. Pansy rewarded herself by giving the brunette a small smile, before turning to face Professor McGonagall again, where she briefly explained the theory behind the Homorphus Charm.

The instructions were simple; if one of the pair attempting the transformation had issues, their partner was to cast it. To demonstrate, she had each student practice the charm on herself, to ensure that they could cast it before they were given the okay, to attempt their transformations under the watch of their partner and herself.

The lesson started with the Clearwater girl and Longbottom; Clearwater deciding to go first, stepped into the area the professor had prepared and lifted her wand to her head, yet before she could speak she was halted.

"Now, now, Miss Clearwater. You're learning to be an animagus; the defining difference between that and a transfiguration user is the wand," said the Professor. To prove her point; she flipped her own wand into the air; quickly morphed into her cat form just before pouncing to where her wand had fallen to the floor. Amidst applause, McGonagall resumed her human body and Clearwater put her wand away, slightly embarrassed at her near-blunder before closing her eyes to mentally call the change.

Nothing happened.

Clearwater stood quietly, slightly uncomfortable until suddenly she started to shrink in size. With a startled yelp, an otter's tail burst from under her robes. Though that was all she'd managed to do; shrink and grow the tail; the rest of her was just slightly fuzzy and most definitely human.

Longbottom cast the Homorphus Charm on her soon after; stumbling on the new incantation once or twice before his wand produced a burst of silver light and she was back to her human state. When they swapped positions, Longbottom fared worse then the girl; succeeding only in growing his front teeth down the length of his chin; a sight which ran a shiver down Pansys spine. She recalled the memory of Malfoy casting the Desaugeo spell on Hermione's front teeth during their fourth year; and she grimaced at the reminder of how alarmingly large Hermione's teeth had become and how she had spent weeks reminding her of it with horrid nicknames. When she looked over at Hermione, she saw the look of disgust on her face– clearly remembering the same incident as well.

With another cast of the Homorphus charm, Longbottom was back to normal and McGonagall moved on to the next group. Daphne and Cho. Cho had managed alter herself into the slight form of a dog from the waist down; whilst Daphne flawlessly took the form of a dingo - surprising everyone but Pansy. Daphne's parents had been Animagi and she knew Daphne had been learning the process since before the term began. Clearly impressed, McGonagall rewarded the Slytherin with ten points before proceeding to the next group. Cho rewarded her girlfriend with a kiss the moment everyone's attention had moved on.

Pansy sighed, pondering wistfully how nice it would be to be so openly affectionate with Hermione before she quickly banished the thought.

The next few transformations seemingly went by quickly to her; Susan Bones somehow managed only the facial form of a Koala; In contrast to Parvati Patil; who managed the complete form of a pigeon–only struggling when turning back into a human after several failed attempts of the charm. Ginny oddly took on the form of a reversed Centaur, or so Luna had called her such a creature and when it was her turn, she managed feathers for arms with a beak on her face.

Professor McGonagall sighed, rubbing the side of her temper tiredly when Luna began flapping her wings. With the simple flourish of her wand she was instantly restored young witch.

"Miss Granger, if you please?"

"Yes Professor," Hermione nodded. She felt rather confident, not because she could master nearly any spell with little practice, but because Professor McGonagall had taught and practiced with her ahead of time, so she, like Daphne, had some prior experience with the theory behind the spell. As she took her place, rather then stand, she slowly crouched down and concentration etched onto her face, before her form began to morph. Her body elongated; her clothes morphing into a golden hued fur as her face lengthened; the wild mane hair she called shot back into it's roots as her ears shifted position. In a matter of seconds the brunette had changed into a proud, gorgeous lioness.

Pansy watched with amazement. Of course she knew her Gryffindor could do it. There wasn't a single thing Hermione couldn't do.

With her transformation complete, Hermione felt it appropriate to give a mighty roar, one which shook the walls of the small room and surely echoed down the halls.

"Fur suits you, Hermione." Pansy whispered, her voice soft enough that no one beyond the two of them and their watchful professor could hear. "Strong and noble..." she continued, unashamedly reaching over to touch Hermione behind her ears. The lioness gave a rumbling purr. "Beautiful..." shaking her head wistfully, she watched as Hermione swiftly changed back and stared at her.

"Quit looking at me like that Pansy," she mumbled, blushing as she tried to ignore the knowing look McGonagall gave the both of them. Though the older woman had blatantly stated once before, when uproar about Cho and Daphne's relationship erupted, that she saw no reason that gender should stop love, she was still a little taken back by her open mindedness. She had always known the two to strongly dislike one another, though she supposed love could mend anything.

"Well that's my job in this exercise isn't it?" Pansy teased, waving her wand idly.

"Fine then, your turn," the brunette grumbled, though she smiled as she retrieved her own wand.

Stepping into the same spot Hermione had stood, Pansy began concentrating on what she wished her animal form to be. In her mind, she concentrated on the image of the King Cobra; though, she couldn't shake the image of Hermione's from her mind. A lioness. The form had fit Hermione perfectly, but Pansy knew her own form wouldn't be like that. She wasn't noble. She would be a snake. The most cunning of snakes out there. With a steadying breath, she reached out to her magic. It had felt as if she had forced aside a barrier in her being and her body instantly responded to the beginning change. Her bones began to shift as she felt the transformation take over, but it seemed odd; not quite right somehow. She had expected to feel some discomfort, but it was nowhere near the sudden blinding agony that ripped through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her back arched and panic began racing to her surface.

"_This wasn't happening! This isn't happening!"_ she tried to scream, but no sound came out as her vocal chords reformed. "_Something__'__s wrong!"_ Her fear and pain gave into her panic. Lashing out with a half transformed arm; shocked eyes watched as claws tore into the carpet beneath her. "_Claws?! A Cobra doesn't have claws! Somebody do something!"_

"Homorphia!" came Hermione's distant yell before a flash of silver light filled her vision. The next thing she knew was opening her eyes, and seeing the entire group crowded around her.

"What?" She snapped, her voice slightly hoarse with anger and fear. She looked away, angry at that she'd lost control of her own magic and then McGonagall cleared her throat, her eyes regarding Pansy warily.

"That will be all for today," McGonagall spoke, drawing the group's attention fully to herself. "I'm proud of those of you who completed a transformation successfully, but also, a well done to the many of you who only managed a partial," McGonagall pretended not to notice as Hermione pulled Pansy from the floor, wrapping her arms securely around the others waist to keep her steady. Under any other circumstance Pansy would have been thrilled at the contact, but she was ashamed of her failure, angry and her head painfully throbbed. She winced when McGonagall clapped her hands together, dismissing the students after awarding house points to those who had managed a change of some form.

"Are you alright Pansy?" Hermione asked when they were the last remaining two in the room.

Pansy nodded slowly, "Sure…"

"What happened? I had thought that if anything you would have been able to do it flawlessly. Why did you panic?" Though the tone was concerned Pansy suddenly felt as if she had been insulted.

"I suppose your little french lover can do it in one go, eh Mudblood? Well excuse me for not being perfect like her!" Pansy snapped, regretting her words as they escaped her mouth. Hermione stared back at her, startled by the sudden hostility before the other girl's words registered in her head.

"_What does Sheridan have to do about anything?" _Hermione question herself; blinking back the tears she felt stinging her eyes. She tried to reply, but the words wouldn't come of their own accord. Her arms released Pansy and she merely shook her head before turning to leave. "You know," she whispered just as she reached the door. "Sheridan, is nothing but a friend. I had thought that was obvious, especially to you Pansy," she spoke sadly. She had managed only a foot out of the door before she felt Pansy's hand on her shoulder.

"Bloody hell… don't go yet," she nearly whispered, "H-Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean it, honest. I-I'm just jealous is all," she admitted, catching Hermione by surprise.

"Jealous about what?"

"That I just… it's just tha–that woman makes it look easy to be friends with you. And here I am struggling," Pansys head slumped against her chest.

"I've known Sheridan for years, Pansy. She's only a friend."

"How am I supposed to know that? When did you even meet someone like her, then to suddenly come to be such great friends and shes gorgeous. She's probably a Veela. There's no way you could just be friends." Pansy sulked; her eyes stinging. Bloody hell… she wasn't going to start crying was she? Pansy Parkinson didn't cry. At least not in public and not in front of Hermione.

"Oh honestly…" Hermione replied softly. "I met her one year on holiday to France with my parents, but that's not the point is it? It's not that difficult Pansy. If you want to be my friend, then just ask." A small, sad smile graced Hermione's lips as she regarded the other girl as she reached up and wiped a tear from Pansy's face.

Pansy sniffed, "Hermione will you be my friend then?" she asked softly. Hermione's smile widened slightly and she nodded.

"Of course. I'd like nothing more then to be your friend. Was that so difficult? I thought you to be smarter then Malfoy," she teased.

Pansy chuckled, wiping her eyes. "You cheeky Mare…"

The two then hugged, awkwardly linking their arms together before they headed for Gryffindor Tower, the brunette insisting that she needed to return to her room before they began their rounds. Pansy did little to refuse the offer of joining her for the walk.

They idly chatted along the way, about anything and everything that came to mind; mostly asking questions about the other person. Upon reaching Gryffindor Tower, Pansy waited outside as Hermione put away her evening belongings, and retrieved the necessary bag for their nightly meeting and rounds. However, as she'd re-entered the common room, Ron came through the portrait hole with a very sour look on his face.

"What's Parkinson doing standing outside?" he asked, blocking her way.

"We have head girl duties Ronald. Remember?" she replied, not in the right mind to deal with Ron's mood swings.

"Yeah, but why is she outside _our_ Common Room?"

"She came to get me, not that it's any of your business. Now excuse me." With that she pushed past the boy and marched straight out of the Portrait Hole.

* * *

><p>"What a dreadfully long and boring night!" Pansy's shout echoed down the hall and Hermione could not suppress her giggle when it did. She agreed with Pansy, however, that it indeed had been a rather boring night, even by her standards. It had begun with a meeting between the Head boys and girls of each of the four houses, where they discussed about the upcoming holidays; Halloween, Christmas, New Years and Valentines Day. The discussion had lingered on what themes would be appropriate for celebration starting with Halloween. They decided on fancy dress party, so that students could dress up and enjoy themselves. Pansy and Hermione sat together, their hands clasped together where no one else could see. Pansy suggested that they do something frightening, to which Malfoy snorted, suggesting that they feed the first years to the first werewolf they could find in the Forbidden Forest. He'd been the only one who found it funny, though Pansy thought the idea had been a good one. Not that they would feed anyone to werewolves, but the idea of staging a party near the forest. They wouldn't even have to travel far inside, the proximity to it would be enough to scare most students. Hermione agreed, surprising everyone present. She promised that she'd have a talk with Hagrid and Sheridan later about creatures they could use. She and Pansy exchanged a warm smile that unfortunately, hadn't gone unnoticed by Malfoy. The boy remained unusually silent for the rest of the meeting as the gears within his head began to slowly rotate.<p>

An hour had passed before the meeting came to a close and they were given the permission to head back to their dormitories without the need to do their rounds. Hermione had stayed behind to gather her notes from the meeting, when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She smiled without glancing back.

"Can I walk you back?" The way Pansy had asked was almost shy and Hermione nodded, her smile widening as she slung her bag over her arm and eagerly accepted the hand the raven haired girl offered towards her.

Together they turned and began to walk towards the Gryffindors Tower, silently until a question Pansy had meant to ask earlier sprang to her lips and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, so... Spew?"

"No! Not 'spew'! S.P.E.W! Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione corrected, then launched into a short rant about how unfairly House Elves were treated with no respect and little if not any pay.

"But, Hermione," Pansy interrupted gently, "you do realize House Elves are here at Hogwarts right?" Hermione nodded reluctantly, a frown marring her features. Pansy then wrapped an arm around her waist and Hermione smiled shyly, warmed by the gesture.

The conversation flowed on smoothly from there on; Pansy revealed to Hermione how she was thinking of joining the Quidditch team and Hermione agreed enthusiastically, stating that Pansy would be a far better Seeker then Malfoy since the boy could barely see past his ego. Pansy had merely smirked at the comment, but rationalized that she thought the better position for her would be Keeper: she was quick and agile enough. Then, she said, in all good humor, that Hermione could make a chaser and that perhaps she should tryout as well.

Hermione quickly declined. Sure she enjoyed the game, but she wasn't obsessed with it like Harry or Ginny. She would stick to just watching.

They were silent then, walking oddly close. Hermione mirrored her arm around Pansys waist as they neared the Gryffindor Tower. "You know, you didn't have to walk me all the way Pansy," she said when the staircase came into view. "Your common room is near the dungeons." Pansy shrugged in response. In truth she hadn't even thought about that, she'd been enjoying her time with Hermione that it completely slipped her mind, "Well, here we are…" Hermione whispered softly as they stood at the bottom of the stair case.

"Right, here we are…well then, goodnight Hermione." Pansy said softly, stifling a yawn before she turned to go. As she did, Hermione grasped her arm to stop her, and as Pansy regarded her in surprise, Hermione leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Not a brush of her lips this time, but a genuine kiss.

Pansy blushed deeply.

"Goodnight Pansy," Hermione whispered, her eyes dancing with mischief as she turned and climbed the stairs two steps at a time, reached the Fat Lady's Portrait, before she muttered the password_, __"__Gumball Hearts__"__,_ and disappeared inside. Unaware that Pansy turned and somewhat floated down the halls in bliss.

Inside, Hermione plopped down into one of the Common rooms Sofas, more them relieved when it was completely empty common room. She sighed, though she could feel herself grinning like a mad woman. If anyone saw her like this surely they would wonder what was wrong. And she wouldn't care. She felt… elated. For some reason Pansy made her feel this way. Made her feel Light. Happy. Never in a million years had she thought that things between them would have ever turned out this way. She wanted to talk to her again. Right now for that matter. Would it have been too soon in assuming that she made it back to her Common room? Would it be too soon in activating their Mirror connection?

"Only one way to find out," she nearly giggled and stood, turning toward the girls stairwell. However, she whirled around when there was the sudden sound of thunderous footsteps from the boys stairwell and suddenly Ron came stomping into the room, his angry gaze locked on her. Reaching the startled girl, he grabbed her arm in a painfully tight grip as she made to move.

"Ouch! Ronald! That hurts!" Hermione cried out, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. His face twisted into an ugly grimace as his grip only tightened on her arm.

"Tell me! What the hell was that with Parkinson?!" He snarled, pulling Hermione closer. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear.

"We were just talking, Ronald, she's my friend!" Hermione snapped, trying not to show her panic through the pain of his grip.

"Friends don't kiss each other good night Hermione! She's a Slytherin, you're not allowed to be her friend! Do you understand me? I'm warning you if I see you like that agai–!"

"You'll what Ronald?! You can't tell me who I may or may not be friends with!" Hermione snarled, twisting in his grip. "You let go of me this instant Ronald Weasley!" His grip only tightened and Hermione wondered how much it would take to break her arm. "Ronald let go you're hurting me!" the pain made her voice crack.

"Ron!" Came the sudden male voice, and before he could react, Ron found himself being shoved backward with so much force that he toppled over a footstool and his grip on Hermione released. She scrabbled back behind Neville Longbottom, the boy returning to the Common room oddly late after a private lesson with Professor Sprout, much to Hermione's relief. Neville then advanced forward, keeping himself between Ron and Hermione. Though he was slightly shorter than the redhead, he had filled out nicely over the last few years; he was no longer the short, chubby and clumsy Gryffindor from the first year, but was tall, muscular and rather handsome. Still clumsy, but strong. His arms were by far bigger then Ron's were, they had to be if they were to atone his broad shoulders and back.

Hermione could have swooned had she not been so upset. "T-thank you Neville."

"You alright, Hermione?" Neville asked, his eyes locked on Ron who had, with some comedic difficulty, managed to rise back to his feet. Hermione whimpered slightly, cradling her arm as the tears finally ran down her face. She'd never been so roughly handled before, and because of that fact, she didn't quite know how to approach the situation and fled past the boys and up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her.

"Hermione!" Ron lunged after her and a fierce blow struck into his face. He found himself stumbling against a nearby chair for support and glared at Neville who stood before him with raised fists. "You bleedin' traitor Longbottom!" hands plunged into his robes pocket for his wand, but Neville was quicker; A disarming spell flashed and Ron stumbled back into the chair, his wand flying out of his fingers and Neville stalking straight towards him. Before Ron could react, the boy cast the Petrificus Totalus curse, paralyzing him with outraged horror.

Rather then leave, Neville sat across from for the petrified Weasley and admired his handiwork with grim satisfaction. He cast his gaze towards the girls Stairwell where he would never know that Hermione leaned back against her door, frightened and upset.

Hermione whimpered, sliding down the doors length and sat. Cradling her arm which had already started to darken quite dramatically, she frowned at how terribly it had hurt. She'd have to visit Madame Pomfrey before anyone noticed, especially Ginny. Merlin knew what she would do once she found out.

Sighing softly despite her silent tears, she somehow drew the strength to stand and changed into her night gown, before she climbed into bed. As she lay back and glanced over at the mirror that sat on top her nightstand, she smiled. And despite her discomfort she closed her eyes.

In her head she pictured images of her and Pansy; Of them smiling lovingly at one another, holding hands like Cho and Daphne, and kissing before their family and friends. When she slept tonight, Hermione knew she would be dreaming of Pansy Parkinson. As surely that she knew that somewhere in Slytherins Tower, she would be dreaming of her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just an update: 1014/2014 _**


	7. Yes? or No?

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters All rights Belong to JK Rowling. Sam I love you very much for helping me when I got stuck! The only character I own is Sheridan. I thank my Beta Andy for this chapter as well. I love you guys~**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke the next morning to the painful throbbing of her left arm and an terrible headache, intensified by the bright glare that coursed through her window. She silently cursed and pulled a pillow over her face. It took a moment before she remembered what had happed between herself and Ron last night; how Ron had seen her kiss Pansy—which she had half a mind to remind him later that it was merely a kiss on the cheek and nothing more. It hadn't been as if she'd gone straight out and snogged her or anything like that. Despite her wanting to— and he had actually gotten physical with her. So much so that Neville of all people had come to her rescue. She felt herself smile at the thought of him as she rolled over onto her back and groaned. Allowing her eyes to slowly flutter open she found herself staring straight into bright-violet-blue orbs directly above her. She jolted upright in surprise, her forehead connecting with Sheridan's.<p>

There was a cry of pain and Sheridan toppled off the bed with a loud thud.

"Sheridan," Hermione moaned, painfully pressing her hand to her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

The older woman merely stood, unsteadily at first but soon grasped Hermione's arm and pulled back the sleeve that covered the now fully bruised area. Her eyes flashed with rage upon seeing how far the bruises formed along her skin.

"Where is ze red 'ead bastard?!" Sheridan snarled, more demanding than questioning and Hermione's eyes went wide with shock.

"What ever are you talking about? What makes you think anyone did this to me?"

Violet-blue eyes narrowed at her. "Monsieur Longbottom was very wise to tell me," Sheridan ground her teeth.

"Neville told you that?" Hermione feigned surprise though her eyes wavered.

"Zat does not matter and do not lie to me 'Ermione. What 'appended?!" Sheridan shrieked and the brunette flinched against the Frenchwoman's hard gaze. A hand touched her shoulder and Hermione gestured for Sheridan to sit down before recounting everything that had happened the previous night; up to the point where Ron had gotten violent and Neville had come to her aid. Near the end of the tale Sheridan was ready to leap out of her seat and hunt—so Hermione gathered by the string of French rambling and swears— Ron down. She would have too if not for Hermione's insistent pleading and begging of her not to until Sheridan finally agreed she would not murder the boy.

When Hermione was satisfied she got up and headed straight towards her bathroom leaving the fuming Frenchwoman on her bed.

After a quick shower Hermione got dressed and made sure to wear a loose, long sleeved shirt under her robes to cover her bruises. She then tied her hair into a loose ponytail, brushed her teeth, grabbed her book bag and finally left her room; prepared for the day ahead. Sheridan silently followed, seething with restrained anger.

Together both women made their way into the Great Hall, Hermione careful to keep Sheridan right behind her, if only to make certain that the Frenchwoman didn't go hunting down Ron despite her promise not to, and Sheridan scanning the room fiercely for the red head she assumed would be stuffing his face that morning. Hermione would have been lying if she said she wasn't worried for Ron with the angry summoner around. She had seen Sheridan this angry once before and knew there was a risk that her promise to not harm the boy would be blown out the window the second she laid eyes on Ron. Hermione so desperately hoped, prayed that they would not see him this morning, however, as the Great Hall was slowly emptying of people and they made their way to the still fully laden breakfast table, the very presence of the boy was hard, if not impossible to go unnoticed as he'd stayed behind for more food.

A frightful shiver rolled down Hermione's spine and she could feel the fury radiate off the woman behind her as Sheridan caught sight of the redhead. If by some miracle he noticed the danger he was in as he stuffed his face with the last slice of toast—before they tray magically refilled itself— Ron gave no sign.

To her relief, movement caught Hermione's eye and she noticed Pansy, along with Daphne and Millicent as well as few others of the group she had never bothered to learn the names of were leaving the hall. Her gaze locked with Pansy's, both sharing a fleeting smile though yearned to do more, unable to for the fear they'd be exposed, until Pansy left completely.

"I should rip 'is eyes out and feed zem to Kakouen! I should ripped 'is arms off, beat 'im wiz zem and zen I should rip ze pig's tongue out!" Sheridan growled harshly, startling the younger witch. Given half a chance, Hermione knew that Sheridan would cheerfully act out her threats against the redhead– something which truly frightened the younger witch. To even suggest doing something like that to anyone, deserving or not, was bad enough, but even scarier was that a small part of Hermione's mind which wanted to agree with the Frenchwoman since it was Ron who'd both betrayed her and broken her heart.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione shook her head and led the way over to the Ravenclaw table where Luna still sat, almost completely alone reading her Quibbler sideways as if she was looking at a pin-up. Hermione and Sheridan took seats across from her, but the blonde witch continued to idly punch tiny patterns into her egg on toast as she read, unaware of their presence.

_'All the better...'_ Hermione thought to herself. Her hands were already full with keeping Sheridan from taking vengeance on her behalf against Ron, who was now slumped slightly on the table after effectively licking clean his plate, without dealing with Luna's confusing comments.

"Eat somez'ing 'ermione…" Sheridan said, reaching across the table for a breakfast roll.

"I'm not hungry…"

"You are never 'ungry. Zat does not mean you should not eat does it?"

"You sound like Harry and Ginny…" Hermione frowned, looking down at the breakfast trays. Here she was again, being told to eat when she wasn't hungry. The only difference with Harry and Ginny was that they had grown used to eventually settle when she refused to eat or made the valid point that she wasn't going too. Sheridan, however, would press the issue until she was the one settling just to get the older woman to stop pestering her. She could hardly complain when she thought about it though. Sheridan always in some way got her to eat and she usually felt a little better when she had. Hermione sighed. Just this one she would not argue and she slowly filled her plate of food.

"See was zat so 'ard?" Sheridan mused, chuckling as the Daily Prophet appeared at her side, carried in the mouth of what Hermione had known to be a flaming weasel. The creature as quickly as it came, dropped the paper at Sheridan's side and then disappeared into her top, settling with a quiet sigh. Hermione smiled as the Woman began to read, eating her own breakfast roll rather quickly.

A little while later into her breakfast, Hermione felt a soft nudge against her knee from under the table. She glanced up, looking at Sheridan and wondered if the older woman had another proposal of creatures mauling Ron she wanted to run by her, but Sheridan's focused, thankfully, was turned to the Daily Prophet where she continued to scowl, reading an article written by Rita Skeeter.

"Good Morning Hermione," came Luna's voice, breaking the silence. Startled, Hermione looked forward, the blonde had been so quiet she had nearly forgotten they were actually at her house's table. Luna gave her a tiny grin, the egg she'd been 'designing' on now looked somewhat like an Archaic Ritual Circle, except the lines were drawn in salt and pepper, with pumpkin juice poured in a ring around it all. Hermione arched an brow. "I was trying to summon the Bohemian Breakfast Gremlins, they show up to ruin your breakfast food and leave before you catch them. So if you do it before they do, they stop because they're confused and you have enough time to catch them." Luna explained, seeing Hermione eye the plate of mangled eggs. Hermione always was skeptical about the things that Luna believed in, but this sounded outright ridiculous and she couldn't help but roll her eye at the Ravenclaw. "Well I have to be going now, Hermione." Luna smiled as she stood with her copy of the Quibbler. "Also, there aren't any Breakfast Gremlins, breakfast is over too fast. They prefer dinner, so don't worry about them showing up and ruining your morning meal." Luna giggled as she left.

"Zat one, she is not quite right in ze 'ead. Oui?" Sheridan mumbled, slightly amused as Luna drifted away. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she nodded her head in agreement.

Across the way to the Gryffindor table she noticed Neville's gaze on hers. Their eyes met for a split second before his flicked back to the plant he was in the process of hand feeding. When he dared looked up again, he was met with Hermione's warm and thankful smile. She couldn't really stay angry at the boy, after all he was just looking out for her like a true friend. He returned the smile hesitantly and returned to his plant feeding and Hermione turned her attention back towards Sheridan who she found to be listening intently in the direction of Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore. Hagrid smiled widely and laughed, almost excited about something, which for some reason made Hermione nervous as the giant turned and called the Frenchwoman over. At the mention of her name, several girls and boys who were nearby, including Ron, glanced up and blushed when their eyes found the woman at the Ravenclaw table today.

"I am beginning to 'ate all zis attention…" Sheridan sighed, "Uncle 'Agrid… 'ow does 'e do it?" She took a breath and dropped a gentle kiss on both of Hermione's cheeks before bidding her farewell. Just as the tables magically cleared away the last of breakfast—including Hermione's untouched plate—Sheridan hopped up and decided to walk the length of the table instead, giving Hermione a clear view of her rather lovely feet. Now that the witch thought about it, the older woman had always seemed to wander around barefoot.

Hermione frowned. Surely that was dangerous wasn't it? What if she were to step on something harp? She'd have to make a note of telling Sheridan that it was a custom to wear shoes. She doubt the older woman would listen though and she smiled, leaning on her arms, wincing only when she pressed against her bruise. She sighed, looking up towards the Gryffindors table where Ron's sudden bruised faced angry gaze caught her's and frowned.

"There you are. What are you doing over here?" at the sudden voice Hermione looked up startled. Tired, green eyes looked down at her.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" She asked softly when the raven haired wizard sat beside her.

"Asking you the same thing apparently," Harry replied, pushing his glasses back. "Have you seen Ron's face?"

Hermione blinked and shook her head. "No? Why what happened?"

"Neville, Apparently. Seems they had a row last night." Harry told her and it struck Hermione like a slap to the face. That was right, Neville, when he had come to her aid last night, she recalled the younger boy striking out on her behalf. She lightly brushed her fingers over her arm and smiled, she'd have to thank him for that when she got the chance.

"Really? I wonder what it was about…"

"You apparently, Neville said he came in late last night and ran into Ron, speaking poorly of you and Neville says he had enough and well snapped? Who would of thought. He even cursed him last night."

Hermione slapped a hand over her mouth to suppressed her gasp. "No, did he really?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah! I came in late too you know, don't ask why I can't tell you, but when I got in, Neville was sort of… I don't know… gazing at Ron's petrified form? Quite the site I tell you."

"I imagine so," Hermione smiled and stood suddenly, "excuse me Harry, I think I ought to go and… scold Neville," she lied, she would do no such thing. Though with the fear that Harry would find out the truth of what happened last night, for sake of herself she tried to sound as displeased as she could. "As… chivalrous as his intentions were, I don't need anyone starting fights on my behalf. I trust you'll head to class soon?" she asked and Harry nodded silently, standing and departing soon after. When Harry was gone Hermione quickly crossed across the Great hall and seated herself in front of Neville, smiling pleasantly. "Thank you for last night Neville," she said startling the boy slightly. "If you hadn't shown up, I don't know how terrible last night could have gone."

"N-no problem Hermione… glad to help… R-Ron's a bugger anyways…"

Hermione smiled again.

"So Neville… what exactly are you feeding?" Looking down at the bulbous plant Hermione tilted her head, listening intently when the taller boy launched into an excited explanation of his rare and mysterious plant.

* * *

><p>"Now then, I would like you to pair up, and let us see just what sort of properties your partner holds. Remember, you must use your inner eyes!" Professor Trelawney instructed during the evenings Divination - Signs and Omens, one of the advanced classes that both Hermione and Pansy shared. Though Hermione hated the class and thought it all nonsense, she was determined to learn everything she could, and that included the classes she hated. Though it wounded her pride, Hermione had gone to the professor at the start of term and asked to rejoin the class. Trelawney had smiled and predictably stated that she had seen Hermione coming back, at which the witch feigned her amazement. And now here she sat listening intently as Trelawney instructed each of them on what they should be looking for in the palm reading of their partners. Reaching into her bag and retrieving the required text book and chapter, she didn't notice who her partner was until brown eyes met blue again.<p>

"Pansy..." Hermione breathed, slightly startled by the other girl. On instinct her glance flickered at Ron, who threw a dirty look at her from across the room. until Lavender, who was his partner, quickly captured the his attention with a high flirtatious giggle.

"Be my partner Hermione?" Pansy asked, ignoring the curious stares of the Gryffindors and Slytherins present. Hermione nodded almost too eagerly, filling Pansy with relief as she sat down beside her, shoulders brushing together occasionally.

They worked silently together, neither knowing really what to say. All the while several sets of eyes kept focused on the two and as Hermione was writing her notes, she noticed something rather odd. The a piece of empty parchment beside her suddenly began scribbling letters. She'd looked toward her partner questioningly, but the other girl kept her head down as if doing her work.

_'How are you?'_ The letters spelled out. The words faded as Hermione read them. The hand writing had been rather girlish and bubbly, something which Hermione found very uncharacteristic of the other girl. She sat silent for a moment. Just staring at the now clear page. _'Use some of my ink, it's enchanted to write on this piece of parchment from any other,' _Pansy wrote a moment later.

Hermione nodded slightly. Dipping her quill in the ink pot Pansy moved to settle between them and wrote back.

'_You have very girly hand writing, did you know? It__'__s kind of cute though. And I__'__m fine thank you.'_ Hermione watched in amazement as the ink slowly faded from her parchment and on to the other once she was done, then faded completely from both.

_'Have you eaten today?'_ Came the reply and this time when Hermione looked up the other girl was looking at her with a hint of worry. Pansy hadn't stayed long enough after Hermione had entered the Great Hall, but she knew the girl was still barely eating to begin with. Not bothering with the parchment Hermione nodded slowly.

_'You__'__re a terrible liar Hermione... Oh if paper could bite, though then again, who says it can't? Potter__'__s hands are the proof of that.'_

_'Please Pansy, I don__'__t want to talk about that, okay?'_ Hermione looked up again and saw the other girls reluctant nod. The two stared at each other for a moment, the sound of writing filling the silence between them before they both broke away their gaze.

_'I__'__ve been meaning to ask, what was that at breakfast the other day? Are you friends again with the Patil girl?'_ Pansy wrote again, deciding to take a the conversation in another direction, one less painful.

_'I wouldn__'__t say friends, but I did forgive her.'_ was the curt reply.

_'Why? You're too kind Hermione.'_

_'Ronald is nothing but a jerk! He__'__s already gotten away with cheating on me and now he__'__s broken up with Padma for Lavender because he__'__s got bored of her. She doesn__'__t deserve that. She__'__s as much as a victim as I am.'_ Hermione wrote pushing a few stray strands of hair from her face.

_'You're too forgiving Hermione.'_ Pansy replied, sighing heavily beside her.

They were silent a moment, scribbling notes as to no forget their class studies.

_'I realize I never property apologized for the other night, I'm sorry Pansy.'_ Hermione wrote quickly, seemingly looking as if she were taking quick notes for all the world could see. _'I didn__'__t mean to upset you and it was terribly rude of me. You__'__ve been kind to me and I should have… I perhaps I should have been more open minded.'_

There was another pause as Pansy silently regarded the words before her, and then wrote, _'It__'__s alright Hermione, water under the bridge. I__'__ll fully forgive you if you__'__ll still go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow.'_ Hermione read the response and smiled nodding her head more to herself than to Pansy.

_'Like a date?'_ Hermione replied mischievously. There was a long pause and Hermione thought maybe to write it off as a joke, fearful of what she might see if she were to look up.

_'Only if you want it to be... Not that I'd mind taking you out like that.'_ was Pansy's reply.

_'You're weird, were both girls.'_ was Hermione's reply. She blushed slightly and the thought of Ginny and Luna being together popped into her mind—people accepted them right? Cho and Daphne too—no one bothered them right? Beside she and Pansy had already kissed once, and almost again when they were in the Forbidden Forest the other night. Plus, if she were counting, that included the kiss goodnight just last night. Would it be weird to go on a date?

_'It's only weird if you let it. Weaselette and Lovegood are dating, aren't they?'_

The question came sudden and surprised Hermione that Pansy had known that. Ginny and Luna were quiet about their relationship; Ginny didn't like the attention, or at least wasn't ready for a large amount of people to know. Either way only Harry, Ron, Hermione and a few other Gryffindors knew at the time and Luna would never have said anything. _'Don__'__t look so surprised, Hermione! I caught them one night after curfew, in this very room, at Trelawney__'__s desk doing things they shouldn__'__t have.'_ Pansy continued. Hermione's head jerked up towards her as the girl wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her before breaking into a silent giggle. _'Besides, we still need to have that __'__talk__'__ don__'__t we?'_ Pansy wrote quickly. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and nodded.

"Now then, if you would please turn to face your partner, read their hands and write down your observations." Professor Trelawney's voice broke through the haze of incense. There was an audible groan from the Slytherins who had been reluctantly paired up with Gryffindors as they did as instructed. Pansy couldn't help but notice that Zabini and Potter had been paired up, both looking slightly uncomfortable at each other's touch and Malfoy had been paired up with Longbottom. The blonde boy glared in Potter's direction, boring a hole through the back of Zabini's head, though Harry gave no sign of noticing. Pansy felt the soft touch of Hermione's hand under her own, bringing her attention back to what they were doing. She looked at the witch, surprised to see her eyebrows were knitted together– as if trying to grasp something she didn't quite understand.

"What do you see Hermione?" Pansy asked quietly. Hermione looked up at her with a confused grimace.

"I'm not entirely sure I know the answer to that," she answered rather lamely, her head dropping a little. Pansy smiled before grasping Hermione's hand to read hers instead. She couldn't help but noticed how perfectly Hermione's hand fit into hers and she swallowed, fighting the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks before she trailed her finger over the brunette's palm.

"Ok so, you see this line here?" Pansy started, watching as Hermione nodded. "Well that's your life and it means you're going to live a very long time." Pansy whispered the last line softly. Hermione couldn't help but find herself drawn to how beautiful Pansy sounded talking like this and she nodded again. "This one here," Pansy continued, circling her finger around Hermione's ring finger. "This dotted one here is your state of mind or your _'Spiritual Center'_."

"Spiritual Center?" Hermione repeated, simultaneously skimming her eyes over the chapter and not seeing it mentioned. Pansy chuckled lightly.

"It won't be in the book Hermione, it never stays in one place because your Spiritual Center isn't peaceful yet. See?" Hermione nodded in response, though she still didn't understand. Again the girls reversed their positions.

"So then," Hermione started, running her fingers over her Pansy's palm, "what about these?" She circled two small points near her thumb.

"Those... are love." Pansy stated simply, watching Hermione for the slightest reaction. "Each one tells how many times you're going to fall in love and the final one is the one your destined to be with. I have two, see?" She circled them with her own finger. There was a pause and Hermione found her self idly playing with Pansy's fingers.

"So have you been, you know... in love?" Hermione whispered almost fearfully.

"Yes, I thought once that I loved Draco, but I didn't. Beside he has his eyes on a certain 'chosen one'." Pansy chuckled with barely suppressed laughter as Hermione's eyes snapped open in shock. "How about you Granger, lets see now." Pansy continued, her voice a little louder then she intended. A few people looked up in curiosity before returning to the task at hand and Pansy took Hermione's hand again, continuing her earlier reading. "There's three here." She whispered softly after a moment "Can I ask who they are?"

"One was Krum, but that didn't last to long being as he was away too often. With all his ranging female fan girls who are much older than myself, we agreed it was better to be friends. You know, before something happened. The second was Ronald and everyone knows how that one ended." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "As for the third... I can't say. I like someone but I don't know if it's love, it's only happened recently. Though it's a strong feeling I'm not sure I quite understand it," she finished, enjoying the feeling of Pansy playing with her fingers.

"I like someone too, but I don't know what to do about it." Pansy shrugged. "We've just become friends, but I like her more than that. I'd like to go out with her so it's complicated." Pansy swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. Had she said too much? Not enough? Would Hermione understand who it was as she regarded her silently for a moment?

"You know what you should do?" Hermione stated calmly, feeling oddly bold. When Pansy shook her head, she continued. "You should ask her out anyway. If she says yes, then you can date and become better friends at the same time. If she say no, then she's not very bright and what can you really do? See?" Hermione pulled her hand away from Pansys, hastily turning back to her papers.

Pansy watched her for a moment before doing the same. Lost in thought, her eyes flashed towards her fellow Slytherins. She watched Potter and Blaise; who seemed to have relaxed visibly with one other and as she did she noticed that Blaise whispered something to the other boy. Pansy couldn't be certain, but she thought she might have seen Potter blushing. A commotion snapped her attention away as Malfoy knocked Longbottom out of his chair, shouting about how the other boy had the nerve to touch any part of him. Pansy and Daphne exchanged an irritated look at the blithering prat and Pansy smiled slightly at the other Queen before turning to Hermione once more.

"Alright then. You're right Hermione. I will," Pansy whispered. Hermione smiled slightly in response.

Pansy was silent, gnawing the bottom of her lips. Hermione had opened the door, and now, all she needed to do was walk though it. So she would.

_'Go out with me Hermione?'_ she wrote quickly on her parchment. The words slowly faded from the enchanted parchment as Hermione read them, hardly able to suppress her bubbling excitement.

_'I suppose so...'_ Hermione's reply was quicker than Pansy had anticipated and she stared at the other girl, a large grin slowly spreading onto her face, one so wide it almost hurt. From the corner of her eye she saw Hermione's grin rivaled her own, her eyes dancing with suppressed happiness.

"Now then, if you all would kindly review…" Trelawney's voice snapped the girls back into the moment, and they broke their gaze from one another, a blush simultaneously coating their cheeks.

_'I know that grin Parkinson.'_ A new hand had written on the enchanted parchment and when Pansy looked up, it was to see Daphne eyeing her across the way and she rolled her eyes, winking at the other Slytherin who broke into a wide grin of her own.

"Remember; broaden your horizons with your inner eye! Class dismissed." Trelawney finished, bowing slightly to the scattered applause from the more impressionable students in the room.

"Inner eye…" Hermione scoffed, rising to her feet.

"A load of rubbish right?" Pansy grinned, remembering how the girl hated the class. She began placing her books back into her bag as Hermione nodded her smile never faltering

"Definitely," Hermione threw her bag over her shoulder with an annoyed look.

"Parkinson! Hurry up! I don't want to stand here listening to you talking to the Mudblood!" Malfoy hissed, his arms folded across his chest. He seemed to be in a permanently foul mood these days Pansy noticed. Her eyes flashed dangerously at the boy as she saw how quickly Hermione's face fell at the word. Of course Malfoy would find a way to ruin a good moment.

"You better hurry Parkinson, otherwise your twitchy little ferret might find himself bouncing in the air." Hermione retorted angrily towards the boy. Turning back to look at Pansy, her gaze softened as she mouthed a silent 'See you later' to the girl. Pushing past the fuming Slytherin boy and joining Harry as he roared with laughter alongside a dazed Luna and a giggling Ginny all the way back towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

><p>"I bloody well hate Snape and his blasted homework!" Ginny hissed, surprising Hermione and Luna by the sudden outburst. The redhead had been laying on the floor of Hermione's private room where they'd all agreed to meet and work on Snape's assignments; Defense Against the Dark Arts for the two younger girls and Advanced Potions for the brunette. Working all of thee hours, the youngest Weasley leaned back and flopped on the floor with a dull thud. "It's almost as evil as the greasy haired git himself!" she sighed, throwing her arms over her eyes in a overly dramatic fashion. Hermione laughed at the melodramatics of the redhead.<p>

"You're nearly done Ginny," came Luna's dreamy voice. Currently sitting in one of the armchairs, she regarded her girlfriend fondly. Like Hermione, she'd finished her assignments early and merely decided to hang out; reading a article in the Quibbler about Wrackspurts.

"Some girlfriend you are, Luna." Ginny mumbled. "You're supposed to pity me and give me the answers. In exchange I give you a very satisfying night…" she murmured, playing off an suggestive tone. When that didn't have an effect on the blonde, she gave Luna her best puppy dog pout. Either the Ravenclaw didn't buy it or the subtlety had literally gone over her head. Undeterred, Ginny turned to her best friend, who unfortunately could never say 'No' to the girl's pleading look.

"Alright Ginny, let me get my notes." Hermione sighed and Ginny gave a little victory smirk. As the brunette reach into her bag, being dressed in comfortable loose clothing as she had been all day her sleeves slid up slightly, giving Ginny a tiny glimpse of her arm. Ginny tilted her head for a better look before her eyes widened in shock and anger.

"What the bloody devil happened to your arm!?" She screeched, scampering over her books and nearly cornering the older girl. Hermione looked up in shock, mentally cursing herself for not seeing Madame Pomfrey for some bruising cream, or fixing the damn things herself, after her run-in with Ron.

"Nothing... I fell." She stated shrugging stiffly, hoping the young witch would buy it. Ginny was too smart for that, and now even Luna was sitting up looking quite surprised and concerned.

"Bruises don't take the form of fingers if you've fallen, Hermione! What the hell happened?" Ginny's eyes blazed as she ran through every painful curse and hex she would use on the one responsible. Hermione caved again when it was looked as though all the Weasley's had tempers to match their hair.

"Ron…" She whispered meekly. "We had a bit of a row, I suppose. He doesn't like me talking to Pansy." Luna had her wand out; blocking the door and soundproofing the room before Ginny could even register what had been said.

"What happened! Exactly?! What's this about Parkinson?!" Ginny roared, suddenly looking like her intimidating mother. Hermione felt a small pang of fear as she regarded the younger girl.

"I like Pansy!" She blurted, slapping a hand against her mouth a moment too late. Ginny's pupils shrank so fast it looked to have hurt.

"You–wai–what?" Ginny mumbled, losing her ability to form a simple sentence. There was no point it taking it back now. Hermione could never lie to Ginny, not really because the redhead would always catch her at it eventually.

"I-I said I like Pansy… w-we're kind of dating as of this evening." Hermione mumbled, feeling herself on the verge of tears under her friends stare. Ginny nodded slowly, the rods of her mind slowly connecting.

"Parkinson?" She was more surprised by the who it was more than the gender.

"Who else do we know named Pansy, Gin?" Hermione whispered. She flicked her gaze over to Luna who smiled and nodded. The blonde had known for a while now as she carted messages for the pair of them at times. She looked back to find Ginny eyeing her curiously and she nodded a second time.

"What does that have to do with your arm?" she asked finally. Hermione relaxed; Ginny hadn't tried to murder her yet which was always a great sign. Sighing, she made the motion of sitting on her bed and patted a spot beside her for Ginny while Luna took the other side, and Hermione retold for the second time what had happened the previous night. When she finished she carefully glanced up to see Ginny standing, arms trembling at her side with clenched fists.

"That... bloody wanker! I'm going to murder him!" Ginny snarled, pacing back and forth restlessly. Several times she'd **stopped** and **looked** ready to charge out of the room had Luna not immediately blocked the door each time. Hermione had long ago stopped pleading her not to do anything, not that it would have done any good since the girl was as stubborn as the rest of her family. After about an hour Ginny's anger had simmered down so that she was only mildly upset but the room was thick as the silence lingered.

"Parkinson?" Ginny asked again as if she'd heard wrong the first three times, and again Hermione nodded.

"She's actually very kind once you get to know her Gin." Luna spoke, surprising the redhead who spun around to look at her girlfriend. Ginny's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You knew?" she asked, Luna nodded. "You could have bloody well told me! Or at least hinted!" Ginny snapped, her face turning red from both the anger embarrassment that her girlfriend had kept it from her.

"I did, in the library I more then hinted. I can't help it if you don't pick up on my hints, Ginny love." Luna smiled, dispelling Ginny's anger as if by magic. There was just something about Luna that always seemed to tame Ginny. The redhead turned to her brunette friend with an eyebrow arched.

"What?" Seeing the familiar look in younger girls eyes, Hermione had she'd long learned that there were only two settings on the Weasleys emotions and since the younger girl hadn't killed the brunette, that at least meant she was more then willing to accept this, even if it were going to take some time. This was Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch in all of Hogwarts and her year. Ginny knew better than anyone that Hermione was capable of making her own choices.

The three girls spent the rest of the night chatting lightly, giggling and teasing Hermione about her love for the Slytherin girl, prodding for tales about how such a love blossomed. Ginny's mouth dropped once again when Hermione had shyly revealed that she'd already kissed Pansy. Soon after, she found herself telling the two about the mirror Pansy had gifted her and after much begging from both the younger girls she decided she'd use it.

Feeling like a giddy school girl she was, she calmed herself, took hold of her mirror and took a breath and said clearly;

"_I seek to see Pansy Parkinson.__"_the mirror flashed, forcing away the stare of the three before it reveled the swaying of Pansy's Dorm. There was a girlish giggle on the other side and Hermione furrowed her brows when she looked again.

"Daphne you cow! Give me the damn mirror!" Hermione could hear Pansy's voice hiss and she smiled. Beside her Ginny snickered. She had never before heard Pansy Parkinson use such a tone. Suddenly Daphne's face came into view.

"I'm sorry Granger," Daphne breathed heavily, "your girlfriend can't come to the mirror right now, would you like to leave a message?" she induced a sweet tone, causing Hermione to blush while the other girls chuckled with laughter. There was a scuffle and Daphne disappeared from view, though the watchers could hear her voice as the image on the surface of the mirror jolted back and forth. "You bit me! You horrid wench! You… you bit me! Cho, she bit me!" Ginny laughed louder and Hermione pushed the redhead lightly, causing her fall off the end of the bed just as she heard Cho's voice.

"Then give her the mirror." Cho chided her own girlfriend. Daphne obeyed, it seemed and soon Pansy's flushed face came into view.

"Hermione…" she breathed heavily, obviously trying to catch her breath as she smiled. Hermione couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine at how her name sounded coming from the other girl. "Sorry about that, some of my housemates are just too nosey." Pansy continued, emphasizing the last word as she glanced off-mirror.

"Pansy Parkinson is biting people? What if the school were to find out somehow?" Hermione giggled and Pansy looked at her with mock terror.

"Oh no! I'll be outed out as a biter!" The Slytherin laughed, brushing her hair back with her fingers. "I see Loony Lovegood is there, is Weaselette there too?"

Hermione frowned at the nicknames.

"Yes Ginny and Luna are here Pansy, and..." Hermione bit her lip slightly before continuing, "they know. Is that alright?" Pansy blinked and nodded, not the expected reaction but she would not argue with it "So… please, call them by their names?" Another look of mock terror flashed over Pansy's face before she giggled and nodded agreement.

"Only when alone, I have a reputation to keep and I expect the same for Wea–er– Ginny."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Parkinson!" Ginny peeked her head up from over the bed, a grin on her face. "I hear you two have a date tomorrow?" Her words caused Hermione and Pansy to blush simultaneously. "Mind if we make it a double? Date I mean, just want to make sure you're right for my bestfriend." The redhead sounded innocent enough as she asked and both older girls didn't see a problem with it, so they agreed. Tomorrow, the four of them would find a private booth at the Hog's Head before traipsing through the village.

After a good fifteen minutes of Ginny learning the better side of Pansy Parkinson, Ginny pulled the Ravenclaw girl up and bid the two goodnight–saying how she was going go walk Luna to her dorm before it got too late. On the other side Hermione could hear Daphne saying the same along the lines of giving the two of them some privacy. Hermione wished good night to all the girls who were leaving and they responded in kind.

"I missed you..." Pansy said softly, once she was positive that they were alone. Hermione blushed shyly.

"I missed you too Pansy," she replied. "We're really going to do it tomorrow aren't we? A real date?"

"Yes, we are aren't we." Pansy nodded slowly. "You know... we could have that talk now...?" Pansy started, trailing off slightly. Hermione bit the inside of her cheek.

"I think that given the circumstances that conversation now seems rather pointless. I wanted to know why you were being nice and well I think I've found that out." Hermione smiled as she answered. "But what I do want to know is why you cursed me that night?"

"I would of thought that to be obvious by now Hermione. You weren't eating, you're still not eating and I would do it again if you meant you got something in your stomach. I'm worried about you Hermione. You have to promise me you'll start eating again." Pansy pleaded, her eyes showing the depths of her pain and worry.

"I promise Pansy." Hermione whispered softly. The two stayed up making small talk with one another before finally bidding each other good night. The mirror faded back to show Hermione's reflection and the brunette smiled once more. Laying down she closed her eyes and willed morning to come a lot sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an update: 1017/2014**

**Just an update, changed some things, added some descriptions! hope you enjoy and i apologize for mistakes i made. Hope everyone is well!**


	8. Dates And Howlers

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters All rights Belong to JK Rowling. As usual, thank you Sam for your help~**

* * *

><p>The following morning came quickly. Pansy had barely managed to sleep a wink. She'd been too excited and nervous to sleep. As soon as she saw sunlight, she rushed into the bathroom and took a hot shower, washed her hair, and brushed her teeth (twice) with extra care before picking out her clothes for the day. She wanted to dress to impress Hermione but she had no idea what to do. This was Hermione Granger, not some random girl. She wanted the other witch to gawk and want her; she wanted Hermione to know she was dressed for her but she didn't want to overdo it so that she gave the wrong impression of herself. Pansy stood in front of her full length mirror, holding up shirt after skirt after dress, not at all happy with what she had to choose from.<p>

Hermione had the same idea, but she was having better luck with Ginny at her side as an assistant. The redhead had gotten up early and decided to raid the brunette's closet for something sexy for her to wear, which had scared the jellybeans out of Hermione. The witch had woken up thinking there was a beast rampaging in her closet with all the noise Ginny made as she dug through her wardrobe. Once she knew what was happening she made Ginny promise it couldn't be to something that it make her look like a slut or anything as bad before she jumped into the shower. Ginny had agreed reluctantly, but a mischievous grin spread across her face as she reached in a pulled out the outfit she'd chosen for her. When Hermione returned in just a towel, she found the redhead waiting with an outfit on her bed; Ginny turned and wiggled her eyebrows as Hermione spied the outfit and visibly blushed from her wet curls down to her toes. Ginny smiled and gave her a wink before leaving.

Ginny was dressed in jeans and a Tibi short-sleeved lace top, her hair tied in a comfortable ponytail with a curled end, she bounced down the stairs into the common room balancing a box in her arms. Harry and Dean were playing a game of Wizards Chess while Ron waited on the side to play the winner, Lavender Brown sat comfortably in his lap. All four glanced up as Ginny came in. Dean gave a short whistle.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, glancing sideways at his sister. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"To the Owlery," she held up the box for Ron to see, "mum sent me some clothes but they don't fit properly."

"How do you mean they don't fit properly?" Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Plus you look too dressed up to just mail something." Ron crossed his arms and stared at her, acting the part of the overly protective brother.

"If you must know Ronald, they don't fit because I've 'filled out more' if you know what I mean." The last part made Ron blush fiercely. Dean gave another whistle. "And Luna and I have a date later today. We're going to hang out with Hermione before then. Not that you needed to know." Ginny continued matter-of-factly. As she made her way past, she looked down at the chess game and moved Harry's knight up, where it landed and cut through the pawn as it stole its square.

"Hey!" Dean cried out. Harry laughed.

"Where is Hermione anyway? I haven't seen her in days." Harry said, running up behind her after calling a timeout with Dean. The way his voice dropped as he asked made him seem like a lost child. She knew that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were almost like brothers and sister having spent so many years and gone through so much together. And with Ron now finding better company with Lavender, the two had become even closer to each other.

"She'll be down in a bit. I'll be back in a jiffy or however muggles say it." Ginny smiled leaving Harry as she headed out the portrait hole. She passed Luna on the way out, she told her girlfriend to wait inside before making her way down the enchanted staircase.

"Hello everyone." Luna said as she walked into the Gryffindor commons room. She received a few greetings in return. The Ravenclaw witch wore a light blue dress with matching leggings, a similarly blue sweater folded neatly in her arms. She leaned over and kissed Harry on the top of his head, as she'd often do to her friends, while he stared at the chessboard. Then she did the same to Dean and gave a brief wave to both Ron and Lavender.

"How are you Luna?" Harry asked distracted as Dean took lead of their game again.

"I'm fine thank you." She said reaching idly over, she placed his pawn forward where it cleaved Dean's knight.

"Oh come on!" Dean hissed throwing his hands up. Harry grinned again.

"Looking forward to your date?" Harry asked as Dean planned his next move. Luna smiled distractedly and nodded.

"Yes, I think it will be quite fun, we're going to hang out with Hermione before then. The poor girl needs to get out of this dreadful castle. I'm sorry we didn't invite you Harry. Seeing as it's a girls' day I thought you might feel… A bit out of place." Harry smiled and waved it off.

"No, no. It's ok, you three go out have fun. I'm glad 'Mione's getting out, she needs it. She spends far too much time at the library."

"Had I not, you Harry Potter wouldn't have seen your second year, much less survived these last six." Hermione remarked calmly as she walked down the stairs slowly, one of Mrs. Weasley's handmade sweaters was folded over her arm. The witch was dressed in a short-sleeved frilled shirt that only reached to above her midriff, with a bow tied to the collar and a modest ruffled miniskirt. On her bruised arm was a band that fit remarkably well with the outfit. No one would notice what was underneath it. The clothes hugged her body clearly showing off her curves and accentuating her subtly-shown cleavage. The bottom of the shirt framed her toned flat stomach and her lovely curved hips that swayed with each step as the miniskirt fluttered softly from the fabric brushing against itself. Her hair had it's natural curl plus a little help so that it framed her face and shoulders perfectly, bringing out her cheekbones and face. There were several audible gulps, the loudest seemed to come from Ronald himself.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! You look great!" Harry exclaimed, getting the same greeting from her as he had received from Luna; Hermione then moved towards Dean who gawked, speechless as she approached. Leaning over with her back facing Ron, she leaned down to plant a kiss on Dean's forehead and Ron could have sworn he caught a glimpse of blacked lacey knickers under the skirt. Luckily his flushed faced went unnoticed by his girlfriend, who sat like the rest gawking at Hermione, too stunned to be jealous right away.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled looking around the room before sitting down on an armchair, her legs carefully folded to accommodate her mid-thigh length skirt. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's gone to mail a package. She says I'm supposed to wait for you and then we can head down to the gates to Hogsmeade." Luna beamed at something no one but her could see; she was the only one in the room who wasn't openly scanning Hermione from head to toe. She nodded.

"Hell, Hermione! I hope you don't think this is too sudden but... can I take you on a date sometime?" Seamus asked as he entered the room from the boys' stairwell, his jaw dropping at the sight of her. The way he stared as he waited for the answer, Hermione saw that he was plainly eating her up with his eyes. At this, both Harry and Ron glared at the boy but he was too preoccupied to notice. Hermione just chuckled at this turn of events.

"I'm sorry Seamus, Harry's the only man I need in my life right now." She smiled and Harry beamed like a child who'd just gotten the toy he wanted for Christmas. He winked at her as Seamus's head dropped in disappointment. "Ready then Luna?" She asked, just as quickly dropping the flirty routine, the blonde nodded mutely with a smile. Hermione furrowed her brows a moment in a thought before reaching over and moving one of Harry's rooks forward, watching it barrel forward and smash Dean's queen when she let go.

"Are you serious!" Dean snarled, flipping the board and scattering the surprised pieces. Harry and Hermione shared a laugh before she apologized to Dean and kissed his cheek, then Harry's before taking Luna's arm. Both girls said their goodbyes as they left the Gryffindor common room and headed down towards the Great Hall folded sweaters in their arms.

"Pansy's going to drool at the sight of you Hermione." Luna remarked absentmindedly as they walked the empty halls, most of the students having gone in the first groups to Hogsmeade. Hermione smiled with a blush, unaccustomed to wearing a skirt after so many robes and jeans.

"I hope so! Ginny practically forced this on me. I just hope it has the same effect on her as it did the boys." She chuckled, "If only Harry knew how true it is that he's the only boy in my life at the moment, unless of course you count Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid.. Fred, George..." Hermione rattled off the names of all the male friends they both knew, but they were all just casual friends. Both knew that none of them meant the same to her as Pansy did. She sighed dreamily as she finished her list, Luna letting out a similar sigh as her own red-haired beauty came to mind. "But I really do hope Pansy approves of this get up." The brunette added smiling brightly.

Hermione continued chatting idly with Luna, who only half listened as she explored her own world, when they rounded the corner towards Hogsmeade. She'd stooped suddenly once she'd sighted a couple of figures standing against the gate. Her smile grew broader as she recognized who the figures were. Quickening her pace as she got closer, she couldn't help but throw herself into the other girl's arms. Pansy giggled, wrapping her arms around Hermione she returned the smile. Pansy wore a pair of dark jeans and a shirt that fit her oddly, Hermione was sure it was a male's dress shirt. The sleeves had been rolled up just a bit and it seemed to hug the girl's form loosely. To top it off, much to Hermione's enjoyment, Pansy wore a tie. Hermione always thought tie's were rather sexy, and seeing one on Pansy only made it better for her.

"Were you two waiting long?" Hermione asked as Ginny embraced her own girlfriend.

"Nope I just got here, and you look absolutely fantastic Hermione!" Ginny squealed, happy that she'd had a hand in picking it out. Hermione blushed at the compliment.

"You should have seen the boys eyeing her like she was a piece of candy. I think Ronald looked like he'd seen a veela for a second." Luna said with a lopsided smile as she leant absently against Ginny. Pansy smiled down at her girlfriend, picturing that red-headed pig drooling over her. His lose, her victory.

"Ah, they can look all they want. But she's my girlfriend." Pansy said snidely, bringing a blush from her and Hermione. _Girlfriend… I like the sound of that. _Pansy thought to herself, grinning on the inside to match the grin she wore.

"You look amazing, Hermione. Really." Pansy said. Hermione beamed, the praise meaning so much more coming from her.

"You look pretty amazing yourself Pansy, especially in that tie." Hermione reached up and grasped the cloth, nearly purring as she tugged on it gently. Pansy turned as red as a tomato.

"Aren't they lovely together?" Luna said.

"If I'd known Hermione could be sexy like this, I would have made a move a long time ago." Ginny giggled, stopping when she noticed Luna's slight frown.

"I don't think I like that thought." She said almost sounding depressed, which was something Ginny had yet to see from her. Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend's cheeks reminding her that she was all Luna's and Luna's alone.

With that, the four of them headed out of the gate, stopping only for Ginny to summon her own handmade sweater from her mother, and made their way to Hogsmeade.

The four of them chatted about anything that came to mind to keep up conversation, each holding their respective girlfriend's hand. Pansy delighted in finding how perfect Hermione's hand fit in her own as their fingers intertwined.

**-Hogsmeade-**

The two pairs of lovers made their way to the Hog's Head as soon as they arrived in the village. The snow was driving as hard as it always did and there was nothing better than getting out of the cold. Hermione was surprisingly warm considering how she was dressed; Pansy's arms around her helped. All four girls' faces were flushed red, a combination of the weather and the large amounts of giggling and laughing during their trip. A few of the people inside looked up, but they paid the four no mind. It was well known that Hogwarts was letting its students have a holiday and these girls were just more to add the crowd. Pansy took the lead, pulling Hermione, Ginny, and Luna into an empty booth near the back where no stray Slytherins or Gryffindor's could spot them. With all the chaos of students clamoring for food and drinks a witch waitress somehow spotted them and took their order, reappearing with several mugs of Butterbeers inhumanly fast.

Hermione leaned lightly against Pansy, sipping her mug lightly and enjoying the feeling of just being near the other witch. Across from her Ginny and Luna sat hand in hand, the redhead eagerly downing her mug before turning her attention to her girlfriend's unattended one.

"There's a lot of students here, aren't there Pans?" The brunette asked idly taking sips of her drink. "Pansy?" Hermione repeated herself when she didn't get an answer, looking up to see her girlfriend sitting straight-backed, eyeing the crowd of people nervously. "Pansy," the witch reached up and snapped her fingers in front of the other's face, drawing her attention, "is something the matter?"

Pansy turned and rubbed her cheek against Hermione's hair, enjoying being this close as much as Hermione did. "Nothing, just nervous. There's so many students here and they could spot us." Hermione grasped Pansy's hands, giving them a soft squeeze.

"We can go somewhere more private." She whispered soft enough so that Ginny and Luna couldn't hear.

"Honeydukes?" Pansy whispered her reply, taking a few sips of her own mug.

"Too many people there too, everyone loves their sweets." Hermione shifted so that she could lay her head in Pansy's lap. "We should get some too, I'll share some with you." Hermione stared up at Pansy, giving her a quick wink and a broad smile that made the Slytherin blush.

"The Shrieking Shack." Hermione said it so simply it was like she was stating a fact. Pansy didn't quite understand at first.

"What?"

"We can go to the Shrieking Shack." Hermione repeated. She knew the secret behind its ghastly name and legend that was none other than Remus Lupin. And it was nowhere close to a full moon so they'd have it all to themselves.

"If you're sure 'Mione'." Pansy tried the name that she'd heard Potter refer to her by, it sounded a little awkward when she said it and drew a funny look from Hermione who tried her best not to giggle. "Don't even, I know how stupid I sounded." Pansy warned with a mock-threatening look, Hermione could only turn away so she wouldn't see her grin.

"What about the two lovebirds?" Pansy motioned across the table where Ginny had liberated most of Luna's Butterbeer as well, the Ravenclaw looked over her shoulder staring at something no one could even begin to guess what it was.

"Let's just leave them, they can have their own date." Hermione's answer was short as she put enough coins on the table to pay for all their drinks, her mind made up. They snuck out of the booth while Ginny had gone to the restroom, dragging Luna with her.

When the Ginny and Luna came back, they saw that the two older witches had gone, but that the drinks had been paid for.

"The rotten sneaks!" Ginny cried out, disappointed that she wouldn't have a front row seat to Hermione's date like she had planned. Luna didn't react as much as her girlfriend did, taking her spot in the booth and picking up her now-empty mug.

"They drank my Butterbeer too." the blonde remarked, giving Ginny a little pout which only drove the redhead into a fit of giggles as she collapsed in the seat across the table from Luna.

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

Pansy looked on at the house's gloomy outline against the sky as she let Hermione lead her onto an old trail from Hogsmeade. Ever since she'd heard of Hogsmeade, there had been stories about that house; one of the most common being how there was a witch who had died of a horrible miscast spell and how she was a ghost that wandered through it, letting out bone-chilling screams on some nights. No student who went up there had ever seen anything of the ghost. Those that claimed they did usually only saw the shadows and overreacted. The screams were real though, they were hard to miss if one was around during the night. And Hermione wanted to go there? Pansy would have stopped at the mention of the shack if it had been anyone but Hermione Granger. The other witch showed no sign of fear; she might even have looked excited!

"We're almost there, Pansy. Oh I can't wait until you see it." Hermione said, looking back at her. "What's wrong?"

Pansy couldn't believe it, Hermione was mad. She WAS excited to go up there! Her adventuring had driven her off the deep end; her Gryffindor lover went out looking for trouble. Pansy's face frowned a little in dismay as she drew that conclusion.

"Are you scared? Pansy Parkinson, are you scared of the…" Hermione stopped and hugged her, leaning close and whispering softly, "Shrieking Shack?" The other witch laughed softly as Pansy unconsciously nodded, blushing at just admitting it.

"Don't worry, Pans." Hermione rubbed her shoulder softly. "I know the secret of the Shrieking Shack." Hermione was back to whispering playfully again, Pansy could almost feel the smirk on Hermione's face but she knew it was meant well.

"Come on Pans." Pansy felt Hermione tugging on her gently, still eager to go. Swallowing her fear, she decided she trusted the other witch more than she was afraid of the legends.

"All right, all right Herm-" Pansy turned to face Hermione, only to meet her lips with her own. The kiss was awkward and the two broke away quickly, but Pansy found that she wished it had went on a little bit more. Both girls blushed fiercely and had trouble meeting each other's eyes for a while until Hermione cleared her throat and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, it's frightfully cold out here!"

After Several minutes of silently walking towards the shack Hermione flung a Bombardia Charm at the wall, making Pansy flinch as a hole was blow into the side of the two-story house. Pansy squeezed the other witch's hand, still afraid something horrible would happen despite her girlfriend's assurance. When nothing did, Pansy breathed out a shakily breath she had'nt known she'd been holding as Hermione pulled her in and rebuilt the wall with another charm

"Isn't it grand? No one comes up here. No one can really get in." Hermione gave her a light wink as she led her further in.

"I wonder why Hermione. Because it's supposed to be haunted?"

"Oh honestly Pansy." Hermione hugged her close, enjoying the warmth and closeness. "That's just a rumor, it was all for Professor Lupin."

"Lupin? The Dark Arts teacher in third year?" Hermione looked up at her girlfriend, as if thinking something over in her mind.

"If I tell you, you must not tell anyone. Ever." Pansy knew the brunette was serious by the tone of her voice and nodded, this didn't sound like a joke.

"Professor Lupin...is a werewolf,. He came here to transform if he was close enough, but now he doesn't need it all the time so we, Harry and I...and Ron, can come here all we want. Pansy could only stare back at the brunette; sure there were rumors that Lupin was a monster, but to hear it was entirely different.

Hermione was watching her, waiting for a reaction; but it was a few minutes before Pansy could form one. Instead of saying anything, she just leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek, which delighted the other witch as she pulled her into the next room and into an easy chair. Pansy found herself sat down on the chair and her lover sitting practically on her as they watched the fire together, trading soft kisses on the cheek or close the lips.

Pansy spent several minutes like this, happy that she could have this time, but something was nagging at her. She pulled the brunette closer, her arms around the Gryffindor's waist.

"It's nice and warm here, isn't it Pans?" Hermione's question made it all click. Pansy didn't remember Hermione lighting a fire when they sat down; and they were sitting in a fairly new easy chair, In fact the entire room looked fairly new.

"No one's supposed to be here except maybe that professor, right?"

"Yes, why?" Hermione shifted so that her back pressed on Pansy.

"There's a new chair... and this room is pretty fancied up. A-and a fire." Pansy felt the other witch freeze as realization dawned on her as well. The sound a wall being blown in made them both jump.

"Merlin's beard! Whoever it is, they're back or someone's tearing the place down!" Pansy nearly yelled, fearful that some stranger would find them soon; or for all they knew they would be caught by a stray spell as it took down a supposedly-abandoned house.

"Quick, this way!" Hermione took the lead again, pulling Pansy out another doorway and down the stairs, their steps sounding extremely loud in the emptiness of the shack. Hermione led them to an empty full-portrait with a classical scene of flowers as if out of a garden. Pansy didn't know how it would help until Hermione pulled out her wand and cast a spell she couldn't quite make out, revealing her second surprise of the day: a tunnel hidden behind the portrait, just big enough for someone to walk through. Too scared to say anything, Pansy silently followed her girlfriend as she ducked into the tunnel, lighting her wand as the portrait swung closed behind them.

The tunnel seemed to go on for ages, but Hermione was confident and Pansy followed her judgment. Eventually she felt the incline and soon after, there was light from an opening ahead. Pansy looked around in wonder as they emerged from a gap in the roots of the Whomping Willow.

"How do we get out? It'll smash us as soon as we move away." Pansy was grateful to be away from whoever it was back there, but this was nearly the same. Instead of being worried, her girlfriend just pushed an odd-looking knob on one of the roots nearby and walked out. Pansy quickly followed, gaping in amazement that the wild willow wasn't living up to its name and turning them into matchsticks.

The two decided they would take a detour after making it safely way from the Whomping Willow. Pansy found herself holding Hermione close as they walked along the Lake. The two chatted, giggling about things the other said and the earlier events. Pansy soon found that Hermione was rather ticklish and took full advantage of it. As the brunette tried to escape her girlfriend's assault the two collapsed in a fit of giggles. The snow had let up and was now just gently falling.

"Pansy, stop I'm begging you!" Hermione roared with laughter. Pansy had straddled her lap to keep her from escaping as she continued her mercifulness attacks. After a moment she gave into the pleas and smiled down at her girlfriend. "You're an animal... You know that don't you?" Hermione giggled, panting after giggling so much.

"Only for you, baby." Pansy winked, crawling off her girlfriend and pulling the brunette to her feet. Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes as they resumed their walking.

The two made their way into the castle, hugging each other tight and red-faced from their tickling escapades. Pansy stopped Hermione just past the doors and looked around. Seeing no one in sight, she kissed the other witch full on the lips and held the kiss for several seconds. Hermione pressed closer to her, eyes closed and a full blush on her face. Pansy felt her heart swell as her lips melted against Hermione's. She certainly never felt this way about Draco whenever he kissed her during the time the two had dated. It had been the same for Hermione toward Ron. Their lips tingled every time they met the other's, and the two had kissed A LOT today. But it always felt like a first and both witches loved it. When they finally pulled away, both girls were speechless, panting softly and staring at each other shyly.

"Thank you for the adventure Hermione." Pansy spoke softly playing with a strand of loose hair. "I'll see you at dinner?" Hermione nodded and kissed Pansy one last time before she hurried into the dungeons, thankful that everyone would still be at Hogsmeade. Because anyone who saw her blushing would ask questions.

**-Great Hall, Dinner- **

Hermione was positively glowing by the time it was dinner. Her first date with Pansy had gone so perfectly well that not even Voldemort showing up right then could ruin her mood, and it wasn't unnoticed either. As she took her seat between Harry and Ginny, she kissed both their cheeks in greeting she even gave a welcoming smile to Ron who sat across the table with Lavender on his arm per usual.

"'Mione, what's got you in such a good mood? I take it you girls had a good day then?" Harry asked, happy to see her actually filling her plate with food.

"It was.." she let out a dreamy sigh and her eyes flickered briefly towards the Slytherin's table at Pansy, who was in a similar state. "It was positively and absolutely wonderful! I can't wait for another one." Hermione smiled like a schoolgirl and Ginny grinned; the redhead had an idea of what happened by the way Hermione was behaving. She took a bite of chicken and turned her attention to the raven haired boy to find him staring, or rather glaring, at Malfoy.

"What is it now Harry?" She asked, though she knew what he was going to say. Harry sighed and whispered to both girls.

"I'm telling you, Malfoy is up to something. We've hardly seen him around except for classes, and I don't know how he's doing it but he's been disappearing off the Marauder's Map every night. And I'm positive he cursed Katie. He's a Death Eater, I know it!"

"Honestly Harry, Do you really think that Malfoy could be a Death Eater?" Hermione whispered, only loud enough for the raven haired-boy and red-head girl to hear.

"Hermione I told you, it makes sense! His father is a Deatheater and I bet his mother is too. Why wouldn't he be one? If only I knew where he was going." Harry grumbled. Knowing nothing would persuade him otherwise at this point, Hermione merely squeezed his hand and took a neutral stance on the matter.

It was then that the sound of an owl screeching caught everyone's attention. Mail wasn't supposed to come until the morning. The Great Gray Owl that resembled a molting feather duster soared into the Great Hall, flying low towards the Gryffindor table. It was soon obvious that it was little too low as the Weasley family owl, Errol, flew into a dish of chicken and sent pieces everywhere before it flipped over in front of Ginny. The Great Hall erupted in laughter. The bird flipped back up awkwardly, shaking its feathers as it made its way towards Ron with a letter. There was another screech and Pig flew in joining the near-blind Errol in front of Ron. Five more owls came along one after the other, the last being trailed by a dragon hatchling. Now there was a crowd of wings in front of Ron. Besides Errol were two identical, barred owls, known to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron as Tweedledee which belonged to George, and Larry which belonged to Fred. Hermione smiled as she remembered her conversation earlier in the year with the twins about their new owls.

"_**What lovely Owls! And they're twins?" **__Hermione exclaimed, when Fred and George came down from their rooms, each with cages in hand. Both shared an identical grin, proud that they'd saved enough to have their own owls. _

"_**This one here is Tweedledee," **__George said as the owl flew out and shortly perched onto his arm. Hermione smiled, recognizing the joke in the name._

"_**Is its brother named Tweedledum?" **__The brunette joked lightly only to have Fred give her a strange look._

"_**No, mine goes by Larry. Tweedledum's just silly."**__ Fred said rolling his eyes half-mockingly. _

There was a screech, besides the twins owls was Spotted Barn owl named Thomas, it belonged to Bill. It was by far the largest owl in the set and it looked even bigger as it ruffled its feathers and hopped over to join the feathery semi-circle. There was also a beautiful, well maintained snow-white owl that belonged to Fleur; It's name was Lumiere if the others remembered correctly. Following them was another barn owl, not nearly as large as Thomas, named Philip who belonged to Percy. Finally the small horned dragon, which no doubt belonged to their oldest brother Charlie. If memory served her, it went by the name of Ernie and it looked outright odd as it completed the gathering of owls.

Ginny smirked as each winged-courier deposited their envelopes before Ron.

"Bloody hell," Ron smiled, "Look who's popular?" Ron turned the letters in his hand, opening the first. As he drew out a familiar red envelop from the first he visibly paled. "Oh no!" He squeaked as the delivery creatures immediately took their leave. Once the first howler was exposed, the others slid themselves out of their deceptively white envelopes, revealing eight Howlers in all. Ron flinched at the memory of getting his first Howler during second year when his mother found out that he and Harry had stolen his father magical car. It had only been one back then, now there were eight! With shaky hands he opened the first one. If he didn't, they'd explode in his face, that much he knew. The first one took the shape of a pair of lips and as if on cue, the others followed suit on their own. Each letter hovering around him as if his family members were there.

"RONALD WEASLY!" eight voices yelled at once, one of them with a thick french accent.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT HERMIONE IN SUCH A SHAMEFUL WAY! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED!" Molly Weasley's voice roared at him above the rest, the howler inching closer. Hermione visibly paled at the volume her name had been screamed.

"NEVER IN ALL MY LIFE HAVE I EVER BEEN SO..SO OUTRAGED!" The next voice was Arthur Weasley's, the older wizard was using a tone that neither Harry or Hermione had ever heard him use.

"RONALD! RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU? HOW. DARE. YOU? I KNOW I RAISED YOU BETTER!" Molly's Howler continued while two other identical envelope-lips almost seemed to...grin?

"N-now dea-" Arthur's voice had lost its ferocity after Molly's explosive shout, Hermione guessed these were a new kind of howler since they seemed to interact with each other instead of echoing the words written on them.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED! YOU ARE NEVER TO SAY THAT WORD! EVEN TO KNOW THE DEFINITION OF IT!

"Please w-"

"I FORBID YOU TO KNOW HOW TO SPELL IT! AND OF ALL PEOPLE, HERMIONE? I SHOULD GROUND YOU FOR LIFE! I SHOULD COME AND DRAG YOU HOME STRAIGHTAWAY! I SHOULD- I SHOULD..."

"Moll-" Arthur Weasley's howler seemed to take on the exhausted expression Hermione would have expected to see out of the older man. While Mrs. Weasley's Howler seemed to huff and float back and forth as if pacing.

"HARRY SHOULD HAVE GIVEN YOU A FULL LICKING, NOT JUST A SINGLE PUNCH!" The voice belonged to Bill, whose howler had snuck up behind Ron until it was inches from his face.

"I WILL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION ZE INSTANT I SEE YOU! YOU- YOU-" The rest of the message was in outraged French. Ron had never been so thankful to not know French as Fleur's howler floated on the opposite side of his head, the red envelope folded too delicately to match the ferocious words it now echoed. Veela's were foul and scary creatures when angry and it didn't matter how much veela blood they had in them, and Bill's wife was no exception as the students who knew french blushed at some of the phrases uttered. Across the room Hermione made out Sheridan's figure; she looked amused with whatever Fleur had been saying as the howler conveyed her rant.

"-SHUT THAT MOUTH UP. FOR. GOOD!" Bill's voice could be heard as Fleur's took a breather, "I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO FLOO OVER THERE! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T!" Bill snarled, "Fleur please calm down, where are you goin- no you can't go to Hogwarts right now-" Bill's voice faded as his howler hovered-followed after the other.

"Oi, ickle-fickle Ronnie-kins." One of the howlers who'd been silent to this point piped up, "if we ever hear-"

"That you've put a hand on our dear Hermione again. Freddie and I might just be at the foot of your bed tonight, Mate." George's howler finished. Hermione choked.

"Right you are Georgie, who knew the specky little git was violet with women?" The pair of identical howlers now swayed as if strolling.

"HOW DARE YOU LAY EVEN A SINGLE FINGER ON A LADY, RONALD WEASLEY!" Ron could almost see the disgusted look Percy would have worn as his howler now finally got a word in. "YOU ARE THE MOST LOATHSOME AND MOST DISGUSTING BEING I HAVE EVER HAD THE DISPLEASURE OF CALLING A BROTHER." Even the now-graduated Weasley's howlers were terse it seemed, as it promptly blew Ron a sloppy raspberry and tore itself to shreds. Hermione looked over to Ginny who gave a guilty shrug, a sly smile on her face, as Molly's Howler spoke up again howling at Ron. She then peeked over at Harry who was slowly piecing together what was going on, and finally to Pansy, who looked about to murder Ron once the howler-round-robin was finished. Slowly Bill, Fleur, Fred and Georges' howlers either stiffened and fell to the floor or tore themselves up, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's and Charlie's.

"RONALD, IF I HEAR YOU'VE PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE…" Charlie's howler spoke. "The next howler comes courtesy of Ernie's mother." Charlie's howler merely spoke the words, but the threat of a dragon was worth more than even Molly Weasley's best shouting voice.

Pansy clenched her fists, shaking in her seat with anger. The pig had the nerve to lay a finger on her girlfriend? She didn't know if she was more angry with that arse for what he did or herself for not knowing. She glanced back over at where Hermione had been sitting only to find the spot empty. Casting her glace towards the door she, caught the edge of the brunette's hair as she the other witch ducked out the doorway and vanished.

-A few minutes later-

"Hermione wait!" Pansy called, as Hermione quickly ascended the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. Taking two to three steps at a time she quickly caught up with the brunette, grabbed her and spun her to face her. "Why didn't you tell me that freckled pig laid a hand on you! Where? Let me see!" Pansy demanded, Hermione trembled, lifting her sleeves to reveal the bruise. Pansy's eyes shrunk and her nostrils flared as she turned to descend the stairs, stopped only by Hermione's hastily wrapped arms around her waist.

"Please Pansy, don't…" Hermione whispered, " please? There's already been enough yelling for one night." Pansy took a deep breath, fighting back the anger that had welled up when she'd heard Ron's latest transgression. She turned and wrapped her arms around Hermione tightly and protectively.

"Come on, you'll stay with me tonight. I don't trust that red-headed buffoon." Pansy said tugging Hermione back down the stairs.

"But pansy! W-we can't.. I mean I can't just go waltzing into your common room. Everyone would know!" Hermione protested as she pulled back. Pansy smiled. Being stronger then the other girl, picked Hermione up and carried her down despite her protests.

"Who said anything about the common rooms?" It then dawned on Hermione as she found they were approaching the seventh floor empty corridor. Closing her eyes Pansy thought;

_I need a safe room for Hermione and I , I need a safe room for Hermione and I, I need a safe room for Hermione and I!" _

When she opened her eyes the door to the Room of Requirements had appeared in front of the two witches. Pansy opened the door to find a luxurious bedchamber right out of a sultan's castle. It taken the form of both Hermione and Pansy private rooms melded as one with their posters and decorations tastefully arranged together. In one end of the room there was a cozy fire place facing an enormous queen-sized double that dominated the center of the room.

Hermione smiled and stretched on the soft sheets and mattress as Pansy set her down on the bed, Pansy giggled as she watched Hermione soak in the comfort. Hermione then rolled over, gracing Pansy with a smile as she patted the spot beside her, inviting Pansy to get on as well.

"How's your arm? Does it hurt?" Pansy asked softly as she got on the bed and laid on her stomach beside Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"It's alright." Pansy nodded silently as she wrapped her arms around Hermione and pulled her closer. Both silently enjoyed the other's presence, Hermione having felt tired after the dinner incident, soon closed her eyes and fell asleep in Pansy's arms. Pansy smiled and pulled the covers over the both of them, making sure the Gryffindor witch was comfortable. It wasn't long until she drifted off as well, her sleep full of dreams of her brunette Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its taken me a while to update, I've been busy and what not. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The Howler Idea was given to me by a reader, yes I fully know well that Howlers don't act like that but I was having a little fun. And to be completely honest, I had a bad dream of that happening to me. <strong>

**(watching to much Harry Potter I think) xD anyway, see ya soon!**


	9. Just a normal Sunday

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters All rights Belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan and perhaps some of the creatures she works with. This is more of a mellow chapter. Due to my writers block but nevertheless it should be entertaining. I thank Sam for helping with my writers block.**

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in complete contentment to the feeling of Pansy spooning her from behind. Pansy's arms were wrapped around her waist and the feeling of the steady breathing on the back of her neck made her grin. She turned over so she could face the girl behind her and smiled when she was met with the other witches' lazy gaze.<p>

"Good Morning…" Hermione whispered, Pansy gave her a goofy smile and leaned in closer. They shared a slow, passionate kiss until the need for breathe became overwhelming and they broke apart.

"Mmm, Good Morning." The grinning Slytherin replied as Hermione smiled on. Propping herself up a little, Hermione glanced around the room, remembering that that they had been in the Room of Requirements. A quick look at her wristwatch told her that it was nearly noon, meaning they must have slept the whole night and morning.

"You know, we really should get up." Hermione said holding her head with her propped arm as she laid next to Pansy, she held her wristwatch in front of the other girl's face. "It'll be noon soon."

"So? It's Sunday, there's no classes, and everyone will be out today. We can stay here... and cuddle." Pansy smiled as she mirrored Hermione's position. Hermione very much liked the idea of cuddling all day, though unfortunately she shook the idea loose.

"Yes, but unfortunately I do believe our friends will be concerned. Not to mention that I have a bone to pick with Ginerva Weasley. To top it all, I'm hungry." Pansy's eyes lit up at the last statement; she was beyond happy to hear that her girlfriend was actually hungry and there was no way she was going to get in the way of that.

"Alright, but first..." Pansy's grin grew wider as she leaned forward and kissed the brunette quickly. Hermione squeaked at the sudden movement but soon found herself melting into the kiss.

**-Twenty Minutes later-**

After a rather pleasant twenty minutes of snogging, Pansy decided that she would walk Hermione back to her Common Room. The brunette had mentioned getting a change of clothing if she were to go anywhere else, Pansy complied with her wishes. Stopping in front of the portrait, Hermione looked around to make sure no one was watching before she kissed Pansy softly for the umpteenth time. She then slipped behind the portrait, leaving the Slytherin witch to wait outside and face the Fat Lady's knowing smirk. Just as Hermione was about to go up the staircase towards the girls dormitories, she met the littlest Weasley coming down. Ginny looked up to greet her friend, but the glare she received sent her stumbling back up several steps and against the wall with a frightened squeak.

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione snarled, chasing the girl into her private room, where she quickly cast a locking and silencing spells before she rounded on the redhead.

"Hermione, I can explain…" Ginny said, smiling weakly, her hands up in defense.

"Howlers?" Hermione ground out, grinding her teeth.

"Let me explain… y-you see-"

"Howlers from everyone? Even Fleur?"

"If you would listen-"

"And at Dinner? Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me?" Hermione inched closer with each outburst, her wand drawn at the red head.

"I can explain!" Ginny shrieked as she retreated several steps, not even daring to draw her own wand since that would be suicidal.

"You can explain? Ginerva Weasley, you're-"

"There's a logical explanation-"

"bloody brilliant!"

"You see I had to! I mean I wasn't just going to sit back knowing he hurt you and if- Wait? What?" Ginny blinked dumbfounded as Hermione giggled at the young witch's disbelief. "You're not angry with me?" Hermione simply hugged the younger girl, who had looked ready to wet her knickers a moment ago.

"I'm not happy, I wont deny that. But I understand you were just concerned. I cant even begin to imagine what your family must feel. " She paused. "Do you really think Fleur will show up at the castle?" Ginny grinned and shrugged, not sure what the french witch was capable of.

"French women are frightening. Did you see Miss Lightrose? I thought she'd have killed Ron herself in front of everyone."

"Sheridan already promised she wouldn't." Hermione shuddered as she remembered the woman's threats towards Ron. Leaving Ginny where she'd retreated to, Hermione walked over to her own bed and began pulling her shirt off as she looked for a change of clothing. Ginny flushed and quickly turned the opposite direction as Hermione carried on.

"So… where-where were you last night? You and Pansy sort of vanished from the Great Hall. Just when mum got really heated."

"Oh, Pansy and I spent the night in the Room of Requirement. She didn't want me to be wherever Ronald was." Hermione answered simply, pulling a plaid long-sleeved shirt on and changing into a clean pair of knickers and thin jeans.

"Oh, that's probably for the best. Ron was furious, though more with me I suspect. Where are you off to? I'm feeling a little peckish." Ginny swallowed nervously, chancing a glance at her brunette friend though it was hardly necessary since Hermione was mostly done. Hermione chuckled as she buttoned up her pants. The two had undressed countless times in front of each other over the years, why would it be any different now that they were both dating girls?

"Honesty, you Weasleys and your appetites." Hermione rolled her eyes even though she was hungry as well. The two of them left the room arm in arm, meeting up with Harry and a few other Gryffindors, who immediately looked away from the brunette uncomfortably as they entered the common room.

"What are Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass doing outside with Cho and Luna?" Harry asked, this surprised both girls. Harry knew full well that Luna came every day to get Ginny, but Cho being there was a mystery. Though the girl was dating Daphne, the raven-haired boy paid no attention to the lives of Slytherins. Except when they were up to no good.

"No idea. Daphne and Cho are dating so Pansy must have tagged along as company?" Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders. She bit the inside of her cheek as she openly lied to her friend; she needed to tell Harry about Pansy and Her. But how? What would he think? What would he say? Oh god, would he be disgusted? Cho and Daphne were different because he barely knew them, but there was no telling how he'd react to her choice. She and Pansy had only just started dating, she was allowed to keep it a secret for a little while; she reasoned to herself. She'd ask Pansy her thoughts later, but for now she was satisfied with that compromise. But that didn't mean she couldn't get an idea of what he thought without letting him know all the details. Linking her arm through the raven-haired wizard's, she gave him a light kiss to the cheek, which was becoming a normal thing for the two, and pulled him aside so that they could talk privately.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Hermione began slowly, not entirely confident that it'd work.

"Of course 'Mione, something on your mind?" He asked, her voice making him immediately concerned.

"What... do you think about Cho? About her dating Daphne I mean." She asked chewing on the inside of her cheek as she waited for his answer. Harry gave her a puzzled look before shrugging casually.

"It's a little weird. Not because they're girls or that Greengrass is a Slytherin; it's just that they seem complete opposites. I don't know. Cho seems happy though and she's our friend, so we should be supportive I suppose."

"What would you say if I were in… also like that? Hypothetically speaking of course, with a Slytherin?" Harry eyes widened in shock.

"Oh god 'Mione! It's not Malfoy is it?" Harry practically hissed the boys name as he stared at her with disgust. Hermione blinked, her lips twitching as she tried not to laugh.

"H-heavens no! Harry please… give me some credit!" Hermione didn't know what else to say as Harry gave a relived sigh, overdramatically clutching at his heart. He paled visibly again just as quickly, another thought occurring to him.

"Is it Zabini?" Harry sounded more disappointed than angry at that prospect.

_Merlin's Beard. That couldn't have been more obvious if Ron had said it. Harry fancies him! _Hermione was delighted as she ruffled the raven-haired boy's hair.

"No Harry, it's not." Hermione smiled as the boy's expression melted with relief. This could be easier then she thought if she timed it right. Deciding to change the subject before the wizard put things together, Hermione led him back to the group. "Come with us to lunch? I feel like we haven't been together in ages." He gave no protest at the invitation, wrapping an arm around her waist as she led him towards the portrait hole, taking Ginny's hand as they passed and exited Gryffindor tower.

"You slithering cow! I'm warning you, I don't want to see your kind anywhere near our common room!" The three were just in time to catch the end of Ronald Weasleys rant, or what Hermione had assumed was Ron. The boy in question had antlers sprouting from the side of his head. His scowling red face inches from Pansy's.

"I don't recall ever asking your permission to do anything Weasel, and I bloody well won't start now!" Pansy hissed back. Ron nostrils flared as he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. The boy was obviously still angry at Ginny's Howler revenge, and he must have figured he'd be better off taking it out on Slytherins.

"And you!" He turned to Cho, startling the quiet Asian girl. "I can't believe you would actually date one of them! You're no better! You might as well be another snake! I don't want to see you around here either-"

"Watch it weasel!" Daphne hissed, blocking her girlfriend from further attack. "Who the hell are you to tell Cho who she can or cannot date?"

"Ron!" Ginny hissed, stalking right up to him."Leave my friends alone!" Ron turned, reveling his tight, swollen, and puffy face. His left eye had been reduced to a mere slit while the other sported a black eye. Hermione would have never recognized him had it not been for the unusual color his face took in anger and his flaming red hair.

"I'm not done with you yet Ginny! You have some explaining to do about those blasted Howlers! Mum and dad are going to murder me! Not to mention Fleur!" Ron sputtered down at his sister while she just smirked.

"I think you should worry more about the French woman that's already here who wants to murder you. And honestly you deserved it! For months you've been a complete arse and you really crossed the line when you got violent with 'Mione!"

"You don't even understand what happened!" Ron snapped angrily, though he glanced around nervously for any sign of Sheridan.

"I don't care what happened! You ever touch 'Mione again, Ronald, I will give you that full licking Bill says I should!" Harry piped in, stepping in front of Hermione. "And really Ron, they're not doing anything wrong by being here." He continued, gesturing to both Pansy and Daphne.

"Yes they are! They're Slytherins! Have you lot lost your minds? Friends with Slytherins? Ginny, mum and dad wont allow-!"

"You listen to me right now Ronald Weasley!" Hermione had had enough listening to the pointless back and forth. "Not everyone is prejudiced against Slytherins like you! I told you the other night that you have no business in who we are friends with! If I bloody well want to be friends with Daphne and Pansy, Then. I. will." She pointed her finger, jabbing it into his chest with each word. "Shut your mouth and go back to your bimbo of a girlfriend!"

Ron huffed and wordlessly stormed back down the enchanted staircases in the wake of Hermione's tirade, unable to come up with any retort. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh as she felt Pansy's arms circle her waist; glad of the gesture, she let herself lean back against the Slytherin witch.

"It's ok." Pansy said rubbing her shoulders soothingly while Hermione nodded.

Harry stared as Pansy comforted Hermione, slowly putting the pieces together. He was rather proud of Hermione.

"So, lunch anyone?" He said with a grin, meeting Hermione's gaze as she gave a thankful smile. "Pansy, Daphne, Cho would you all care to join us?" He asked the group before them, giving even the Slytherin girls a welcoming smile. Both could only give a surprised look. "What? After what Hermione just said did you really think I wouldn't support her? She's the brightest witch of our age, and more importantly my best friend. If she's willing to be friends with you lot, I can give it a go." Perhaps The raven-haired boy missed a few pieces, Hermione thought to herself. Nevertheless it was a start.

"Your not as dim as I thought Potter." Pansy sneered, getting a soft elbow to the side from her girlfriend. " I mean… er… Harry." Harry laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes, wondering when Pansy would be used to calling her friends by their first names.

The motley group chatted lightly as they made their way towards the Great Hall. Pansy and Hermione kept their distance since neither were ready to let all of Hogwarts know about their relationship just yet. The group ventured over to the Gryffindor table gaining stares from as everyone as the group sat together. Pansy took her seat beside Daphne, both of them sitting across Hermione and Harry, while Cho, Ginny, and Luna sat beside their girlfriends. Harry and Pansy beamed as Hermione loaded her plate and slowly began eating, the others following her lead. The previous night's events were the buzz of the morning, especially amongst the Gryffindors who, aside from Lavender, now saw Ron in a different light. Hermione learned that Mrs. Weasley's Howler had continued even long after she and Pansy had left, it had actually exploded in his face once it was through, the reason for Ron's black eye. Harry then sheepishly admitted that he had hexed Ron with the Anteoculatia hex and a Stinging Hex earning himself a months detention, but the raven-haired boy was proud of it and she forgave him after a proper scolding for being careless.

"I don't like him." Pansy muttered ten minutes into her food. Daphne looked at her with a confused expression.

Who?" She asked glancing around.

"McLaggen, he's been staring at Hermione since we got here." Pansy growled. She was so focused on the boy that she jumped at Hermione's leg brushing against hers. She looked over at her girlfriend questioningly, only getting a playful smile from the Gryffindor witch. Looking around, Pansy realized how the witch could afford to be so bold since Harry and Ginny had launched into a conversation about Quidditch, which Cho had joined since she was Ravenclaws Seeker. And at Ginny's side, Luna read her copy of the Quibbler, absentmindly chewing on a licorice wand. That effectively left Pansy, Daphne, and Hermione to their own devices.

"Let him stare Pansy, she's all your's." Daphne said, amused with the way her friend blushed at the simple statement. The Slytherins discussion was cut off as a spotted owl appeared, dropping an envelope between them before taking its leave. Pansy blinked as she opened and read the letter, a bright smile spreading onto her face.

"What is it?" Daphne asked peering over Pansy's shoulder, "Oh, Lillianne wrote you? How is she?"

"Brilliant." Pansy whispered softly, folding the letter with a smile. "She's taking a couple of positions here temporally, as an aide in Transfiguration and Charms." Hermione noticed the happy look on Pansy's face after she read the letter, but before Hermione could ask she felt someone sit down beside her.

"_Bonjour, comment allez vous aujourd'hui?" _Sheridan greeted, kissing Hermione's cheeks. Hermione was startled to see an odd creature clinging to the woman's torso. It was the size of an House-elf or possibly even smaller. It looked to have a tiny backpack on, with a tiny branch sticking out of a pocket. A small cap sat comfortably between its large pointed ears. It flushed pink from head to toe as it nuzzled it's face into Sheridan's chest idly.

What exactly is that Miss Lightrose?" Daphne asked, blinking as if she didn't trust her eyes. Sheridan chuckled as she patted the creature's head.

"_S'il vous plaît- _Please call me Sheridan. Any friend of 'Ermione's is a friend of mine. And zis, Miss Greengrass, 'e is called Toutaku. 'E is Mon traveling Imp. 'E is very affectionate." She explained as the imp looked up at the group of Witches and the single Wizard before hiding its face again.

"Toutaku love's his Mistress. Toutaku would do anything for his love." The imp mumbled, squeezing Sheridan's chest, she blushed uncomfortably.

"I've heard of those, but this is my first time ever seeing one. Sheridan, however did you get one?" Hermione asked amazed.

"Ze same way I get any of my creatures. You know zat 'Ermione." Sheridan stated simply, Hermione nodded.

"Right of course, it's a summoner thing."

"Summoner? Is that what you are?" Pansy asked in astonishment. Sheridan gave the witch a grin, her mouth open enough to reveal small fangs. This revelation came as a surprise to everyone but Hermione as the girls began bombarding the older woman with questions about her craft.

You're not a Veela?" Ginny asked, who had jumped to the same conclusion as her brother. The woman was as beautiful as Fleur, if not more, so it seemed right to think she was a Veela.

"_Moi? _A veela? 'eavens no. Zough my kind are close too zat. I am not 'uman as you 'ave noticed. I am a… 'ow you say… more creature zen 'uman?" Mouths dropped as Hermione only smiled.

"And you're a summoner?" Harry asked touching the imps ear, earning him a bite that made him quickly pull back his hand.

"Oui I am a summoner. I 'ave formed a pact wiz creatures and beasts." She smiled as she cooed down at the imp, petting it gently. Harry laughed incredulously as something occurred to him.

"Where were you when I had to fight Dragons and Mermaids? That Horntail nearly killed me…"

"Dragons, zey are misunderstood creatures. Zey can be quite gentle." Harry scoffed, rolling his eyes as he remembered his first task in the TriWizard Tournament.

"Like you would know..." Harry shrugged, a little miffed at the way she'd smirked at his complaint.

"I know because, I, Mon Ami, 'ave zree of zem." Sheridan winked, making even Hermione blink in surprise.

"Three? When did you get another one?" Hermione asked receiving odds looks from her fellow classmates, who were feeling left out since she had all this inside information.

Just last month. She is an 'atchling." Sheridan smile as the imp unattached itself from her chest and took to her sitting in her lap instead."

"I should like to see it some time then." Hermione smiled, preferring the young hatchlings to their older versions any day.

"Why do you not come and see zen? I am training Mon summons today. I was on my way out when I saw you. in fact, you are all welcome if you would like. I would welcome ze-" She was cut off by the shrill scream of Ronald Weasley as he burst into the hall. The boy came stumbling in, a dog-sized spider slowly trailing behind him. Barreling forward Ron shouted spell after spell, missing the large creature each time. Several other students followed suit or jumped out of the way as it approached, snapping its mandibles at whoever came close or managed to land a charm on it. It only paused when a shrill whistle cut through the noise and it turned its many eyes on its Mistress. Sheridan chuckled and cooed at it scampered over to her, a purring sound emanating from it.

"Moukun.. What are you doing 'ere? Someone 'as been at my 'ouse." She leaned down and petted the spider, which hissed at Toutaku while he snarled back at it. Hagrid's Head peeked sheepishly into view at the entrance of the hall as everyone slowly got back to their seats.

"Erm, sorry about that Sher. Little tyke got out when I opened the door. I tried to catch it but the thing was so darn fast." Sheridan chuckled and waved it off, handling the spider like it was a cat.

"It is alright, Uncle 'Agrid. I was just on ze way 'ome. I will take 'er back." She glanced back at the group of teenagers. "Per'aps wiz company?" She said, again extending the invitation that had been interrupted. Hermione glanced over at Harry who shrugged, then to Pansy who gave a slight nod.

"I don't mind." Pansy said and Hermione beamed at the chance to see a dragon hatchling. She was fully aware that Pansy didn't like the closeness she and Sheridan shared. She was happy that Pansy was willing to try, and that was enough for the brunette. The group took their leave after they finished with their lunches and ventured into the courtyard led by Sheridan. The older woman stopped and held out her hand towards, which she took hold of hesitantly.

"It is quicker zis way, everyone 'old on." She winked as she extended her other hand and everyone formed a loose circle, each looking slightly uncomfortable. The spider, Moukun, hugged the closest person's, which happened to be Harry who was by no means comfortable as it purred against his leg. Sheridan looked down to her imp and gave it a short command, "'ome Toutaku." As it jumped on and held her chest again, there was a loud crack and pop and the linking teenagers felt the unpleasant sensation of Apparition.

Hermione staggered, trying to regain balance and footing as she hunched forward and gasped. The rest in the same condition, Harry had even fallen with a dizzy thud. They seemed to be far into the Forbidden Forest, but it reminded Hermione more of a cozy forest home. There was an attractive little cottage that looked the size of Hagrid's, completed with a fenced off garden behind it, but the cleared space around the home was huge.

Hermione felt something perch onto her shoulders and she glanced up to see a Monkey sitting proudly on her. It resembled a Capuchin with brown fur that looked extremely soft and fuzzy and an unusually long tail which draped around its neck and shoulders. If it weren't for the horn protruding from its head, there'd be no indication that it wasn't a normal forest creature.

"J.P! You've gotten so big!" She squealed, reaching up to pet the monkey that taken to sitting on her head. Pansy giggled as she stood beside Hermione and looked up at the creature.

"Another one of your… Summons?" Pansy asked as the Monkey took to her shoulders and hair, jumping easily from Hermione to her.

"_Oui_, 'e is my first summon. 'E is call J.P." Sheridan answered hopping over the fence and unlocking her door. "Come in, make yourselves comfortable.

"I thought you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts?" Cho said following and pulling Daphne along behind her.

"_Non, _You cannot. But Toutaku 'e is an imp, it is different for Ze Imps and Ze 'Ouse Elves." Sheridan yelled from the inside.

The group found that Sheridan's house looked like a hybrid between a house and natural wilderness as soon as they walked in. They could see a massive tree that dominated a space in the back that served as a staircase, its branches growing in a spiral pattern with enough space that one could step from branch to branch easily to ascend. The air past the door even had its own brand of freshness, clearer than even the natural air outside and mixed with the pleasant musk of earth and vegetation in various stages of life's cycle. Looking up, it even seemed that this enchanted space held its own sun, casting light in a bright blue sky, that was a really glamorous ceiling.

"Whoa…" Harry breathed, noting a striped beanbag chair that sat off to the side by itself. Sitting himself down with a heavy plop he was startled as it revealed itself to be a striped tiger, it gave a rumbling roar in Harry's direction as it swatted him off before curling back up in its sleeping position.

"This is amazing!" Cho breathed, she and Daphne had joined Sheridan inside her kitchen. The kitchen was typical of a cozy cottage, with a wood stove, a natural food storage and in the middle of the room there was a finely carved table with matching stools. "Your home is quite lovely." Cho smiled as Sheridan began pouring tea into small cups for each of them.

"_Merci Madame Chang_." She said as she reached into a cupboard and giggled. "Zat is not your bed you silly zing…" As she withdrew her arm with a sugar bowl in hand, everyone could see a snake coiling around her arm. It was a rather large and long, slithering down the length of Sheridan's body as it eventually made its self comfortable inside her shirt.

"Doesn't it get difficult with all these creatures around?" Daphne asked, ducking her head as several birds darted by.

"_Non_, I am used to it. It is quite comfortable. You see-" Hermione couldn't make out the rest of Sheridan's sentence as Pansy had taken the brunette by the hand and lead her up to the higher floors and into an empty room, which to Pansy's relief looked to be an ordinary room. Hermione squeaked as she was met with Pansy lips, once again giving into the kiss. Pansy leaned the two of them against the door as their lips pressed together perfectly, the two breaking apart a moment later when air yet again was an issue.

"I've been thinking about you all morning Hermione…" Pansy breathed, gazing into her glistening brown orbs. Hermione smiled as she licked her lips and closed her eyes. She was greeted with another kiss, her tongue slid across Pansy's bottom lip seeking entrance that was quickly granted. Suddenly, Pansy made a strange noise, it was something like a high whimper. Hermione made to move away but Pansy pulled her closer and Hermione found her arms around her neck. The need to breath was too much and they broke apart with heavy pants and gulps of breath. Harry's voice cut through the mood as they recovered in each other's arms, reminding them that they'd come as part of a group.

"'Mione? Pansy? You up here?" He called from the hall, "Sheridan is going to show us that dragon, where are you?"

"Bloody Potter…" Pansy muttered while Hermione stifled her giggles.

"'Mione? Pansy? You in here?" Harry's voice was outside the door now. As the knob started to turn, they could hear Harry being pulled back suddenly.

"Come on Harry, lets go!" Ginny's excited voice could be heard now.

"Alright Ginny I'm coming. Don't pull my arm off!" Harry's chuckled as he was pulled away and joined the others downstairs.

"Oh sweet, sweet Ginny…" Hermione giggled between sighs of relief, suspecting that Ginny had very well known where they were. After all the red headed girl wasn't as dim as her brother.

**-Later that Afternoon-**

Near the end of the Afternoon, the group had become familiar with most of Sheridan's summons. Both Hermione and Daphne had taken a particular liking to the cats of various shapes and sizes. The largest, a white plump cat that plopped into Hermione's lap, had reminded the Gryffindor witch of Crookshanks. Ginny and Harry had taken to the flying creatures. Ginny particularly to a large colorful bird called Tai, whose wings crackled and sparked with lightning each time the bird moved them. Harry had taken to a rather odd creature, with a long snout with reins stretched around it, it's body was wide enough to hold two people with a long tail at the end. It crouched like a kangaroo, but it had wings in place of arms and sharp claws at the ends of its feet. This creature simply went by Mac, much to the surprise of everyone that something so unique would have such a simple name.

"How do you ride it?" Harry had asked, circling it for the third time. Ginny was already airborne and that left Harry impatient to join her.

"Like you would ride Kannu, only in ze air." Sheridan answered, she'd been in the middle of helping Luna and Cho feed the Hebridean Black dragon hatchling while Daphne scowled as she watched Cho fawn over it.

"Oh come on Daphne, it's kind of cute, I mean until it lit your hair on fire.." Pansy smirked when she noticed her friend's scowl.

"Shut up Pansy, that was not funny!" Daphne huffed thankful of the wonders magic could do for hair.

Pansy had found her attention drawn to Moukun, who got along great with J.P as it turned out. Pansy had been confused at first as the large spider held the monkey-creature between two front legs and wrapped webbing around his waist before bringing him over to her. J.P would hold out a loose strand for her and poise like a ballerina for her to pull the thread and send him spinning all over the floor, making her giggle in delight as he pirouetted between table legs, people's legs, and around the other animals. Once the little capuchin lost speed he'd scamper back, trailing the thread after him for Moukun to set him up again.

The witches and wizard spent the hours until dinner at Sheridan's hut, playing with the creatures she wasn't practicing with. Each spent at least a little time with the different types of creatures but found themselves going back to their favorites. By evening, Harry and Ginny had serious wind-hair streaking behind them from flying so much, while Daphne and Hermione were covered in cat saliva and cat hair, and Luna and Cho had fed the hatchling till it was bloated.

With night falling, the students petted Sheridan's creatures and thanked the summoner for a good night since they had to go back and be ready for classes tomorrow. Sheridan had offered to apparate the group back, though with quick protests she decide not to press the issue and bid them farewell. As they made their way back to the castle Hermione noticed that Pansy had a large ball of white string in her hands and was tossing it lightly.

"What's that you've got there Pansy?" Hermione's question drawing everyone's attention as they stared at Pansy's souvenir. Pansy found that she didn't mind spiders so much, well Moukun at least.

"It's a ball of spider silk, I got it for spinning J.P around like a top all evening." Pansy replied proudly, holding out the ball for everyone to see. The witches and even Harry felt a little pang of jealousy as they touched the thread and felt how soft it was.

"So that's what you were doing." Hermione exclaimed, wondering why J.P had periodically spun across the room.

"I really liked flying through the air on Mac though." Harry piped up, still bursting with excitement and his messy hair streaked back lightly. "It was brilliant! They really should use those instead of brooms for quidditch!" Everyone giggled at Harry's enthusiasm as they made the trek through the woods.

"Well I, well we, fed a dragon hatchling." Cho chimed in proudly, only to be humbled as Daphne giggled loudly.

"Yeah, you fed it until it was bloated like that pig Weasel!" Which drew an immediate blush from the Ravenclaw since they had gotten carried away with feeding the little dragonling. The conversation went on, with each adding stories of the creatures they played with and which were their favorites until they reached the castle gates and dispersed for dinner. Each went to their own houses' tables to avoid the awkwardness they'd drawn earlier, but not before swapping quick, secret in some cases, kisses goodnight with their respective girlfriends.

"Where have you two been all day?" Blaise huffed as Pansy and Daphne took their seat's at the Slytherin table, Pansy in her usual spot with a clear view of her Gryffindor.

"Is that any of your business?" Pansy asked rolling her eyes, "Maybe if you stopped avoiding Har- I mean Potter you'd know where we were." Blaise flushed.

"What's Potter have to do with anything?" He asked glancing over at the Gryffindors to find said boy staring at their table, or rather at him.

"What Pansy means to say, is if you don't grow a pair and ask Harry out or to at least hang out, the poor boy is going to get bored waiting." Daphne chimed in watching Cho talk with Luna. Pansy snickered with agreement but remained silent.

Dumbledore began dinner with a speech and ended on the same note. As the great hall emptied an hour later, Pansy bid her friends good night and watched Hermione do the same. The pair walked arms linked toward the Room of Requirements

"Say Hermione, I wanted to ask you something…" Pansy said as the two walked together, her eyebrows knitted together in thought.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked watching the concentrated look on her girlfriends face.

"What…does J.P stand for?" Pansy asked, Hermione gave her a puzzled look before she burst into a fit of giggles linking their fingers together, she hauled her silly girlfriend off to the Room of Requirements leaving Pansy's question unanswered.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes… what does J.P stand for? You'll never know! Muahahah! *cough* Anyway not much happening in this chapter I know, but hey gotta post something for you peeps. Next couple of chapters I'm thinking… Quidditch? Hope you enjoyed, reviews are quite lovely, especially positive ones. Forgive my french i'm a bit rusty...<strong>

**Translations for french: **

**Bonjour, comment allez vous aujourd'hui?: Hello, how are you today?**

**S'il vous plaît: Please**

**Moi: me**

**Non/Oui: no/yes**

**Mon Ami: My Friend**

**_Merci Madame Chang: Thank you miss Chang_**


	10. Night Classes

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan and some of the creatures she works with. I like to thank my friend Sam for helping as she always does, and my beautiful and lovely girlfriend Carissa, who helped keep me motivated and inspired.**

* * *

><p>"Merlin's Beard! You've done it again my dear boy!" Slughorn cried in excitement. It had been a couple of weeks since the weekend spent with Sheridan, and Harry, with the Half-Blood Prince's book, had finished a Sleeping Draught with high marks. As usual, Slughorn thought the boy was a genius, even though the book was practically giving the answers to him! Hermione found this to be rather irritating. She had spent the last three days actually studying at the library, and it still wasn't enough compared to the bloody Half-Blood Prince. Remarkably, she had found that her sessions were often spent alongside Daphne, much to her surprise, and while the two witches spent the afternoons studying for various class quizzes and school work; Pansy was off to Quidditch practice. Not so much by choice though, as Malfoy literally dragged her to the practice fields at every moment. With tryouts quickly approaching, she was determined to make it on the team, and thus she needed to practice. This, however, was not to the likening of either witches. With Hermione's excessive studying and Pansy constant practicing, the two only saw each other during the nights they spent in the Room Of Requirements.<p>

"You know that's not true Hermione." Pansy said, running her fingers lightly through the brunette's hair. Hermione laid face down in a pillow. She had been snacking lightly on chocolates as she tried to console the brunette."You're the brightest witch Hogwarts has ever seen, and probably ever will see for a long time." Hermione made to speak, though it came out muffled, it's had caused Pansy to giggle. "What?"

"I said, it's infuriating. Harry's ego has become bigger then Ronald's, and that's saying something!" Hermione turned over so that she could face Pansy,"I just don't know what to do Pansy." She frowned. Pansy's heart went out to the girl, she could understand why something like this bothered her girlfriend. Hermione had always been one who worked for the things she wanted, especially her grades. And here comes Potter with this blasted book, and cheats his way through Slughorn's class. No wonder Hermione was frustrated. Leaning down she pressed a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips. Hermione gave a shy smile as the other witch drew back. "Do you mean it?"

"Hermione, do you really have to ask?" Pansy gave the witch a grin, arching an elegant brow as she reached over and placed a piece of chocolate into her mouth. It was Hermione's turn to grin as she playfully chided her girlfriend.

"You're going to get sick eating all of that candy you know. Are you going to share?"

"Nope." Pansy huffed playfully, she smiled at Hermione's pouting face.

"It's not as though you need the candy Pansy." Hermione grinned, choosing her words carefully. "Do you remember your last addiction to sweets? You told me you got as big as a house!" Pansy gasped overdramatically.

"You said we would never speak of that again!" She stood, fists clenched with fake rage. Hermione met her stance with a playful smile.

"I lied." She replied earning a pillow aimed at her face, which she easily ducked from. She however did not expect Pansy to be behind the pillow, and in a mere movement, the Slytherin girl tackled the Gryffindor, and the two began a playful wrestle. Hermione, despite her stature, was a lot stronger then Pansy expected. She had somehow managed to get Pansy pinned under her. Pansy however wasn't weak. She rolled the both of them over so that she was on top, proving that she was stronger then Hermione by a mile, being an athlete after all. She'd played a lot of muggles sports over vacations, and her teammates had been mostly males. Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned maliciously.

"Figures you'd want to be on top Pansy…" She teased, giggling at the blush that crept over her girlfriend's face. Taking that as an opportunity, she locked her arms around her, Pansy squealed as Hermione managed to top her once again and turned to a desperate measure.

Pansy writhed underneath her as she began tickling her, roaring with laughter and an onslaught of colorful words that made Hermione gape. Tears were brought to Pansy's eyes, streaming down her cheeks as she struggled to get a solid hold. Finally Hermione took pity on the Slytherin and rolled off her girlfriend, leaving her flushed and sprawled on the ground. Once she recovered her breath, Pansy met with the shy and innocent smile as Hermione ate her chocolates. Crawling up beside her, the two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Suddenly, Pansy shouted, as if she'd made an discovery.

"Just Primate!" Pansy grinned with satisfaction. She'd looked as if she'd unlocked a great secret. Hermione raised a brow as she licked her fingertips of any spare chocolate.

"Pardon?"

"J.P, that's what It stands for, I'm sure of it. Right?" She gave her a bright smile. she didn't wanna do it, after such a satisfied look, and days of trying to coax it out of her, how could she crush her girlfriend latest attempt?

"Nope, wrong again." By simply stating the obvious. Pansy's face fell, and soon she flopped back against the pillow with an overdramatic sigh. Looking at the time, she shot up again.

"We have that class with McGonagall soon. Are we still practicing transformations?" Hermione nodded sitting up.

"Yes, seeing as there are still some who can't fully do the transformations and back. I think you'll do wonderfully Pansy. You've been practicing, and the last time you managed the full transformation and back again. I think you've got it down."

"Well, I have a pretty good tutor…" She smiled at the blush Hermione gave, her own lips forming into a teasing smile.

"Th-thank you Pansy…"

"Huh? Oh I wasn't talking about you, I meant Sheridan." She wiggled her brows, earning a scowl.

"Oh, well if that's the case, then I won't study with you anymore." Pansy responded with a look of mock terror.

"You mean I won't have to study ever again? Oh no Hermione… I'm shaking in my boots." Pansy scoffed, reaching over for some more chocolate.

"You won't think it's so funny when you start failing your exams, and I won't sit near you. You won't be able to copy off me." Hermione smirked as real terror appeared on Pansy's face, followed by a sad pout.

"Aw, Hermione! You wouldn't dare have me fend for myself!" Pansy whined as Hermione stood. Getting dressed, the brunette pulled the other girl along so that the two of them could be on their way to McGonagall's class. Along the way they met up with Harry, Ron, who was still had a bruised face, and Lavender.

"There you are. Where have you been?" Ron, as usual, thought he had a right to know every little thing Hermione did, and who she did it with. Harry sighed in annoyance.

"Not this again, Ron I told you to stay out of her business." Before the redheaded boy could come up with some sort of comeback, he visibly paled and quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Sheridan was coming down the hall towards them with two abnormally large wolves, one black and the other white, trailing behind her. Remembering that the woman didn't necessarily like him, he quickly pulled Lavender along and the two left faster then anyone could say _'Quidditch'._

"Was it somez'ing I said?" Sheridan asked as she joined the group, the pleasure it gave her when she saw the boy flee before her was obvious in her smirk. It wasn't as if she'd ever spoken to the boy either. She sometimes wondered what sort of tales the youngest Weasley had told about her.

"Having a night stroll?" Harry asked, familiar enough with the Aya, the white wolf, that he was petting her lightly.

"_Oui, _I am on _Mon_ way to Professor McGonagall's she 'as asked me to 'elp in zis lesson." She explained as the small group continued on their way. Joining Ginny, Luna, Daphne, Cho and Neville before they reached the class.

"Then you're an Animagus as well?" Asked Pansy, she and Hermione strolled arm in arm as the older woman lead them. Sheridan shook her head, but then nodded.

"It is… different for my kind… we summoners, as we 'ave a pact with ze creature's and animal we chose to be wiz, zere are certain, techniques and zing's we must learn along ze way. _Oui_, you could say zat I am like ze animagi type. But I am not limited to just ze single form of one animal or creature." Sheridan explained now having their attention, they were met with Parvati and Amber along the way. "But it is zrough touch zat I am able to perform such an task. And It is raz'er painful."

"Will we get to see it at the lesson?" Ginny asked, twirling Luna for no apparent reason. While the latter giggled lightly, Sheridan nodded with a smile and just as quickly she furrowed her brows. Looking quickly behind them, the entire group stopped their movements in response.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking and scanning the corridor.

Sheridan blinked, "noz'ing… I zought I smelled somez'ing…" Her voice trailed as she continued moving a moment later.

"Wait a minute," Cho began with realization, they had just exited the doors of the castle. "We're not doing the lesson inside?" Sheridan smiled, tapped her nose, and nodded. She lead the motley excited group to into the Forbidden Forest, where Hagrid usually held his classes. Going off the path, they went a ways before they were greeted by the rest of their group and Professor McGonagall, who was standing rather impatiently.

"That's enough dilly-dallying around. Pair up so that we may begin. Everyone did as she instructed and quickly paired up with their usual partners: Daphne with Cho, Ginny with Luna, whom she had continued to twirl in her arms, and Hermione and Pansy. For those who couldn't decide for themselves, McGonagall quickly assigned partners, the same groups as she usually did. So Neville was paired off with Amber, Harry with Draco, although the platinum-haired wizard didn't whine and make a big fuss this time, and the remainder formed the trio group of Ron, Parvati and Susan. Parvati wanted nothing to do with Ron after the way he'd treated her sister, so of course, she seemed rather hostile to this arrangement, though she keep quiet about it. "Tonight's lesson will determine how the environment effects you and your Animagus form. You have noticed I have asked Miss Lightrose to join us. Miss Lightrose if you would please?" Professor McGonagall motioned for her to speak.

"_Merci_, Professor McGonagall." Sheridan smiled, "_Oui_, you may notice zat in your Animagus forms, you feel zat you are more, 'ow you say… grounded to ze earth? It is because you are more in tune with ze earth and its mana. Zere is no oz'er creature so in sync wiz ze earth zen its animals, which is what you are in zat form. Zough in ze Animagus form, you are still able to zink as a human does, zough you feeling will not be as… complex. 'Oo knows what Mana is?" Sheridan paused, her hand resting on one of her wolves soft fur.

"Mana is an concept of an impersonal force or quality that resides in people, animals, and inanimate objects. It is commonly know or rather suspected that is what sustains the magical core within Witches and Wizards. However, Mana for a summoner is the very thing that keeps them alive, it is more then a substance or Energy Core for them. It is life for a summoner because no other person, Human witch or wizard is ever as close to Creatures and animals alike as they are." Hermione spoke, being the only one who as usually knew what she was talking about. That fact made her happy, and It made Sheridan happy as she grinned at the complete response.

"_Oui, _of course you, 'Ermione would know zat." She winked, "In your Animagus forms, you will find your pull to ze earth stronger when you are outdoors raz'er zen when you are inside. Some of you may even develop an keen animal trait." She finished looking back over at McGonagall who, herself, seemed impressed with Sheridan's knowledge. She once again took her stand in front of her small class.

"As we've practiced, each and every one of you today will take your Animagus form, you will then join Ms. Lightrose for the night. Let's begin. Longbottom, if you please?"

Hesitantly, Neville took his stand, grumbling something about having to be the first one to go, he closed his eye and mentally called his change. It was slow, and for a moment, Neville had thought he'd made a mistake. That is until he began shrinking and shaping in size. In less then a minute, where Neville Longbottom once stood, now stood a brownish Mountain Beaver. Pleased, Professor McGonagall sent him off to Sheridan's side. The rest followed suit one after the other. Amber had become a graceful and springy otter, Cho had managed the beautiful form of a Golden Retriever, and Daphne of course flawlessly took her form as a Dingo. Both playfully barked and nipped at one another as they join both Neville and Amber at Sheridan's side.

With some difficulty, Susan had finally managed her Koala state and Parvati joined her as a pigeon after several tries. Following behind the two was Ronald, who ironically and comically took the form of enormous wild pig. His ivory tusks protruded from his gums, his form was large and massive, high and wide at the shoulder tapering to the hips, his head was narrow with an impossibly long snout. Ironically, whatever fur he had took the Weasley hair color. And while Ron had slightly shrunk in size, Ginny grew. Showing a surprise aptitude for the change after sitting in on that session as Luna's partner, Ginny had been allowed into the class and now she had taken the form of one of the most beautiful mares Sheridan had ever seen. Luna idly perched on her back as a golden feathered owl. Ginny trotted the both of them over to Sheridan, looking rather smug as she towered at least a head over the others. She snorted in Ron's general direction, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and had them continue.

Malfoy had taken his form as white ferret, silently he made his way into the group and curled up as far from the group as possible. Hermione thought he'd been acting odd, almost ill. She had asked Pansy about it, but the girl knew no more then anyone else. Watching Malfoy, Hermione hadn't noticed the black dog that sat at her feet, until Harry barked. Startled, she glanced down and smiled at him. Patting him once on the head, his form reminding her of Sirius for a moment and how at that moment, he seemed to be looking out at her from Harry's eyes. The boy- dog, then scuffled off towards the group. Realizing it was her turn, Hermione took a breath, and in a matter of seconds the Gryffindor had taken her lioness state. Feeling proud and mighty, Hermione roared, as she often did, before circling Pansy. She brushed her tail against her thigh lightly, almost seductively, as a rumbling purr sounded from her chest. Suddenly Pansy felt nervous, especially being the last one to go. Slowly, she took her place, and with a calming breath she mentally called her form. She'd practicing been with Hermione ever since they began the course, and she'd accepted her form during their last practice. She managed to perform it perfectly ever since then. She could do it again. She crouched down, and felt the stages as her body morphed. Her skin darkened into a dark midnight to match her robes, hair grew into fur on her skin as her face shifted and lengthened. Her hands began to shape and morph in to claws, painful at first but then quickly the pain subsided. It was a matter of seconds before Pansy finished and sat on her haunches, she gave a mighty roar that rivaled Hermione's as she'd taken the form of a beautiful black Panther. Both enormous felines padded over to Sheridan, flanking the summoner like her wolves did.

Once finished, Professor McGonagall explained to them their lesson for the night in further detail. They were to spend the night or how ever long they could in their animagus form, they were to stick close to Sheridan who would keep an watchful eye on how the forest would affect their new animal instincts. Having made clear the assignment, Professor McGonagall bid the students good night and left them in the care of Sheridan. Sheridan of course had other plans for the lessons.

"You cannot learn if I am zere to, 'ow you say, baby-sit you? You are to work in pairs or teams, as you 'ave been zese pasts several weeks. Zere is a lake in ze forest edge, you are to work togez'er and make it zere. For some fun, _mon _Summon's and I will try to keep you from zat task. I will not be zere if you are in danger. If you should encounter a situation, return to your 'uman state and simply fire an red flare wiz your wands, I will send a summon as soon as possible." She explained, and without warning she'd vanished into the trees. She was gone, leaving thirteen Animagi teenagers alone with no way to communicate with each other, other than through gestures and whatever sounds their forms made.

'_This is fantastic… ' _Hermione thought as the groups slowly departed in their pairs. Ginny, with Luna now perching on her head, had galloped away at near top speed, while Cho and Daphne trotted off into the opposite direction with Harry and Malfoy alongside, becoming the trio of dogs and an ferret group. Ron, with a puffed chest, lead Parvati and Susan, though unlike Harry and Hermione, it was doubtful he had a clue what he was doing or where he was going. That left Hermione and Pansy to themselves, and unlike Hermione, Pansy still had little experience venturing inside the forest. That effectively meant she'd be following Hermione. And so, with a rumbling purr, she began following the lioness into the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so yeah, short chapter… Or I think it's kind of short because there's not much going on, but that normally happens before something bad happen! <strong>

***dramatic music* Yes the next chapter is going to have some stuff going on. **

**Sorry for the delay, its kind of hard to write without idea's and have been having writers block, but I am determined to finish this, if that what the readers want. Please Rate and Review, its helpful for the future of this fic. Um Please forgive my mistakes, I am currently without a beta. So… Yeah hope you enjoy! **


	11. Encounters

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan and some of the creatures she works with. I like to thank my friend Sam for helping as she always does, and my beautiful and lovely girlfriend Carissa, who not only helped me with writing this chapter, but she also helped keep me motivated and inspired. I'd also like to thank my reader Meshayla, your ideas helped my through my writers block so I thank you.**

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since the start of Sheridan's task, and Hermione could have sworn they'd passed the same tree for a third time that night. The sun had set long ago, but even in the dark her lion eyes could see everything as if it were still day.<p>

And for some odd reason, it seemed as if the forest had gotten bigger, or perhaps it was her new form that made it seem so. The task however, was proving difficult and frustrating. She'd been so sure they'd followed the same path she and Harry had taken three years ago, and after thirty minutes of slow progress, she gave a frustrated, disappointed growl, and huffed. Perhaps if they had started in the

general area of the Whomping Willow, she'd have had a better idea of where they were exactly.

'_I have no idea where the bloody devil I'm going.' _She thought angrily. Sheridan had mentioned that the forest would affect them, but she didn't think it would affect her sense of direction! That only frustrated her further, something else she seems noticed; she was never easily frustrated, except with Ron, and recently Harry with his bloated ego, but this? it was like every little thing was testing her patience tonight._'What's wrong with you Granger?'_ She growled, looking around the closely grown trees and the eerie shadows they cast as the two padded through the overgrowth.

No matter how many times she entered the forest, there had always the underlying fear of the creatures that roamed there. Who in their right mind wouldn't be afraid of a place that was home to packs of Centaurs, hordes of spiders the size of grown humans, and god knows what else. None of that mattered though, at least not at that exact moment since her animal form had started to affect her, just as Sheridan said it would. It made her feel bold, because she wasn't entirely helpless. She felt powerful enough to take on any of the forest's creatures, even Grawp. She paid no attention to the smaller creatures that scattered about the ground, dodging trees roots and shrubs as they cleared way for the larger feline creatures. Nor to the large spotted owl that hooted angrily at the them, as if they had disrupted its peace.

Hermione snorted at the silly creature. She could almost hear the angry ruffling of feathers as it took flight. That was something Hermione did in fact love about her animalistic change. She was so taken by how heightened her senses had become, she could smell everything, the flowers, the trees, the soil, and unfortunately, Harry's scent in an unpleasant form.

"_**Oh honestly, Harry…" **_Hermione growled, mentally rolling her eyes.

"_**Boy will be boys, in any shape or form…" **_Pansy mentally chuckled. Both thankful that the other had silently cast an communication spell beforehand, and that still worked in their present form.

"_**We'll, currently he is a dog…" **_Hermione started an attempt to defend her friend, but found she couldn't finish the thought with that horrid smell lingering around her and Pansy.

Pansy mentally and physically wrinkled her nose, _**"A mutt must mark everything it sees. Harry Potter… The mutt who pisses on everything. Seriously Hermione, it reeks here… let's move on."**_ And with that the two continued on their way, and away from Harry's scent. Aside from the smell of Harry marking every tree he could, Hermione found she could hear everything as well. From the sound of the insects under the tree bark, to the sound of a woodpecker in the distance, burrowing it's way into a tree for the night. She could even hear the barking of a dog not too far off into the distance, probably Harry or even Cho. She idly wondered how they were faring with their animal changes, when the sound of hooves, and a bowstring being drawn taut came from behind them.

'_Wait a minute, a bow string?' _A twig snapped, and Hermione's head shot to the side just as an arrow flew past it. Warily, she felt her ears flatten against her head as she took several steps back. Pansy had taken an defensive stance in front of her, she let out a low, menacing growl towards the source.

A young male Centaur had come into their view, and though the Centaur was massive, he was still just a colt, obvious by the way his arms slightly shook as he took aim. Without warning, he fired a second time, his arrow going too wide that it struck and wedged into a far-off trees trunk. With a frustrated snort, and stomp of his hoof, the colt drew back a third arrow.

"Don't be a fool boy!" Snarled a second Centaur, smacking the young colt in the back of his head as he rode up. "Look at how thin they are, their pelts would never keep you warm in the night." Pansy continued to menace the two with growls and hisses, the Centaur snorted, and turned to fully face the pair.

"Silence beast! Had we wanted to dead, you would be!" A third Centaur said as he rode up, touching the bow strung around his chest to make his point. His bow was longer and far thicker then the colt's, made to fire from a greater distance and with much more force. There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that if he had wanted to have the two of them killed, they'd have never seen it coming. She hadn't noticed that Pansy had taken an defensive stance in front of her until the Centaur had addressed her, and she stopped her growling. "Away with you, you mangy creatures!" The Centaur ordered, as if he ruled the forest and them.

'_You don't have to tell me twice…' _Hermione thought, she bit onto Pansys ear and tugged, indicating that she wanted her to follow. Something Pansy didn't fully agree with as she stood her ground. Here they were, and suddenly this Centaur had the gall to order them around like they were pets? If anything, the Centaurs were intruding on her territory. Pansys human mind knew that the Centaurs were formidable and dangerous, but it was her Panther s mind that wanted to assert her dominance. The forest belonged to her, and it took everything she could do to stop herself from challenging the Centaur, as it drew its bow in warning. It was the human mind that eventually won, Pansy obliged and the two continued opposite of the Centaur's hunting area, staying alert to make sure nothing else surprised them.

Despite Pansy's low growls of irritation, which eventually, and slowly died out, It was fairly quiet. Hermione had to look back every few minutes to make sure she was still with her. They continued on for another silent fifteen minutes, feeling the full effects of their animal forms.

Unlike Hermione, Pansy felt restless, she loved hearing the way the forest grew quiet when they entered an area, it gave her a sense of power, and dominance. She could hear the heartbeats of the smaller creatures as they scattered for safety. She could almost taste them, but her it was her sense of smell that had become her strongest trait. Everything had smelled different; the cool grass under her padded paws, the bark on the trees, both wet and dry, along with the moss that grew with it, Harry's scent which still lingered even though they were far away from that part of the forest, and even Hermione. She smelled like text books and ink, which Pansy very much enjoyed.

She also enjoyed the occasional stops they made as Hermione tried to figure out their location, watching as her Lioness sniffed around the ground with her tail swaying about, probably hoping to smell the lake. Also unlike Hermione, Pansy wasn't in such a hurry to get to lake. As by proving it, she leapt into one of the trees and laid herself down on one of the larger branches, watching as Hermione continued a few paces ahead. Hermione stopped when she noticed Pansy was no longer behind her.

She'd easily spotted her on the branch, and Pansy could almost see the annoying look she would have been wearing had she been in human form. She gave a low growl, and began pawing at the ground. Pansy swayed her tail in an almost mocking manner, giving the other feline a light huff which had caused Hermione arch her back and growl angrily. Pansy knew that there was nothing playful about the way Hermione bared her fangs, but she couldn't help jumping from the tree and onto her, reducing the growls to rumbling purrs as they nuzzled their heads against one another. Being slightly bigger, she pushed Hermione down and pinned her there, purring softly she licked the other girl's cheeks. The two of them laid together, briefly forgetting why they were there. Had they been paying attention, they would of realized that they had stumbled onto a small, grassy, and flowery grove. Pansy nuzzled into Hermione's neck, and began purring. Hermione then let out a soft snort and returned the gesture, her tail lightly brushing against Pansys side. Suddenly Hermione pinned her down, she nipped at her ear playfully before running off, as if daring Pansy to chase her.

Pansy quickly rolled to her feet, following a Hermione through a small opening in the bushes. As she pursued the Lioness, they passed what looked like a spider's den, probably the home of the Acromantula and their king, Aragog. She vaguely remembered Hermione mentioning the Giant Spider the last time they were in the forest, and the danger they'd met with few of its children. Apparently they had wandered too close, because several spiders came out of the shadows, though none were quick enough to catch the nimble felines as they dodged beneath and over trees roots, whilst they dashed past.

Catching up to the Lioness, the Panther pounced, the two lost balance and rolled down a steep hill. She could hear Hermione mentally giggle as they tumbled, coming to a stop where she nuzzled Hermione's neck, and licked her face lovingly.

"_**Merlin's…" **_Hermione purred. As long as she was with Pansy, she could have stayed in the forest forever, and she was positive the feeling was mutual. She was in love. In the weeks the two had spent together, Hermione found that everyday she felt more for the girl, more then she ever had Ron, and she thought she had loved him for ages. She let out a long yawn, laying her head on top of Pansy 's while Pansy rested hers on her front paws.

They laid silently for a short while until Pansys ears suddenly shot up, and her nostrils flared. She'd startled Hermione as she took a defensive stance. A twig snapped, and for a moment Hermione feared they'd stumbled across more Centaurs. That however, was not the case as a brown doe came stumbling out of the bushes, right in front of them. Hermione couldn't help but think about how delicious it looked, and the smell! It had given off a sweet aroma that caused her mouth to water, and by the way Pansy was licking her lips, she had thought the same thing. The doe blinked, as if it were caught in the headlights of a car at the sight of the two predators, and somehow bounded away just in time as they'd pounced, retreating back into the bushes as they chased it. Something about the chase had given Hermione a thrill she'd never felt before, she couldn't think of anything but the thought of how it would feel to sink her teeth into the doe's flesh.

'_I'll catch it! I'll catch it and give it to Hermione!' _Pansy thought to herself, knowing that she was faster then Hermione, she'd catch it, kill it, and then present it as a trophy to her. Thinking of the doe, and the present it'd make, she disappeared through the bushes onto another clearing. She stopped short when a red Mare leaped over her and took off into the distance, a golden owl gliding behind it. After they passed, Pansy snorted, and continued after the doe. She could smell it, taste its blood already. She'd slowed her pace once she spotted the doe, she then crouched and approached as closely to the ground as she could. The idea was to get as close as she could, and then dash forward. If she could leap on top of it, she could take it down with her front paws. Hermione had finally caught up just as she was about to pounce, when suddenly, there was a loud howl in the distance, and a familiar scent. In an instant the Doe was off and out of sight, thankful that the howl had caught the interest of it's pursuers. There was a second howl, and both felines found themselves drawn to it. An odd sensation coursed through the two as they'd approached the area. Taking precautions, Pansy leaped into the trees and Hermione followed. Together the two ventured forward towards the source of the howl. As they approached, the howl turned into a snarl, and then a violent growl, until finally, there was a squeal.

They had stumbled onto an interesting situation; A rather large, and red boar standing frozen before a werewolf, or a least something that resembled one. It was hulking in size, snarling as it moved towards the boar on its hind legs like an human. If Pansy remembered correctly, that boar was actually Weasley. Parvati and Susan had been with him, though from what she could see, the two of them had taken safety high into the trees. From where she stood, she could see werewolf's gleaming fangs, coated with saliva.

'_Weasley, against an hungry werewolf? This should prove to be amusing' _Pansy thought to herself, watching as the werewolf circled the boar. It let loose a fierce howl that had caused Ron visibly pale and tremble.

Pansy snorted, As she'd turned to leave she'd yelp. Looking back, she saw that Hermione bit onto her tail and pulled.

"_**We can't just leave him, Pansy ."**_ She growled, conveying her thoughts through their telepathic connection.

"_**Why not? It isn't like we owe the bloody idiot any favors Hermione." **_Pansy replied with a huff. She could see the disappointment in the Lionesses eyes as she prepared to leave again. She owed no favors to Weasley, especially after everything the spineless git had done to Hermione.

"_**Pansy Parkinson… do you honestly think I could sit by and let this happen?" **_Hermione growled. Pansy gave an annoyed huff as she cast her glance down at the beast, watching as it licked it chomps, and panted excitedly towards Weasley. The specky git was seconds away from being dinner.

"_**The things I do for you Granger…" **_She growled, just before she broke into a run towards the red pig. Hermione mentally smiled, proud of her girlfriends decision before she joined the sleek Panther .

When the two lunged, It couldn't have been better timing, because at the moment the beast clawed, Pansy barreled Ron out of the way, and Hermione knocked it off it's feet seconds later. With a gurgled yelping sound, the ginger-haired pig scampered to his feet, and ran in the opposite direction. As Susan and Parvati reluctantly followed after their esteemed leader, Pansy began to circled the wolf as it slowly stood. Instead of running since she knew that the buffoon was safe, she'd decided she would fight, this was an opportunity and she was determined to show her dominance. She took the first move, and lunged with extended claws.

She'd missed as the beast ducked, its movements resembling a humans, and in her attempts to strike and bring down the beast, she'd found herself missing as it always seemed to back up just enough to be out of her reach. She kept pressing her attacks, and the wolf kept dodging, as if it stood no chance. When it did attack, Pansy couldn't help but notice that its movements were slow and somewhat clumsy, as if it was toying with her, and that was something that quickly got on Pansy's nerves. How dare it move like that? As if it didn't take her seriously! She snarled, and continued her attacks until it stumbled back against a tree trunk. With nowhere else for it to dodge, Pansy roared and lunged forward, claws outstretched and fangs bared.

Instead of bringing the wolf down with her fangs, she found herself hanging upside down, the wolf having somehow grabbed her just as she'd jumped. It let out an horrifying snarl like nothing she'd had ever heard before, which had caused her to struggled in a panic. Hermione quickly stood from where she'd been watching, and rushed into action to help her girlfriend. They were so far out of reach, she wasn't sure if she would be able to reach them in time as the wolf bunched its muscles to throw Pansy. Until a loud whinny echoed through the forest, a red blur emerged from out of the bushes, and sent the beast barreling to the ground. Pansy yowled as she hit the ground on her back side, where as Hermione looked relieved as she slid to a stop. It was Ginny! She could have danced a jig when the red mare appeared from the bushes, stomping her hooves wildly at the werewolf.

The beast snarled, though it dared not approach the angry horse, instead it turned and ran, disappearing into the forest. Ginny snorted, she turned back to face the Panther and Lioness, Luna sitting astride her back as a human.

"Are you alright Pansy?" Luna asked in her usually dreamy tone. She was perched perfectly in a side-saddle fashion on Ginny's back, as if the mare had been trotting slowly and not attacking a wolf-beast. Sighing inwardly, Hermione nodded as best she could in her Lioness state towards the Ravenclaw witch. Now that the danger was over, she realized that Luna was in her human form again, even though they were to be in their animal forms for the entire lesson. The confusion must have been plain on her face, because Luna merely smiled as she draped herself over Ginny's neck.

"It's really embarrassing, but I found a mouse while I was looking for the lake. And I ate it, luckily I realized it was a mouse and spit the poor thing out. And suddenly I was human again. I tried to change back, and found I couldn't. I suspect Professor McGonagall was behind that." She hadn't seem too concerned as she light brushed her fingers through Ginny's mane, and finished her story. Hermione couldn't help but shudder at the tale, sure that the shock of eating the mouse had forced Luna out of her animal form. What had scared her more, was the little voice in the back of her mind that thought a mouse sounded delicious.

Pansy roll to her feet with slumped shoulders.

"Pansy?" Luna tried a second time to get the Panthers attention, only to earn an angry snarl from her. Luna was hardly phased by the outburst, and Pansy retreated from the draft blonde and her horse. She sat, and growled at herself. Frustrated, she dragged her claws against the forest floor, cringing in disgust as she replayed the scenes of the battle in the back of her mind.

'_How could I have let that blasted werewolf best me? And in front of Hermione no less!' _She thought angrily. _'How could I have..' _She growled, laying on all four and sulked. _'Of all the times, to prove I could protect Hermione… I go and bloody blotch the who damned thing up! What if-" _The sound of leaves and twigs snapping behind her interrupted her thoughts. Annoyed, she figured it was Luna, Luna was always trying to find way to cheer her up whenever it was needed. She'd flattened her ears, and turned her head with bared fangs, only to cover them once again as she noted the beautiful Lioness sitting down beside her.

Hermione was purring, she was proud of Pansy and words didn't have to tell the Panther that. She'd softly nudged Pansy's cheek and licked it, a moment later both Ginny and Luna joined the pair. Luna tried her best not to giggle as Pansy began nuzzling her cheek against Hermione's warm bosom.

She smiled her dazed like smile, knelt down beside the Panther, and whispered softly "You don't have to try so hard Pansy, you've already got the girl." Pansy gave an annoying huff, "Are you alright? Do you want me to check for injures?" She changed the subject. Pansy shook her head, while Ginny snorted, tapping her hooves impatiently in the 'lets get a move on!' fashion. It became apparent that the Duo's were now a foursome.

Ginny, being the impatient Weasley she was, threw her head back and snorted, trotting a circle around Pansy, who swayed her tail against the Mares foreleg. It was her way of apologizing for snarling at the younger girls Mate.

The motley larger group slowly sauntered along their current and slightly beaten path, Luna humming absentmindly as if they were strolling through a park and not the dangerous Forbidden Forest. The three Animagi mentally smiled as they remained close to their respective partners and continued the search for the lake together.

It had been another long hour before they stumbled through a small opening between the trees, and It was just one of the many reminders that even the Forbidden Forest had beautiful spots hidden away. They'd stumbled into another forest meadow, they'd found several on their way, each with lush, green grass and an abundant of vibrant flowers swaying in the gentle breeze. Scattered around the meadow were small smooth rocks that glistened with water from a nearby brook.

The group took in the scenery and rested on a patch of soft grass and flowers before moving on. This was becoming a habit, these small breaks, and Hermione had started to feel rather lazy as a Lioness. Her ears perked up when something caught her attention, she turned to stare in the direction of where the brook fed into a small pond. The pond rippled subtly at first, but then parted slightly giving away to a small speck of light that shone brightly through the crystal clear water. From there appeared a young woman of about twenty. Her eyes shown a deep blue and her brown hair was accented with blondee highlights, while her lips formed into a somewhat crooked smile. As she stepped down onto the stone around the pond she chuckled an almost sinister laugh.

"Well, well, what lovely creatures do we have here? Are you young ladies having a fun time?" There was something about the way the woman spoke, as if she had an evil undertone in her voice that made Hermione's fur stand. "We can't have that..." With a quick motion of her hand, a nearby stone stretched and extended towards the group, slamming into the ground just in front of them. There was a sudden burst of energy throughout the surrounding area, making the flowers, grass, and trees tremble, almost with fright. Startled, Ginny stamped her hooves while Pansy once again took a protective stance in front of Hermione.

The mysterious woman stood, and merely smiled. Giggling lightly, she muttered, "For o'Aeri." And suddenly Ginny was hurled backwards into a tree trunk, with enough force to knock her unconscious. She then reverted to her human form with Luna immediately at her side. The blonde whipped out her wand quickly, and began the motions for a silencing charm. "Silen-" was all the witch could get out before she was flung into the tree trunk like her girlfriend. Struggling to get up, the Ravenclaw only had enough time to realize that the woman muttering her next incantation.

"Terra de File" The woman said with a mischievous grin. It grew silent for a moment, and Luna hadn't been certain that anything was going to happen, until the ground began to quake. Shocked, Luna realized that the tree she'd been flung into was now wrapping and tightening its roots around her body, binding her arms above her head, and preventing her from using her wand. Her usual aloofness was replaced by fear as she pulled at the roots anxiously.

The assaulter then turned towards the larger felines, a smirk playing on her lips as she idly twirled a wand between her fingers. A fierce growled emanated from Hermione's and Pansy's chests as they both arrived at the same conclusion; She was a witch! The Lioness looked over at the Panther, nodding a "go" before they both lunged towards the attacker, hoping to overcome her if they attacked as one. To their dismay, they were repulsed to the ground by an invisible force.

The assailant then muttered with a hint of amusement, "Core de Sto." And suddenly a stone pillar came barreling down on them, it broke off into several smaller pillars, surrounding and locking around the two. Both cats roared louder than they thought they could at the woman, and she didn't even flinch. The situation had become dire.

The woman knelt down and chuckled before looking at the two with a stoic expression, " Now, now my poor kittens. You need to learn to analyze your opponent before attacking them, or this could happ-" she was cut off by Pansy swiping her claws at her, nearly connecting since she'd gotten so close. She frowned, "You know… I hate Dogs… just as much as I hate cats." No sooner than had she said that, she turned to meet the enormous black dog that jumped out of the bushes, its fang bared as it lunged at her. "Stupefy!" She shouted, sending Harry backwards and over tree roots. The large dog yelped as he collided with a Golden Retriever, while a beautiful Dingo, Daphne, took his place.

Daphne lunged, faring better then Harry as she brought her fangs down on the witch's arm. She held tight as the woman flailed around trying to shake her off, she eventually ended up flinging the Dingo off, though not before it tore a nice chunk out of her arm. The woman screeched in anger, aiming her wand as she cast the avis charm. With a devilish smirk she pointed at Daphne as the tiny flock birds appeared from the tip of the wand.

"Oppugno." She'd smirked as the dingo yelped, shaking her head violently as the birds attacked. It had given the witch the opportunity to cast another spell that sent her flying backwards. The witch mended her arm, and laughed as Harry and Cho lunged at her from both sides, and for the second time that night the two canines collided just as she dodged. She then flicked her wrist to cast the Immoblus Charm, freezing Harry as he'd lunged, and Cho in mid-run.

"What lovely creatures you are!" The witch cackled. Hermione thought it was the worst sound she'd ever heard, until she heard the something howling in the distance. The witch then growled, as if something about the howl needed her immediate attention. She'd mumbled something to which Hermione could barely hear.

"Oh yes, watch your backs, and be prepared. You're animals, keep your wits about yourselves, or you might just…" She gave a dark grin, "choke. I hope to be seeing more of you soon." With that final remark, she snapped her fingers and disappeared into thin air, her spells dissipating as she'd gone.

Harry rolled to the ground whereas Cho resumed her running, she slowed to down to a pace before rushing over to Daphne's side. The roots released Luna, who immediately rushed over to Ginny's side, while Hermione and Pansy went through the motions of inspecting each other to their satisfaction.

Ginny groaned in frustration, her meeting with the trees trunk had left her with a terrible headache. "Bloody hell. Who the devil was what?" She half growled, half trembled. Looking up at her girlfriend, she was met with an expression she had never seen on Luna's face before, a look of utter fear. Not knowing what else to do, Ginny embraced the blonde tightly. "Are you alright love?"

Luna nodded, "You don't suppose we've seen the last of her do you?" she asked, Ginny shrugged, wrapping her arm around her shoulders, and stood with Luna's support. They then converged near the pool where the witch had first appeared. Those who had still been in their animagi forms reverted back to being human so that they could communicate, all except for Hermione.

Pansy watched curiously as the Lioness climbed up a nearby tree and started rummaging.

When Hermione jumped down from the tree, she returned with something between her teeth, and dropped with a light thump, before regaining her human form. What she had found, turned out to be a squirming, white ferret, and as it grew, it changed into a panicked Malfoy. He'd scurried to his feet, fidgeting in a nervous wreck.

"Twitchy little ferret, aren't you Malfoy?" Harry spat in disgust, knowing that blithering git had watched as they'd been in potential danger. "How's it feel to be a slimy coward?"

"Shove off Potter." Malfoy hissed, feigning annoyance. No one believed it since he'd been pale, and looked embarrassed as seven pairs of eyes stared at him. He snorted, "I don't suppose you could've been a little gentler eh Mudblo-" His insult was cut short as two pair of wands, Harry's and Ginny's, were aimed at his throat. Pansy would have drawn hers a well, had Daphne not prevented it.

"Don't call her that Draco." Pansy snapped, the anger in her voice took the wizard by surprise.

"Whats gotten into you Parkinson?" Malfoy scoffed with disbelief. "It's bad enough you're suddenly best friends with Ravenclaws, and hanging around with those the bloody Gryffindors, but sticking up for Mudbloods? Have you gone nuttier than Loony Lovegood here?" He'd continued his rant, ignorant of the fact that Daphne had to hold back Ginny out of fear she'd strike the slimy git, or the fact Pansy had stepped towards him, her hands curled into fists of seething rage.

"That's enough Draco." Daphne reprimanded. It was evident to say, that though she cared little for the boy, he was outnumbered and would not escape without some sort of injury.

"Take it back Draco!" Pansy gritted through her teeth. If It had come down to it, Pansy would choose Hermione over Draco without a second thought, despite the years they'd been friends. She wouldn't like it, and hoped it would never come to that, but had it come down to it, she'd pick Hermione a thousand time over. There was a pause, and the Slytherin boy snickered, as if he'd realized something.

"Don't tell me you're actually friends with this filthy little Mudblood?" Pansy felt her eye twitch in rage, and suddenly, she stepped forward and slapped the platinum haired boy. He'd staggered back several steps, while Daphne clamped an hand over her mouth to stifle her surprised gasp.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" Malfoy screeched, outraged.

"Don't be a prat Draco! I told you not to call Hermione that!" Pansy seethed, and it took everything in Hermione's being to stop herself from embracing her girlfriend, and kissing her on the spot.

"You'll regret that Parkinson! Just wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy hissed, stalking forward until he was inches away from his fellow Slytherin. "Friends with Mudbloods? There no way father would ever let your family be a part of ours now." He sneered.

"Oh shove off Draco, your father is nothing more then the Dark Lord's clown, and everyone knows it! You speak another insult, another word or so much as give Hermione a dirty look, so help me…" Pansy growled. She glanced back at Hermione, and the brunette nodded in silent understanding. It was now or never. She took a breath, "I'm warning you Draco, if you ever utter that word to my girlfriend again, it'll be the last thing you bloody do."

Suddenly it grew very silent, as if even the forest had stopped breathing. A terrible feeling of dread coursed through Hermione's body as she slowly turns to see Harry's expression. She could literally hear the gears working in the raven-haired boys head before he slowly nodded. Something clicked, and it was as if a great realization was lifted off his shoulders.

He smiled. "As long as you're happy 'Mione."

Hermione nearly broke in to tears, "Oh Harry!" Without warning, she launched herself at him and the two staggered backwards in a tight embrace.

Harry chuckled. "Seriously Hermione, I'm not as pig-headed as Ron." He looked over at Ginny, "No offence."

Ginny shrugged. "None taken, he's a right moron. And its about bloody time you caught on you silly git. It only took you ages to join the circle of knowledge." She answered as she motioned to everyone.

"You all knew?" He'd asked, taken completely by surprise as the group, aside Malfoy, who stood like he'd been petrified, nodded.

"I'm sorry Harry," the brunette said meekly, "I should have told you sooner; you're my best friend, and I should have trusted you."

"It's okay 'Mione. You're happier then I've ever seen you, and if Pansy makes you that way, then who am I to get in the way?" He turned his attention to the Slytherin girl, giving her a smile as well. "Keep her happy alright Parkinson, don't you dare hurt 'Mione…."

Pansy nodded, "I wouldn't dream of it Potter." She'd smiled, surprised as Harry gave her a brief hug before she embraced Hermione."You see, I told you Harry wouldn't mind." She said feeling rather smug as the group continued. Unable to return to their Animal states they were forced to continue on foot.

"Well then, that just leaves Ronald…" Harry spoke after a silent moment. He could only imagine the look on Ron's face if he were to ever find out that he'd been the one to drive Hermione into the arms of a girl, and a Slytherin no less. "Even if it is Ron, the blithering git he is, I suspect he'll catch on sooner or later."

"I'm afraid Ronald might already suspect something." Hermione answered, "He saw me kiss Pansy goodnight a few weeks ago. Which is the reason he was violent with me." Pansy eyes flashed with anger that mirrored Harry's as the two came to the same thought; they would never allow Ron to harm Hermione ever again.

Pansy hopped onto a trees root, she'd helped Hermione over before extending her hand to Harry, who continued the motion to Ginny and so on. As they were stepping down, Harry stumbled and fell.

"Gah!" He shouted, and Hermione couldn't help but let out an exuberant giggle at the sight of Harry tripping over a rather large root and falling face first into the ground.

"Oh Shut up." He grumbled, taking the hand she extended to pull himself up, his face darkened with mud. "I cant wait for the bloody lesson to be over. Really, what kind of a professor sends their new animagi students into the forbidden forest with the hope they'd stumble onto a blasted lake?" He attempted to wipe the mud from his face, while both Hermione and Ginny chuckled merrily at his complaints, Daphne patted him on the back with smiled. She then glanced back to find Malfoy trailing slowly behind the group, looking as if he were trying to solve something. He'd glared once he noticed her gaze, though more at the way she held tight to Cho's hand, rather then because she was staring.

As they continued, each chatted about something, or anything that came to mind in hope the past the time, until Harry gave a sudden and depressed sigh.

"Whats the matter Harry?" Luna asked joining his side. She'd intertwined their fingers as they walked.

"It's nothing Luna. Don't worry." He gave a weak grin while Luna hummed as she strolled between Ginny and himself.

"You know Harry, Hermione wouldn't think any less of you if you told her. After all, you've accepted her." She smiled as if it were the simplest thing in the world before Ginny twirled her away. Now the young wizard had two more questions on his mind: How the daftly blonde always seemed to know what was bothering anyone without any hints, and what was with the twirling.

"What's up with the twirling?" The last question he'd decided to go ahead and ask aloud. Ginny merely looked back and tilted her head at him before simply shrugging, Harry decided to leave it at that. He'd seen stranger things then twirling. He then caught the sight of Pansy helping Hermione over several root's and decided he'd lend an hand, as the two seemed to struggle. His shoulder brushing forcefully against Malfoy's as he'd passed.

Malfoy watched on in disgust as Daphne pulled Cho gently over more roots, the Slytherin catching the other girl when she lost her balance, she'd blushed from the contact each time before continuing. He looked over to Weasley who was twirling her daft girlfriend for no apparent reason, then over to Potter, who had joined hands with Granger as she had the nerve to hold tight to Pansy's hand. To his bestfriends hand.

He'd stopped a little ways after them before he finally snapped.

"A Mudblood? You're dating Know-it-all-Mudblood-Granger? Do you have any idea how disgusting that is Parkinson! You might as well brand yourself as a traitor to the entire Slytherin House!"

The time in which Pansy turned, drew her wand, and sent the boy backwards was record breaking. Malfoy had been sent back with enough force, that even as the boy landed, he rolled down a hill into a pool of water, nearly flattening the small otter splashing about in the water.

It wasn't a second later that the seething Slytherin girl came barreling out from the trees after him, her wand pointed.

Malfoy was quick to roll to his feet just as Pansy fired a stinging hex that missed by mere inches. He quickly cast the Protego spell as a shield to rebound her Stupefy charm, before firing his own back, missing he'd struck a small beaver instead. As the beaver rolled down the slope it was on, it reverted back to human state, reveling a winded Neville Longbottom. His springy otter friend, who turned out to be Amber, was quick out of the water and at his side as she too turned back.

"Are you alright?" Amber asked, shock and worry coating her face as the two Slytherin dueled around them. Neville wheezed a reply, breaking into a cough as Hermione and Ginny emerged into the clearing, followed by Harry and Luna, and lastly Daphne and Cho.

"Wh-what's going on?" Neville wheezed.

"Pansy and I are dating…" Hermione started, turning her attention to the duel, where Malfoy had cast the Rictusempra Charm on Pansy, causing the girl to roll in to large fits of laughter as if some invisible forced tickled her. It was evident that by his spell, he'd had no intention of actually harming the girl. Though by the situation, none could say that Pansy had the same intention.

"So, Malfoy went off his rocker…" Finished Harry, watching as Pansy somehow managed to get a hold of herself, and cast the Tarantallegra spell in revenge. Malfoy stumbled, dropping his wand as he did, and suddenly began dancing uncontrollably, until Pansy finished him with a Body bind charm and watched as he fell to the floor kicking air.

Hermione was impressed, she knew Pansy was amazing but it was the first time she'd ever seen the her duel and frankly, it had amused her. She felt her heart swell at the thought of Pansy dueling for her. She'd watched as Pansy kneeled down to speak to Malfoy, and the boy seemed to give a reluctant reply as she sat him up. Making sure Neville was alright, Hermione made her way over to the pair of Slytherins when something caught her eye. She'd barely had time to register the red blur as it charged straight towards Pansy from the bushes.

"Pansy look out!" Daphne screamed. The Slytherin turned a second too late as red fur filled her vision and she was flung back. She felt a burning pain in her side as Hermione gave a horrified shriek that drowned out both Malfoy and Daphne's cries.

'_Did something hit me?' _She gasped painfully, finding herself impaled on Ronald's sharp tusks.

"Bloody Weasley!" She cried out, gasping haggardly as her eyes refocused and she pushed herself off the tusks. Gritting her teeth, she pressed trembling hands to the wound to stop the bleeding.

Hermione was beside herself as she rushed over only to find herself blocked by an angry red boar. Ron snorted and jerked his head in an angry motion as he stomped angrily at the ground, forcing Hermione several steps back. He looked completely mental, full of rage and anger like nothing Hermione had ever seen before. She made to reach for her wand only to realize she'd dropped it when she'd seen Pansy impaled on Ronald's tusks.

"Ron," Hermione began quietly and as softly as she could, "get out of my way!" She then shouted, Ron snorted again, it almost sounded like a smug snicker. Hermione glanced around to see the pale face of her girlfriend, nearly passed out from the loss of blood and Daphne rushing toward her injured friend. Noticing the movement, Ron turn and charged with an angry squeal. Harry tried his hand at firing spells to throw the angry boar off, only to find that the spells bounce off his thick hide and anger him further. He turned his attention towards the new threat as he collided with Daphne. The Slytherin cried out as her arm was pierced and torn as he'd forcibly pulled away. Cho screamed in panic at the sight of the wound, she'd pulled out her wand, firing a red flare that lit the sky like a firework before rushing to Daphne's side.

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted, quickly handing the brunette her wand before joining Harry, Luna, and even Malfoy, Who'd been freed of his body bind, to deal with her brother. Neville and Amber also joined in, casting ropes in an attempt to surround the angry boar.

"Stop the bleeding!" Daphne screeched, pressing her hands to Pansy's wound even though her own arm was dripping blood. Pansy made a noise half between a groan and whimper.

Hermione panicked.

All the years of studying and practicing, the things the made her known as the brightest witch of her age, were suddenly gone. Her mind had gone blank and she couldn't, for the life of herself or her girlfriend, remember a single spell.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have chapter 11. With a bloody and painful Cliffhanger; Again sorry its late, writers block still <strong>**L. Forgive my mistakes for I am still without my beta. I hope you enjoy the chapter, please don't hate me! And Rate and Review. I'd also like to note, that because of my writers block chapters will probably come slowly. And It would be immensely helpful if you could throw out ideas that you might think would be helpful to the story, or of what you want to see happen. Anyway thank you for reading, and I'll see you soon!**


	12. Guilt and Forgiveness

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan and her creatures. I of course thank my lovely friend Sam, my beautiful girlfriend Carissa who kept me motivated, and a couple of awesome reader who helped me through this chapter with their awesome ideas. And for helping me with the Blaise and Ron scene. Thank you very much Devin Wolf (Devin) and lostmoonchild (Myrriha) and I like to thank Healer for being awesome with the re-write.**

* * *

><p>Of all the moments for Hermione's mind to completely shut down, it had to be now; when she needed it the most! She could not, for the life of herself, or Pansy for that matter, perform a single magic spell. She couldn't even hold the wand steady.<p>

"Hermione! Move!" Harry shouted with panic. Ron had somehow managed to slip between the people fending him off, and charged at the brunette. Hermione barely hearing the warning, turned as Ron bore down on her, too close to dodge. Just as he reached her, he bounced backwards off a shield spell Cho had cast at the last second. And with a loud squeal, he rolled to a stop several feet back, before jumping back up to try again. As he began another charge, he was met with a well-aimed spell from Harry, striking him full on the face with enough force to break the skin, turning squeals of annoyance into ones of pain.

Awkwardly, Ron changed directions and started a blind run at the raven-haired wizard. And as luck would have it, Harry's second spell held no effect. It would have been over for Harry, if Ron had not been interrupted by a black blur that jumped out of the surrounding forest, and knocked him off course. Ron rolled with an angry snort, stomping his hoof at the new threat standing between himself and Harry. He'd seemed slightly put off by the fierce snarl, which erupted from the form of an enormous black Doberman, as it crouched itself between Ron and Harry. It dark fur bristled in anger as its lips curled back, revealing its vicious bite while snarling at Ron. Ron released an angry squeal towards the larger dog, digging his hooves into the ground as he threatened to charge.

The Doberman narrowed it eyes, and huffed as if taunting the angry pig while keeping a watchful eye on his movements. It was as if the dog was determined to keep itself between the two, and with a sudden squeal, Ron charged towards the Doberman with a furious rage reflecting within his eyes. And as he'd charged, the Doberman sprang forward with bared fangs.

A squeal of pain left Ron's lips as the larger dog tore into his shoulder, tearing away a healthy chunk of flesh as Ron forcefully twisted from its bite. The boy's fury, for hundredth time that night, had blinded him and he saw nothing but red.

"Watch out!" Harry shouted as Ron charged again.

Hermione felt her breath catch as she fully became aware of what was happening. She knew Ron was furious at what was going on, but too attack them? To have attacked Pansy? How could he have done something so terrible? Her eyes fell to Pansy when she heard a weak whimper leave her girlfriend's lips. Daphne and Cho had managed to slow the bleeding, and a slight coloration had returned to her face. Hermione didn't know how much longer the witch could hold on. Why wasn't anyone coming? Where was Sheridan? Why was she, Hermione Granger, absolutely useless when Pansy needed her most?

A pained yelp split through the air as one of Ron's tusks pierced into the Doberman's front leg, and he had forced it onto its back. A snarl escaped from its lips as it roll to a stand, keeping all pressure off of its injured leg, It'd let out pained whimper as Ron charged again. Through the panic, Harry shot another spell at Ron, hoping to draw his attention while the Doberman struggled to get out of the way.

Ron squealed as the spell did its job, he turned, his eyes burning and seething red with rage. That had been the final straw. His eyes locked onto Harry, and a chill spread through the boy's body as he watch Ron charge. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he drew closer with each passing second. And for the second time that night, the Doberman intervened, colliding with the boar just as it had come within four feet of the raven-haired wizard. The two animals collided in a violent heap, tusk and teeth lashing at each other as the snarls become more ferocious.

"Back him up!" Ginny shouted as the Doberman managed to sink its teeth into Ron, latching onto one of his front legs and pulling hard enough to be rewarded with a pained squeal. Ron stumbled backwards. Realizing that he was fighting a losing fight, he struggled to escape, only to be blocked at every turn by larger dog. Determination and anger burned within the Doberman's eyes as it cornered the Ron against a large tree, snarling and ready to attack if he attempted an another escape.

This gave Ginny and Malfoy the chance to conjure chains around the boar, and as the enormous Doberman jumped away from their line of fire, Luna had cast the Homorphus charm. Ron went from hostile squealing, to pained and confused shouts as he was forced back to his human form. The boy clutched his bloody arm, the most serious of his wounds, groaning at the pain as Luna wrapped the boys robe around where the missing chunk of flesh was.

"What the bloody hells going on?!" He screeched, confused as to why he was bound, injured, and wands were drawn at him.

"I'll bloody kill you Weasley!" Malfoy shrieked, his voice cracking on the end of it. He'd raised his wand with an forbidden curse on the tip of his tongue, until Ginny, being the closest, tackled him and knocked his wand from his grip.

"We don't have time for that Draco!" The words came at the end of a snarl, which had come from the Doberman as it reverted into the form of Blaise Zabini. As the wizard reached the witches, who had just finished stemming Pansy's bleeding, an enormous dark-furred wolf emerged from the forest. Its fur was marked like the werewolf like they encountered earlier that night, but it stood as tall as a horse, where the other had been human-sized. It too reverted to a human form as it rushed towards the apprehensive students, becoming Sheridan by the time she reached them. She'd looked injured, her clothing torn, claw and bite marks dotting her face and shoulders, as well as a large bruise on her exposed midsection. Her two wolves were at her side shortly after she fully reverted.

"We have to get 'er to ze 'Ospital Wing…" Said Sheridan, quickly dropping to the injured witch's side. With a flick of her wrist an and unusual glow, the small imp, Toutaku, appeared before its mistress as she picked the younger girl up. "Come 'Ermione…_Monsieur Zabini _if you will… " She spoke quickly, she'd held her free hand out to the brunette as Blaise nodded with silent understanding. "'Ermione!" She shouted when the she received no response from the brunette.

Hermione blinked like she had been slapped in the face. Noticing the french woman and her extended hand, she quickly gripped it, felt the pull of apparation, and found herself in the familiar room of Hogwarts Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey didn't take too kindly to the three apparating into her infirmary unannounced and causing a ruckus, but she didn't berate them once she saw the state Pansy was in. Without further hesitation, she directed them to get Pansy in bed and proceeded with her mending spells and medicines, but not before furiously ushering them out as quickly as she could despite Hermione's pleas to stay with her girlfriend.

"Her…mione.." Pansy's weak mumble was last thing the girl heard as she was forcibly pushed out of the wing. Hermione felt sick, Pansy was in pain and she couldn't even be with her as comfort.

"It is not your fault 'Ermione." Said Sheridan softly, placing her hand gently on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yes it is… I made a mistake…" Her voice was barely a whisper. As Sheridan made to comfort her, she turned and ran as quickly as her feet would allow down the corridor, ignoring the older woman's calls as she rushed back to Gryffindors Tower.

There had been few students in the common room, though they were too engrossed with their studying to notice as the brunette entered, and ran straight to her room. She closed the door lightly and headed to bed, but after several steps, she fell to the floor with heartbreaking sobs, startling Crookshanks as the cat leaped onto the bed with a loud hiss.

Hermione was hurting, she made an huge mistake and Pansy was suffering because of it. She curled up on the floor and cried out the pain, she prayed with all her being that Pansy would be alright and forgive her.

After Hermione and Sheridan had Apparated Pansy to the infirmary. The students, wasted no time in setting off for the castle, lead by Blaise; who kept Ron tied in bindings, once they had succeeded in temporally mending Daphne's arm. They had walked a good hour before they'd returned to castle grounds, and the lights of the castle had come into view of the ragged students. After which the group had gone straight to the Hospital Wing. They'd found Sheridan waiting outside the doors, her wolves had been at her side, but Hermione was nowhere in sight. Harry and Ginny shared a confused look as Madam Pomfrey saw to Daphne's and Ron's injuries, shooing away anyone who tried to get a look past the curtain she'd hung around Pansy's bed. Anyone without serious injuries were denied any entry.

"Is Parkinson going to be alright?" Susan asked, looking down at her feet and avoiding eye contact. Luna had taken a spot beside Sheridan, running her fingers through the soft fur of one of her wolves.

"It is not your fault _Mademoiselle Bones_," Sheridan answered softly, noticing that Susan had somehow gotten it into her head that she and Parvati were at fault. "and I do not know, we can only 'ope so. But Madame Pomfrey, she is quite skilled, oui?" She gave a small reassuring smile before continuing. "It is late, all of you return to your rooms for ze night, I will stay 'ere until morning." Except for Malfoy, there were no other complaints. Ginny walked Luna and Cho to their Portrait, while Susan and Amber returned to the Hufflepuff Chambers, Malfoy stormed away to Slytherin Tower with Blaise in tow, and both Parvati and Neville were off to Gryffindors common room.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, "Is she alright?"

"I do not know 'Arry, she would not stay when I called to 'er." She frowned and the white wolf, Aya; let out a low whimper at her side.

"Do you think, it was on purpose? That this happened?" Sheridan sighed at his question, her brows slowly knitting together.

"I do not know 'Arry, ze Forbidding Forest, is a magical forest. Zere are many zings there that could 'ave affected Monsieur Weasley thoughts, made 'im see zings zat were not real or zink zings 'e would 'ave never zought normally. I can not say until I 'ave looked into it _Mon Ami… _But it is late, and you need your rest. We will speak of zis in the morning oui? _Bonne nuit 'Arry._"

"Right, thanks Sheridan. Good night…" He said rather glumly, bidding the older woman goodnight before he turned down the corridor. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he was met with Blaise, who had been leaning against the wall around the corner instead of following Malfoy back to their tower.

"Potter…" He nearly whispered.

"Zabini! What the devil are you doing lurking about the corridors?!" Harry hissed, his hand tight against his chest as he recovered. It was as if the boy had been waiting for him to show up.

Blaise arched a brow. "I wasn't lurking." He answered, watching the raven-haired boy closely as Harry tried to determine why he was there.

"Then what? What are you doing here Zabini?"

"I thought we were past formalities, when it was just us." He said, gracing Harry with an almost shy smile. Harry returned that smile, feeling less suspicious and more relieved at the sight of it.

"Am I supposed to believe, you're here... waiting for me?" The question had almost been hopeful.

"No, I'm thinking about sneaking into the Hospital Wing, so I might dispose of Weasel. Use that brain of yours Harry."

"You're not alone with that thought Blaise. I just hope Pansy is going to be okay. Are you okay?" He asked, too which Blaise nodded.

"Nothing but a few scratches, I was able to mend my own injuries. And don't worry about Pansy. There's no way she'd ever let someone like Weasel get the better of her. And Gra- I mean, Hermione? How is she?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen her freeze up like that, and we've faced Death Eaters. I have a bad feeling." He gave an exhausted sigh, realizing they'd started walking together. "You don't suppose things could get any worst?"

"I cant say Harry," Blaise shrugged, "no doubt all of Slytherin will have heard by morning. Weasley's as good as dead." Harry nodded, this was just perfect. Harry had enough to worry about, with Malfoy's being suspicious, and someone obviously out to kill Professor Dumbledore, he now had Ron to worry about. He didn't know what to make of the situation, he knew Ron hated Pansy, but to have actually attacked her in the way he had, and then attempt to run down Hermione, he was beyond disgusted.

"Its lucky you where there when you were Blaise," said Harry after a moment of silence, he turned to the Slytherin and asked,"Why didn't you tell me you're an Animagus?"

"You never asked." Harry frowned at the boys simple reply, and rolled his eyes. As thankful Harry was that Blaise had saved his life, he was still getting used to the boy and his sense of humor. Blaise had thought his comment was humorous, smirked.

"Still, thanks…" mumbled Harry, coming to a stop at the bottom of the Enchanted Staircase. Blaise gently tilted the wizard's chin up between his thumb and finger.

"Of course Harry, If I had gotten there sooner, then perhaps things would have ended differently…" There was a pause, and Harry fought back a blush as Blaise moved his hand to the boy's cheek. "You look tired Harry, you should get some rest." With that the Slytherin dropped his hand from Harry's cheek, and bid him a goodnight before retreating down the steps. It took a few moments before Harry realized that they'd climbed the staircase and he was standing before the Fat Lady, who regarded him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Dragonpoxs" He muttered, and she sung open, muttering about the time and ungodly hour as he climbed through. The common room was empty, the fire slightly flickering as it was clinging to life as embers. Harry considered checking on Hermione but realized that even if he wanted to, the staircase to the girls' dorm would not let him up, at least at this hour. Hermione had probably wanted to be alone for a while anyways, and he respected that. With a stiff yawn, the wizard headed up the boys' side to his own bed.

Harry wasn't sure when sleep fell upon him, only that he had been woken by the sound of Neville's voice calling out to him. When he opened his eyes, the stout Gryffindor was standing at his bedside.

"Morning Harry," he greeted, the tiredness in his voice as clears as day, "Professor McGonagall wants to see all of us in the Hospital Wing. I reckon we all know why…" Harry nodded his thanks before he got up and changed into something more comfortable, and proceeded with Neville into the common room.

"You go on ahead Neville, I'll wait for Hermione." Neville nodded and the two parted ways. As Harry approached the bottom of the girls' stairwell, he heard Ginny calling out to the brunette.

"Hermione?" The younger girl called out softly. She frowned when there was no answer.

Hermione hadn't moved the entire night, she woke up from a very light sleep stiff and aching at Ginny's call. She wasn't sure when she had slept. It had taken nearly hours for her to shut her eyes, and sleep had felt impossible to even consider, since all she could think about was Pansy, but at some point she must have cried herself to sleep. She could only imagine what sort of mess she must of looked; her face red and puffy, her cheeks would most definitely swollen judging by the soreness, not to mention her bloodshot eyes, and no doubt her hair was more of a mess than usual.

She was sure she looked like a character from a true horror story if anything, but it didn't matter. No one was going to see her, at least not for the day. She didn't want to see anyone, nor did she want anyone to see her. What sort of thoughts would her fellow classmates think about her? By now everyone would have heard how she, goody-two-shoed-know-it-all-Hermione-Granger, made the stupidest mistake in her entire life, and people were hurt because of it.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice had come from outside her room as she knocked on the door. There a was pause before she knocked again. "'Mione? Are you in there? Professor McGonagall wants to see those of us who were part of last night's lesson. 'Mione?"

"Maybe she's already with Pansy." Hermione could barely hear Harry since he only called up the stairs, but he sounded exhausted. From the sound of her voice, Ginny did too. Keeping quiet, she heard Ginny knock one last time before leaving her door.

"Maybe… shall we then?" Ginny said with a slight frown as she came down the stairs. Harry nodded, and the pair made their way out of Common Room and the Fat Lady's portrait, meeting up with Neville as they reached the bottom of the staircase.

The walk toward the Hospital Wing seemed longer than normal for the three Gryffindors. And as they turned on to the last corner of the corridor, Sheridan's enormous wolves came in to their view, followed by the rest of the Animagi students.

"Good Morn'…" Neville muttered.

"What's bloody good about it Longbottom?" Snapped Malfoy, an permanent scowl on his face.

"He was only being polite Draco." Sighed Daphne, she held her newly healed and bandaged arm around Cho as the girl leaned against her. "Good Morning Neville." She gave a faint smile that he returned, thankful for the pleasantries.

Before Malfoy could begin an argument, the doors of the Hospital Wing opened with a loud creak, and they were met with Professor McGonagall."You may enter now." She spoke, her voice firm, as if it were an order instead of a statement. The look she had given indicated that this was no time for futile arguments between houses, and slowly the students shuffled inside, each gathering next to Pansy's bed as the girl was still soundly sleeping.

"Now then, let us speak of what exactly happened last night." Came the calm voice of Professor Dumbledore as the Headmaster entered the room, Snape and Sheridan in tow several paces behind him. Harry furrowed his brow, noting that Hermione was no where to be seen.

"Excuse me Professor… but are we not going to wait for Hermione?" He asked.

"Miss Granger, wishes to come at a later time Mr. Potter." Replied the Headmaster. Taking his word, Harry silently nodded. "Now then, I do believe that a recounting is in order?"

"Yes Professor." Harry nodded, he then told the three professors, and Sheridan what had happened when they'd each departed their separate ways the previous night; leading to the mysterious woman's appearance, and to Ron's violent out burst. The others filled in their own details as they eventually became relevant. Harry had even gone to tell the Professors about the boys recent attitude with his fellow classmates, and especially his reaction towards Hermione and Pansy's new 'friendship.'

When the tale was finished, he was met with a long silence. McGonagall had wore an expression of surprise, while Snape and Dumbledore held a their silent thoughts.

"Surely, Mr. Weasley's actions can be explained," McGonagall's stammered, "I find it rather difficult to believe that he could be capable of something so horrendous, if that was the sole motivation!"

"Indeed, Professor Dumbledore," Snape drawled out, "I too find it difficult to believe that the boy could bring himself to such actions. The boy after all can barley manage to stir up even the simplest of potions after six years of practice, much less commit assault. Clearly it must be some mistake. Perhaps Weasley's, shall we say, heart? Was simply in the wrong place?" Snape finished, he'd given Ron the same look of disdain he often used for his non-Slytherin students, while the boy in question, slept without a care in the world several beds away. Harry rolled his eyes, and fought back the retort that threatened to come at Snape's expected putdown of Ron and his condescending reasoning.

Draco suddenly stepped forward in a furious rage.

"Wrong place? Wrong place? Is that what they bloody call it! He ran Parkinson down the first chance he got! He tried to kill her, and you honestly think it was a mistake!? Just wait until my father hears about this!" The last part he snarled at Ginny. "This will make the Prophet! Blood Traitor attempted murder! Everyone will know what your kind is capable of-"

"Push off Malfoy!" Ginny snapped back, stalking up to the boy in her own anger. "My brother may be a sodding idiot, and extremely clueless, but that doesn't mean he's out to actually hurt anyone!" Deep down Ginny hoped that what she'd said was true, she had to believe that Ron had not intentionally done it out of anger.

"Right, I suppose you think Weasley was just being friendly as he ran her down, and then turned on the rest of us!"

"Shut it Malfoy, It wasn't like that and you bloody well know it! My Brother is not a murderer nor did he do it on purpose! And who are you to accuse him of that? If I remember correctly, your father's a Death Eater, and you're just as pathetic!"

"Just as pathetic!? Hold your tongue Weaselette, or I'll curse it to the roof of your mouth!" Malfoy snarled, pulling out his wand only to have it fly into Dumbledore's outstretched hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would rather not have students cursing one another this morning, nor do I appreciate the kind of language you are using in my infirmary!" Snapped Madame Pomfrey, as Dumbledore held Malfoy's wand between his forefinger and thumb.

Without his wand to make a threat, Malfoy spluttered and growled down at Ginny, "You know who's really pathetic? Bloody Blood Traitors and certain Mudbloods!"

"Don't call her that." The younger girl gritted her teeth, though he hadn't spoke a name, Ginny knew he could only mean Hermione. "None of this is her fault!"

He nearly laughed."Bullocks! Of course it's her fault! This is all your precious Mudbloods fault! She… she- " He stuttered trying to find the right words, "Somehow brainwashed Parkinson into believing she'd actually want to date a filthy Mudblood! The wonders a simple love potion can do to someone! This is all her fault, the attack, it was on purpose and you all bloody well know it!" Malfoy nearly shrieked, receiving an stern look from Madam Pomfrey, as the boys ranting caused the sleeping witch beside them to stir.

"Enough." Dumbledore spoke, raising his hand to bring a halt to the Slytherin and Gryffindors arguing. "Now, now Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that Mr. Weasley has a logical explanation for his actions. I have spoke with Miss Lightrose, and If I understand correctly, I believe that the forest played some part in this…" He nodded towards Sheridan as he finished his sentence. The younger woman nodded.

"Oui, it is quite possible Professor Dumblydor. It is possible zat being 'is Animal state is a wild pig, and being zat 'e 'ad already been z'reaten once last night, 'ad triggered 'is defensive state of zought. 'E could 'ave very well been in ze area, and as natural instinct wanted to clear ze area of ze danger 'e sensed, whez'er 'e knew what or 'oo it was at ze time." She paused to look at the boys form, noting Lavender, who'd snuck in quietly during the ruckus, at his side. "Zat, is what I would like to believe in ze least. I do not zink… I would 'ope zat 'e is not ze type to intentionally 'arm someone as 'e 'as." She'd continued with casting her glance to Pansy, who'd thankfully had fully regained her normal coloration over night as she laid asleep.

Madam Pomfrey's medicines and magic had done their work, but she still recommended that Pansy stay rested for several days, as the wounds would still have left her in considerable amounts of pain.

"I am afraid we will not know, until I 'ave spoken wiz ze creatures 'oo were in ze area."

"How soon can you do that Miss Lightrose?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I can go now Professor."

"Yes, then we will know who is at fault for this." Snape drawled out, his hand now on Draco's shoulder to restrain him from doing anything rash.

"Professor Snape means… we would like to know the full story. Would you be so kind, Miss Lightrose?" With a brief nod, Sheridan left with both her wolves trailing behind her. As he'd made the request, Dumbledore had smiled, but now he looked between his students with an unreadable expression. Without warning, he turned to make his exit as well.

"Come along, Minerva, Severus," he began, "I'm sure Miss Parkinson is in good hands with friends, and could do well with some more rest. Classes are excused for the day...tell the students we are having a respite for their hard work." With that, the three Professors were gone. Snape wisely pulling Malfoy along with him as he left.

"I reckon Madame Pomfrey wouldn't take to kindly to all of us being here…" Harry mumbled, "You lot stay," he motioned to the two Slytherins, and Cho. "We'll come back a bit later." With thankful nods and murmurs, the extra students slowly shuffled out of the Hospital Wing and went their separate ways.

"Ginny…" Harry called, catching the girl's arm as she'd cooled off some. "I'm worried about Hermione."

"That makes three of us Harry," Luna answered before Ginny could. "You don't suppose she thinks this is her fault do you?"

"Why on earth would she think that Luna?" Ginny asked, arching an brow.

"Hermione is a brilliant witch, wouldn't you agree? But everything has faults, and she's just found one of her own. After all… she's hardly indestructible. You saw it last night didn't you? Hermione's reaction when she saw Pansy hurt."

"Of course, she'd completely shut down didn't she? That why she froze like that, right?"

"Yes, and I suppose it would be crushing to the spirit if you knew what she did, but couldn't use it when needed…" Luna finished with a sad tone, her arms around Ginny's shoulders. Harry nodded in understanding.

"Ginny, you and Luna head down to the kitchen, see if you can get the House Elves to get you some food. I have a feeling Hermione won't go down to breakfast."

When Pansy woke up, most of the day was already gone. The first thing she was aware of when she opened her eyes, was that she was met with the off-color white walls of the infirmary. The smell of healing incense and poultices were trapped in her mouth and all she could do was groan.

"Hermio- Owch! Bloody hell!" She grunted, gritting her teeth at the pain she'd felt trying to sit up had caused. Taking in her surroundings, memories of the previous night returned to her. "Weasley…" She sighed as she laid back on the pillow. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them to see familiar faces around her, but the face she wanted to see the most wasn't among them.

"What happened?" She forced out, her voice dry and hoarse from sleep and the lack of use. Neville had taken the liberty of using the Aguamenti Charm to conjure her a glass of water and offered it to her, as Daphne launched into an explanation of what had transpired the previous night in the Forbidden Forest.

Pansy nodded as the information sunk in, recalling that she'd literally threatened Malfoy with detaching certain essential body parts; in a way that no amount of magic would ever been enough to fix if he ever called Hermione a Mudblood again, that Daphne had screamed out to her, and something had hit her. The she'd heard Hermione scream and that was the end of it. From what Daphne had told her though, it had been Weasley, who Pansy saw being fussed over by Lavender and a few other Gryffindors while the boy slept on.

"Bloody Weasley…" She groaned in irritation. She was down right sick at even the sight of the boy. He was just lucky that she was in too much pain to move right then. He would have never seen the attack coming if she'd been able to move. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, she was cut off by Lavender's shrill cry.

"Won-Won!" Lavender squealed, and everyone flinched. Ron groaned as his eyes fluttered open and she latched onto him for a fierce kiss. When they pulled away a moment later, Ron started telling her about the night before, full of himself as usual and making himself the helpless victim.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Pansy, trying her best not to hex Ron no matter how much it'd hurt her if she moved. Harry and Ginny could only give each other a knowing look, since as Harry had suspected, Hermione hadn't left her room all day. Harry and Ginny had spent the entire day trying to coax her out, but the brunette had absolutely refused to open the door or even speak to them except when she asked about Pansy. As far as they knew, the brunette hadn't had a single meal all day either, since every meal they brought up to her had ended up left by her door until a house elf presumably took it away at some point.

Pansy arched a brow at the silence, slowly rising from her bed despite her pain. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as Ron began talking louder, making himself to be the hero of the previous night.

"It was bloody enormous Lav, and it tried to eat me! It was blood-thirsty I tell ya, but I was too quick! I had it on the ropes I did!" Pansy snorted, catching Ron's attention in the middle of his tale with his encounter with the Were-wolf beast.

"Worthless git…" She mumbled, "I go and bloody well save your red haired arse, and you repay me by sending me to the Hospital Wing. You had it on the ropes? I'd never seen a fat pig turn chicken so fast. If anyone was in danger from that bloody beast it was me!" She huffed in annoyance at his audacity to lie like that. Someone giggled as she finished and everyone turned to find Sheridan leaning against the doorway.

"_Non, Mademoiselle Parkinson,_" she began, "you were in no danger, If you remember, ze… beast in question, never actually attempted to 'arm you." said Sheridan, taking several steps back and holding up her right arm, fingers pointed down at the floor. She paused as her fingertips began to glow, waiting for the light which had materialize into white glow, to reach from her arm to the floor before she dropped her arm to her side. There was a collective gasp from everyone who had encountered the creature the night before and a strangled squeak from Ron, who'd immediately started cowering in his bed. Sheridan chuckled as she ran her finger lightly through the beast's fur, "'is name.. is Bo."

"B-Bo?! This bloody creatures name is Bo!? It bloody near killed me!" Ron screeched, pointing his wand at the wolf creature.

"_Nonsense Monsieur Weasley. _Bo, 'e is quite 'armeless. Because 'e-"

Lavender snorted, "Harmless? From what Won-Won's told me that beast nearly made a snack out of him! How could you have let such a foul beast loose!? My poor Won-Won! Look at his face, your beast did that!" She'd been referring to the claw marks and the large gash that Ron was sporting across his face. Sheridan, being unprofessional at that moment, let out an amused laugh at the girl's accusations.

"Zat was 'ardly ze case _Mademoiselle Brown, _I 'ad made it perfectly clear zat zere were to be… 'ow you say…obstacles? Zat were to be 'andled to prevent ze pairs from reaching ze lake. Aside from _Monsieur Weasley _and 'is violence, ze students were in no real 'arm. I 'ad spoke wiz ze forest creatures zey 'ad encountered earlier zat very day. Ze Centaurs were merely zere to keep you from wandering where you should not 'ave been, ze wolves were 'aveing noz'ing but fun, as were ze spiders and Bo. 'E is raz'er sweet… " She smiled, petting Bo slowly through her explanations. "Besides," she began again, she and the wolf moved over to Pansy's side, the woman plucked an apple from a bowl at the witch's bedside to offer to her beast. Bo leaned in its large head and gently took it into its mouth with a satisfied look. " 'E does not eat meat."

"Are you serious?" Pansy scoffed in disbelief, quickly sitting up a little straighter as Bo leaned in closer. He had his large ears flattened against his head as he looked at her, a soft whine coming from his mouth. Seeing that he meant no harm, Pansy took pity on the creature and petted him, finding that his fur was the softest thing she'd ever handled.

"That doesn't excuse what your beast did to Won-Won's face!" Lavender hissed. "My Poor Won-Won… your beautiful face." Ron blushed while Pansy felt ill at having to listen to the girl gush over the minor scratches the boy had. Though she couldn't help but feel a little jealous that her own girlfriend hadn't bothered to show up. Just what was Hermione doing?

"Bo, 'e did not do zat to _Monsieur Weasleys _face." said Sheridan, drawing Pansy's thoughts away from Hermione for the moment. She turned to inspect Ron's injuries a little more, noticing the gash, that she secretly hoped would scar, and the minor claw marks. Pansy hardly saw what the big deal was.

"Then who did?" Lavender snapped with a glare, and for a moment it seemed like Sheridan might suddenly hit the daft girl, or so Pansy hoped.

"I did." said Harry, defending both Sheridan and her summons. "The ruddy git was going to attack Hermione, I had to do something. Then he charged at me, and… a-and well…" It was faint enough that only Luna and Blaise seemed to notice, but the boy did blush. Luna smiled as she noted Blaise smiling faintly as he picked up on it as well.

"Blaise was lucky enough to be there, don't you think so Harry? After all, if he hadn't you might have ended up like Pansy, or Daphne if you were blessed by Fortuna Wisps." Luna finished for Harry in her roundabout way, making the boy look down in hope to hide his blush.

"Daphne? What happened to Daphne?" Pansy asked, her eyes dropping to the girl's wrapped arm.

"Weasley…" She said. The boy sure was striking out with the Slytherins, and Daphne's wound only worried Pansy further with Hermione nowhere in sight. For all she knew, Hermione might have managed far worse than they had.

"Where's Hermione?" Pansy asked for the second time, and once again was met with silence. She'd turned her gaze to each of the Gryffindors present, waiting for an answer, only to be met with nervous glances or awkward rubs of the neck.

"Harry… why isn't Hermione here?"

Harry sighed, "She hasn't come out of her room all day." At this, Pansy tried to stand, and cursed painfully.

"She what? Why not?" She grunted, Daphne carefully, but forcibly, leaning her back down.

"Well, we suspect that she might blame herself for your injuries." Ginny said, brushing her hair back nervously.

"Why the devil would she think that?" Pansy asked glaring towards Ron, "Its not her fault your brother's a complete nutter. Tell her I wanna see her." Pansy nearly begged, thankful that her girlfriend not being there hadn't been because of injury.

"Of course Pansy." Harry nodded with a smile.

"I'll go this time, I bet she's tired of you visiting and yelling through the door." said Ginny as Harry was about to run off, giving him a smirk as the raven-haired wizard rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Right, get a move on then." Harry sighed, watching Luna being pulled along as Ginny ran off to Gryffindor Tower.

As the witches left, Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent, came into the room.

"Off to find your little mu-" Millicent began, as the boys stalked past.

"Don't let Pansy hear you say that Bulstrode," came Daphne's voice with a threatening edge in it, "Hermione's a friend, and Pansy will have your tongue if she hears you insulting her."

"Just having a bit of fun Greengrass." Millicent said, though her voice had lost its sneering tone. Millicent, on certain level, feared Daphne since she could hex her into being inside out if she so cared. By far though, Pansy was the one she was most afraid of, and the two together were enough for her to be civil.

"I advise you to find something else to amuse you Millicent…" Daphne warned as she ran past and caught up to the retreating pair. "Ginny do you mind if I tag along? Cho's studying in the library and I need a better scenery the that Hospital Room." She asked politely. Ginny nodded and without further conversation the three were on their way.

It had only taken a few moments for the three girls to reach the entrance to Gryffindors Common Room, where Ginny quickly assured the Fat Lady that Daphne was a guest before saying the password. As they entered, Ginny pulled Daphne down to duck her head as a Fanged Frisbee shot past the trio, escaping from the hands of some fourth years. The common room was crowded with elated students since classes were still excused, and many had felt it appropriated to test her brothers products. Something Daphne found amusing, since Slytherins generally only experienced the nastier ones and she'd yet to bring herself to buy any. Dean and Seamus, who had been in the middle of a game of wizard chess, looked up as Daphne giggled, taking in the sight of a first year playing with her pink Pygmy Puff.

"Blimey! What the devil is she here for?" Seamus spoke, surprised that the Slytherin Ice Queen stood before them. Whereupon everyone else, who was able, turned to look in interest.

"Shut it Seamus, she's a friend. Have you lot seen Hermione come down yet?" Ginny asked, watching Luna and Daphne fawned over the Pygmy.

"They're known to sing on boxing day you know."

"Are they? It's so cute, do you think Cho would like one?" Whatever the girls had said after that, Ginny didn't hear as it was drowned out by the rest of the Common Room resuming their activities.

"I haven't see her Gin," Seamus answered, turning his attention back to the game as Dean was coaxing a pawn to sneak up while he wasn't looking. Ginny frowned, and headed towards Hermione's room, cursing when she saw the plate of food she'd brought earlier still sitting outside the door.

"Hermione?" She called out, lightly tapping on the door, "Hermione are you alright?"

"I'm fine Gin…" Came the quiet reply on the other side of the door. "What is it?"

"Hermione… aren't you going to come down and see Pansy? She's awake and she wants to see you…" There was a pause and a light thump on the door.

"No I don't think so…" The brunette muttered.

"Why not? Hermione you know that none of this is your fault… right?" Ginny spoke softly as she sat beside the door, "Please Hermione, go and visit her, save the poor girl from Ron and Lavender's displays of affection."

"Yes, save us all from it."

Hermione blinked, thinking hunger must of really gotten to her. She'd thought she had heard Daphne's voice. "Daphne?"

"The only one Hermione. What's going on? You know Pansy misses you quite a bit. Wont you come out?"

"No, go away. Please leave me alone." Both girls frowned as they stood outside the door.

"Well then at least eat what I bring up this time," said Ginny, mouthing for Daphne to keep trying while she went to get the girl something to fresh to eat. As Ginny had gone Daphne took her empty spot by the door.

"Hermione? Did you know I have an older brother?" She asked, Hermione remained silent though she listened, "Of course he's a Death Eater and locked away in Azkaban, though that's hardly the point now is it? Anyway, his name is Adam, we used to be very close, he and I. He was the protective type when we were little. He was always there for me whenever I was bullied, lonely, or even when I was afraid. Our parents had high standards, and I was never to show any emotions in their presence. What kind of life is that for a child who had everything she could have ever wanted, but couldn't even show her happiness for it? Adam could always make me smile though, and he let me, that was the best part." She gave a short laugh as she fell into a memory. "He was no doubt my big brother, and my best friend. He taught about me magic and told me about Hogwarts, he was the first one I heard about it from. But…" Her voice trailed, and suddenly the air grew sad.

"But?" Hermione asked softly, giving away that she'd been listening to Daphne's story.

"When he received his Dark Mark, he changed, of course he changed who wouldn't? But I hardly ever saw him after he'd received it, hardly ever saw our parents for that matter. The House Elves took care of me you see. But Adam changed, he became someone dark, completing the tasks a Death Eater does I suspect. He'd stopped sending me letters, and on vacations our conversations were brief, through he remained close to our parents. My mother would say that I would understand when I got my Dark Mark, that it was my destiny when I came of age. Next year I suppose. Anyway, one night when Adam was home, I remember that it was raining, there had been a storm and the lightning had frightened me. I'd gone to my brothers room, he seemed like he was himself again that night, and he'd let me lay with him in bed. Halfway through the storm I screamed because of the lightning, and his hands were suddenly around my throat. Our Parents were away, and he was cursing my existence, he'd said I belonged to a better world and he would send me there. He'd completely lost his mind and I'd lost my brother. After that, the room was flooded with Aurors, and they took him in while the House Elves cared for me." Daphne paused with a sad sigh.

"Oh Daphne… I'm so sorry." The story had brought tears to Hermione's eyes and she'd taken a shaky breath, "What did you do?"

"I never trusted anyone again, not my parents, or the people they associated with. I listened to them of course, being the example of a good child, a good girl. Did as I was told, spoke when spoken too, never argued or embarrassed my parents, but I never trusted them again. I continued the years through school, did my studies, and passed my marks to keep my parents remotely happy. I somehow got involved in Pansy's crowd though. And over the months I could have truly called her a friend, but I refused to allow myself to trust her. Then they started calling me the Slytherin Ice Queen." She laughed softly, "While Pansy was the Slytherin Silver Queen, of the Silver Trio. I never understood why Pansy hung around Draco, I suppose it was because of their families, he was and still is a prat, all talk not action. Blaise is alright, but Draco is another story, along with Vincent and Gregory." Daphne paused, It took Hermione a moment before she realized that those were Crabbe's and Goyle's first names.

"You and Pansy seem pretty close now…"

"Yes, she's one of my closet friends, though we didn't become close until forth year… when I started to trust her."

"Why fourth year?" Daphne had her, Hermione was interested and that meant the her story had the girl thinking.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament of course."

"Right… of course, it was an rather exciting year wasn't it?" At that Daphne laughed.

"I didn't care about the Tournament, it was the Yule Ball that opened my eyes."

"The Yule Ball?" A small smile graced Hermione's lips as she remembered her time with Viktor Krum, then she'd frowned. She'd gone though so much trouble to make herself beautiful, though no one really seemed to notice her, only who she was with.

"Yes, because of Cho. I saw her, she was so beautiful, I felt like I'd been hit with a Bludger! Merlin's… she was as beautiful as she is smart. I have a thing for the smart type.. I fancied you for ages before Cho…" Daphne admitted, enjoying Hermione's sharp intake of breath. Hermione blushed and covered her mouth in surprise, though the other girl couldn't see anyway.

"Merlin's beard Daphne… don't say things like that, but go on with your story, please."

Daphne giggled, "Sorry. Anyway, after the Yule Ball, Pansy noticed that I was watching Cho…much like she was you, before the two of you started to date. When I told Pansy that I liked girls, she wasn't disgusted by it, she'd said _'boys, girls, what does it bloody matter if you're in love?_ when I told her I'd fancied Cho Chang, she'd said _'I knew it even before you did!' _And before I knew it… the daft cow had me locked in a broom closet with Cho! She wouldn't let either of us out until we spoke to each other, so I confessed to her. I was surprised when she admitted to having feelings for me as well. Then we began to spend time together, just studying at first, but then it became a regular thing. We started to date a little into fifth year, and over time I fully trusted her and Pansy as well… and well I'm happy now. Happier then I've ever been, though my parents didn't approve. Cho's were kind enough, and more then welcoming when they accepted me." There was a pause, and Daphne sighed, "My point is Hermione, for the longest time I shut myself away because I was afraid… I blamed myself for what happened to my brother, and it wasn't healthy."

"That wasn't your fault though Daphne…" Hermione began, knowing exactly where the girl was headed.

"Nor were Pansy's injuries yours." She replied before Hermione could continue. "Don't say anything, just think about it… Pansy would really like to see you… if not tonight then tomorrow. Good night Hermione." Daphne finished, leaving the brunette to think about what the girl had told her.

Hermione leaned against the door, going over the girl's words slowly. In a sense, Daphne was right. she wasn't the one who attacked Pansy, Ron had. But that didn't make her feel any less guilty. Daphne just didn't understand what her failure had meant, no one did. It wasn't just letting Pansy get hurt, though she was beyond upset about that. It was the implication that she'd freeze up like that under pressure, and next time it might be everyone at stake. There was a war coming and everyone knew it. Harry was going to be at the center of it and she wasn't going to let him be there alone. As much as she loved and cared for him, she knew things; spells and secrets, information that would help him. But it wouldn't do any good if she froze up again like with Pansy. It was all too much, and it could happen any day now.

Hermione swore, thumping her head against the door. She couldn't think about that now, she wanted to see Pansy, more then anything. At the same time she didn't. She was afraid. She hated this, being afraid, not knowing what to do, being useless. This would have never happened to her months ago, months ago she would have been able to mend Pansy's wound herself without a second thought, and the two of them would have gone right back to hating each other by morning. Months ago, she wouldn't ever had realized how happy she could be with someone like Pansy, and how much it would hurt if she couldn't save her. She loved Pansy, and it hurt so much because she'd been so weak. Hermione felt a tear roll down her cheek, and then a sob escaped her lips.

"I'm so sorry Pansy… I'm so sorry…" She whispered through her tears, unable to bear the thought of facing the other girl just yet.

**-Two Days later-**

Pansy was on her third day in the infirmary, three days of being stuck in the Hospital Wing. Three days of enduring the horrifying display of Ron and Lavender sucking face, and worst of all three days since she'd seen Hermione. She'd had enough. Harry and Ginny had kept her updated on her girlfriend's status, and she knew that Hermione hadn't eaten at all since. Ginny suspected she was taking nutrient potions again and it was all too clear that Hermione was not going to come and see her. If that was the case, She was going to see her instead.

"Pansy are you even listening?" said Harry, snapping his fingers in front of the girl's face, making her blink as her attention was brought back.

"Sorry Harry, what did you say?" she said with a sheepish smile.

Harry sighed with a slight frown, "I said if we're going to go through with this, you need someone to take your place tonight. Do you have anyone in mind?" He asked a second time as Pansy nodded.

On the second day, Pansy had already decided to sneak out and see her girlfriend since Hermione still hadn't made an appearance. She and Harry had then spent the better half of the morning planning how to do it. After an hour of talking they had a solid plan, involving Harry's Invisibility Cloak, Polyjuice Potion, and someone to take Pansy appearance for the night, since Madame Pomfrey kept a watchful eye on her. Unfortunately, she'd been forced to wait another night while the potion was lifted from Snape's supply.

And by the third day, Pansy was miserable. She needed to see Hermione. She'd watched as Madame Pomfrey did her daily routine, coming over to check up on the girl before moving on. The woman had such a bubby air about her that Pansy found it difficult to stay too much depressed, but missing Hermione brought it back quickly.

"Fit as a fiddle I must say. One more night and you'll be free to go my dear girl."

Pansy groaned. "I don't think I can handle another night in this miserable place! I miss Hermione!" Pansy nearly roared, Madame Pomfrey merely chuckled before she turned to another injured student.

"Honestly Harry, I think this is killing me, not seeing Hermione. I've become the very people I used to be disgusted by." Harry chuckled, and Lavender snorted, the sound making both of them turn to look at her. "Have you something to say Brown?"

"Did it occur to you Granger doesn't want to see you Parkinson? Perhaps you and your pug nose frightened the poor girl away." She sneered while Ron snickered, similar to how Draco usually did.

"Weasley, didn't anyone ever teach you that a cow's mouth works better shut? I might just seal it myself if she keeps it up."

"Shove off Parkinson." Ron mumbled, glaring at the girl.

Pansy smirked, Ron had only made this easier for her. She and Daphne had a bet going about Ron's famous rages. She'd remembered that Hermione once told her about how red it actually got if pushed enough, and she'd bet the other girl that she could push the boys face into being redder than the apple Daphne had been eating at the time.

"Ooh not very friendly are you Weasley? Is it because you've realized what a cow your girlfriend is? You must, after all…" Pansy glared dangerously at the pair, "You dumped Hermione for that-which-never-shuts-the-bloody-hell-up. I mean honestly, Hermione would rather spend time with Harry, hell she'd put up with Draco if it meant not having to hang around your cow. Its like you traded in a Firebolt for an old witches broom. Hermione is smart, gorgeous, absolutely stunning actually, she's kind, and the brightest witch of all of Hogwarts. No doubt she'll be ahead of her years by the time she's done here. Have I mentioned how Gorgeous she is? Her warm brown eyes, full lips, just the sweetest you've ever had the luxury to taste for that matter, warm and soft to the touch, her skin just delicious, her hands, even that tangled mess she calls hair, I could keep my hands there all day."

Ron visually swallowed, earning him a glare from his girlfriend when she noticed his apple red face. Pansy smirked, and continued.

"Oh and don't get me started on the luscious, soft, dare I say, rather sexy arse? And the way those lovely curved hips sway, whenever she moves, even through her robes and even better in a short skirt. It seems hardly fair that Harry and I get to enjoy such a goddess, and you get a simple brown cow. But then I suppose that's suitable. A pig for a cow." Pansy finished flicking her fingernails idly as if bored.

At that Harry snickered, earning a glare from Ron.

"Something funny scar-head?" He snarled. Harry blinked, wondering when Ron had become such an complete arse.

"Excuse me?" He growled, eyeing Ron as he smirked.

"You heard me Scar- hea-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence Weasley." Said Blaise as he ended the room, cutting the boy's sentence short like a knife. "Potter may have the patience to not strike you, but that doesn't mean I wont." Not waiting for Ron's reaction, he turned to Pansy. "Alright there Pansy? Potter?" Pansy smiled, and Harry nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, you may go, I told you that an hour ago!" Madame Pomfrey scolded as she ushered another injured student into the nearest bed.

With a loud grumble, Ron climbed out of bed and got changed, much to Lavender's enjoyment and Pansy's disgust before leaving, pulling Lavender by the hand as he'd gone.

"Have you ever seen someone so disgustingly pale?" Grunted a voice from behind the three onlookers. Turning around, the group found Millicent staring off in the direction Ron had left, her face crumpled as if she'd smelled something decaying. Shuddering slightly, she looked down, "Its rather eerie… Anyway, what is it you want Parkinson?"

Pansy sighed, no doubt Hermione was going to be upset with her later, but she needed the girls help. And Pansy knew that having the larger girl agree to something wouldn't be without its questions. Taking a deep breath, Pansy sighed as she laid out her request to the girl.

"Millicent, I'm dating Hermione Granger." She stated, flicking her gaze up to the other girl to gauge her reaction. Millicent blinked once, completely beyond words as she looked at Pansy, hoping that she'd tell her it was a joke. After ten minutes of silence, she blinked a second time and collected herself enough to speak again.

"Granger?" She asked.

Pansy nodded.

"Gryffindors Granger?" She asked again as Blaise took a uneasy breath, ready for the worst.

"That's right…" Pansy nodded again, folding her hands together.

"Know-it-all… Hermione Granger?" She asked a third time while Harry bit the corner of his mouth nervously.

Pansy groaned, "Yes! Hermione Granger is my girlfriend! What's so difficult to understand about that Millicent?" Her patience was thinning as she tried to get it through the girl's thick skull.

Mudb-" Millicent began, still slowly putting it together.

"Don't call her that." Pansy gritted through her teeth, "I didn't ask for you to come here and talk about Hermione's and my relationship. I need a favor."

"Bullocks Parkinson! What? Did you expect me not to have questions when you dropped 'I'm dating Hermione Granger' statement on me? A year ago you hated her! You were ready to harass and bully her every chance we got, and now you're dating her? How does that happen? You're both girls!"

"Well spotted, I suppose then you must be blind if you haven't noticed that both Cho and Daphne are girls? Or have you been confusing Cho as being a boy?" Pansy answered dryly. The room had gone silent as Pansy and Millicent looked at each other.

"But how can…?"

Pansy arched a brow.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Not THAT!" Millicent spat back sharply. "I mean how did this happen? When did this happen and why?" Pansy let out a long groan as she laid back against her pillow.

"Is that really important Millicent?" She asked, the larger girl only folding her arms in silence. "Its been going on for months now." sighed Pansy, wanting to get this over with so that her plan could start.

"She's Muggle-born, Pansy."

"It's not me who has the problem with Muggle-borns, and I'm tried of pretending that I do. I don't need approval from the rest of my Housemates. I don't care about her parentage, I care about Hermione and I need to see her. So enough of these questions, you are going to help me."

"I couldn't care less about Granger, I owe you nothing Parkinson." said Millicent, "You want my help? What do I get out of helping you?" At that Pansy sat up.

"You will help me Bulstrode, or everyone's going to hear about your little secret pleasures in the Room of Requirements." At the threat Millicent flushed redder then Pansy had ever seen her.

"How do you know about that Parkinson!" The larger girl nearly shrieked, getting a disapproving shush from Madame Pomfrey as she hustled by. Pansy gave an amused grin as both Blaise and Harry shared a perplexed look.

"I have eyes and ears Bulstrode. It wasn't difficult to recognize that look in your eyes when you se-"

"Alright, alright! What is it you want Parkinson?" Millicent nearly whimpered, knowing that the other girl knew her secret.

Pansy smirked, the girl was so easy to get to, and if she fully cooperated , then everything would go as planned.

As night had fallen again, Hermione was even more miserable, if that was possible. Three days had passed since Pansy was taken to the infirmary. Three days since she'd seen Pansys face, and two days since she'd spoken to Daphne. She hadn't eaten a single meal that Harry or Ginny had brought her, and hardly recognized the feeling of hunger anymore since yesterday. She'd gotten to the point where she ignored her two friends as they pleaded for her to come out. Now and then she'd felt swayed to listen to them but her own thoughts always drove her back to strengthening her locking charms before Harry or Ginny could undo them. Hermione would have added a silencing charm as well, but the frequent visits from the two had been the only source of information about Pansy's condition she had.

"Hermione this isn't doing you any good, please come out and eat something!" Harry pleaded, having spent the last thirty minutes trying to get the girl to open the door while Ginny had gone to the kitchens at his request. If they couldn't enter, the House Elves could. Harry wished that he had thought of that sooner, he knew there was no way Hermione could refuse them if they went to her directly and the house elves might let them do just that.

"Go away Harry, I'm not hungry!" Hermione snapped. She was tired of the boy and his constant pleading. Hermione had too much on her mind to eat. The last two days she'd spent trying to get up the courage to go and see Pansy only to lose all resolve before she got past her door, even though she wanted nothing else than to be at her girlfriend's side. She was a bloody coward.

'_Heart of a lioness… yeah right… some Gryffindor you are Hermione…' _She mentally scolded herself each time.

"Hermione please come out, Pansy wants to see you…" Harry said quietly. Hermione snorted. She had been thinking a lot in the past three days and had come to the only conclusion she could think of for why Pansy wanted to see her. Pansy wanted to break up with her after seeing how easily she cracked under pressure. And who would blame her?

She'd faced worse in her 5, going on 6, years at Hogwarts. But it had been entirely different then. She'd faced ancient spells, a Basilisk, the Whomping Willow, Dementors, and even Death Eaters. She'd seen death and injury before, and she'd been able to deal with them. So what was it that had been so different with Pansy, than anything that had happened with Harry or Ron? A part of her knew what it was; she loved Pansy. Though she loved Harry, and Ronald to an extent, the two were like brothers. Pansy was different, she was someone Hermione felt she could always be with. She had always treated Hermione well, despite the years they'd supposedly hated each other. None of that longer mattered. Hermione loved Pansy, but it was that same love that might have made it so impossible to help Pansy when it mattered most.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pop, as a small House-elf appeared with a tray of food, wobbling awkwardly out of apparation. Hermione frowned and scrunched her face as the fresh food overpowered anything else in the room.

"Please take it back… I'm not hungry. I'm sorry, but I won't eat it." Said Hermione weakly, her voice barely an whisper. Normally the House-Elf would have obeyed, but the youngest Weasley had begged and pleaded with him to ignore Hermione if she asked that. Swallowing nervously as his orders clashed, he followed his previous order to the best of his ability by setting the tray on the nightstand. Turning to the witch with an apologetic look, the house-elf popped out of the room as fast as he'd appeared.

"Her…mi…one." Came Harry's voice as he insufferably began to bang his forehead against her door. "Hermione, no one blames you. Why are you doing this?"

"Leave me alone Harry, please, I'm not coming out…" It was silent on the other end, and Hermione thought, hoped he had taken the hint, sighing sadly as he resumed his banging moments later.

"Hermione, open the door…" Came a stern a voice, or rather Pansy's voice. What wouldn't they do to get their way? Harry wasn't fooling anyone with a voice changing charm.

"For goodness sakes…Harry!" The girl groaned burying her face within her knees.

"Hermione!" Pansy shouted, as the irritating pounding continued before suddenly stopping. Hermione gave a relieved sigh when suddenly there was a pained yelp.

"Ouch! Bloody injury!" Pansy's voice hissed, the sound made the brunette gasp in surprise. It had sounded too real.

Pansy smirked outside Hermione's door as the sounds of undone charms came from behind the door. Waiting for the door to open, she leaned casually against the doorframe just as the brunette scampered out to meet her, worry etched on her face. The expression on the Gryffindor's face turned slightly sour as she realized the fake-out Pansy had pulled; that the cry of pain had been bait to lure her out and she'd bit down on it. Pansy knew full well that Hermione did not like being fooled but that didn't mean she wouldn't pull that trick, but her smug grin faded as she took in her girlfriend's state.

"That's not funny Pansy." Hermione hissed through gritted teeth, standing pale and almost sickly before her.

"You're not eating again…" she replied tightly, resisting the urge to embrace her tightly and never let go.

"I'm not hungry." Hermione ground out. Pansy guessed that this much was true since Ginny had told her that Hermione had started taking Madame Pomfrey's nutrient-supplement potions. Looking at the brunette, Pansy wondered how much the witch had stashed from time.

"What are you doing here?"

"To see you. We're all worried, you've been in here since the lesson. Worse, you haven't visited, not once in three days. You've been here while little ole me, has been stuck in that nasty infirmary, with Weasley and his cow."

"I didn't think you'd be in any state, or wa-"

"It doesn't matter, I decided that if you weren't going to visit me, then I'd visit you." The way Pansy said it, it sounded like the most obvious thing in the world. Pushing her way into the room, Pansy sat Hermione down onto the bed carefully before making herself comfortable beside her. "You should have seen the look on Weasley's face when I came in with his sister a while ago." Pansy continued as she looked around the room. For sure, it was more Muggle-like then her's, and plainly decorated, though it was rather comfortable. She was especially interested in the pictures of Hermione with her parents, but it had somewhat confused her when she noticed the pictures were still instead of moving.

"Madame Pomfrey really let you go so soon? I'm not well-versed in medicine, but your wound looked serious." Pansy tensed at the question, giving the brunette all she needed to know.

"There's a simple solution to that Hermione." She paused, knowing that even though Hermione had her, the brunette loved to hear about solutions and how people accomplished things. "Millicent owed me a favor, so she's taken my spot for the night. "But Harry's cloak is the real key. Do you know how useful that thing is? "

"Harry, let you use his Invisibility Cloak?" Pansy couldn't help the sly grin that formed on her lips as she nodded her answer, watching as Hermione paused thoughtfully at the idea that Harry told Pansy about his cloak, and even lent it to her. Hermione listened quietly as Pansy described her plot to escape the infirmary. Pansy went into detail about every step; from how Millicent Bulstrode laid as Pansy in the Hospital Wing thanks to Professor Snape, who was now short one dose of Polyjuice potion, to how an invisible Pansy had skulked through the halls, to revealing of herself in the Common Room to everyone's surprise. Each step unfolded as Hermione pictured it happening in her mind. Hermione could tell by Pansy's grin that she felt rather proud about the whole thing and how it had turned out.

While she'd been recounting her plan, Pansy could clearly seen how thin her girlfriend had gotten in just three days. It became even more apparent when the witch had turned to her, smiling her approval about the plan she'd just executed.

"You need to eat, Hermione."

"We've been here before, Parkinson." Came the scoffed reply. "I'm not hungry and I have no intention of eating when I don't want to!" Pansy didn't know what caught her off-guard more, the sudden anger or that she'd referred to her by last name.

"You don't fool me… Granger. What this really about, Hermione? And since when do you call me Parkinson anymore? We've been dating for months. I'd say I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something."

"Shove off! You don't know anything! Get out of my room!" Hermione stood, yelling and screeching at this point, but Pansy wasn't stupid. She could see right past the Gryffindors facade and knew that Hermione was hurting; angry and upset with no way to deal with it. Seeing Hermione like this was new to Pansy, something she'd never seen before but it hurt more than anything. It hurt worse than anything that Weasley could do to her, even if he gave it everything he had.

"Hermione, What is this really about? The lesson? Weasley? Me? What are you so angry about that you haven't eaten in three days?" She snapped back at the ranting Gryffindor, deciding that gentleness wouldn't work.

"Who said anything about being angry? I'm not angry!"

Pansy scoffed, "Oh? Then I suppose you aren't eating for your own personal enjoyment. You're easy to read Hermione, and I'm not stupid. You're mad about this whole situation, so you're punishing yourself. I heard you crying the other night." That last part made Hermione gasp audibly before clamping her mouth shut.

Genius that she was, Pansy knew that she didn't have to say anything as Hermione put the pieces together.

"There no way you could hav- the mirror… how could I have been so stupid." She whispered more to herself than Pansy. She'd forgotten that the mirror was activated though a simple saying that worked from both ends. Pansy nodded silently. The second night Pansy had been in the hospital wing she'd had Daphne bring her the enchanted Mirror, she'd activated it only to find girl sobbing heartbroken apologies to her even though she didn't know that she could hear them. Pansy had wanted to go to her at that instant and tell her everything was fine, that none of it was her fault.

"What are you hiding Hermione?" Pansy asked sternly, taking advantage of Hermione's pause at being found out.

"I'm not hiding anything! Why are you so persistent about this?" The answer had sounded angry, but Pansy knew she getting through by the slight waver in the other girl's voice.

"You're lying Hermione, why won't you talk to me-"

"BECAUSE I CHOKED!" Pansy was thankful that she'd silently cast a silencing charm as she'd entered, or else all of Gryffindor would have heard. She waited silently as Hermione frantically paced the room, spilling the thoughts that had tormented her the past few days. "You were injured! Badly injured, You were in so much pain, and there was so much blood… and… and I choked! For the life of me I couldn't remember a single spell!" She shouted, closing her eyes. She'd been brought back to that night, when she'd seen how badly Pansy had been hurt. The injury had been far worse then she'd thought, it had been an open wound of torn flesh, so deeply pierced that she could see bone, and what she'd know to be some internal organs. The blood she recalled continued to flow, dripping inside the wound and flowing out into a pool of blood underneath Pansys pale form. She felt sick at the memory, sick with herself. "Do you understand how frustrating that is? Not to remember a single spell when it's needed!? How could I have froze up like that? I couldn't remember a single charm or incantation, I couldn't even move! I was completely useless!"

"Stop it Hermione!" Pansy stopped her, bringing the brunette's arms down slowly when she'd reached up and taken hold of her own hair and made to yank it out. "It wasn't your fault, It could have happened to anyone. The important thing is I'm fine and I'm here. Everything's fine…" Pansy tried to soothe the distraught Gryffindor, but the other witch merely pushed away, refusing to listen reason.

"No its not Pansy! You don't understand! I know the spells! Tergeo, would have been useful for cleaning your wound and Vulnera Sanentur would have mended it! There are at least eight other spells I can think of right now that would have been useful! What good is it if I know all the spells and I can't execute them when it counts?" Pansy couldn't believe what she was hearing, she'd never thought she'd ever see Hermione in such a state. The Gryffindor's shoulders were slumped in defeat as she choked breathlessly on the tears that had started to form. "I let you bleed Pansy, if Daphne and Cho hadn't stopped it.. I.. what would I have done if you…" Pansy was at Hermione's side as her voice died out and she broke into tears, unable to do anything but sob.

"Hermione, I don't blame you. It was an accident, well…Weasley had better hope it was an accident. If I have to blame anyone, then I'd blame that bloody idiot, not you. You can't continue to beat yourself up, it could have happened to anyone." Pansy said softly, gently tilting the girl's head towards her when Hermione dropped her gaze. "Look at me, I'm fine and as good looking as ever." Pansy teased, giving her girlfriend a playful smile, making Hermione snort in a soft chuckle. Pansy smiled the open-toothed smile that she knew Hermione adored and held her girlfriend close as she relaxed.

"You know, I might kind of like you Pansy…" Hermione said softly, giggling. Pansy snorted, though Hermione knew the other girl was smirking.

"Yeah, well I might kind of like you too Hermione…"

"And you aren't angry?" The brunette asked again, dropping her head in shame.

"Oh I am angry, but not about that. I'm angry to find you like this. Pale and sick… again." "She gritted her teeth in remembering the state that Ron had caused her to go into months ago. "You need to eat, and I'll drag out you of this room if I have too." Hermione giggled, pressing her head softly against the girl's chest.

"Pansy?" She asked slowly.

"Mmm?" was the quiet reply, as Pansy enjoyed having Hermione in her arms again.

"Millicent has… Secret pleasures?" She'd furrowed her brow, as the thought occurred to her. Pansy chuckled and then broke into giggles.

"She fancies a nice prance around the Room of Requirement, in a dress." She said simply, causing the two to burst into giggles. Thankful that Hermione was briefly out of her depression, Pansy retrieved the tray of food the House elf had left and proceeded to feeding Hermione herself. Hermione rolled her eyes at the act. She felt better now, but she still couldn't shake the shame she felt about the way she'd froze up, it was a mistake that could have cost her Pansy, and she'd never chance that again if she could help it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~ so this is the re-write, and I gotta say I like it a whole lot better. Please Rate and Review, and I'll see you soon!<strong>


	13. Tryouts and Potions

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan, Lillianne, and the creatures Sheridan works with. I of course thank Sam as usually, and beautiful and loving girlfriend Carissa who kept me motivated.**

* * *

><p>The next several weeks continued on rather smoothly. Harry continued to be a rising star with the Half-Blood Prince's notes, much to Hermione's dismay as the boy continually showed her up in class, while Pansy reluctantly rejoined her classes. And on top of everything else, Hermione found herself forced into a regular eating routine by her friends and girlfriend.<p>

Though, that was beside the issue. The bigger issue had been Harry and Professor Slughorn. As if it weren't enough that Slughorn was always raving about Harry's abilities, he seemed to believe that the boy was more talented then any other student, something Hermione did not like since it wasn't earned. it certainly didn't seem to be getting him anywhere with Dumbledore's task, instead the most it had done had just inflated his ego. In the midst of all this, the brunette found herself wondering more about who the Half-Blood Prince was, and as usual, she turned to the library for answers.

After an hour of unsuccessful searching, something that was becoming too common for Hermione's liking, she slammed her book shut with a resounding _thump, _earning a 'hush' from Madame Pince.

"This is bloody ridiculous… I haven't the foggiest of what I'm supposed to be searching for." She mumbled tiredly, before turning her attention to the essay Slughorn had assigned on: _**'The properties of Ashwinder eggs.' **_An ingredient brewed in love potions, or if eaten whole, they were known to be a cure for fevers. The three days of no classes had barely affected her performance, and as usual she was finished ahead of everyone else, aside from Harry. With a heavy sigh, she stretched her arms above her head and slumped forward, laying herself across the table. She wondered how things were going with Pansy, who currently, was out in the fields for Quidditch tryouts.

"Excuse me, but do you know where _**'The Standard Book of Spells' **_volumes one through seven are?" Spoke a soft and rather lovely voice; drawing Hermione's attentions, the girl looked up and saw a young girl she'd had never seen before. The girl was very pretty, no taller than herself with shoulder-length chestnut colored hair, and blue orbs that reminded her of Pansy and for some reason Fleur's. She wore a summer skirt and vest in the colors of Slytherin house. She'd had such a friendly smile on her face that Hermione could only do the same and return the gesture.

"Yes of course." Nodded Hermione. Slowly she stood and began silently skimming the aisles until they were at the proper section. With a satisfied smile she reached up and pulled each one from their slot to hand to the girl. "Here you are…uh..."

"Thank you," she began, and with a waved of her hand, she caused the books to hover next to her before extending her hand to the other brunette. "and my name is Lillianne, Lillianne Clearwater. You are?"

"You can use wandless magic?" Hermione asked in awe, shaking the other girl's hand. "Er… My name is Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you. Are you a new student here?"

"For the time being, I suppose you could say that. I've just arrived this morning. I thought it was a good idea to get my books, or at least some as a stand-in until mine arrive." With another wave of her delicate hand, the books shrank in size and she placed them into her book bag. "I hope this isn't forward…" She continued almost shyly, "but do you know where I can find Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione arched a brow at this. Who was this girl and why was asking to see her girlfriend? Before she could answer, a familiar french voice echoed through the library, followed by the insistent shushing of Madam Pince.

"'Ermione, I know zat you are 'ere, but where 'ere are you?" Sheridan called out in a loud whisper, searching each aisle until she was in view of the brunette. "Why is it zat you spend so much time 'ere? I do not understand what is so interesting about zese dusty boo-" She paused, _"Oh, Bonjour." _She breathed out, glancing over at the other girl with Hermione.

"_Bonjour, comment allez vous aujourd'hui?" _Lillianne greeted with a smile, surprising both women. A wide smile spread onto Sheridan's face as what she'd said sunk in.

"_Très bien, merci. Parlez-vous français?"_

"_Oui madame, Depuis de nombreuses années maintenant." _She gave a small smile, and Sheridan felt an odd heat rush to her cheek as she looked at the other woman. Hermione cleared her throat, reminding them of her presence.

"Sheridan, this is Lillianne Clearwater, she's a new transfer student. Miss Clearwater this is Sheridan Lightrose, she's an assistant Game Keeper to Professor Hagrid." Hermione introduced the two as Sheridan took the other woman's hand and kissed it lightly, causing the other to blush.

'_Merlin's beard, french woman certainly are passionate.' _Hermione mused silently before turning back to Lillianne. "You mentioned Pansy Parkinson, Is there a reason you need to see her?"

"No, not really. It can wait." Lillianne answered distractedly, her gaze never once leaving Sheridan's. "Excuse me, I should be getting back. Thank you for the help Miss Granger," She paused with a shy, almost playful smile, "Miss Lightrose, it was a pleasure meeting you both." She then excused herself as she turned, leaving the two in the aisle.

"_Mon dieu, elle est un ange… " _Sheridan breathed softly as she watched Lillianne's retreating form, Hermione gave knowing smile.

"What is it that you needed Sheridan?" She asked regaining the french woman's attention.

"Ah," she blinked, "Oui, I 'ave been told to feed you. Until ze Sly'zering practice of ze red ball is over. You 'ave been 'ere all morning, you 'ave not eaten yet. I will take you even if I 'ave to drag you, _Mon Ami. _I believe zat zose are ze words your girlfriend, Miss Parkinson said I could do." She said with wiggling her eyebrows.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione nodded knowing full well that she would do it, given the chance. Putting away her books and the finished essay, Hermione linked her arm around the older woman's as she lead the way to the Great Hall.

"You are looking well 'Ermione. Zat makes me happy." The older woman smiled, pleased to see that Hermione was once again eating. Hermione only smiled back as she wondered about the new transfer. "But may I ask why you insist on spending all your time at ze library? I 'ave 'ardly seen you, oz'er zen classes." Hermione thought it was rather cute the way Sheridan pouted as she complained, she giggled a little at the way the woman was acting.

"Just a bit of…research. I'll make it up to you… I know, we'll go to Honeydukes, just the two of us. I know how you have a sweet tooth." Hermione grinned and Sheridan chuckled.

"Oui, zough Emily 'as been raz'er…'ow you say…very… stern? On my intake of sweets…" Sheridan smiled. "She is worst zen Maman."

"How is your family by the way? Are Emily and Audrey well? And your parents?"

"Oui, Emily is well, she will be z'irteen zis year. Audrey was mated, or 'ow you say married last year." The older woman grumbled.

"You don't like him?" Hermione mused.

"Non! 'E is an idiot! 'is name is Eric, _et est un bâtard complet! _I do not understand what it is zat she sees in 'im. A week was all I could take when I visited zem!" Sheridan huffed, she gave an frustrated sigh.

It was then that J.P dropped from above onto her shoulder, his long tail coiling around her shoulders as she continued without missing a beat.

"Zough, she is 'appy, and I can not complain about zat. Maman and Papa…zey are…" Sheridan eyes seemed to glaze over as she thought about her parents, bringing forth a sadness which Hermione knowing frown to. "And yours? 'Ow are _Monsieur and Madame Granger?"_

"Mum and Dad are great, they're traveling this year since they've taken some vacation days…" said Hermione as Sheridan nodded.

"Ah Miss Granger! You're looking exceptionally bright this morning my dear girl. Feeling better?" The cheerful voice of Professor Slughorn came before them, the professor walking towards them in his overly cheerful manner. "And I see you're in the company of Miss Lightrose."

"_Bonjour Monsieur Slug'orn." _Sheridan greeted with a smile, causing the professor to blush like many others had before him.

"Good Morning Professor, lovely weather this morning wouldn't you agree?" Hermione greeted as Sheridan took to watching J.P.

"Oh yes, quit lovely. What a fascinating creature, might I inquire just exactly what it is?"

"'E is an 'Owler Monkey, Professor." Sheridan answered, keeping her eyes on J.P's antics as he dashed along her shoulders.

"How fascinating, I would very much like to know more about such a creature. Perhaps you and Miss Granger would join me tonight. A little dinner party of a select few." Slughorn continued, nodding his head as if it would urge them to accept his invitation.

"Oui, of course Professor. I would be 'onered."

"Wonderful! I'll see you lovely ladies tonight!" The professor called over his shoulder as he continued on his way. As the pair watched Slughorn walk away Hermione suddenly found herself pulled roughly to the side, watching a pillar of water hit the ground where she and Sheridan had been standing moments ago. Looking up, Hermione caught a glimpse of Peeves floating overhead. The poltergeist frowned and groaned in disappointment, stomping the air childishly before blowing a raspberry at the pair and flying through the nearest wall. Hermione could only shake her head at the spirit's childish antics, having gotten used to them after so many years.

"'E 'as been doing zat all morni-" The older woman began, stopping short, her brows slowly knitting together.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione, curious of the older girl's sudden change of expression. Sheridan blinked and shook her head, before resuming their walking pace. As they walked, Hermione couldn't help but notice the bit of bandage showing under Sheridan's clothing, thus curiosity and concern finally got the best of her.

"By the way, Sheridan. What exactly happened to you, that night in the Forbidden Forest? It was weeks ago, and your bruise isn't healing. Are you alright?" Hermione asked, she motioned to the bandages still wraps around the woman midsection. When the older woman looked back, she'd looked at Hermione as if debating something with herself, until she finally waved her hand at the witch with a small smirk.

"I got careless, and I 'ad let my guard down…It is noz'ing za-" She took a sharp intake of breath as J.P jumped onto her still bruised shoulder, she held her shoulder for a moment before continuing. "It is noz'ing zat you need to concern you self wiz 'Ermione." Hermione wasn't satisfied with that answer at all, but before she could press on, Sheridan suddenly called out a greeting without turning around._"Bonjour 'Arry, Monsieur Zabini."_

Hermione turned in surprise, seeing that the two boys were in fact coming up from behind them.

Harry groaned, "How do you that? I didn't even say anything." Sheridan smirked before she giggled at the surprised wizard.

"I know your scent, 'Arry, I also know zat you 'ave been flying Mac zis morning. Wiz _Monsieur Zabini." _At that the woman had given him a curious look before she flickered her eyes to the other boy.

"You don't mind do you? I needed some time to think, and I do it better in the air." Sheridan smiled and waved it off.

"Of course I do not mind 'Arry, Mac 'e is very fond of you. You treat 'im well."

"Ah! Sheri, there you are. Been looking for you I have." Came Hagrid's booming voice as the Game Keeper greeted them at the Great Halls entrance. "Got a moment do ya? There seems to be a slight problems with… the you know what's for today's lesson."

"_Bien sûr, _uncle 'Agrid. _Désolé _'Ermione, 'Arry, _Monsieur Zabini. _We will speak more later?" Said Sheridan with a smile. Kissing both of Hermione cheeks, she did the same to both Harry and Blaise before turning to join Hagrid. As she'd gone, J.P leapt from her shoulders and onto Hermione's.

"_J.P être bon pour 'Ermione." _Sheridan called over her shoulder, earning an excited chatted from the horned monkey, as Hermione lead the two boys into the Great Hall for something to eat.

Pansy had spent the better half of her morning at the Quidditch Pitch, watching others fly around on their brooms while waiting her turn. Tryouts, as expected, had taken up most of the morning since it looked like all of her house had shown up, even the first years. It was unlikely the younger students would make the cut, something the fourth years and older made a point to remind the younger groups of. This intimidation wasn't exactly stopped by the Slytherin's new Captain, Urquhart, and through his own irritation he ordered the first years off his pitch with threats of hexing them into oblivion, if they set another foot into his presence.

After clearing the field of the snickering first years, he decided to test the second and third years ability to fly, hoping that there was a star among the rabble.

Hopes of that died quickly as several student either flew into one another, or into the stands, where the other houses watched. The extra students quickly ducked out of the way when this happened.

At the end of that catastrophe, Urquhart was left with two third years, four fourth years, and the rest of the upperclassmen. The next test was for potential chasers, involving players passing the Quaffle back and forth before trying to score an open goal. After thirty minutes of players crashing into goal posts and each other, or fumbling the Quaffle even when it was handed to them, the remaining third and fourth year students were banished from the pitch. By the time the position of chaser was closed, several cross words had been exchanged and injuries had been suffered, the worst having been a flyer being impaled through the ribs by their own Nimbus 2001.

Urquhart looked thankful no one had tried for beaters, since he seemed happy enough with the current ones. Pansy was sure it had something to do with the injuries the Bludgers would have caused if the hopefuls could hurt themselves so badly on their own. Moving on down the roster, it was time for the Keepers tryouts, of which there were only three; Pansy, the previous Keeper, and a sixth year, Heather Robbins. Although Pansy had never had the 'pleasure' of knowing the girl, she had fit into the type she didn't like: tall, skinny, longed-legged, blonde and blue eyed, with a stuck up attitude.

"Lets hope you can fly as well as you think Parkinson." Robbins sneered as she fixed her gloves, they looked too fancy for Pansy's taste. "I uh couldn't help but notice some of your new…" She paused trying to find the right words, "friends showed up. I can forgive the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs… but really… Gryffindors?" She tsked and shook her head in disapproval. " Really, how the mighty have fallen."

"Who my friends are, isn't any of your business Robbins." Pansy snapped, watching as Luna waved at her for good luck. Luna and Ginny had joined Daphne and Cho in the stands to watch the Slytherins practice. They'd become so comfortable with each other that some would think the group had been friends for years.

As she looked over to the stands, Pansy felt a pang of disappointment at not seeing Hermione among the faces. This was expected though. Hermione had been in a foul mood the last several days, mostly from Harry's sudden potions expertise. It was all thanks to some blasted book, of all the irony! All she knew was that her brunette was being driven up the wall by it. As she adjusted her own gloves, Pansy remembered how she'd woken up that morning to find Hermione gone from their bed in the Room of Requirement. Normally the two of them would lay side by side until breakfast, but today she'd only found a note. Hermione's note had said that she'd be at the library until their Potions Class and wished her good luck at the tryouts. The note had been sweet, but what Pansy had liked most was the custom-transfigured rose that had been left with it. Pansy simply adored it, even if it was girly.

"I couldn't help but notice… Granger isn't up there." Robbins began and Pansy knew where this was going. Pansy knew full well that she and Daphne were not the only Slytherins interested in girls, and few as there were, one happened to be right in front of her. Not that they would never admit it, but almost all of them had a thing for Hermione, and Robbins was no exception. "Of course I would never be seen publicly with her, like you, but uh… do you think you could introduce us? Gryffindor or not I wouldn't mind getting on a first name basis with that one." Robbins winked as she patted her on the shoulder. Pansy gritted her teeth as she inwardly debated on whether to murder Robbins now, or somehow charm one of the Bludgers to do it for her.

When Urquhart blew his whistle, Robbins took position first, a smug smile on her face showing how sure she was that she'd win.

Pansy's hope of the Bludgers knocking the girl off her broom quickly vanished, when it became apparent that she wasn't nearly as bad as she had hoped. The girl flew as if it had been second nature to her and she either caught or blocked each shot that came her way. Honestly, Pansy didn't like how well the girl was faring, until Robin's broom randomly shot to the side. It took fifteen minutes of play until Urquhart blew his whistle, indicating that he had see enough. As he signaled Pansy to take her place at the goals, Cho and Ginny cheered their encouragement, earning disproving looks from their respective houses.

Taking a deep breath, Pansy waited as Urquhart blew his whistle, and watched as the chasers bolted towards her with the Quaffle.

In the end the team line up was decided. The Chasers being Urquhart, being that he was not only the Captain he was also one of the quicker flyers, boy called Vaisey, one of the few new players who could fly, catch, and hold onto the Quaffle, and Blaise Zabini. Though the boy hadn't shown up, he had proved adept at dodging Bludgers and scoring in earlier years to have a spot reserved. The Beaters were Crabbe and Goyle, both were large in build and could smash the Bludgers hard and direct them at opposing players with uncanny aim. Draco was still seeker, of course since his father still made regular donations to the team. And of course, Pansy was the team's new pride and joy. She was the perfect Keeper, her performance had caused some to believe that she'd be the key to winning this season since she'd performed flawlessly in tryouts: blocking 27 shots to Robin's 19, much to the other girl's distaste. At first the girl had complained that someone hexed her broom, asking for a second run, but her demands had fallen on deaf ears as the team welcomed their new addition, and she'd stormed off the field swearing her vengeance.

Pansy couldn't deny that she was excited as team members congratulated and praised her, but she found herself growing impatient. They had been out on the pitch all morning, and Potions was due to start any moment. She missed Hermione dearly and paid no attention to Urquhart's final speech to the team. When he'd finished, Pansy proceeded to change right there at the pitch, instead of rushing off to the changing room, much pleasure to several watchful eyes as the others slowly dispersed. Daphne, Cho, Ginny, and Luna walked onto the field, hand-in-hand with their respective partner. It was lucky that Cho had cast a veil of dark smoke around her as she stripped of her uniform.

"I think Gryffindor might have to run on their Galleons with Pansy playing for Slytherin. Or am I misunderstanding the game again?" Luna remarked to no one in particular as they waited, ignoring the scowls from Ginny beside her.

"It's run FOR their Galleons, and Gryffindor will do no such thing." Ginny corrected her girlfriend, tightening her grip a little, not that it was noticed. Although Ginny was accepting of Slytherins, or rather Pansy, she was as competitive as anyone and wanted to beat the Slytherins as much as any Gryffindor.

"Has anyone got the time?" Came Pansy's muffled voice as she fully dressed herself in her school uniform, before she emerged from behind the curtain of smoke. "Thanks Cho." She smiled. Cho beamed.

"Its nearly noon…" Luna answered, watching as Pansy unloaded her Firebolt and Quidditch uniform onto Daphne, the poor girl nearly toppling over from the sudden weight of the items. Pansy then sprinted off the pitch without so much of a farewell. If she was fast enough, she could catch Hermione and tell her the good news before their class with Slughorn. Reaching the dungeon corridors fast than she believed Harry could catch the snitch, she slowed to a jog as she heard the boy's voice around the final turn towards the dungeons.

"Come on 'Mione, you aren't still angry that I finished the Skele-Gro potion before you are you? That was last lesson!" Despite his apologetic tone, Harry was feeling smug about their previous lesson with Slughorn. The task had had the students brew up a Skele-Gro potion, one Harry was familiar with since he'd had to take a heavy dose after Gilderoy Lockhart failed at repairing his broken arm in second year, and ended up removing his arm bones altogether. But his familiarity with it didn't factor in his efficiency, it was because of the Half-Blood Prince's notes that Harry finished ahead of everyone else once again, and that was the reason that upset was Hermione. Not about the fact that Harry had finished before her, but that fact that once again, Slughorn thought the boy was truly talented.

Hermione grumbled a reply. Harry had offered to share his book, but she was bent on using 'official' instructions, as a matter of principle. Even if they yielded poorer results than the Prince's.

"Come on 'Mione. You don't have to be jealo-"

"Jealous of what, Harry James Potter?" Hermione snapped, "If it weren't for that book, Slughorn wouldn't think so highly of you and you bloody well know it!" She hissed. Harry was taken back by the sudden outburst, his mind reeling before the truth finally hit him. The boy couldn't see it before, but he'd been rubbing his success in Hermione's face the entire year, even if he hadn't meant too. It was natural she'd feel frustrated if her hard work kept being shunted to the side because he had help from some long-gone older student.

"Right, sorry 'Mione…" Harry apologized, placing his hand on her shoulder as the guilt washed over him. "How can I make it up to you?" She shrugged him off with a frustrated sigh.

"You could start by getting rid of that blasted book." she said.

"Not bloody likely, he's top of class because of it." Ron piped in, he and Lavender having joined the two from another direction. "He's even better then you Hermione, and Slughorn thinks he's aces." Ron continued, stopping only when Hermione fixed him with a glare withering enough to petrify Voldemort himself.

"It's alright Won-Won, Granger's just upset she's not the know-it-all she thought herself to be." Lavender sneered, deciding to add her part into the mix.

"As usually, weasel's girlfriend has placed her opinion where nobody cares." Hermione's anger disappeared and her face broke into a wide grin at Pansy's voice. She noticed the girl leaning against the wall at the end of the corridor coming their way. She and Hermione embraced in a welcoming hug, while Harry gave a friendly wave smiling at the Slytherin girl.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked, lightly kissing Pansy's cheek, though she could tell already by the way Pansy beamed at the question.

"Let's just say that; I hope Weasel is as good a keeper as you think Harry." Pansy grinned as she wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist, smirking at the disgusted look Ron threw at her before he pulled Lavender ahead by the hand.

"You made Keeper then? So I suppose there's going to be some sort of competition this season then?" Harry smirked as Pansy snorted, playfully punching his arm. "Do you think Madame Hooch would let me use Mac? You know, instead of a broom?" Harry asked as they made their way into the dungeons.

"Is that really fair? I mean Sheridan only has one, and Mac is much faster then the Firebolt. I don't know Harry, it seems… rather dangerous."

"Oh come on 'Mione! She's a summoner right? So can't she… you know Summon more?"

"Harry, I don't think you've realized the amount of magical energy it takes when she opens her summoning gate. It would be too much to summon that many at once. She might drain herself if she tried." Hermione explained while Harry listened with a frown."Besides, not everyone can fly Mac like you can. You've bonded with it." Hermione added to soothe the boy, which worked since the boy grinned larger then anything Hermione had seen at the praise. It was true though, the boy spent as much time as he could with the creature and it was always eager to see him. The same went for Ginny when it came to Tai. Even though Hermione was clearly against it, Harry was certain that the Ginny would be entirely on his side in persuading Madame Hooch.

When the small group entered into their potions classroom, they had been surprised to find that not only had the students who'd had gotten their before them were just lulling around, that Professor Slughorn had not even made his appearance yet. Aside from the few students, who turned upon hearing the door opening and expected to see their professor, they paid no further attention when they noticed that it had been only 3 extra students.

With light shrug, Harry lead his two females companions to over to an unclaimed area, where Hermione quickly took advantage of the time to press her girlfriend for details about her day so far; listening intently to everything until the talk turned to Quidditch and started going over her head. That was perfect for Harry though as the boy joined in heartily, obvious in his attempts to gain information about Slytherin's team while Hermione zoned it all out. Cho and Daphne appeared minutes later, much to Hermione relief. Though she knew that Cho would most defiantly join in with the Quidditch talk, Daphne on the other hand cared for it as must as Hermione had. Though as the pair entered along with sever other Class mates, their Professor came trailing behind.

Waving them over, Hermione only had time for pleasantries before Professor Slughorn called to his students, having each of them calm themselves and take their seats so that he could begin his lesson.

"I do hope you'll forgive my being late, how terribly embarrassing. I was doing a bit of Academic Research and time just… slipped away." Chuckled the Professor as his student prepared for the lesson. "Lets begin then shall we? Lets have a bit fun today shall we?" That single word seemed to bring his students to life and they began murmuring amongst themselves as to what the lesson held for them. "Of course it is still a lesson, a task that I hope will test your potion-making skills adequately." Professor Slughorn continued, speaking loud enough to drown out his students as he began arranging the ingredients at his desk, as if he were setting up for a reality cooking show. "Most of your work up till now has been following recipes from your textbook, but today we will test your own judgments when brewing potions. And see just what you information your minds have retained in my teachings." Acting as if he were a show host, Professor Slughorn flipped his blackboard to show a list of ingredients scrawled in his overly fancy script. "This, is a list of all the reagents you will be working with today. Some of you will have noticed that there are no measurements for these ingredients save for the base mixture, just relative amounts." Said the professor. Hermione had never paid too much attention to Slughorn's overblown speeches, since he gave them almost every lesson he taught. But now that she looked closer at the list on the board, she found that all of the ingredients were measured subjectively, such as in 'smidgens' or 'pinches' and such. The only definite measurement seemed to be water, and that only changed a potion's potency. Hermione was intrigued, and if anything she was excited. This was one lesson Harry wasn't going to cheat his way through, since text was not to be used.

"...with a partner, you will mix this potion and then test it by sampling the result. Now let's begin." Hermione blinked in surprise as she caught the end of Slughorn sentence, and she noticed as everyone around her began pairing up and moving off to their own tables, while a group had quickly converged around Harry beside her.

"I call Potter as my partner." Called one of the students.

"You wish, he's my partner. Right mate?" said another

"But wouldn't you like to partner with me, Harry? We could talk about so much." Came the voice of a female.

The group of Gryffindors bickered until Professor Slughorn intervened, clearing his throat to catch everyone's attention."My apologies my pupils, it seems I omitted one important detail about today's assignment. I…" The man couldn't help but give a self-important pat to his own chest for emphasis, "will assign the partners. Or else poor Mr. Potter will be torn asunder by his eager potential-partners. Now then," He began looking at his list. "Mr. Potter with Longbottom, Misters Malfoy and Thomas…" Slughorn went around the room dictating the pairings and Hermione watched in disappointment as Pansy was paired with a Hufflepuff girl whose name she never bothered to find out." ...Mister Weasley with Miss Granger and finally Misses Bones and Brown." It took a second for it to sink in, and Hermione's jaw dropped.

_'Mister Weasley? Ronald Weasley? ' _The brunette couldn't believe her luck, of all the students for her to be paired with, she had to be paired with Ronald. Looking around to make sure she'd misheard, her heart sank at the worried looks from Harry, Daphne, Cho, and especially Pansy, who held a tight grip on the edge of her table. Cursing her rotten luck, Hermione picked her books up and walked over to the last remaining workstation where Ron waited, fiddling with the pile of Skrewt Shells laid out for them.

"Let's just get through this Ronald. I expect you to do your fair share of the work." Hermione mumbled to the redhead, who immediately huffed indignantly, though he grinned obviously happy with the way things turned out. Despite his attitude of making it look as though he didn't like the situation.

"Not like I have loads to say to a Snake-kisser, 'Mione. I didn't exactly choose for this to happen." Grabbing the small cauldron they were to share, Ron began filling the cauldron with his wand as she separated and started preparing the reagents they'd need. After fifteen minutes, and with a loud clang and a splash, their cauldron fell to the floor after slipping from Ron's grip. Hermione sighed inwardly as half of their octopus powder was ruined, dreading the disaster that this was sure to be.

After another half an hour, enough students had been sent the infirmary, that Madame Pomfrey thought that the injured student, who were continually sent her way, had been apart of one of Hagrid's lesson, instead or Slughorns.

Hermione had diligently mixed and mashed ingredients while Ron dithered around, rearranging piles of ingredients back and forth when Professor Slughorn looked his way. The Professor now sat at his desk, eating chocolate frogs as if his life depended on it, his balding head shiny with sweat as he looked around at the remaining pairs. If Hermione had to guess, today's lesson had been planned as a publicity stunt to boost his reputation with a class that mixed their own potions by feel alone. That would explain some of the pairings; top mark students like herself being assigned to work with bumbles head like Ron. However, It was clear that the plan was backfiring. The class had dwindled from explosions of ill-mixed compounds or shoddy, speedy work and the sickness that came from drinking potions made that way.

"Mione, are you done yet? Look, Dean's on his fifth batch! That five 'Mione, he and Malfoy have pumped out 4 bloody potions and you're not even boiling!" Ron hissed at her so that the Professor wouldn't hear and realize that he was laying about.

"Yes, 4 potions, the first of which cost them a cauldron and the last of which sent Malfoy to the infirmary for an anti-venom. I'm going to do this right, Ronald." Sighed Hermione as she concentrated on what she had been doing at the moment.

"Is it the prep work? Is that it? Because I can do it you know. I'm not bleeding useless over here! Look, I can pit these things." Looking up from her rough chart of what a 'smidgen' of mistletoe berries should amount to, Hermione was just in time to see Ron dispose a handful of tiny brown pellets and add to a pile of purple petals.

"Ronald! Those are Shrivel Figs, they needed to be peeled, not pitted." Hermione hissed back, saving the rest of the purple fruits from Ron's 'help'. Ron's face flushed in embarrassment then anger as Hermione went back to her calculations, consulting the scroll of equations she'd written out to turn the 'dashes' and 'pinches' and such into actual measurements. Scooping up a few spoons of octopus powder to add to a bowl of mixed powders beside her. Hermione groaned as she stretched and reached her hands above her head in satisfaction. As far as her work showed, she'd mixed the correct amounts together. "Alright Ron, you can start brewing now since you're so anxious. Just add the ingredients five minutes apart once the cauldron's boiling and we'll have ourselves a potion of whatever it's meant for."

"Yeah, yeah. Just as you say, blooming Know-it-all Hermione Granger." Ron grumbled his response, unaware that Hermione could hear full well what he said.

After 15 minutes of brewing and stirrings, Hermione looked up from her reading for Charms to see the concoctions turning a dull red. That had been the only hint they had been given, the color of the potion. Bottling a dose in the flasks provided, Hermione looked around for Ron. She had assumed that he would try the potion since she'd essentially done all of the work in brewing it. She should have known better though, as it looked like the boy had chosen to disappear and duck out of his fair share of the work.

"Alright students, my congratulations to you on making it this far." The way he phrased it, the lesson sounded as if it were an elimination trial. "But your work, as impressive and painstaking as some have been, must come to an end soon. I highly encourage you to conduct your final tests now, for their is no time for another batch." Said the professor. Not wanting to take her chances and fully confident in her measurements, Hermione drank the flask. She had expected it to taste foul as many potions did, but she was pleasantly surprised that it tasted faintly of cherries. Putting down the empty flask, Hermione grasped the edge of the worktable as a wave of dizziness washed over her, fading as soon as it had appeared. Blinking her vision back into focus, the first thing she saw was Ron walking in through the door feigning confusion and ignorance.

"Mione, did you finish the potion? How'd it turn out?" He asked, almost as if expecting it to be handed to him. Suddenly, Hermione felt rather furious and disgusted at the boy.

"Hurry now Mr. Weasley you must test the potion before the end of class or it shall not be valid." said Professor Slughorn as he made his way around the room, unaware that Hermione had done just that.

"But Professor, Hermione's been-"

"Waiting patiently for you to test your potion and write down the results." Still reeling a little from tasting the potion, Hermione was too slow as Ron filled a second flask from their cauldron and drank it down. Hermione watched as Ron shuddered as he swallowed, stumbling a step before catching himself on the table as she had. Eyes blinking quickly, the red-haired boy looked up at her in confusion.

"I don't feel anything, I don't think you did it right. Bugger, can't you do anything right? It doesn't even taste like a proper potion, it tastes like cherry!"

"Piss off, Ronald." Hermione snapped in response, "You don't think I've done it right? Bollocks, maybe if you'd gotten off your red-haired, fat, lazy arse, and were actually helpful instead of disrupting me, you'd feel something you ponce!" Hermione sudden outburst had surprised everyone within earshot, causing Harry look up from where he had been working, a few tables away.

"Wha-ha- I-I'm a r-red haired fat lazy arse? Merlin's beard Hermione! That was mean, even for you! You take it back!"

"One cannot just merely take back what was said, or forget they were said. Nor actions once done for that matter. If they could, I'd still be with you in what you and 'Lav-Lav' call a pathetic relationship." Hermione snorted, and even the Slytherins couldn't deny their temporarily respect for the brunette.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything? You make it sound as if it had been that, that made you mess up the potion. Just admit you got in over your head and messed up!"

"I messed up the potion?" Hermione asked with an edge to her voice, turning away from the boy in a huff. While in the back of the room, Harry joined Pansy to watch, after his potion had knocked poor Neville unconscious, grinning at the lashing Ron was getting.

"You don't suppose, that's all stuff she's wanted to say deep down, do you? Like the things she bottled up all this time?" The raven-haired wizard asked, to which Pansy shrugged.

"How ugly do you suppose this could get?" Pansy asked back, her own partner yet to show any effects from drinking their concoction.

"Dunno, let just hope she doesn't turn the tables on the rest of us afterward." Harry whispered half-jokingly, giving Pansy a playful nudge.

"How dare you?" Snarled the angry Brunette, stalking right up to the red-haired boy. "I honestly cannot believe that you think that I did something wrong? I'm sure the ALL MIGHTY, ALL KNOWING RONALD WEASLY thinks he could do better. You couldn't pour Pumpkin juice into your mouth without royally screwing up! But by all means, go on and make a batch. I am terribly sorry to doubt your sudden wisdom, Mr. Weasley!" As Hermione finished, she lifted the cauldron and upended it all over her partner. "You're pathetic Ronald Weasley."

The boy's face took on a deep shade of red as if his head were a pimple ready to pop. Turning to find Professor Slughorn so he could complain, he found the professor watching on with an amused grin just like everyone else.

"Look you Mudblood-Snake-kisser," Ron began as he turned back to Hermione, the room collectively gasping. Pansy nearly dropped her flask at the word while her Partner broke down into fits of giggles at a Gryffindor saying. "I don't bloody feel anything, so I don't think you-" Ron stopped, as a sudden realization washed over him, and suddenly he'd felt lightheaded. "Hermione, you look," Ron breathed in softly, as she rolled her head at him as if annoyed.

"I look what Ronald? Like a Mudblood-Snake-Kisser? I think you topped the Slytherins with that one." Snapped Hermione.

"No, never that!" Ron breathed out softly, as if in a trance. His face becoming a bright pink flush instead of the angry red it was. "Bloody hell, you're beautiful!" he exclaimed and suddenly Pansy wanted to hit the daft pig, while everyone else looked around in confusion at his sudden change of attitude. "Bugger, why did we ever break up 'Mione?" he asked, surprising the class more as he took one of her hands in his.

"Because you had to have more like a greedy little pig. Because you lied and snuck around instead of being loyal. Because you found a whore who was ready to spread her self for you." Hermione listed, pulling her hand back as if his touch burned.

"Shall I go on?"

"Can't we start over though? I swear to be better." Ron continued speaking as if in a trance, never looking away from her. Pansy couldn't help but look for Ron's current girlfriend, and found that Lavender was looking ready to gouge Hermione's eyes out.

"I'd have to be completely mental to ever take you back! Look how quickly you dumped Padma after you did me! I'm surprised Lavender hasn't made you sick yet with your constant snogging! And the nicknames! Poor little Won-Won this, Won-Won that, it makes me want to vomit!"

"Hermione, please! Lavender meant nothing, Padma too. It was a mistake, what I did to you. I'll do better! I love you! Be honest, I know you still feel something for me." Hermione laughed in Ron's face as he waited for her answer.

"Face it Ronald Weasley, you are pathetic. If anything, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't cheated I wouldn't have found someone better, someone who actually cares about me." She said. Ron crumpled his face, suddenly looking like a sad little boy.

"But, but…" he mumbled, looking on the verge of tears, his voice actually cracking when he finally got his words together, "Parkinson's a girl! You're Shagging another woman! And a Slytherin woman to boot! You can't be with that dyke!" There was another collective gasp from the students, name calling was a staple of relations between Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, but that had crossed a line by any standards.

"Take it back, Weasley!" snarled a Slytherin from across the room, his face twisted with unnatural rage while his own partner fawned over him, the same trance-like expression on her face as Ron.

"Oh shove off! Why should Weasley take anything back? It's probably true! I've seen them hanging around together, it's clear who's in charge." Said a second Slytherin, Pansy knew that the Slytherin was in her class, but she's never bothered to actually get the girls name. "Shagging Mudbloods now Parkinson? Disgusting is what it is!"

"You can't blame her! Granger's a bloody hot Mudblood, I bet she doesn't shag like a Mudblood though!" Everyone turned in shock to look at the Hufflepuff, who was equally surprised and currently had his hands clapped around his mouth to muffle anything else that came out.

"Yeah Parkinson. How does she shag? Like a whore? Weasel, you outta know eh?" Pansy made a mental note to find out who that girl was so that she could have 'private' words with her later.

"Stop it! Don't you dare say such things about my 'Mione!" Screeched Ron as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled her to him.

"Ronald, let go!" Hermione shrieked as she struggled to break Ron's grip and push him away. Pansy decided she'd seen enough at that point, it had been amusing to watch Weasel make a fool of himself but he'd crossed a line. Making a beeline for the pair, she noted with a small amount that Lavender was sprawled on top of the table while Millicent shared a passionate kiss with her.

And suddenly the room erupted into similar chaos; Students started yelling at long-time friends or suddenly proclaiming love and engaging in displays of extreme affection if those feelings were returned, most of which had been between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. Some however were in the same position as Ron, clinging to the target of their love and begging for acceptance.

Pansy had thought that perhaps Weasley would have come to his senses, now that his girlfriend laid completely sprawled atop the table, as Millicent tried stripping her of her robes, yet found that the boy was now on his knees, begging Hermione to take him back. Hermione, who'd looked absolutely disgusted continued pushing him away. She'd passed several giggling school boys, who watched on as Dean and Seamus got physically violent with each other over the statistic of a certain Quidditch team. The two throwing insults at one another and an occasional shove.

Several giggles had erupted amongst someone's sobbing, and one Slytherin had even began to openly confessing their deepest and darkest secrets to a Hufflepuff.

The students who hadn't sampled their share of the potions shared perplexed look with on another, while their professor merely watched on amused.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! I swear to Merlin's sake if you don't un-hand me this instant-" Hissed Hermione, furious as Ron's hands had managed to slip over her back side.

"Weasley!" Snarled Pansy, reaching out she forcibly tore his arms away from Hermione's rear, twisting she brought the boy to his knees. "Touch her again Weasley and I'll bloody well break it!" She snarled, shoving him away.

Ron snorted. As the brunette made to move into Pansys arms, he'd roughly grabbed and held her into him a second time."Shove off Parkinson!" He nearly whimpered. Pansy fumed.

"Weasel! What did I just say about touching Hermione?" Pansy shrieked as she pointed her wand at the arm the boy had around the brunette's waist.

"You don't understand Parkinson, I love her! You were just a one time thing. We're meant to be tog-ahh! Blisters!" Pansy wasn't sure what spell she'd just used, only that her wand had flashed and Hermione was hiding behind her while Ron was on the floor, his arm twisted at an awkward angle as he screamed bloody murder.

"I can't believe you did that! You can't just break a guy's arm like that! Christ it hurts!" Ron continued screaming at the top of his lungs, until Professor Slughorn finally stepped in from where he had been watching.

"Miss Parkinson! Attacking a student in that manner is a serious matter. I regret to do this, but I can't go around playing favorites. 20 points from Slytherin and you will escort Mister Weasley to the infirmary."

Grumbling her displeasure at such a cruel turnabout, Pansy yanked Ron up by his elbow only to have him yowl like a cat and start griping again that she'd stolen Hermione from him.

"This is all your bloody fault Parkinson!" He snarled, "Where the bloody hell do you get off taking Hermione away from me! She's not like that you cow!"

"Where do I get off?" Pansy was seriously considering snapping the boy's other arm too, except that she was still in class and Slughorn was right there. "You listen to me and listen good Ronald Weasley, Hermione is my girlfriend now, mine! You can feel free to run around with any other tramp you please, not that you ever needed permission, because there is no more you and her. Hermione is mine and I'll be bloody well damned if you or anyone else has a problem with our relationship!" Pansy had raised her voice on the last sentence so that everyone who heard was warned. There where several murmurs, through nobody dare spoke.

"Pansy…" Hermione breathed, momentarily snapped out of her potion angered state, she beamed at her girlfriend.

"And just one more thing before I 'escort' your sorry self to Madame Pomfrey. I think it's high time you were on the receiving end of being dumped, and this couldn't be better if I'd planned it." Pansy sneered, "Look at your 'wittle' Lav-Lav over there. If you ask me she looks rather comfy snogging a Slytherin, doesn't she?" Turning so that he could get a good view, Pansy was satisfied with the look of shock that appeared on Ron's face while Lavender was in the throes of passion with Millicent. Casting a quick petrificus charm, Pansy felt a little better as she levitated the frozen boy out of the room, the look of surprise at Lavender's betrayal set in place for the duration of the spell. Pulling Hermione along, the pair exited, as they did, she caught the last bits of an intriguing discussion. It seemed that a trio of Ravenclaws, 2 boys and a girl, were in disarray from one of the boys proclaiming his mutual love for the other two and suggesting that they be wed together eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am still alive! Sorry, I've taken a break because of writers block, but don't fret I am still writing and will continue this fic! <strong>

**Poor Won-Won, he just can't seem to get a break! I so enjoy hurting him, wonder who this Lillianne person is and what she want with Pansy? Hum hum, who can say? I can! But I won't. Anyway, sorry about any mistakes, without a Beta reader still. Please Rate and Review. Tell me what you want to see and Yadda Yadda. **

**NOTE: I have/will be posting this fic on other sites as well since you know all this site issues. If you want anymore info or Detail I will write them in my Profile, or PM me. See you soon!**


	14. Curiosity, and Flying Plans

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan, Lillianne, and the creatures Sheridan works with. I of course thank Sam and beautiful and loving girlfriend Carissa who keep me motivated. And my readers, reviews make a very happy me. I thank one of my reader for being a beta for me on this chapter telling me where I should go and such, thank you Deniche Matturi~**

* * *

><p>Hermione gritted her teeth as she stalked the corridors halls the next day. She had been bombarded with jeers and unkind remarks from nearly every passing student, and her patience had been thinning. It hadn't even been a entire day since Pansy's declaration and open threat in Potions, and before Hermione knew it, rumors about their relationship spread faster then Dragon Pox's. Nearly all of Hogwarts knew about the pair, students and staff alike. And of course, they'd been curious as to how it had happened. They wanted to know more, like a frenzy of sharks, and their questions and comments had been the blood that sent them over the edge. It had made it nearly impossible for Hermione to walk the corridors halls in peace.<p>

Pansy had had her fair share of insults as well, though a lot of it had been muffled mutterings and whispers since many of the other students feared her. Hermione had wished that she had some of the fearful reputation her girlfriend held, after passing a group Slytherins who whistled and catcalled after her, muttering along the lines about a demonstration or showing them a good time. it wasn't as if Hermione wasn't already upset with herself, this just made her feel worst, as though she were lower than dirt. She'd felt terrible and utterly disgusted with how she'd behaved during their potions class, especially to Ron. Even if most of it had been deserved that had not been the time nor the place for it. And since the incident Ron had avoided her like a disease.

'_This is bloody ridiculous!' _Hermione fumed. And she was right. The attentions hadn't even been from the fact that they were both girls, after all there had been plenty other same-sex couples that had gone public. Daphne and Cho had been one, Ginny and Luna as well, and they'd been fine. It was because it was her. Hermione Granger. Gryffindor's genius was with a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin at that, but Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Snake Queen.

"Does she bite, Granger? Better yet, do you like it when she bites?"

"Granger! Is this how mythical creatures like the Sphinx are born? A lion shags a snake?"

Hermione struggled with the decision of turning and firing a spell at a group of fourth years, who seemed to have nothing better to do then to follow her after her last lesson. Their raucous laughter echoed throughout the halls as she attempted to escape from their taunting. Some of the things they'd said had been outright dirty, and others hadn't even been clever in the slightest, such as the sphinx line. She was fed up with it. Turning the corner, she burst into an all-out sprint, as well as she could in robes, and ran for the Great Hall. When she entered, she began a search for a certain redhead. She knew full well that she'd easily find the youngest Weasley amongst any other student in the room.

She smiled when she spotted her red-headed friend occupying the end of the Hufflepuff table, the all-inclusive house being the only one that took kindly to their 'arrangements'. Making her way over, she found that Pansy, Harry, Luna, and Daphne had been with her, Cho and Blaise being the only ones missing. Taking a seat, Pansy quickly moved so she could sit beside her girlfriend, and wrapped an arm securely around her waist. Hermione did her best to ignore the glares that the Slytherins and her own house shot at her, as she reached for a filled goblet.

"Don't mind them Hermione." Said Pansy, shooting her own glares at her own house. It didn't bother Pansy when they were talking about her, she'd made that clear during Potions, but Hermione was another thing. If she had to, she was going to put a stop to their rumors one way or another. Hermione nodded as she slowly picked at her food.

"Are you alright?" Daphne asked, green eyes staring into brown. "You know this will blow over in a few days don't you?"

Hermione nodded, "Of course, though that hardly makes it any easier does it?" She bit back. Daphne frowned, though she understood. And after a several minutes of silence and light chatting, Ginny broke down into fits of uncontrollable giggles after Daphne whispered something across the table to her. "Something funny Ginerva?" Hermione asked solemnly.

"Y-You actually said that? R-Ron's a r-red haired fat lazy arse?!" Ginny giggled through breaths of air." Merlin's beard Hermione! That's aces!" She laughed, leaning against Luna.

"Oh, It's not funny Ginny!" Huffed Hermione, "I feel just awful… Ron is absolutely disgusted with me, and so is the entire school! I can't go anyplace without some form of harassment!" She said, her eyes brimming with tears as she leaned in to Pansy's embrace.

"My dear child, you mustn't worry about them Miss Granger. I suspect they're just a tab sour that you and Miss Parkinson are taken in one go." Hermione turned, she'd was pleasantly surprised to find that the speaker was none other than Professor Sprout. The squat, somewhat unkempt woman had given her a pat on the back, "Give it a few day and it'll be old new my dear." she added, before making her way towards the teachers table. Usually, Hermione felt a neutrality towards the Herbology professor, since she felt that her house, her courses, and even the woman herself were all, in a word, hodgepodge; but those kinds words, even in passing, made her concede that the woman deserved more credit. On either side of their group, the majority of Hufflepuffs echoed their head's sentiments, treating them as one of their own, even Pansy who had at one time jeered them mercilessly.

"Won-Won, please, you know it wasn't like that!" Hissed Lavender's voice, as she and Ron entered the Great Hall. Hermione and everyone within earshot turned to see Ron keeping several paces ahead of her, as he huffed over to an empty spot at the Gryffindor tables.

"Bullocks! You seemed pretty comfortable snogging Bulstrode. I bet you even fancied having her hands all over you!" came the snorted reply as he grabbed for the basket of rolls.

"You're one to talk! Batting your eyes and begging Hermione to take you back!" she nearly screeched, to which Hermione buried her face into Pansy chest embarrassed.

"That wasn't me! It was the bloody potion!" Ron threw back at the other girl, their conversation audible to everyone as the hall grew quiet.

"And it wasn't my fault what happened with Bulstrode!"

"Looks like Weasley's having trouble in Paradise." said Blaise as he and Cho joined their odd assembly.

"They've been arguing for hours now," said Cho, a sour look on her face as she took her spot beside Daphne. "Madame Pince didn't take to kindly to them in the Library, and she kicked everyone present out." she said with a pout, Daphne leaning over to kiss her.

Hermione smiled at their closeness as the two engaged in light conversation, neither caring one bit what either of their houses thought. Hermione recalled her own surprise when she'd found out that the two of them were dating. The commotion and that the rumors that had been spread then, had been no different then the ones about Pansy and herself. Eventually it had blown over, and everyone moved on to something else.

She'd felt a little better watching the pair, because if all Cho needed was for Daphne to care, she knew that she and Pansy would be okay in the long run. Because she knew Pansy would be there for her, just like Daphne was for Cho.

Hermione's thoughts slowly drifted from her worries, as she started her own conversations with Blaise. The boy had taken his seat beside her, watching as Harry managed to pull Pansys attention away from Hermione. The two began

debating Quidditch stats like they were long-time friends.

"You just have to give him time Blaise," said Hermione softly, "he'll come around sooner or later." she added, watching as Blaise eyed his chosen one, unbeknownst to the thick-headed-raved-haired-wizard who of course, was getting the eye. Blaise blushed as he turned to her.

"I hope you're right Hermione." He said, the two shared a brief smile before joining the rest in their conversations, and the Great Hall returned to life after the small display of Ron and Lavenders lovers quarrel came to an end.

Halfway through dinner, the conversations quieted again as the amplified sound of a clinking glass echoed through the hall, made louder by the growing quiet that followed each _'clink'._

"Students, please. We have matters to discuss tonight." Professor Dumbledore's amplified voice rang out, still soft and pleasing even with the increased volume.

"First, I do believe our dear Professor Slughorn wishes to speak, concerning a recent matter. Normally this would not be done publicly, but it concerns all of you in some form, regardless of the level of the class you have with our professor." Taking his seat, Professor Dumbledore nodded to Professor Slughorn as he rose, his face an embarrassed shade of red.

"Students, my apologies to all of you. F-firstly to those I directly wronged just yesterday. In my bad judgment, I executed a poorly thought out lesson by having you brew a potion with vague instructions, and no idea as to the desired effects, nor the possible undesired side effects. It was furthermore, my mistake to make your target potion a mixture commonly known as Inhibitive, known to eliminate inhibitions and the ability to hold back thoughts in speech, an intermediate to the truth potion, Veritaserum." Taking a moment to mop his brow, Slughorn took a breath and continued, sweating more and more as what he'd said sank in and students started whispering amongst themselves. "Many of you created a failed mixture, which injured or sickened you upon testing the potions, and for that I am truly sorry, but thankfully everyone will recover. For the groups that completed the potion correctly, I have already made the arrangements with our Headmaster that you be rewarded for your efforts in the amount of 50 points each, for your respective houses." Though most of the students had barely followed what the professor said, the idea of points being rewarded to their houses was always welcome news. Cheers erupted from the tables as all four hourglasses deposited the required amount, since each house had at least one student that completed a potion correctly.

"Also, I apologize to all of you for my lapse in judgment. I stand before you now, and swear that I will never risk any of your well-beings in that way again. The time will come to prove your worth in brewing a potion without precise measurements, but that time is not during your years at Hogwarts." Bowing his head to indicate that he'd finished, Professor Slughorn took his seat once again. There had been a polite applause as the older students thought about his words, whereas the younger students promptly put them out of their heads as "too far in the future."

"Excellent my dear Professor Slughorn. We all take to heart the consideration of your words, after all, mistakes exist to be made." Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he smiled. The action had caused the students to look around, each feeling that there had been a deeper message buried under those cryptic words, and that it was meant for them somehow.

"On to happier news. Hogwarts will begin preparations for the annual advent of All Hallow's Eve. For those of you who have not observed our festivities before, do not be alarmed of the changes you will see in the coming days. In fact, we hope you will find them too your liking. If you wish an idea of what to expect, or what it is you wish to see, I ask you turn you the head students of you houses for further explanations. But don't limit your expectations to what they tell you, we at Hogwarts enjoy exceeding ourselves in festivities as much as we do in academics." With those final word the professor took his seat and resumed an earlier conversation with Professor McGonagall.

"FRiends and Ex-Enemies Standing Exultant…" Came Luna's voice as the Great slowly returned to life.

"Pardon?" said Hermione, watching as Harry and Pansy resumed arguing over Quidditch teams, Cho and Blaise now throwing their thoughts into the mix.

"I think that our group calls for a name, don't you? That's a possible candidate..." said the blonde, rolling her copy of the Quibbler and unfolding it to inspect the creases.

"I don't quite understand what you mean Luna, what on earth makes you think we need to call ourselves something?" Asked Hermione.

"Well, what else do you suppose we call ourselves? There was the Golden Trio, and the Silver Trio. We're far past a trio and we've got gold, silver, and even bronze colors. Actually, now that it's said aloud, don't you suppose we should add the Hufflepuffs to our group? Anyway, I think we'd be something more like 'FRiends and Ex-Enemies Standing Exultant', we're friends and ex-enemies now, more or less. We stand together quite exultant I believe. Wouldn't you agree?"

"So then…" Began Daphne, looking up from her own reading of her Charms essay and scribbling the words on the corner of her scroll, "that either makes us "Free Sex" or F.E.S.T.E?" She asked through a slight giggle. Hermione sputtered her pumpkin juice.

"Merlin's…" Said Luna, making a face,"I hadn't quite thought about it like that. I suppose we can't be called that as… we're not promoting free sex, and honestly only four of us are having se-"

"Luna!" cried Hermione, with horrified look. Glancing at the brunette, the blonde tilted her head a little as if to ask; _'Isn't it obvious though?' _

"Honestly Hermione, It's all natural. I'd assumed you and Pansy have been adventurous with those nights in the Room of Requirements. I can only guess what kind of requirements you desired, after all, Ginny's convinced me to sleep within the room more then few times. And Merlin knows Ginny can be rather forward without my help. Isn't that right Ginny?"

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever you say love." Ginny answered distractedly as she continued to argue with Harry about the Irish Quidditch team, both Hermione and Daphne rolled their eyes.

"Oh yes, Ginny is quite the adventurous Lioness, I feel like a ravished lamb when she's finished.. She likes to bite… right love?" Luna continued, a playful smile quirking against her lips. Hermione silently counted the minutes until Ginny realized what was going on.

"That's right love, you tell them…I can… no Harry! There is no way-" she said, Hermione gave a silent giggle.

"And then Ginny turned into a purple elephant, while she wore my knickers as a mask of some sort… She kept shouting 'I am Ginerva Weasley, evil do'ers beware!' right darling?"

"Yes of course Luna, hush now I'm- wait what?" The redhead blinked as her brain caught up to what she'd heard. "Luna!" She'd laughed as she caught on to her girlfriends game, "You cheeky mare!" she growled playfully, swatting the blonde lightly on the hand.

"Oh, its all in good humor Ginny." said Luna as she gave a soft laugh.

"Besides, it's not as if I were telling complete lies."

"Luna!" Ginny cried, blushing bright red at the last statement, leaving Hermione to wonder just what parts of that tale had been true. Not giving Ginny a chance to retaliate, the blonde gave the group a brief farewell and began strolling away, beckoning for Ginny to follow as she was about to exit the Great Hall altogether.

"Right then, "Ginny said quickly, face flushed as she nearly climbed over Daphne to get up. "Goodnight!" The red-headed girl called over her shoulder, quickly slipping out of the Great hall, she followed after Luna.

"A good night it'll be suspect." said Harry, the boy grinning from ear to ear.

"I suppose we should follow suit," Cho said, bringing a light blush to Daphne's cheeks as she lightly rested her hand on the girl's leg. To which Daphne suddenly found her book to be very uninteresting, and that 'sleep' sounded heavenly. Bidding the group goodnight, she and Cho left hand in hand.

"Am I the only who feels a bit left out?" Mumbled Harry, though his smile betrayed that he wasn't really down about it.

"Oh honestly Harry…" Giggled Hermione. "Though, I think I'll turn in for the night as well. What about you Pansy?" she asked, earning a light kiss from the raven-haired girl.

"Whenever you're ready Hermione." she said, completely ignoring the scowls that two houses were giving her. Hermione blushed at her brazenness.

"I-I think we should turn in early then…." Hermione whispered, missing the knowing look that Blaise and Harry shared.

"I am beginning to zink you are avoiding me _Mon chérie." _Said Sheridan, her voice suddenly whispering directly into Hermione's ear. She jumped in surprise.

"Alexis!" Hermione hissed startled, earning a frown from the French woman. "I mean, Oh I'm sorry Sheridan." she mumbled. Sheridan chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Where on earth have you been?" Hermione asked, feeling as if she hadn't seen the woman in ages.

"I 'ave been busy. But zat is not ze question, ze question is where 'ave you been? I 'eard about ze incident with _Monsieur Weasley_, and ze rumors zat 'ave been spread. But I could not find you when I searched, are you alright?" Sheridan asked. Hermione nodded slowly.

"Other then my self-respect… I'm alright. You don't suppose Mrs. Weasley will have my head do you?" Hermione asked, fearing a howler addressed to her from the older woman. Insulting her son like that may have crossed a line after all.

Harry laughed.

"Of all the things you could have possibly be worried about. Its Mrs. Weasley's feelings?" He said shaking his head, "Hermione, don't worry about Mrs. Weasley, and don't worry about Ron, this'll blow over in a few days." he assured her, Sheridan nodding in agreement.

"And after tonight, I can assure you, that no Slytherin will speak another word of this." Said Blaise, Pansy nodding her agreement.

"If they know what's best for them they won't." said Pansy, lightly kissing the back of Hermione neck. "On another note, are you ready for bed?" She whispered. Hermione nodded.

"Good night Harry, Blaise, and to you too Sheridan." said Hermione as she and Pansy stood to take their leave.

"Goodnight." Both boys replied, slowly resuming their eating and conversation of what ever Quidditch topic they had talking about.

"_Bonne Nuit _'Ermione, Pansy." Sheridan replied, cheerily patting both their backs as the pair left hand in hand.

"Hermione seems happy, don't you think?" said Harry, looking towards the pair as they exited the Great Hall. "I mean, aside from the rumors… she seems happy. I'm glad to see her out of that depression."

"You care deeply for 'er 'Arry." Sheridan stated with a smile.

"Of course I do, Hermione's been like a sister to me. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her, everyone knows it. Even Ron."

"Greasy git's too much of a moron to realize everything she's done for him, and let her be happy…" Blaise murmured with a disgusted tone. "and since we're on the subject, I thought that the Gryffindors would have been more accepting when the secret finally came out."

Harry winced slightly, feeling a little ashamed that their housemates had acted the way they did. "They'll get over it, its just a shock. You remember how it was with Cho and Daphne. Ginny and Luna weren't really a big deal, but I think anyone dating a Slytherin is a different matter."

"I do not understand…" Sheridan said, taking a seat across from the two. " What is ze reason zat ze 'ouses play zat effects zere relationship? You can explain zis?" She asked.

"Well you see… um… that is… just the way Hogwarts is?" Stammered Harry, being the type who usually found things hard to explain, especially if he didn't quite understand them to begin with. With a roll of his eyes, Blaise took pity on the boy, picking up the explanation.

"You see Miss Lightrose, Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D. by two wizards and two witches: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. They each embraced an aspect of the wizarding world that they wanted to bring forth for the future generations of wizards and witches. This is why There are four Houses." Said Blaise, both Harry and Sheridan hanging on to every word he spoke_._

"_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_set Gryffindors apart." _

Blaise continued, quoting the Sorting Hat. "Godric Gryffindor is said to have praised courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities, so he selected students with those qualities within his house, personally he leaned towards the Muggle-borns. Hufflepuffs founder, Helga HufflePuff, is said to have been and hardworking and exceptionally accepting woman, so she taught her students to have those same qualities."

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil" _

Blaise once again quoted the Sorting Hat, his speech of Hufflepuff founder drew the attention of the table of Hufflepuffs as he continued. " it's well known that while the other houses desired students with particular traits: ambition, bravery, or intelligence, Helga Hufflepuff took the rest as long as they worked hard. She treated them all equally, teaching them all she knew. And it came to be that she brought together students of different backgrounds in peace, whether they were Muggle born or not." Blaise finished, pausing for a breath.

"Well that certainly explain why they're so forgiving, and accepting of Hermione's and Pansy's relationship, so much that they welcomed us as one of them." Harry mused quietly, deciding that he should give the house more credit. Sheridan nodded taking it all in. She'd never gone to a wizarding school, though her kind were considered to be magical creatures like the Veelas, her own magic was a different than that of Wizards and Witches. She didn't need a wand to perform her magic, but she also found that she couldn't use one even if she tried, to her it was just a stick.

"And what of ze oz'er two?" She asked, leaning comfortable on her hands. Somewhere along Blaise's lecture, J.P had take the opportunity to make his appearance and took comfort inside her top, his head poking out as he enjoyed the story as well.

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_will always find their kind."_

Blaise began over J.P's light chattering. "Ravenclaws are known for their wit, learning, and wisdom. Their founder, Rowena Ravenclaw was a seeker of knowledge and said to have known more about magic than anyone of her time, or since. Her portraits show that she was beautiful but the things she knew made her intimidating to those around her. So she selected her students according to their own intelligence and wisdom. Its commonly known that out of the four houses, Ravenclaw and its students are sharper minded, they value wisdom, creativity, and the cleverness in themselves and others." Blaise paused with a grin, "If Granger had been sorted into Ravenclaw, I'm almost certain Rowena would rise from her grave." There was a short chuckle from the students around them as Blaise continued. "And lastly, the founder of my House… Salazar Slytherin…"

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends."_

"As you know Miss Lightrose, we Slytherins are known to be as cunning as snakes. Slytherin is a house filled with Pure-bloods. Salazar Slytherin claimed that the grounds for being a Slytherin are ambition, resourcefulness, determination, and sheer talent. But it was quickly apparent the only thing that marked a Slytherin for Salazar was pure-bloodedness, and ruthlessness. Unlike the other founders, Slytherin did not like the muggle-borns, he was actually disgusted by them and didn't trust them within the walls of the school. The other founders disagreed with his argument to only educate the Pure-Bloods, and the one most against him was Godric disagreements destroyed their friendship and began the long-standing rivalry that's stands strong today. Which is why Hermione and Pansy were met with such shock and derision. No Gryffindor or Slytherin have done anything past acknowledging one another, much less dating each other."

Sheridan frowned, "I still do not understand… All of zat 'appened before any of you were born, I do not see why somez'ing from ze past must effect ze future. _Mon Dieu! _Zere are many… students zat I went to…erm school wiz 'oo were togez'er when zey shouldn't 'ave been… And do not say zat it is because zey are also both females 'Arry." She snapped as the boy opened his mouth to speak, causing Harry to snap his mouth shut just as quickly. "I do not understand why it is anyone's business 'oo anyone sees." Sheridan continued, her voice getting louder as she got more worked up. "Where I come from, zere are many female Summoner's 'oo take on female life partners! _Mon dieu _I am even one of zem!" She huffed, ignoring the audibly gasps from the tables around them, all of whom had stalled their affairs to listen in.

"You fancy ladies Sheridan?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping while three of the four housing tables were now in uproar.

"Oui, even when I was a little girl, I would raz'er 'ave been… 'ow you put it… ze Prince, zen ze Princess?"

"Does that mean, I'd have to be locked up in a tower guarded by a Hungarian Horntail, in order for you to be my Prince?" The softer voice could be heard even amongst the other noise. Sheridan's breath caught as the question had been asked directly into her ear.

"Ah, Lillianne? What are you doing here?" Blaise asked mildly surprised as she leaned over and kissed his forehead, before she took a seat at Sheridan's side.

"Honestly Blaise, I would have thought you of all people knew I'd be arriving any day now." She said. Noticing Harry's confused look, as well and many of the Hufflepuffs, she reached over toward him with an outstretched hand and spoke, "Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you, Blaise has told me a lot about you in our letters, I'm Lillianne Clearwater."

Harry smile and returned the gesture, slightly curious as to what Blaise had told her about him. "Nice to meet you Miss Clearwater… alright there Sheridan?" he asked, noticing Sheridan's pale form as the woman had seem to have forgotten how to breath since Lilliannes appearance.

"Oui, of course 'Arry." She breathed, her voice come with a hoarse squeak as the color quickly returned to her face. Swallowing her breath slowly, her brows knit together as she regained her focus.

"- an assistant?" She blinked catching the end of Harry's question.

"Yes, for both Transfiguration and Charms." said Lillianne.

"Oh, then you'll be like Miss Lightrose, she's an assistant for Care of Magical Creatures, taught by Hagrid, our Groundskeeper." Harry offered, grinning broadly as he took to the new girl quickly.

"Oh yes, I had the pleasure of meeting Miss Lightrose and Miss Granger yesterday." Purred Lillianne, and suddenly Sheridan found that breathing around the girl, was a difficult task. She'd stiffened when she noticed Lilliannes gaze on her, and found she had to look down at the table to hide her furious blush. This was an unfamiliar feeling for the woman, a feeling she didn't quite understand. And then Lillianne squeaked, "Oh! I had no idea there were any Howler Monkeys left, much less that I'd find one here for that matter. Is it yours?"

Sheridan blinked, her eyes dropping to the head poking out from the top of her shirt, and slowly nodded as the question finally made it through to her.

"Ah, Oui, 'is name is J.P. 'E is my summoned creature."

"You're a Summoner? I've only read about Summoners, I never thought I'd ever meet one." said the brunette, a hint a fascination in her voice.

Sheridan smiled, "Summoners tend to travel a lot, I 'ad come of age last year, on my 21st birthday, my mentor gave me permission to come 'ere and stay wiz 'Agrid. Zey are good friends. J.P was given to me when I 'ad first started my summoner training, 'e was a petite zing, I was only Twelve at ze time. 'e is my bestfriend 'as well 'as ze first creature I 'ad ever made a pact wiz." She said, glancing fondly at the chattering monkey within her shirt.

"That's lovely," Lillianne mused, smiling softly.

"I read something about Summoners…" Began Blaise as he finished his meal and drained a little of his juice, the empty plate quickly vanishing before the goblet was at his lips. "Summoners, should have no more than three summons throughout their training, but you have so many. How is that even possible?" he asked, Sheridan tilted her head.

"Ah… zere are… certain zings I 'ave to do. Zey are like.. 'ow do you say…Rituals? You must 'ave noticed, zat zough I am an animagus, I can not take ze form of an animal's state wizout ze physical touch of ze animal in question. But unlike ze Animagus, I am not limited to ze one form. Zat itself is a rare gift, I do not know of anoz'er 'oo can do zis. And because of zis, I am not limited to ze amount of summons I can 'ave, but I must do more to be accepted amongst my own kind and ze creatures I 'ave made a pact wiz." she explained.

"Well, you must be doing something right, your summons love you." Harry was quick to reassure the nervous Summoner. "Speaking of summons…" Harry began, thinking it was now or never if he was going to ask the older woman about his plans for Quidditch.

Sleep didn't come easy for Hermione later that night, as she found herself pondering over what Luna had said during dinner. She'd been curious as to just what the blonde and her red-headed counterpart did when they laid together at night. As odd a thought it had been, she truly wanted to know.

"What do you suppose…" Hermione began, she and Pansy had been laying in one of their usual positions on their bed in the Room of Requirements; she'd been leaning back against Pansy's chest while the other witch held her tight. Breathing in the scent of ink, parchment, and spearmint toothpaste, which was Hermione, Pansy felt relaxed. The brunette continued, "What do you suppose it is that Ginny and Luna do? Cho and Daphne as well?" she asked, her cheeks coloring as she thought about Luna's earlier words.

"Feeling curious are you?" Came Pansy's whispered response, her hold tightened a little.

"Would you be upset if I said I was?" Hermione whispered back.

"Of course not…" With a grin, Pansy brushed her lips against Hermione's ear, "Would you blame me?" her voice was husky, dripping with desire that made Hermione tremble.

"O-of course not…" she said, finding that her throat had suddenly grown dry. "I-it could be… s-sort of speak an a-academic.. curiosity …"

Pansy chuckled. "Book smarts wont help you here Hermione." She said. "Its all about the experience…"

"I suppose so…" said Hermione hotly, her breath catching as she felt Pansy run her fingers lightly down her sides. Pansy then slipped her fingers under her shirt, lightly caressing her stomach. Hermione shivered a second time. "D-do you have experience in this Pansy?" she asked.

"Never with a girl. This is a first for me as well Hermione… I'm… merely curious." she said. Hermione grinned, turning over so that she was now facing the other girl as she leaned in slowly.

"I think this calls… for a little exploration…" She whispered, before capturing her girlfriends lips in a searing kiss.

Hermione heard and felt Pansy's moan as she ran her tongue against the bottom of the Slytherin's lips, feeling the other girl tilt her head, granting her access to explore her mouth. Hermione eagerly delved in, exploring Pansy's tongue and mouth until she found where to press and elicit sweet sounds from the girl under her. Winding her arms around Pansy's neck, she ran her fingers into girl's silky black hair, whilst she felt Pansy run hers down her arms, then along her waist and thighs, before circling up her back. Forcing her lips away from Pansy long enough to draw new air into her lungs, she recaptured her girlfriends lips and began tugging slightly at the silver tie Pansy wore.

"This isn't part of the school uniforms… " Hermione purred, feeling Pansy's grin as she pulled a bit harder.

"Do you like it?" Hermione couldn't help but shiver at the husky edge Pansy's voice had.

"You already know the answer to that Pansy. Ties are rather sexy if you can keep them on straight. Since you always do, they only add to how good you look." Pulling the taller girl into another kiss, Hermione gasped as she found herself flipped over and staring up at Pansy. Caught by surprise, she didn't resist much as Pansy pulled her shirt over her head. As Pansy reached for Hermione's skirt, the brunette held her hand before she lifted the hem.

"No Pansy," she said, watching the look of confusion spread onto the other girls very flustered face, "nothing below the waist… not yet okay?" she whispered. Pansy nodded slowly, though disappointed she understood. When it happened, or rather if it happened, it was going to be at the right time, when they were both ready. Besides, this was a curiosity filled, explorations. Nothing more.

"Of course Hermione, I can wait… " Pansy whispered as she leaned over the brunette and smiled that loving smile Hermione had come to love. Grinning broadly, Hermione couldn't resist undoing the buttons on Pansy's shirt as she leaned, and for third time that night, their lips met for another searing kiss.

**_{{Page Break}}_**

When the following morning came, Hermione woke with Pansy's strong arms around her waist as she usually did. Grinning to herself, Hermione replayed the night before in her mind. She and Pansy had somewhat taken the next step with their relationship, though it had only been a light touching and nothing below the waist, still she had thoroughly enjoyed the feelings. And Pansy's bare chest against her back made the memories that much clearer.

Hermione tried to shift so that she could face the other girl, but she found it nearly impossible as Pansy tightened her hold each time she moved.

"Mmm, Good Morning." Pansy murmured, her eyes peeping open slightly as Hermione turned to look at her.

"Good Morning Pansy," Hermione whispered smiling, "Sleep well?"

"Never better…" Pansy replied, giving her slight squeeze. "I have to say that last night," she began, a shy grin taking to her face, "last night was amazing Hermione… I don't think I've even been so happy…"

Hermione smiled, lightly tracing her fingers around the girls cheeks, "Me either Pansy." She whispered, gazing lovingly at the other girl.

The two then rose together, soft good morning kisses shared between them, kisses that quickly heated until Hermione gathered enough inner strength to push away from Pansy. The pair then dressed, patted down their clothing for wrinkles before exchanging one last kiss, and departed from the room.

Just as their Headmaster had stated the night before, preparations for the upcoming Holiday had already begun to show.

The corridors had already bore their usual decorations, enchanted spiders worked tirelessly to spin decorative cobwebs along the walls and in every corner, while live bats fluttered through the halls, swerving around the students heads. The first years could be heard shrieking in fright as the bats swooped down on them, as they tend to, though they were perfectly harmless.

Hermione and Pansy took the opportunity to discuss the events of the festival as the pair made their way out into the courtyards. Since Halloween was on the weekend this year, they had no classes or obligations except Head Girl duties. It was decided that first they'd pay Hagrid a visit before anything else.

"No, no… it shouldn't be anything too dangerous. We don't want to actually harm anyone, perhaps we should rethink the setting?" said Hermione as they made their way to the Groundskeeper's cabin.

"I don't know Hermione, I kind of liked Draco's idea of the Forbidden Forest. And you know what'll happen if we mess with the Quidditch Pitch." Mumured Pansy, The two trying their best to ignore the whispers around them as they walked hand-in-hand.

"Oh honestly, It'll only be for one night, and I much prefer the pitch than the Forbidden Forest." said Hermione. "I don't understand you Quidditch Fanatics, you'd think the pitch was a church and I was desecrating it by suggesting we use it for a non-Quidditch party." Hermione giggled.

"Oh you're one to talk Hermione, mention a Library and I lose sight of you for weeks!" Pansy snorted.

"I'll take the library over a muddy field any day…"

"I'll take the muddy pitch and you can keep you boring books!" Said Pansy, the two breaking in down in fits of giggles.

"Gud to see ya 'Ermione! You too as well, Miss Parkinson!" came Hagrid's cheery voice as his cabin came into view. "If'n you were looking fer Ron, ya just missed 'im." he almost sounded disappointed as he said it.

"Actually we're here to see you Hag- Merlin's sake Hagrid! Those are enormous!" Squeaked Hermione as she walked up and realized how big the pumpkin's Hagrid was carving had been. The melons had grown so large, she was sure it could easily fit three full-grown men inside, or Hagrid himself. Hagrid gave a hearty chuckle as he finished etching out the eyes, waving to a field behind his house, the pumpkins dwarfing the field.

"Yer not ta only ones who have ta get ready for Halloween. Anyway, what can I do you lovely ladies fer? I trust those boys aint being prudes to yer choices." Said Hagrid with a gentle smile.

"Hagrid, I was curious as to … how long would it take to recreate a maze within the Quidditch Pitch? Like the one during the Tri-Wizard's Tournament? Of course it wouldn't be as dangerous." Hermione began, watching with a smile as Pansy stumbled and ended up with her head inside the mouth of one of Hagrid's jumbo-Jack o' Lanterns.

"Oh bloody hel-" Pansy cursed as she struggled to get up, her muffled voice lost amongst Hagrid's chuckles.

"Blimey, a maze like that? That's more a question for Professor Sprout since she grew the darn thing, I just added the beasties. But I recall she said it took about three days fer ta whole thing even with her magical help." Hagrid mused as he finished the gaping mouth on the pumpkin and grabbed a new one to begin. "Now, what would you ladies be needing a maze of that stature fer?" The half giant asked, glancing down at Hermione. He'd used to the strange questions she and Harry had posed to him over the years, so he hadn't found it odd in the least. After all it was Hermione asking.

"Well, I suppose you could say, I thought we should try something different this year. Normally we have the activities Dumbledore's planned for us, then we finish with a Halloween's feast, maybe even a dance and it's done with. But we figured the older students would fancy something different, something a tad more frightening and exciting perhaps." said Hermione, drawing a curious look from Hagrid. She continued as Pansy finally found the strength to free herself from her prison-like pumpkin. "You see in the Muggle world, some Muggles like celebrate Halloween by doing a type a theme, or a type of um… obstacle course. They try to make it as scary as possible, and of course there's the prize of sweets in the end. But I'm sure we could come up with a better incentive if needed. I think a maze would be a fantastic idea." Hagrid nodded as she finished, thoughtfully carving a goblin's scowl into the pumpkin.

"That… actually sounds pretty fun when you say it that way Hermione." said Pansy, once again joining Hermione's side. She smiled as she peered at Hagrid's work some more.

"Blimey 'Ermione, as bright as ever I see!" Hagrid boomed, excited with the idea. "You get an okay from the Headmaster and I'll get meself and Professor Sprout started on yer maze."

"Thank you Hagrid." Hermione said, smiling as she hugged the half-giant, Pansy stumbled at the sudden movement and nearly ended up within another Pumpkin mask, before she caught herself.

"Anything fer you 'Ermione" Hagrid chuckled, taking a seat to resume his work.

Deciding they'd interrupted the Gamekeeper enough, both girls said goodbye and left hand in hand just as they came.

"Well then, what do you suppose we do now?" Hermione asked, glancing at the taller girl.

"Anything you want Hermione. I don't mind." Replied Pansy.

"Well, it is a rather lovely day, and we won't see Dumbledore until tonight. We could go to Hogsmeade, stop at the Hogshead, or perhaps Honeydukes? Maybe even Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop? I've always wanted to go there. Harry doesn't like it." Hermione mused aloud, remembering the boy's distaste of the place and the 'fancy water' they served. It was 'the haunt of happy couples' or so Harry had put it.

"Or the pitch?" Pansy suggest wickedly, grinning at Hermione's frown. "Why on earth would you want to go there on a day like this?" she asked, anxious to keep her girlfriend away before she got sucked back into the world of Quidditch.

"Isn't that Harry? On Mac?" She asked pointing her finger. Hermione looked up towards where Pansy had pointed above them, and sure enough, she could hear the boy's shouts as Mac dived down at the pitch. From what she could see, it seemed that Cho hovered nearby watching, sitting atop a second creature much like Mac as if she were unsure of what she was supposed to do.

Before Hermione could reply, the creature Cho was astride let out a shriek as dived after Mac. Panic stuck the brunette.

"Oh no! Harry! Cho!" she shrieked as she ran towards the pitch, afraid that something had happened, Pansy close on her heels.

"Go Harry!" Hermione heard Ginny shout as she came to a halt just at the entrance of the pitch. The youngest Weasley hollered from the stands, while Luna who was beside her, reading her daily copy of the Quibbler sideways. A slight relief washed over Hermione as she'd quickly found that Harry and Cho were alright. The two soared past her, and suddenly Harry and Mac were climbing, zigzagging wildly in the air at seemingly random patterns as they swerved around the goal posts, Cho following them within arm's reach.

"Hermione, they're ok!" Pansy cried from behind her, swiftly walking as she stared up at the sky in awe, watching as Harry and Cho flew around each other. As Hermione watched the pair fly in near random patterns, she found herself curious as to why they were flying around like a couple of first years, and to top it off, why were they flying like that on Sheridan's summons? She couldn't make sense of it at all, until a glimpse of a gold caught her eyes, as it outlined against the dark blue backdrop of the Cho's seeker uniform. It all fell into place as Harry and Cho swiftly u-turned after the speck. Able to see it now, she knew what to look for.

"That's the snitch, isn't it Pansy?" Hermione asked, keeping her eye on the fast moving streak of gold fluttering through the air.

"Yeah..." Pansy replied distantly, too caught up in watching the aerial acrobatics that only beasts could perform. Hermione couldn't help but grin at this, how Pansy seemed to lose sight of everything once Quidditch was mentioned. Hermione had lost her girlfriend to the world of Quidditch. Her humor quickly disappeared as the other beast began veering wildly, and eventually slammed into Mac, sending them into a uncontrolled dive. Fearing the worst, Hermione broke into an all out run, her wand ready to cast a spell once she was close enough. She could hear Pansy's footsteps not far behind. Just as it looked like they were about have an unfortunate meeting with the ground, both beasts swerved, colliding into each other instead. Suddenly Harry found himself sprawled on top of Cho, while Mac and the second creature, settled relatively safely on the ground beside the two.

"Harry! Cho! Are you both alright!?" Hermione shouted as she rushed over to the both of then, thankfully finding that the pair had doubled over in laughter.

"Goodness Harry! Watch where you're flying that beast!" giggled Cho, the girl slowly staggering to a stand while Harry settled down to chuckles.

"Sorry Cho," he said, Mac nuzzling it's own head against his, as if to make sure his rider were uninjured."I hate to say it… but… I win." Holding out his hand, the boy grinned as he revealed the tiny golden snitch between his fingers, its wings fluttering wildly.

"Good heavens Harry, you did it didn't you?" Huffed Hermione with a frown, "You got Madame Hooch to agree to using Sheridan's summons didn't you?" She asked, Harry gave her a impish smile.

"Madame Hooch says it could be the next step in Quidditch, But since Sheridan only has the two, Mac and Dmitri, she said that only the seekers would get to test them. Lucky us eh?" Harry grinned. "It was all going well, you know... until Cho and I collided…."

"I'm sorry Harry, that was my fault." said Cho. Dmitri giving her the same affections Mac had given Harry.

"Zat is because you are too tense Madame Chang. You do not fly as… 'ow you say… as smooz as 'Arry does, it is because you are not familiar with Dmitri or Mac yet. You must trust zem wiz all your being." Cho frowned and nodded as she turned those words over in her head. "_Venez avec moi," _Sheridan smiled, as she mounted Dmitri she held her hand out to Cho, "I will teach you." she said. Dmitri chattered happily, excited that it was being ridden by its master. Cho took the older woman's hand with a hesitant smile, and sat herself in front of her. Without a word from either of its riders, the beast took off into the sky faster than even a Firebolt could manage.

"Seekers only?" Pansy asked to no one in particular, watching Sheridan and Cho until they were out of sight. "I suppose that explain why Summerby and Draco are here." Seeing nothing else, she turned her gaze to the two other seekers off to the side of the pitch. Both looked extremely pale and winded, she suspected that they'd already had their turn.

"What are you two up to?" Harry asked as he patted Mac's snout.

"We've just been to see Hagrid. He's carving pumpkins, they're rather lovely actually." said Hermione, beside her the Slytherin girl snorted at her comment.

"They're a bloody prison once you've gotten inside." Pansy scoffed, causing Harry to raise a brow as he decided on whether to pursue the matter or not. Hermione giggled at the boy's confusion. "I'm sorry Harry, but I think Pansy and I should be on our way." As she apologized, the raven-haired wizard's grin turned into a disappointed frown.

"But Hermione…" he began with slumped shoulders. He'd hardly seen her since the Potions incident, and with all the rumors being spread, he wanted to be close at hand to help her and Pansy deal with them.

"I'm sorry Harry… but we've Head Girl duties… Halloween's just around the corner, we've got to get everything set up with Dumbledore and the rest of the houses. You know that."

"Yes, boring Head girl duties." Pansy mumbled with a light roll of her eyes. "Hermione wants to tear up the Quidditch Pitch for Halloween you know. Some sort of Muggle thing." she added, and immediately Harry's jaw drop in shock.

"What?! Hermione you can't be serious! There's a Quidditch match after Halloween! You know that!" snapped Harry.

"Quidditch is a week after Halloween, Harry. And the pitch won't been torn up," Hermione replied as she glared at Pansy. "The day after Halloween, it'll be the same as it is now. Honestly…"

"Let's hear it then, what's so bloody brilliant that you have to go and ruin the pitch?" Harry hissed, not having heard a word past what he'd wanted to hear. With a deep sigh, Hermione began her explanation slowly.

"Frankly, a maze. Like the one during the tri-wizard tournament."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Why do you want to go and do something like that?!" Harry shouted, the volume of his voice made Mac shift uncomfortably at his side.

"Calm down Harry…" Pansy warned, standing between the two.

"Yeah Harry, for Morganna's sake, at least hear Hermione out." Ginny's voice called out from behind the boy as she and Luna joined the group on the pitch, Daphne and Blaise following not far behind them. "What's got your robe snagged now?" The red head asked, seeing the possible confrontation between Hermione and him.

"Hermione wants to turn the pitch into a maze again." the boy grumbled.

Ginny blinked, "Why the blood hell do you wanna go and do that?" She asked, not seeing the need for something so drastic.

"Oh Ginny dear, now you're the garden gnome calling the troll smelly." Said Luna, patting Ginny's arm while she glanced up at the sky.

"What?! You're calling me a gnome?" Ginny huffed angrily, though the Ravenclaw continued to stare up at the clouds, unaware.

"She means 'the pot calling the cauldron black essentially', and you are Ginerva Weasley. Honestly!" Huffed Hermione, she'd started to feel a little upset at all this questioning. "It'd only be for the night, and then everything will go back to normal! You'd think I was going to bring in a demolition crew and build a skyscraper!" She nearly threw arm up for added effect. Earning several confused looks from all except Harry at her metaphor, she sighed and held her head against the coming headache, "Never mind…"

Pansy couldn't help but smile at the way Hermione huffed, frustrated with the fact that everyone was questioning her nonstop about her plans for the pitch. As though the world as they knew it were going to end the second she touched it. Biting back a sarcastic remark, her eyes drifted to the blonde witch, who had begun spinning in place as she stared up at the gray clouds.

"What the devil are you doing Luna?" She heard Ginny ask a similar question at the same time as herself. The red-head feeling a slight worry that she'd developed with Luna's strange behavior, behavior that was beyond the normal strange that Luna was.

"Oh, I was just wondering if Miss Sheridan was going to summon another creature… or if she's going to somehow sprout wings before she reaches the ground…" she answered, idly looking up. At the blonde answer, everyone followed suit, and immediately looked up.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Mac released an excited screech and launched itself into the air. Hermione gasped as she made out Sheridan's form diving towards them. A few yards behind the Summoner, the brunette could pick out Cho, astride Dmitri, racing to catch up.

"Oh for the love of magic..." grumbled Hermione, her demeanor surprising all around her, since naturally she had been who was overly apprehensive about what other did around her. Though in this particular case, what Hermione knew, and they did not, was that the woman was in no real danger. Since she'd known Sheridan, she'd seen the woman do this countless time in the past. Mostly during the times they'd spent together on past vacations. Had it been anyone or anything else, Hermione would have felt the panic everyone else was feeling, but she knew that Mac would never fail to catch his Mistress.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Harry, watching as Sheridan continued to plummet, the wizard grabbing his wand as he ran forward desperately.

"Somebody do something!" Ginny's shriek was shriller the second time as she chased after Harry.

"There isn't any time!" cried Daphne, covering her eyes in fear of the impending impact. Looking around at the chaos, Hermione would have laughed; if not for the panic that had begun to grow as the woman drew closer to the ground.

Just as it seemed that Sheridan would become flatter than a pancake, Mac swooped in and caught her, spiraling upward and shooting past a surprised Cho.

"She's completely mental…" Ginny breathed in relief and disbelief, her legs threatening to give. She wiped away the sheen of sweat that had built on her brow with trembling hands.

"She's bloody brilliant…" murmured both Pansy and Harry, the danger of what could have happened quickly forgotten as Sheridan flipped astride Mac at the height of their climb. Swallowing the breath she'd been holding, Hermione shook her head and smiled. She'd seen that stunt dozens of times, and still the older woman managed to get her to worry every now and then. She'd have a long stern talk with the older woman, as soon she landed.

* * *

><p><strong>Guh, finished. Took me forever with writers block! My god…So yeah, pretty much just the a couple of days after the Potions lesson, so not much happening. Hermione and Pansy are growing closer, and I know we all love that! Also, Halloween will be here soon, so there's going to be a lot more happening in that chapter and the one after for Quidditch. So hang on for me my readers! I am still here writing! So please, Rate and Review. Tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter. Leave comments, they make a happy me and keep me motivated just for you all! Anyway, See you soon hope you enjoyed the chapter!<strong>

**(forgive me for any mistake I may have made in writing this chapter.)**


	15. The Women of Potters what?

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan, Lillianne, and the creatures Sheridan works with. I of course thank my friend Sam she always helps me with my writing, and I thank my beautiful and loving girlfriend Carissa who keeps me motivated with ideas.**

* * *

><p>"Cornish Pixies? Imps? Doxies? What the bloody hell is a Doxy…?" Ginny asked, reading over the list of creatures that Hermione had been scribbling out on a fairly long piece of parchment.<p>

"It's… um… a fairy like creature, commonly known as the Biting Fairy. Their bite is know to be venomous…." Hermione answered distantly, to engrossed with her work to acknowledge the girl with anything more then a monotone brief answer.

Ginny quirked a brow, "Venomous.. bite… what happened to nothing dangerous or life threatening? What if it bites someone?"

"There are spells to keep it from biting anyone if it comes to that, and It's not one-hundred percent that we'll actually acquire one. And if we do, that's where Sheridan comes in. She's agree to help communicate with any creatures Pansy and I need." Hermione told her, never once looking up from her writing.

As much as Hermione would have rather been in the company of her girlfriend, she'd found herself releasing the girl of her Head Girl duties, so that she could join Harry and the others in flying. Having no interest with Quidditch, and having seen enough danger, Hermione excused herself and set to the Library. She'd spent the first couple of hours blissfully alone, silently working in the farthest stacks of the Library so that she wasn't disturbed. That was until Ginny decided to come and keep her company, and brought Daphne and Luna along as well.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully.

"Are you really going to turn the pitch into a maze Hermione?"

"Ginny…" came the sighed reply, "it'll only be for the night, and that's only If Dumbledore gives us permission."

"I hope he does! I'm just curious is all." Grunted Ginny. "I actually think it sounds brilliant, now that you've gone and explained it to me. I'm just curious about these creatures…"

"Hermione knows what she's doing Ginny," said Daphne, the older girl leaning over her own parchment. At Hermione request she agreed to sketch a basic outline of the brunettes ideal maze, so she'd have some idea of where to place the creatures. "Hermione, why not use actual fairies as well? You know as a guide?" Daphne added.

"Fairies?" asked Ginny, curious as to what role the tiny creatures could take part in. Daphne nodded.

"Yes, Fairies are known to glow, and since the maze would no doubt be dark, I suppose they would be seen as a guiding light. You know, if students were to get too far lost." She explained. Ginny nodded a second time.

"Society of Teens Undermining Familiar Fornication Ideals That are Unfair…." Mumured Luna, flipping through a copy of _**'The Mating Rituals of the Genderless Bog Trolls.' **_At her statement, Ginny looked back and paused, turning the words over carefully in her head.

"S.T.U.F.F.I.T.U…?" the red head drawled out slowly, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. "Bloody hell Luna… don't you think that's a little odd to go around calling ourselves? That's no better then going around for spew…"

"S.P.E.W." Both Hermione, and to everyone surprise; Daphne corrected the girl.

"You didn't honestly think that all Slytherins treat House Elves like the Malfoy's did you?" Said Daphne, looking up when the room had fallen silent. "My family may own House Elves, but they're better cared after then most. Besides, I signed up for S.P.E.W. fourth year, though there were never any meetings." Explained Daphne, Hermione smiled. "Besides, S.T.U.F.F.I.T.U is to long for a group name Luna. We're more… of… I suppose you could say a clan…maybe a pack even." Added Daphne, returning back to her sketching.

Ginny snorted, "That makes us a Potter clan then doesn't it?" The red head asked, peering down at Daphne work. Hermione giggled.

"I rather almost like that one Gin. Hogwarts very own Potter Clan. Has a rather nice ring to it."

"I don't know… that makes it sound as if we're Harry's followers… do we really need to add that to his Half-Blooded Prince's inflated ego?" Ginny asked, distinctively knowing she'd get a rouse out of the brunette.

Hermione scowled. As she opened her mouth to argue, she was interrupted with a call of her name. Once again, Sheridan's familiar accented voice called out to her, harshly echoing though the shelves, and this time Madame Pince would have none it.

"Out! Out!" The Librarian hissed. "I'll not have you lounging around my Library!"

"Oh dear…" murmured Hermione, slowly raising to a stand, fearing what Sheridan would say to the older woman. Peering around the shelves, Hermione made out Sheridan's form, with none other then Lillianne Clearwater, who stood beside the agitated Summoner with fairly amused smile.

"I am not lounging, I am… searching…. for Mademoiselle Grange-" There was a gasp, and suddenly Madam Pince reached out for what ever it was that Sheridan held under her arm.

"Give it here you… you… you depraved animal! Just what have you been doing to that book?!" hissed the woman, just as Sheridan pulled back in the midst of her reach.

"_Non! _It does not belong to ze Library, it is mine!" said Sheridan hastily, pulling back a second time as the woman lunged at it with claw like fingers.

"How dare you, you filthy little liar!"

Sheridan snarled, she never liked being called a liar, and being called so only infuriated the french woman,_"Vous aurez fermez la bouche, vous horrible femme! _I know for a fact zat zere are no books of my kind 'ere! _Vous vieux corbeau!_"

Madame Pince snorted, "You spoiled, foul, loathsome little-"

"Please, Madame Pince…" Began Lillianne, interrupting the Liberians beginning rant, "The book is actually meant to be a gift. I was just telling Miss Lightrose, how thrilling it would be if Hogwarts were the only Magical School to have a collection of books; on the origins of Summoners." She said, and immediately, as if flicking a light switch, did the woman take on a gentler side to Sheridan.

Sheridan, who merely looked at a loss of words, stared dumbfounded at the shorter girl, and could only slowly nod.

"Summoners? I must say Miss Lightrose, I hadn't any idea that that was what you are. You certainly do not dress like one."

"Professor Dumblydor feels zat my attire is…" She paused, racking her brain for the proper word, only to look over at Lillianne for some assistance.

"inappropriate for student eyes…" said the brunette, smiling at the way Sheridan blushed.

"_Oui, Bien sûr…" _muttered Sheridan, before she extended the book to the taller woman. "I 'ave no use for it, it is one of ze copies my … 'eadmistress gave me when I was just _a petit fille… _It is damaged after ze years of use, but I 'ad 'eard zat you could fix any book."

"Of course my dear." Madame Pince answered, snatching the book in mere seconds. "How truly wonderful…" she murmured, slowly casting the spell with practiced ease, she repaired the book as if it had been brand new.

Lillianne giggled, "Come along you depraved animal, I've spotted your little Gryffindor." She said. Hermione had to cover her mouth to suppress a giggle at how quickly Sheridan turned and grinned.

"'Ermione!" She nearly shouted, though it had gone unnoticed by the book engrossed Librarian.

"Shhh! Sheridan for Merlin's sake!" Hermione giggled. "What on earth are you really doing here?"

"It is 'as I said, I am 'ere for you 'Ermione." Sheridan stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "I 'ave done what you asked at ze pitch." she added with a slight frown. Hermione chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're still pouting over being scolded."

"I do not understand what it is zat I did wrong. You 'ave seen me do that stunt many times in ze past." Sheridan muttered, Lillianne giggled softly at her side. At the sound, Daphne looked up and gasped.

"Oh! Hello Daphne." Lillianne greeted, her eye meeting the other girls.

"Lillianne!" She examined, standing and rushing over to hug the older girl. "It's so good to see you! How are you? When did you get here? Have you seen Pansy yet?" the girl gushed before the other could answer.

"A few days now, and I'm well thank you, Its been so long since I last saw you. How are you? Are you parents well?" asked Lillianne, returning the hug just a fiercely as the two engaged into a light conversation.

"You seem quiet taken with Miss Clearwater Sheridan." Hermione mused, watching the anxious look on the older woman's face, while she watched Daphne and Lillianne exchange welcoming hugs.

Sheridan blushed, "I do not know what you mean 'Ermione, we are merely… friends." she said. Ginny snorted, earning a look that had caused the redhead shrink behind the stacks, before returning to a conversation she'd been having with Luna.

"Since you're here," began Hermione, reaching over and grabbing her list of creatures. "Do you possibly think you could find any of these creatures?" she asked. Sheridan leaned over to read before nodding slowly.

"Oui, I am certain zat I can… I will 'ave to leave school grounds for many of zem, I do not zink they would be found in ze forest 'ere. If you wish, I would be 'appy to lend more 'elp of my own Summons." said Sheridan, "We can discuss zis later oui? I 'ad 'oped zat we could go 'Ogsmeade togez'er." She said with hopeful eyes.

Hermione frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sheridan, I really am, but I have to finis-"

"Please 'Ermione… I feel as zough I 'ave not seen you in weeks! You are always busy! All I asked is zat we spend ze afternoon togez'er." She said, and Hermione had to think. On a level Sheridan had been right. She had been so busy lately, she couldn't recall a moment where she'd actually sat down for a more then minute to relax, other then her nights with Pansy. Merlin knew she'd hadn't even been to the common room in days, and aside from classes, she hadn't even spent anytime with her friends. She nodded, she could really use the break.

"You're right, I suppose I could go for a little free time. Perhaps a little fun." She said, Sheridan broke into a wide smile.

"-arkinson is somehow evading me," came Lilliannes distant voice, Hermione blinked, drawn back pair as their conversation was brought to the topic of Pansy Parkinson. "I waited in her dorm last night, though she never came in… does she usually sleep somewhere else?" Lillianne asked to which Daphne shrugged.

Hermione frowned. The thought of Miss Clearwater waiting all night in her girlfriends room didn't sit well with her one bit.

"How is you know Miss Parkinson Miss Clearwater?" Asked Luna, almost as if she knew what Hermione had wanted to ask.

"Our parents work together at the Ministry of Magic. I've known Pansy since she was a little girl. You could almost say we're sisters." Lillianne explained, and suddenly Hermione felt guilty for ever suspecting anything of the girl.

"Do you guys want to head down to Hogsmeade? I think a break is needed, don't you?"

"Bloody hell, I thought you'd never ask! Honestly 'Mione, I don't bloody understand how it is you can sit here for hours and not lose your mind!" Ginny nearly hollered, earning a disapproving looked from both Daphne and Hermione.

"Oh Ginny dear, don't you know that if you actually read more books, the Library wouldn't seem so dull." said Luna, placing her book back into it rightful place, she continued before Ginny could speak another word. "Are we going to the hog's head then?" She asked. Hermione nodded.

"Eventually I suppose, I thought though that perhaps we could go browsing? Make it a friend's date of some sort." she said, and from the corner of her eyes, she could have sworn that both Lillianne and Sheridan blushed simultaneously.

"I think that sounds wonderful Hermione." said Daphne, "I'd love to join you, if you don't mind me stopping by Slytherins House, I'd like to change into something more comfortable."

"Of course Daphne," she said, she paused for a moment to take in her own appearance; pants and a long sleeved sweater, the sleeves of which were rolled up her arms. Hermione frowned. It wasn't exactly the attire, even for her, to be going out in on a friend filled date.

"Why don't we meet in the courtyard, say.. an hour or so? I think I'd like to get cleaned up myself…Ginny will you help me?"

At the request Ginny beamed. "Of course 'Mione, you just leave it to me, you'll look even better then the last time!" She said, a mischievous grin beginning to play against her lips. Though Hermione and Pansy had gone into Hogsmeade plenty of times, none of their trips had been an official date like their first, and Hermione could barely contain her grin. Ginny really did have a talent when it came to dressing her up.

"So an hour it is, Miss Clearwater, you're more then welcome to join us if you'd like?" Hermione offered.

Lillianne gave her a warm smile and nodded her head, "Yes, thank you. I'd very much like that." she said.

"You don't suppose Pansy or Cho will be disappoint that we've not invited them?" Daphne asked.

"I don't think so, they seemed too into their flying to notice, besides Harry and Cho could use the practice if they're going to be flying those creatures in the near future." said Ginny, earning a few hesitant nods.

"Then I'll be seeing you lot in an hour." Daphne chimed gathering her stuff.

"Oh, I'll go with you, my stuff is after all in Pansy's room." said Lillianne. Bidding the rest of them a goodbye, and with a slight squeeze of Sheridan's hand, the brunette followed after the darker haired girl, as they continued their earlier conversations.

"_Je pense que vous êtes dans l'amour Sheridan…" _Hermione mused, watching the longing stare the french woman wore as Lillianne left with Daphne.

Sheridan sighed, nodding slowly, "_Oui, entièrement tellement..." _She breathed. "_Mon dieu…" _She began, her brows furrowing, "'Ermione… I do not understand… ze saying of a friend date? You can explain? It is different then a real date?" she asked, Hermione nodded.

"It's just.. er… basically it's just friends hanging out, doing the things you would consider doing on a date, just without the romantic notions. See?" She said, Sheridan nodded her understanding.

"And.. I 'ave to wear somez'ing… appropriate for zis?"

"Only if you want to, it's not necessary."

Sheridan nodded a second time. "_Oui, merci 'Ermione…" _she smiled, leaning in she kissed Hermione on both cheeks, before turning and leavening the aisle.

"Oh please do come again Miss Lightrose," Chimed Madame Pince, looking up only to catch the faint long flowing of dark hair escape through the doorway, and vanish.

"Well then, to the common room shall we?" chimed Ginny, gathering her own stuff as she and Luna intertwined their fingers. Hermione nodded following their example, and together the trio left.

"I think we should head down to the one of the larger lavatories. The baths there are bigger then the one in your room Hermione." Said Ginny, the three of them turning on to the nearest corridor towards the Enchanted Staircase.

"Oh… I don't know Ginny… I rather like my privacy when bathing…" Mumured Hermione, her cheeks reddening at the thought. Ginny scoffed.

"I've already seen you undressed Hermione, we share a room at the Burrow remember? Besides, it'll save time then having to take turns in your bathroom."

"And who, might I ask Ginerva, said that you would be bathing in my bathroom?" Said Hermione, a hint of amusement about her tone.

"You didn't honestly think I'd go alone did you? don't make me laugh."

"Ginny, you do realize you're a Prefect… Why don't you use the Prefects bathroom?" She asked, to which the youngest Weasley flushed.

"The Prefect bathrooms are open to other the Prefects, and the Slytherins come and go as they please since they all know the passwords. Do you have any idea what it's like bathing with them in the same room as you? If you ask me… Millicent Bulstrode seems to have an eye out for any Gryffindor girl who'll look her way, she's not very good at hiding it." she said, her face twisted with disgust.

Hermione giggled, "Perhaps she fancies one of us?" she asked, slightly cringing at the thought of what fantasies the girl could have possible thought about them.

"You know, just like Daphne and Pansy, Millie is rather pleasant, once you've gotten to know her. Really she's just misunderstood." Said Luna, her airy tone about herself.

"You've been spending time with her then Luna?" Asked Ginny, though there had been no tone of jealousy about the way she asked.

"We had a rather pleasant conversation when I was feeding the Thestrals yesterday. Apparently the poor girl is horrified with the way the Potions lesson turned out, and now her own housemates have turned on her. It's awfully sad really. She hardly has any friends as it is, and now she feels completely alone."

"Completely alone… I almost understand that feeling…" murmured Hermione, the three of them passing several third year Gryffindors, who at the sight of her began murmuring amongst themselves. Hermione frowned, her head dropping.

"Oi!" Snapped Ginny, tuning on the spot, "Don't you lot have something better to do? Piss off!" she shouted, and at the sight of the girls wand, they scattered like rodents.

"Honestly Ginny…." muttered Hermione, dreading what she would face once they reached the common room. She knew that all of Gryffindor would be disgusted with her, even resent her. And honestly, she wasn't entirely sure she could live with that.

"It'll be alright Hermione." Said Luna after a moment of silence. "You'll see… things always look up… because things can only get better from here on out wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose you're right Luna…" she said as they'd turned another corner.

She had only wondered how Pansy would handle the situation. The girl had already declared that she didn't care what anyone thought about their relationship, she'd already proven that. But she couldn't help but wonder how it was when they were apart. As intimidating as Pansy was, it couldn't possibly had been any easier on her if she were to be cornered. And that was something that frightened Hermione.

"Well then… I do believe this were I part from you…. I'm terribly sorry I wont be there with you Hermione." said Luna, Hermione blinked noticing that they had finally reach the Enchanted Staircase.

"Oh, it's alright Luna… I'll be fine. We'll see you in the hour then?"

"Yes, I look forward to it." she said brightly, the blond then leaned up to kiss Ginny, at which Ginny seemed to purr, pulling the shorter girl closer as the two of them deepened their kiss. Hermione turned away, a light blush coating her cheek as she listened to the pair kiss. And then Luna giggled.

"Ginerva Weasley you do behave."

"Sorry love, you know how I get." Purred Ginny, her voice loving and soft. Hermione had to think; Ginny, unlike Ron, had continued to show her what it was like to be in a loving relationship when it came to Luna. She couldn't help but be curious as to what it would have been like, if she had been the one dating Ginny Instead. How different it would have been compared to dating Ron.

"Alright then, shall we?" Said red-head's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione turned, catching Luna's retreating form as the girl skipped off to Ravenclaws tower, and nodded.

"Luna's right you know…" said Ginny, the pair making their way up the stairs.

"About what?"

"Things can only get better… you've already endured the rumors, and there isn't anything anyone can say that you haven't already heard them say to me or Cho. Don't let them get to you."

Hermione nodded, "I suppose you're right Ginny. Honestly, are you sure you're really a Weasley? Though I suppose someone amongst you ought to have some brains." she teased, earning a playful punch to the arm.

"Are you forgetting about Percy? Be that he is a complete prat and Ministry dog, he's still the smartest one out of our family you know."

"Oh honestly… it was a compliment."

"Sure didn't sound like one." Teased Ginny, Hermione giggling as they came to a stop at the Fat Lady's Portrait. "Ready then?"

Hermione nodded._'Godric Gryffindor, send me strength…' _She silently asked as Ginny gave the password, and the pair climbed inside.

As the pair entered Gryffindors Common Room, Hermione worries all but came true, as the usual buzz of Gryffindor chattering, and Weasleys Wizard Wheezes mischief instantly died.

'_There is but a coming…' _She thought, feeling this was indeed a bad idea as all eyes turned to stare at the two girls, specifically at her.

"Look here. We have a snake lover in our common room." Some first year, who had fancied himself cool was the first to start, and as if it were a signal, it had spited everyone else to join in with their own names and jeers.

"How'd a Slytherin get in our common room?"

"Who ever heard of a lion and a snake together?"

"It's disgusting is what it is… and Parkinson of all people? Couldn't you have picked any other Slytherin then her?"

"Sleeping with snakes? Is that how you avoid the Mudblood jokes, Granger?"

"Is that why Ron dumped you? You just didn't want a guy, just an easy Slytherin?"

Each comment made Hermione blush as she'd made to cover her face with her robes. Most of the jeers had come from the younger students, which she had suspected had only decided to speak just so that they might fit in, she of course could over look that, but her fellow sixth years were also taking part, and their jeers seemed to hurt even more.

In the far corner of the room, she could make out Ron's form, the boy arms still caste in it temporary casting as Lavender sat beside him. Oddly, there hadn't been any display of affections, and Hermione was almost certain the girl had been crying. With them had been Dean and Seamus, which she suspected were Ron replacement for both her and Harry.

"Can you believe this Ron, she really did come back, whatta think about that?" Seamus jeered, the boy reaching over and handing several Galleons to Dean, who wore a neutral expression as he had accepted it.

"Go suck on that snake you love so much, Granger. You're not a real Gryffindor." Hermione could feel the tears sting the back of her eyes as she took a hesitant step back. She'd wished for some spell, any spell that could have made her disappear, or send her anywhere where she could be alone for the rest of her life. It hurt. To be told she wasn't a real Gryffindor was something she hadn't expected, and the pain behind those word cut her like a knife. And the fact that it had come from Collin Creevey of all people, had only made the feeling worst, since the Gryffindor photographer was usually so very kind to her. Blinking back the tears, Hermione made out Ginny's sudden movement as the redhead sprang forward with her fist raised, ready to strike the shorter short boy. Collin shrieked in fear, a furious Ginny Weasley was known to be far worst then if he had been facing a Bludger.

"D-Don't do it Ginny! He's not worth it!" cried Neville, the sound of his voice had cut the air with so much force, that everyone immediately stopped talking.

Hermione found as she'd looked up, that the boy had been the only thing standing between Ginny and a highly relieved Collin, his arms outstretched as a way to keep the furious red head at bay.

"Get out of the way Neville." Gritted Ginny.

"I-I can't do t-th-that Ginny. T-there's no point in beating up a bunch of thick heads." The boy stuttered, standing his ground. Both Ginny and Hermione had to give him some credit, because Neville Longbottom, had continued to surprise the both of them the entire year.

"Oi! Thick heads? Who are you calling a bunch of think heads Neville?" Growled Ron, his arms tightly folded.

"W-well you for one…" the boy muttered. "t-there are more important things too worry about then w-who Hermione Granger is dating." he began, nervously pulling at his collar. "Y-you're just angry because she's found someone better, y-you're jealous… b-because Hermione is s-s-so…" he'd blushed, and across the room, what ever plant the boy had been working with had given a labored wail as it suddenly sprouted a branch.

"So what Longbottom, spit it out." said Seamus, his face bright with amusement.

Neville swallowed, "Y-you're just jealous, t-that you were stupid enough to cheat on H-Hermione, and now th-that she's with Pansy s-she more b-bea-beautiful then ever!" he nearly shouted. Ginny whistled aside Hermione's blush.

Ron snorted, shrugging his shoulders before leaning back in his chair, his eyes falling onto Hermione's flushed face and sneered. "I'm over her Longbottom, thought about it when I was in the Hospital Wing… plenty of other birds out there. I fancy my women like Miss Lightrose, or Lavender…"

"Yeah Neville, besides, Granger seems to be a Slytherin only kind of gal. No real Gryffindor would ever be caught dead snogging a vil-"

"H-hold it!" Neville cut across him, still keeping an angry Ginny behind him as he stood between her, Collin, and the rest of the Common Room."Y-you lot s-sure are model Gryffindors! I-I can't believe you're turning on poor Hermione like this, If anything, s-she's more of a Gryffindor than everyone of you combined! At least she's got the guts to stand up for what she believes in!" He began, lowing his arms when he'd decided Ginny was no longer dangerous. "S-so what if she's with a Slytherin? W-why should that affect anything? I-I expected more from us…to be more supportive… and a-and here you are, ganging up and call her names. If it were any of you in her position, she'd be right at your side! Though you've shown you wouldn't deserve it."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she was hearing, Neville had never looked so confident, even despite his stutters. She couldn't imagine how she could ever express how grateful she was to him, for what he was saying.

"Longbottom, it figures you'd finally grow a spine and go waste it by protecting a rule-breaking traitor like Granger." Seamus yelled at the stouter boy, surprised as anyone else when Neville didn't back down like he usually did.

"I-I respect her! A-after everything Hermione has done for us and Hogwarts? Seamus, you know as well as anyone else, that if Hermione hadn't broken the rules like she did, Hogwarts would be long gone a-and Y-You-Know-Who would have been back in power since our first year! You ungrateful clod!"

Anyone who knew the usually shy boy, was as surprised as they could ever be by how brave and resolute he was being. And he wasn't finished.

"W-when you think about it, e-everyone… they turn to Harry when something happens. You always hear about Harry fighting Dragons, Dementors, a.. b-bloody Basilisk. B-but he couldn't have done any of that if it weren't for Hermione! E-even when she was petrified second year!" He continued, turning to Ron, "And she's saved your life more timed then you can count! She's helped all of us when we've needed it without so much of a complaint! And when she needs us for support, this is what we do to her?! You lot… a-are a bunch of lousy thick heads!" Neville panted, the room quite, everyone too stunned to say or do anything but think over his words.

It felt like ages as the second had passed at his words.

"Neville's right…" said Parvati braking the silence, and glaring her way at Ron. Padma nodded at her side.

"I'm sorry Hermione… I mean…. a-after what I did… you were still the first one, aside Neville… to help me through what I'd put you through…" she said. Padma, like Hermione, had been over Ron for several months now, and without Hermione's help, she had felt that she would probably still be crying over the daft idiot. "I really am sorry Hermione, and you… I've seen you with Parkinson… and Neville is right about you being more beautiful then ever, I've never seen you glow so much! And… well if she's the reason for it, then who am I to have a problem with it?"

"Exactly," said Parvati. "Ron's just going to have to suck it up! He's the one whose gotten everyone so excited about this. Jealousy really is a nasty thing with him." she said turning her nose up to him, and soon several others began murmuring about what Hermione had done for them, and how they hadn't meant anything they'd said. Several had even said that Ron had made the situation out worst then they'd thought it was.

"Do you really think I've become beautiful Neville?" Hermione asked, lightly touching his shoulder when she managed to free herself from several apologizing first years. He nodded.

"Y-you've always b-been beautiful Hermione… I-it just shows more now…" He could have heated the entire room at the way he blushed as he'd received a soft hug from the shorter girl. "A-anyway… you and Ginny should get going while you can…" he said, Hermione smiled as a thought came to her.

"Are you free Neville?" She asked, he'd giving her a slight nod and she smiled brightly.

"Would you like to come with us to Hogsmeade? You see were going on a bit of a friendly date… and I would love it if you came."

Smiling his shy smile, the boy nodded. "I-I would be honored Hermione!"

"Lovely." she said, reached up and planting a soft kiss on his cheek, the motion having earned him a couple of teasing whistles, "Meet us in the courtyard, in a hours or so alright?"

He nodded just as his plant wailed and birthed another branch.

"And Neville? Thank you, really." Hermione added.

"Yes Neville, you're absolutely dashing when you try you know." Said Ginny, also leaning over to kiss his cheek. Both he and Hermione smiled at her comment.

As they made for Hermione's room, Ginny stopped on spot and turned to toward her older brother. "Hey Ron?" she called.

"What is it Ginny?" He asked ignoring what ever it was Lavender was saying. The younger girl grinned.

"I thought that you might have wanted to know, Sheridan…Miss Lightrose… fancies women. You haven't a chance to in a million years." She laughed, pulling Hermione along before Ron could utter his reply

_**{{page Break}}**_

While Hermione and Ginny had been getting ready for their trip to Hogsmeade, Pansy, along with Harry and Cho, were escorting an injured Malfoy to the Hospital Wing. The boys painful groans being exaggerated just slightly.

"Oh Honestly Draco… stop your blubbering, It dropped you no more then 10 feet..." said Pansy, using herself a crutch on one of his sides as Harry took the other. "And what did you expect… Sheridan said not to pull on Dmitri's ears and you had gone and done just that."

"I didn't bloody count on it to drop me! Just wait till my father hears about this! It'll be just like the oaf's bloody chicken!" he threatened.

Harry snorted. "This is an entirely different situation Malfoy, you gave both Madame Hooch and Sheridan your trust, and from what hermione told me, there is nothing you can do against a summoner's summon, so you're going to have to just deal with it." Harry grinned, "and blimey… I can't believe you beat me in a game of catch the snitch Pansy! Twice in fact! I hate to admit it…but it's point lucky you aren't Slytherins Seeker. Or I'd be in real trouble!"

"Just… for the sake of everything sane… don't tell Hermione how serious we got!" Pansy laughed "Daphne either for that matter, right Cho?" Looking back she received a nod from a very muddy Cho Chang.

"Of course , after all, she'd have my head as well as yours Pansy." Cho giggled, wiping a bit a mud from her cheek."

Malfoy groaned, at which both Harry and Pansy to share an annoyed look as they carried him through the doors of the Infirmary.

"How are you holding up Pansy, you know… with the ….talk going about?" Harry asked, the pair getting Malfoy into a bed while Cho had left to find Madame Pomfrey.

"It doesn't bother me really," she said, sitting herself on one of the chairs. "It's Hermione I'm worried about. You and I both know she's not one to deal with being tease or bullied, no one knows that better then I do…" she murmured, her shoulders slumping. "What about the rest of the Gryffindors? Isn't there anyone Other then you and Ginny standing up for her?"

"Not that I know of…" said Harry, heaving a heavy sigh. "You can blame Ron mostly… the git's gone and got everyone all riled up over it. Honestly…"

"I've got to hand it to Weaslebee… at least one of you has enough brains to think…" He began wrinkling his nose with disgust. "A pureblood, and a Mudblood together… what did you expect? It's disg- OWCH!" he hissed, the boys sentence cut off as Pansy forcibly pressed her fingers into his side, where in fact, a rather large bruise had began to take form from practice. "Parkinson!" he yowled. "You'll bloody regret that!"

"My hand slipped Draco… honestly…" She lied. "Well anyway, I think.. I'll head back to my room.. I'm in need of a shower." she added taking her stand.

"Will you be alright?"

"You needn't worry Harry. They might not like it that I'm dating Hermione, but no one in my house is actually thick enough to corner me about it." She smiled. Harry nodded with out another word, he knew Pansy could stand her own, he'd actually felt sorry for anyone who thought they could stand against the girl. Anyone who'd seen Ron's arm knew she'd played no games when it came to her girlfriend. He smiled, he knew that Hermione was in good hands with Pansy.

With parting words, Pansy excused herself and headed toward Slytherins Common room. As she had told Harry, the rumors hadn't bothered her. She paid no attention to the snickering, she ignored all the whispered about her, and anyone who had dared said anything about Hermione never finished, because the glare she had given them, was enough to freeze their blood solid. She had expected anything any threw out at her, and she hadn't cared a single bit. What she hadn't been expecting, was that upon her entering Slytherins common room, was the sight of Millicent Bulstrode cornered by several Seventh years.

"I bet you fancied it huh? I heard all about your little snogging with Brown. It's disgusting." one of the older and thinner girls sneered, Pansy had come to know the girl as Melody Huddersfield, a seventh year who'd pranced around as though she and her lackeys owned the entire Slytherin House, only because her father had happened to be higher up within the Ministry of Magic. At her side her two friends, who Pansy also came to know as; Ashley Gelson and Hanna Clayworth, both giggled. Pansy could only roll her eye as the rest of her housemates stood and watched on amused.

'_Nothing to do with me…'_ She told herself, turning and heading for her own room when the mention of not only Hermione's but Cho's name caught her ear along with her own."

"You, I had thought you were smarter then that Mudblood loving Parkinson. It's bad enough that Greengrass had to go and start this… say trend, when she decided to share sheets with that Muggle-Lover Chang, and suddenly it alright for Pureblood to Shag Mudblood and Gryffindors? You make me sick! How dare you come back here."

"Yeah!" snorted Gelson. "Just wait till we've finished with you. Your little Gryffindor is next."

Millicent scoffed, "What do I care about Brown for? It wasn't even my fault, it was Slughorn's mess!"

"Sure, everyone else may be fooled about that oaf's class, but we know that you fancy Brown." Spoke Clayworth, the plumper girl turning her nose up. "And it's not just Brown, Granger and Chang are next as well." she sneered, unaware that Pansy has been in the room.

"I for one, plan on knocking Granger down a few steps… the Know it all Mudblood has tested my patient for the last time… I'll teach her to take points from me…Chang as well…and if Parkinson doesn't like it th-"

"You'll knock me down too shall you?" Said Pansy, bring attention that she had heard every word.

"Parkinson…" Melody said slowly, the girl seeming to slither out her name. "You have some ner-"

"You know… I always knew you were pathetic Huddersfield, though… I never thought you were stupid as well." she continued. "I couldn't careless what anyone here thinks… and I know for a fact that you yourself, fancy a certain Hufflepuff Muggle-Born boy. And yet… you stand before Bulstrode, lecturing her about a silly kiss?" she laughed.

"Watch your tongue Parkinson! I'm your superior!" Melody Hissed. "Or your Mudblood and Muggle Lover Chang wont know what hit them!" Melody threatened. Pansy arched a brow. She'd wanted to laugh, she nearly had laughed. Hermione, if anyone, would have probably wiped the flood with the daft girl had they been in a duel. Pansy knew that, she was certain Melody knew it too. After all, Hermione had mastered spells the girl older had yet to even begin learning. No doubt that Cho had as well. Nevertheless, anyone threatening to harm Hermione, or her friends was not something she would over look easily.

She'd reached for her wand.

"Now, now Pansy…" said a voice she recognized all too well, "You really should control that temper…" said Lillianne, the older girl coming down the stairs. She smiled at the younger girls muddy state and giggled, "You look dreadful…"

"Lillianne…" Pansy breathed surprised, "What the devil are you doing here for?" She asked, earning a furrowed frown from the older girl.

"Honestly Pansy, I told you weeks ago I would be arriving within the month."

"I wasn't expecting you to arrive until the end of the month…" Said Pansy, lowing her hand back at her side. At the motion, Melody reached for her own, only to have it fly out of her hand and into Lillianne's in one swift movement, before the older girl uttered the incantations of the Furnunculus cure on the younger girl. No more then a second later had Melody's skin begun to cover itself with boils, which at the sight of both Hanna and Ashley screeched. The two girls quickly fussing over the panicking girl before one of them realized that the school in fact had an infirmary, and rushed their boiling leader out.

"I never liked that word… Mudblood…" Said Lillianne, "It sounds so awful…" she added, unaware of Pansy's stunned stare… "Do I not get a proper greeting?" she then asked, a warm smile playing on her lips despite what had just transpired.

Pansy blinked, a slow and wide smile spreading across her face before she embraced the other girl in a welcoming, tight hug. "It's so good to see you!

Lillianne giggled. "Well yes, mother and father felt it appropriate to send me early actually… I'm not quite certain why, though I'm hardly in any position to complain. I very much like it here already." She said, her mind temporally drifting to Sheridan before she continued. "I arrived a couple of days ago actually, I've tried to find you, but apparently you've take up Quidditch." At that she frowned, having not liked the violent sport.

"I've miss you…" Pansy whispered, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"I've missed you as well Pansy," smiled Lillianne, "You do realize its terribly difficult to track you down? Even with a locating spell. I thought I'd just wait in your room, but you haven't shown up. Where on earth are you sleeping if not here?" she asked. Pansy flushed at her question.

"Um, you know… with some… friends?"

Lillianne chuckled lightly. "And I'm sure Miss Granger has nothing to do with it?" The brunette asked with a hit of amusement. "She's quite the lovely catch, Muggle born too. She seems, exceptional bright for her age… I like her," she said with a nod. "her lovely french friend as well…" she added with a light blush.

"Then… You've met Hermione? And Miss Lightro- I mean, Sheridan?" asked Pansy, Lillianne nodded taking her seat on Pansy bed. It was then the girl realized that they had moved from the common up into her Privies room.

"I went to the library the morning I first arrived. Miss Granger was the only one there. Miss Lightrose then came along… and well you can guess the rest." she began, "But you, Miss Parkinson, I have been looking for since I arrived. You wont believe the little rumors I've already heard about and miss Granger." She giggled, and Pansy wondered what rumors had she been hearing that she herself had not. "I never would have believed it, if you hadn't already told me about her. But then, apparently the entire school knows."

"Believe me, I didn't want anyone to know… not yet anyway and certainly not the way it had happed! Bloody Weasley! I'm telling you, that idiot is out to get me. I can handle the bloody prat, and the rumors, but im more concerned about Hermione." Said Pansy, sitting beside her friend.

"Why's that?" Lillianne asked, pulling the girl into her, the motion had been nothing more then sisterly and Pansy seemed to relax.

"Hermione's never liked a lot of attention, you don't suppose it'll get to be too much… and… you know?" She whispered, her shoulders hunching.

"That she'd dump you? She doesn't fit the type Pansy. The worst that can happen is that it'll be news for a while, but eventually people will stop caring and move on with… what ever it is they do. Don't worry about it." Lillianne said, kissing the top of Pansys head.

Pansy smiled, "Thanks… How is it you always know how to make me feel better? It's like you always know… well.. It doesn't matter. I'm glad you're here."

"The pleasure to be here for you is all mine. But onto something more important…" Lillianne said, suddenly taking on a more serious look.

"What's the matter?"

"I need you to tell me…" she began, staring intently at the other girl.

"Tell you what?" Pansy asked, feeling nervous at the girls sudden behavior.

"Everything you know about Miss Lightrose." She'd given an almost dreamy sigh, at first Pansy wasn't sure she'd heard it correctly, "I think I might have a crush."

Her sudden statement brought a smile to Pansy face. "A crush you say?"

Lillianne nodded, her brows slow knitting together into a frown. "No… I take it back… I think I'm in love…" she said with another dreamy sigh, "But we can talk about that later… now get into the shower… and hurry up…" She said quickly standing and going through Pansy's closet. She looked back when she noticed Pansys slow state. "Now…?"

Pansy blinked, slowly taking her stand before she undressed.

"Quickly, quickly!" Lillianne hurried, pushing her into the bathroom before the girl could utter her confused reply. Though confused, she thought nothing of it as she started her shower, climbed in and began to bath herself. If there was one thing about her growing love for Quidditch, it was the hot bathes after a long and muddy practice. The feeling of washing away the dirt that clung to her just felt so wonderful. She loved to take long bathes even after she'd cleaned herself, just to feel the water against her skin. However she was denied that luxury when a pair of hands forcible pulled her out after fifteen minutes of showering.

"Would-you-wha-Lillianne!" Pansy stumbled over her words as the older girl fussed over her. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Hush… now get dressed or we'll be late… I'm going to surprise Miss Granger with your appearance. We've decided to got on… a groups friendly date… though I think it would be more exciting if we were to actually make it a real date…" she said lightly blushing. "either way we were supposed to meet in an hour… thirty minutes from now will be an hour. So hush and get dressed will you?"

Pansy nodded as she came to realize what the older girl was planning, and it was then that she noticed that during her shower, Lillianne had changed her clothing; She had been casually dressed in the short sleeve Henley shirt she'd wore, along with a short cotton skirt that was a slightly darker shade. Pansy couldn't help but stare at the girl's exposed legs, barely noticing the matching calf-high heeled boots that the Lillianne wore. Forcing herself to tear her gaze away before her staring became too obvious, she turned her attention back to Lillianne's face. The older girl stared back, showing no signs that she knew as she added final touches to her hair, so that it hung loose around her shoulders and draped over her cheeks like a veil.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Fantastic." Pansy answered smiling. "But, do you mind?" she asked, slightly embarrassed to change in front of the older girl.

Lillianne nodded and excused herself so that the younger girl could get dressed in private. And after ten minutes, Pansy grinned as she put the final touches on her outfit. If she knew Hermione as well as she thought she did, her girlfriend was going to flip once she saw what she was wearing. Standing in front of the mirror, Pansy giggled as she took in what she looked like. She'd tried her best to copy the style of the punks she always saw sitting around in the city alleys, when she was on vacation back home, she'd always had an interest but could never test it in front of her parents or the Malfoy's. Now, if anything was the best time to try it out, but she never imagined it would be so hard to dress sloppily. She quietly congratulated herself as she purposely wrinkled her white dress shirt more, leaving the shirt edges un-tucked above the black denim jeans that hugged and showed off every curve of her lower body. Taking the black leather jacket from her trunk, Pansy flashed herself a wicked grin as she draped it carelessly over her shoulders and loosened her tie as much as she could, knowing full well it would be one of the things that got to Hermione.

Crossing her arms loosely just under her chest, Pansy looked at herself from top to bottom. Her loose, wrinkled shirt stayed un-tucked, the sloppiness of which was contrasted by the neatly done-up Gryffindor tie, all of which was covered by the leather jacket that was draped over her shoulders. Her tight black jeans hugged her waist and legs tightly all the way down to her feet, where her knee-high boots could be seen while the rest of the boots stayed hidden under the jeans.

"You look as though you've just rolled out of bed." Mumured Lillianne, Pansy having not heard the girl enter.

"That's the point, I think I pull it off rather well…" She grinned.

"I think so too. Shall we go then?"

Pansy nodded giving herself one last look, bringing her hand through her hair she turned to follow Lillianne out of her room and downstairs.

To say that both women looked utterly amazing, was an understatement, because as soon as the pair returned Common Room, they were greeted with looks of longing and jealousy. Something that put a smirk on the young Slytherins face.

"Going on a date, Pansy?" asked a soft and familiar voice, the voice of which had come from behind a small crowed of third years, who had been fussing over Lillianne's clothing. Making her way around the small crowed, she found Daphne lounging in one of the chairs, as if she had been waiting for the pair. "I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long, and now I know why." Daphne's voice was almost a purr as she stretched lightly. "You look utterly amazing." she said, smiling at the other girls dazed expression.

Pansy was in awe at what the other Slytherin wore; a black sleeveless wool top with a Slytherin-themed neckline, leading smoothly into a skirt with strips of silver and green down the side that stopped just above her knees. Over the wool top, she wore a light sweater jacket that fit snugly around her frame, keeping the chilly air out, her sleeves overlapped the fingerless silk gloves that reached up the length of her forearms. On each glove, a small silver snake clip circled the thumbhole, glinting in the light as she moved her hand lazily. Adding at least an inch to her height, she wore ankle-high boots similar to Lillianne's, which added and lent more to her overall regal look. Pansy smiled as she brought her focus back to Daphne's face and hair; The other witch had kept it's natural color and arranged it so that that it hung down the side of her neck, with a light scrunch to, keeping her face fully exposed.

"You look amazing as ever Daphne." Pansy replied with a grin. "Are you going out with Cho then?" she then asked, realizing that she was unaware of just how many people were on this friends date.

"Oh no, unless Luna's decided to invite her to join us as well." was the answer as her eyes fixed onto Pansy's chest, causing the girl to look down in curiosity. "What is it with you and ties lately?" Daphne's lips quirked into a smile as she asked.

"No reason…" Pansy murmured, feeling her cheeks reddening as she looked away.

"It's a Hermione thing…" Lillianne mused, giggling ever so lightly. "Anyways, I suppose we ought to head on down now." She continued before Pansy could say anything. As the three left an awestruck Common Room, they began a comfortable conversation as started out to the Courtyards.

"How was the Library work?" Pansy asked, she and Daphne walking side by side.

"Oh, it was rather amusing. I think Hermione's on to something with this maze of hers. I do hope Dumbledore says it's alright. Miss Lightrose says she's going to surprise everyone with a rare summons of hers. What do you suppose that might be?"

"Nothing like that bloody horse of hers I hope…" Pansy grimaced, briefly remembering that her first encounter with the Flame-Horse had carried her and Hermione deep into the Forbidden Forest, and left them there.

"Kannu? You mean miss Lightrose's Nightmare? I found it a rather fascinating creature." Said Lillianne, smiling brightly to something the other's weren't privy to.

"You seem quite taken with Miss Lightrose Lillianne, have you been spending time with her?" asked Daphne, to which the girl nodded.

"She claims she's in love with Sheridan!" Pansy announced rather loudly, earning scowl from the older girl.

"Pansy Anna Beth Parkinson, that was hardly necessary!" Lillianne snapped. Pansy stumbled, looking around with redden cheeks.

"Bloody hell.. don't call me that!" She hissed, taking a cautious glance around, wondering how many had heard her scolding name. Daphne giggled. "Blimey Lillianne… what if someone had heard you?"

"Oh nonsense, its nothing to be embarrassed about."

"She's right, Anna Beth is a rather lovely middle name. I like it." Said a very sudden Luna, at some point the blond had joined them in midst of their stride as if she'd been with them the entire time. Though her appearance had gone unnoticed, since aside from Lillianne, Daphne and Pansy had grown so use to the girl's sudden appearances. "Hello again Miss Clearwater," Luna chimed as they continued their walking pace. The Ravenclaw twirled back and forth as she walked with them, the belt-buckled shoes she wore squeaking a little as they glimmered in the passing light. Putting aside any questions at Luna's sudden appearance or behavior, the witches took a moment to take in what the girl was wearing; To compliment her shoes, Luna's legs were covered with cream-colored stockings that reached up to her knees, the left side showing a line of green spades along the outer side of her leg, while the right bore a line of diamonds. Above her stockings, she wore a sea green sheer skirt that barely reached halfway down her thighs, with light blue shorts on underneath to maintain decency. Above that, a matching sea-green thin pea coat-style jacket had covered her from her shoulders down past her waist. As Luna twirled a third time, her unbuttoned jacket fell open to show the Ravenclaw-blue turtleneck sweater underneath, reveling a small segment of spiraling spades just visible on her left shoulder and sleeve, before the force of the twirl pulled it back into place. Luna's right hand wore a white wool mitten, currently clasped around a copy of the Daily Prophet, sideways, while her left hand stayed bare as the matching mitten swung clipped to the jackets sleeve. Despite the odd way she was dressed, Luna seemed to pull it off rather well. What had really drawn the group's attention had been the Ravenclaws hair; its had been styled with twin french braids on the left of her head, that tied off with hair ties at the back of her neck and behind her ear before ending in a sudden ponytail. As she twirled again. Cho came into view, the girl coming down towards them. She'd given them a shy wave as she stepped up next to Daphne, who wrapped an arm around the girl's waist.

Unlike Luna, Cho's attire was casual and as simple as possible; blue denim jeans and a light short-sleeved shirt under an open jacket. Thought they way Daphne had stared, made it seem she was wearing much less.

"Hello Luna, Cho. I suppose then you're joining us on this, 'friendly' friends outing?" asked Pansy, still red in the cheeks as they continued their walking.

"What are you talking about Pansy?" Daphne said, a playful smile quickly forming, "You're joining us if you think about, the both of you."

"She's right you know… though I rather like this… It'll give the women of Potter's Clan a chance to bond." Said Luna.

"Potter's… what?" Pansy asked, unsure on whether or not she really wanted to know the answer.

"Luna, I highly doubt we're going to go around call ourselves that." Giggled Daphne.

"I suppose not, but it'll have to do for the time being."

"And next you'll be saying we need our own Common room?" Pansy jokingly suggested, watching with a smile as the blond girl kept twirling.

"Hmm..." Luna hummed, leaning backwards to look at some of her fellow housemates as they passed, all of whom waved at her, having grown used to the girl's odd behavior.

"Pansy, have you been asking the Dream Weevils what I've been up to?" Luna asked, straightening back up into a pirouetted stance.

"The dream wha-" Pansy began, but before she could continue, something furry dashed past her legs and out towards the courtyards. Pansy could have sworn it had been J.P. though horned monkeys horn was at least 3 inches longer than she had remembered. She'd watched as the shape dashed around several students before running into a very startled Professor Flitwick. The smaller man stumbled and waved his arms in confusion as the monkey squirreled up and over his front and shoulders, before springing off with excited chatters after having both spotted his and Pansy's favorite brunette.

Seeing what had excited the monkey, both Pansy and Luna rushed over to greet their girlfriends, while the Gryffindors girl were having a conversation with Neville.

"That sounds really awful Hermione…" Pansy heard Neville say, the boy's face twisting as he looked at the monkey in Hermione's arms.

"I suppose it is rather unpleasant to see, one wouldn't expert something so small to be so terrifying." Said the brunette.

"You know they say, the smallest creature is often the most terrifying. Like when the Roaring Dung Beetle comes out of its shell to mate." Luna said, suddenly at Ginny's side.

"The what?" Neville asked in confusion, still not used to Luna's references.

"The Roaring Dung Beetle, they're only about the size of a peanut, but they roll up giant balls of roaring animals ex-"

"We were wondering what had happened to you!" Ginny interrupted, kissing the side of Luna's head. "Now I see you've brought company. You all look brilliant by the way."

"As do you, my sweet Ginny." Said Luna, wrapping her arms around the girl's waist and making herself comfortable against her.

Ginny beamed at the compliment, and stood with her hips slightly pushed out. The young redhead wore a lavender sleeveless hoodie, one size too large that it covered most of her body and reached down to her pelvis. The sleeves of a dark crimson sweater stuck out from under the hoodie, covering her arms to just short of her fingers. It was obvious to anyone who knew Mrs. Weasley that the sweater had been made by her. Peeking out just underneath the edge of the hoodie was a purple mini-skirt that flared out as wide as her waist; thigh high Gryffindor-patterned leggings and slip-on shoes completing the girl's outfit for the day.

"I may look good, but Pansy's topped us both. I mean bloody hell, that's about as classy as you get!" Ginny giggled.

"Thanks Weaselette." Pansy replied with a grin, noting how Hermione had stared the entire time with flushed cheeks. "What do you think Hermione?"

"You.. look… utterly amazing… I really have no words for it. Everything… well almost everything is perfect." she said with a small frown. " Your tie… it's a complete mess…"

"Is it? Then perhaps you should fix it for me," Pansy purred, at which Hermione eagerly obliged by pulling the girl closer, giggling as Pansy flirtatiously pecked her cheeks with kisses, before pulling her away from the rest of the group. Not that anyone had really minded, since they kept chatting. Ginny smiled, watching as Hermione was pulled away. It had made her happy to see that Hermione was at her happiest when she was with Pansy, and she couldn't help but notice how Neville was right, Hermione had always been beautiful, but she even more so then even when she was with Pansy.

And Pansy couldn't have agreed more. "You look delicious Hermione, even better then our first date." she purred, taking in her girlfriend's appearance. The brunette had chosen something entirely different than what she normally wore, a neon mint top with a low hanging front that Pansy had never seen before. Over the long-top, Hermione wore a black, long-ruffle cardigan that trailed down her back to match the tail of the top on her front. Scanning her eyes downward, Pansy saw the edge of a golden-embroidered lion on the black, pleated miniskirt that Ginny must have gotten her into. Hermione idly passed her hand lightly along the nylon stockings that ran all the way up her legs, trying to hide her nervousness under Pansy's stare.

"D-do you like it?" she asked, "I-It's not something I would normally wear, but Ginny insisted… and.. oh… I can change if you don't like it…"

"N-no you look amazing," Pansy nodded, suddenly finding her throat dry. "Never better."

"_Mon Dieu.. _'Ermione, is zat you? I do not zink I would 'ad recognized you 'ad you not been 'olding J.P or for your 'air! _Vous êtes tres mignon!" _Sheridan exclaimed, dropping down from above, J.P instantly took to her shoulders as she touched down. Hermione couldn't help but blush and giggle slightly.

"_Merci Sheridan, qu'est-ce que tu portes?" _

"ah…I did not know what to wear… at least I do not own anyz'ing too… 'ow you say… ze fancy? So I 'ad asked Professor Dumblydor about ze clothing I own." said Sheridan as she spread opened her arms to show off her outfit, something none of them had ever seen personally before.

The summoner wore what Hermione suspected to be something from her native culture, since it looked to be made entirely from furs and pelts of various animals, mostly those that had been hunted since days of old. The top looked to be some sort of soft leather that had been stitched into a tight tank top that reached just above her midriff, over which she wore an open, sleeveless vest of wolf-skin, trimmed with gray fur at the edges, that stretched down almost to the small of her back. The skin from a jaguar's tail looped around her waist as a leather belt, a streak of silky black that held up a wraparound skirt was made from the same skin as her vest. The skirt reached three quarters of the way to her knees and covered her thighs completely except for the slit cut into the side over her left leg to facilitate running in the skirt.

"It is… too much zen?" She asked, noticing how Neville had flushed as they all took in her clothing. "Professor Dumblydor said zat it was just at ze line of… proper?" She said rubbing J.P's head with her finger.

"I think its lovely, fitting for a Summoner. You look at home in it…" murmured Lillianne, a shy smile forming along with a light blush. At her voice the older woman looked and smiled.

"_Mon dieu, Vous êtes si beau…" _Sheridan breathed, earning a soft gasp from the other girl. Blinking away her own blush, Sheridan covered her mouth and cleared her throat trying to disguise it.

"Well then, now that everyone's here… shall we head down now?" Hermione asked, watching Sheridan from the corner of her eyes.

"Y-you all look s-so amazing…" Said Neville, he blushed feeling a little nervous, and if not a little embarrassed that he had dressed simply in a sweater and a pair of jeans. Hermione smiled, moving over she kissed the boy on the cheek, Luna and Ginny doing the same.

"Bloody hell Longbottom…who would have thought you were so popular among the sexiest woman of Hogwarts?" Teased Pansy, Daphne giggled before taking hold of one of his arms.

"A handsome one this one." She purred.

"Indeed he is," giggled Cho as she took his other arm. Anyone who passed could only gawk at the boy as his female companions hung over him.

As they began their walk, Hermione recounted what had happened in the Gryffindor Common Room, how Neville had stood up for her and that had led to him joining them. By the end of it even Pansy had pecked him on the cheek, thankful that he'd stood up for her girlfriend.

"_Mon dieu… monsieur Weasley est un salaud pathetique peu…" _murmured Sheridan.

"_Il semble que oui …" _Spoke Lillianne, lightly leaning to the side.

"I'll say… bloody git's a moron…" grumbled Pansy, though she'd had little clue of with either women has said.

"Oh bloody hell.. Come on now! Don't let my idiot Brother ruin our date!" hollered Ginny, lightly pulling along a giggling Luna. Between several blushing faces and a few giggles, the group of women, and Neville followed after the redheaded girl, making light conversations about whatever came to mind.

_**{{Page break}}**_

"Oui, it is true as 'Ermione 'as said." Sheridan said after fifteen minutes into their walk towards Hogsmeade. "It is a raz'er 'orrible sight to partake in seeing. Zough I would 'ave zought zat you 'Ermione would find it fascinating."

"Oh I do!" Squealed Hermione, her fingers entwined with Pansy's as the other girl held her by the waist.

"Only you, Hermione, would find something so terrifying fascinating…"

"Of course Pansy, you're talking to a witch who finds Devil's Snare lovely." Giggled Ginny, walking awkwardly with both arms around Luna's front.

"Devil snare is fascinating… when you're not caught in it." Said Neville. Hermione giggled.

"Right you are Neville. Right you are."

"Do I even want to know the tale behind that one?" Pansy asked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow at the two Gryffindors.

"I already told you that story Pansy, that night in the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh you mean when that bloody beast left us there alone?" Pansy snorted, though she smiled.

"Ah… _Désolée _I did not zink zat Kannu would leave ze boz of you zere…" frowned Sheridan, walking oddly close to Lillianne, their hands just inches apart. "I did look for you zough… when kannu 'ad returned-"

"It's alright Sheridan," cut hermione, "water under the bridge. "Does anyone fancy a coffee?" she then asked.

"That sounds lovely, where?" Luna said softly, the girl having somehow twisted, so that she was walking backward within Ginny's embrace.

"Oh, there's a really nice place just up here; have any of you ever been to Madam Puddifoot's?" Asked Cho, earning few nods and several shakes of heads.

"Oh it's quite lovely, Neville took me there just the other day." Luna chimed in, the taller boy nodding his confirmation.

"Ah, o-only as friends! I promise Ginny…" he said hastily as Ginny turned her eyes on him, breaking into a giggle at his discomfort.

"It's alright Neville. Out of anyone, I trust you with Luna." she said taking his hand in hers, he smiled in relief.

"Here we are then." Announced Luna, turning everyone's attention to the cozy little teashop moments later. Luna smiled, while Sheridan frowned as she looked over the small tea shop. The entire front of the shop had been painted a faded shade of pink, which had only gone as far as the stores front, leaving the rest of the gray bricks their natural color. The front had a large window display like most pastry shops, but the glass was so fogged up it was almost impossible to see inside.

"_Non…." _Huffed Sheridan, leaning back against Hermione as the younger girl, along with Ginny, began to push her forward into the cozy little shop. A bell over the door announced them with a tuneful tinkle. The inside was even worse for the older woman. The decorations were in all sense, very tacky. The window had indeed been steamed up from the cups of hot tea, coffee, and even hot chocolate. The round tables were decorated with lacy napkins, china sugar bowls, and coasters. The worst had probably been the gaudy tables and chairs, all occupied by hand-holding teenagers staring at one another with lovey dovey eyes or snogging over their beverages and desserts. "_Non… _I agree wiz 'Arry… it is a 'orrid place!" She hollered dramatically, making Hermione giggle as she carried on.

"Oh honestly Sheridan… you're being childish."

"_Non, _I am not! Just look at zem! It is… 'as 'Arry said! It is terrible! I do not wish to stay…"

"I rather think it's lovely. I came here the other day by myself, oddly… a lot of the single males come here. I suspect hoping to catch a date. Merlin knows I was asked out at least seven times!" murmured Lillianne, paying no attention to the stares, or to the fact that several couples had turn from sappy smiles to scowls as their male halves eyed her and the group of women. Hearing that, Sheridan only frowned more.

"Seven?" She asked, disgusted at the image.

"Yes… it seems that I caught their attention… they even went so far as not leaving my table. Though it hardly mattered, none of them even held my slightest interest." She waved casually as if to dismiss the notion of romantics having happened, noting how quickly Sheridan brightened as Hermione smiled knowingly behind her.

"So then, you fancy it here Miss Lillianne?" The brunette asked innocently, noting how Sheridan had seemed to have settled down a little.

"Oh indeed I do Miss Granger, it's absolutely lovely inside, the tea is amazing and the desserts are delicious! Though, I suppose I would have enjoyed it more if I had had someone to eat with…" she murmured with a small smile, and with what Pansy swore she'd glanced towards Sheridan.

Sheridan blushed faintly, " I-is zat so?" she asked almost too soft to hear, receiving a light nod from Lillianne. "Zen would…I mean… I would…w-would you like to eat wiz me? Zat is… if you do not mind?"

Lillianne smiled brightly, "Oh I don't mind at all." She said, suddenly being bold and approaching the older woman to grasp her arm. As Lillianne leaned herself against Sheridan, the latter could only blush, all resolve to leave having vanished.

Hermione grinned where she hoped Sheridan couldn't see, nudging Ginny as the pair struggled to stifle their giggles at the pairs blossoming puppy love. Before she completely lost it, Ginny pulled both Luna and Neville to an empty table with Daphne and Cho following several steps behind, leaving the new couple to their own devices.

"How much do ya wanna bet, she snogs her by the end of this 'friendly' date?" Daphne offered, taking Cho's lap as a seat instead of one of the padded chairs.

"Three galleons say they snog before we leave." Piped up Ginny, like rest of the Weasleys, she had grown fond of betting over the years, especially against Ron or Harry, though she was more responsible than her brothers.

"Honestly Ginny," frowned Hermione, as she mimicked Daphne and sat on Pansy's lap, taking advantage of the other girl's height as a chair back. To which Pansy responded by wrapping her arms around the brunettes waist, resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

"I don't know Hermione, I mean look at them. They completely forgotten we're here." Said Pansy, glancing over to find that the pair had gotten their own table, where they'd sat relatively close to one another. Hermione giggled as she took in the sight, after which she turned to kiss Pansy, before join into a light conversation with her girlfriend.

"Potter's what?" Cho asked an half-an-hour into their conversation.

"Potter's Clan." Said Luna, twirling a strand of Ginny's hair around her finger as she idly sprinkled a 4-pointed star pattern with sugar packets. Hermione rolled her eyes, picking at the piece of cake she and Pansy had been sharing.

"Luna's still under the impression we need to call ourselves something." She said, feeding a bite to Pansy before taking one herself.

"Well I don't see why not," began Luna, "there was the Golden Trio, and the Silver Trio, but then both of those reduced to a duo…and now you can hardly call us a duo. We're a group, and a mixed group at that."

"But why Potter's Clan?" Cho asked, slightly curious. "I rather fancy, perhaps, Grangers Clan… or… Parkinson's Clan…"

"Yes, well I thought about that too. I suppose both would be suitable, except I hear Pansy's family name is a Muggle disease. And Potter's Clan is just.. Well I'm not sure how to put it."

"It just hits the ear better wouldn't you think?" Said Ginny, coming to her girlfriend's aide. "Besides, anything we do would only be directed as part of whatever Harry does." She added. And of course Ginny was right, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cho and Hermione had built reputations for themselves, but all of them were swallowed up by their connections to Harry as one of his 'clique' at one point or another. They'd only really shined in Dumbledore's army.

"Alright then, fine. We're a Potter's Clan." Said the brunette, Luna merely beamed, a pleased expression on her face.

"Lovely, we the women of Potter's Clan have come to an agreement then." The blond giggled; raising her right hand, she'd given some sort of salute before Ginny had gently taken a hold of her, and pulled her into a slow kiss. Hermione couldn't help but look away from the happy couple as their conversations took a turn towards school subjects, mostly with Neville gushing on about his favorite one, Herbology, as soon as it was mentioned.

"...really, there really is nothing more powerful and natural than Mooncalf dung. Your spell might be a wee bit faster, Hermione, but-"

"Not that this isn't fascinating..." Daphne cut in, the sides of her mouth twitching as she struggled to keep a straight face in finishing her sentence. "but Neville... you've… you've spent over ten minutes defending dung!" she stated, breaking down into a fit of giggles, at her giggles the rest of their group could no long contain their silence, and each one of them burst into laughter, being that they had been stifling themselves up to that point. Even Hermione startled giggling, and she'd been debating seriously with him this entire time. Looking around, Neville hastily gulped down the last of his tea, his face turning a slight pink as he sunk back into his usual quiet state.

"R-really Neville... it's really funny when you think about it. We don't mean...we don't mean anything by it." Ginny gasped as she tried to catch her breath, trying to stop the giggles as she patted the boy's back.

"Yes." Daphne coughed into her closed hand, trying her best to stifle her giggles "Let's talk about that Halloween party you wanted to throw, Hermione."

"Yes! Let's!" Exclaimed Ginny, as though she hadn't been fighting back endless fits giggles seconds ago. The youngest Weasley was possibly more excited about the event than even Hermione had been. She'd had immediately gone into explaining something else she wanted the party to include, and despite Hermione's denial, everyone else soon joined in as well.

They'd spent another half an hour in the tea shop before they finally decided they were ready to leave, Hermione had been mildly surprised to find that they had been at tea house for nearly two-hours, though she could hardly complain. She'd watched as Ginny fisted around her bag, the red-head deciding she would pay both her and Luna's share of the bill, despite Luna's insistence she could pay on her own, before Hermione pulled the redhead aside.

"Gin, when we leave could you hang back a little with me?" She'd asked, momentary taking a look around for both Sheridan and Lillianne, when it was apparent that the two had left sometime earlier.

"Sure 'Mione, what's it about? I'm sure Luna and I ca-" Hermione shook her head as she looked around nervously. Nodding her understanding, Ginny fished out a handful of coins as she and Hermione waited for everyone else to leave ahead of them before striking up a conversation.

"I mean it Gin… it's not normal to want to stare at someone so much… is it?" Hermione asked with a soft sigh, she and Ginny followed a few feet behind everyone else as they left Madame Puddifoot's. The small group had decided to browse a few shops together, starting with Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, mostly due to the facts that Daphne, Cho, and Hermione needed new quills. "I must be ill..." Hermione murmured, she plucked a new Cliff-Eagle feather quill from its spot on its shelf, they had been taking advantage of the shelves to talk in private.

"Oh... I don't think you're exactly ill..." was Ginny's reply, the witch looking at several quills on display, peering closely at the ones painted in bright neon colors. "Well, everyone calls it a sickness, but you're not ill from the sounds of it."

Hermione didn't really understand why Ginny was being so cryptic, but at the sound of Daphne and Cho's calls of 'done!' meant she'd have to wait to ask.

After they purchased their quills they'd joined the other outside, and onto their next stop, which had been Dogweed and Deathcap; a stop mostly for Neville. The boy lit up as he went straight for the shelf of exotic sprouts the moment the group had entered into the shop. Hermione smiled at the boys excitement as everyone slowly dispersed to look around, until Neville got his fill of fawning over plants. Hermione had once again pulled Ginny aside, and the two resumed their talk at the side of several Flitterbloom plants.

"What were you saying back in Scrivenshaft's?" Hermione asked quietly, keeping her voice down in case it carried in the greenhouse-like store.

"Think about it, Hermione. You're the smartest..." Hermione didn't hear the rest of Ginny's answer as a familiar giggle echoed through the shop and she knelt down to peer through a gap in the shelves to see what it was. What she saw was Pansy being playfully threatened by Daphne, who held what looked like a miniature version of the Whomping Willow to the girls face. The tiny plant flailing its small branches at the intruders.

"Yeah..." Hermione said dreamily as she vaguely heard Ginny ask her the same question three times, and then nearly shrieked as a dry tentacle cupped her cheek, bringing her attention back to a giggling girl and the Flitterbloom plant the redhead had just put up to her face.

"You said I could, I asked three times." Ginny smirked as she placed the nonviolent cousin of Devil's Snare back in its spot on the shelf, where it idly waved its tentacles. "So, back with us now?"

"Y-yeah… I must really be ill..." Hermione apologized softly. "I just kind of tuned everything out. I saw Pansy and...well I know it's strange, but I just can't stop looking when I see her."

"Blimey Hermione, there's nothing unusual about it at all."

"Really? I feel… so… well… I don't know how to explain it… its rather odd really…I just… I can't stop thinking about her either… and…"

"You feel unbalanced when she's around? Like the whole world is spinning, yet she's he only one who can keep you steady?" Ginny finished, her smirk growing wider as Hermione nodded. "I think you, Miss Granger, are in love with a Miss Pansy Parkinson." Ginny teased. Hermione blushed at the thought. Sure she and Pansy had been dating for several months now, and she cared deeply for Pansy, but had it already blossomed into love?

"I wonder…" Hermione murmured, she and Ginny deciding to join Cho, who was watching as the shop owner scolded both Pansy and Daphne, the two responding like their old Slytherin selves as they sneered mildly rude comments at the old man.

"Daphne…" frowned Cho. Ginny laughed.

"Come on now Cho… they are still Slytherins. I suppose you outta let them have their mischievous fun once in a while."

"Is that going to be your excuse when you do something horrid to Malfoy soon?" a familiar voice asked from behind them. "What are you lot doing here?" asked Harry, the raven haired wizard smirking as he suddenly joined them, oddly, he had seemed a little flushed and out of breath.

"Harry? I didn't know you liked anything to do with Herbology." said Neville, he too joined them after having picked out and purchased the miniature Whomping Willow. The territorial little tree waving its 'arms' slowly.

"Hello Neville, and no I don't… I just well I-I…" Harry's face turned too bright as he stuttered and tried to explain. "W-well Blaise… do-"

"You're on a date, aren't you Potter?" Pansy sneered, pointing at Harry's at collar, where a hastily tied Slytherin tie hung around the boys neck, as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist. "Slytherin colors look good on you, Harry… I take it Blaise is here then?"

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously, mumbling something Hermione couldn't quite make out.

"You don't have explain Harry, it isn't as though anyone here is going to judge you, or Mr. Zabini. That'd make us cauldrons." Luna chimed as she peered into an empty pot. At the mention of his name, Blaise stepped forward from where ever the two had been hiding, the top of his shirt unbuttoned and a Gryffindor tie tied loosely around his neck.

"You were right Harry…" He mumbled sheepishly, "we should have gone when they came in."

Ginny snickered at the awkward glances both wizards gave their group. "Come on now, don't let us ruin your date. We'll just get back to ours."

"You lot are on a date then?" asked Harry, trying to ignore the redhead's teasing tone.

"Yep! So if you don't mind us, the women of Potter's Clan have more on their agenda today."

Harry blinked. "The what?" he asked, looking towards Hermione for answers.

"Don't ask… I'll explain everything later." Hermione shook her head gently before flashing him a smile.

"Then I can expect to see you tonight at Dinner? And in the common room?" he asked, both of which she nodded to.

"I promise, but we do have to get going." With a quick kiss to both Harry's and Blaise's cheek, Hermione let Pansy pull her away, and out of the shop.

Harry smiled, he watched as Hermione giggled to something Pansy had said on the way out, just before the darker hair girl turned, wiggled her eyebrows at him, and winked. The wizard laughed, just before he felt the light tug of his tie.

"Is it just me, or did Granger suddenly get very beautiful this year?" said Blaise regaining the boys attention. Harry smiled again.

"She's always been beautiful, just figures it would take a Slytherin this long to figure that out." he teased, before slowly allowing Blaise to pull him back into the back room. Both unaware of a curious Pansy Parkinson eyeing them through the window.

"They are… I'm telling you!" she laughed, turning from the window after having watched Blaise and Harry disappear into a back room. "Bloody about time too!" It was Hermione turn to laugh as she pulled Pansy along, the darker hair girl just a tad too curious about their bestfriend relationship then she was.

She rolled her eyes at the wide grin on Pansy face, "You're mental…" she muttered, just as the two once again caught up with the rest of potter's clan. The continuation of their browsing had eventually lead them to Gladrags Wizardwear, a clothing shop where the clothes were handmade by the owner herself, a quiet but snooty woman. Taken by the reception that the woman given Daphne as they entered, Hermione guessed the Slytherin and the woman knew each other quite well. As they browsed the isles and shelves of high quality clothing, Hermione quickly pulled Ginny and Daphne aside so that she could talk to them privately. The only clue that the rest of the group had that anything happened was Hermione's flushed face when she emerged from the corner. A bag tight in her embrace.

"Hold on a spell," Hermione called as they made to leave the shop forty minutes later. "um… Ginny, could you come with me…? I wanna head over to the Post office." she asked slowly, waving everyone on, "you lot go on ahead, we wont be long."

"What's at the post office that it can't wait?" Ginny mumbled as she reluctantly slipped out of Luna's embrace. Pansy nodded her agreement.

"And why can't I go with you instead?" The darker haired girl pouted, arching a brow at why Hermione would ask Ginny but not her own girlfriend.

"Just… please Gin?" Hermione pleaded, using the tone she used when she just needed people to take her word for things. With a sigh, Ginny kissed Luna's cheek and walked over her. She frowned at the disappointed look Pansy shot her and touched the her girlfriend's hand gently. "I promise I won't be long and it'll be worth it." she assured her. Pansy looked as if she were thinking it over for a little, before simply shrugging and accepting that Hermione had to have a good reason.

"Fine Hermione, but later we do what I want, and there's no questions. Deal?" The taller girl smirked, like it'd be something Hermione would regret. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded, taking Ginny's hand she began pulling her towards the post office.

"Let's have it then, what so important it can't wait?" Ginny asked with a hint of annoyance as she walked arm-in-arm with the brunette.

"I need your opinion on something. You see, I ordered something a while back and I thought I might… you know… give it to someone." Hermione mumbled the last part, feeling her cheeks grow hot just by saying it out loud.

"Are you at that stage already?" the redhead cut in, smiling brightly as she caught on right away to what Hermione was getting at. Ginny could barely contain her excitement as she realized that this wasn't just any gift, but possibly Hermione's first real gift to Pansy and the importance of it wasn't lost on her.

"Ginny, are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, right sorry, what?" Ginny gave a sheepish grin, realizing that Hermione hadn't been finished.

"Honestly Gin, you're the only one I can count on to help me, and you not even listening. What if I botch this whole thing up?"

"Please, the great Hermione Granger, the brightest Witch of her year and age, thinks she'll botch something this simple up? Merlin's beard, if you can't get someone a present, then what hope do the rest of us have?" Ginny teased, " though.. I suppose Luna's presents are a piece of cake. She just fancies the oddest things…sometimes literally a piece of cake."

"Ginny…"

"Alright, alright," Ginny assured as the brunette had given her an upset look. "So what is it that you've gotten her?"

"A necklace… well… I suppose it's more a pendent" Hermione answered, a light blush coating her features. "There's a geode inside, that forms into the shape of a panther…"

"A thoughtful gift the fair Lioness shall present to her pantered mate." Ginny teased again, earning a slight grin and a light shove from the brunette as they walked.

"Shut it…" Hermione said, trying to hide the grin. As they walked, Ginny couldn't help staring at her best friend, thinking about how she'd changed since dating Pansy. Hermione had become more cheerful, especially when she was with Pansy. Ginny was almost inclined to say that with Pansy, Hermione was happier than she'd ever seen her anywhere or with anyone else. Noticing the red heads stare, Hermione frowned. "What? Have I got something on my face?"

"Nope. You look brilliant, just as ever." The younger girl grinned, not realizing how long she'd ended up staring. As they opened the door to the post office, both girls instinctively ducked as a tiny owl carrying a telescope flitted overhead and past with great speed. They were then greeted with a curious scene; a very flustered and red-faced Ronald Weasley arguing a teller-witch, and at his side had been an irritated Lavender Brown. Seeing Hermione and Ginny, Lavender quickly left, brushing past the pair rudely as she did so.

"All this fuss over something that isn't even his!" the girl muttered on her way out, piquing Hermione's curiosity as to what she meant.

"I told you Mr. Weasley, I can not give you Miss Granger's Package. I can only give you Miss Weasley's packages, because you're allowed to accept them by proxy. And while there is a 'Weasley' that is listed as Miss Granger's proxy, you I'm afraid are not the right Weasley." Hermione caught the last of the argument as the teller-witch pointed Ron to the "exit" line.

"That's Rubbish! I've picked up her packages before, and you said that she had a package. What's the problem!?" Ron argued, nearly bellowing as his face turned to its usual purple shade of red.

"You are the wrong Weasley, Mr. Weasley." The lady repeated again, doing her best not to just yell at the fuming redhead.

"Wrong Weasley? Just what does that mean?!"

"Its means you are not a Miss Ginny Weasley, the only Weasley on the list of proxies for Miss Granger. Therefore I can not give you anything of hers."

"Why not?!" Ron roared, to which the woman remained unfazed, to her credit. "You let Harry Potter do it all the time!"

"Because he is the CORRECT Mr. Potter on the list." The woman said, nearing the end of her patience as she showed Ron a roll of parchment with lines of neat print written on it. "Now please, Mr. Weasley, if you have no more actual business, I have others to tend and you're holding up the lines." The woman said as she scanned the room, settling on Ginny and Hermione.

"Bloody hell… what is the git doing…" Ginny muttered, turning pink with embarrassment.

"I'm trying to make things right here, and you're making it bloody impossible!" Ron continued his rant. "I have something I wanted to.. deliver with it as a surprise."

"By all means Mr. Weasley I can add what ever it is you wish to give along with the other package-"

"No! Just give me the blasted package!" Ron was beginning to sound desperate, and the way his fist was clenched at his side made Hermione uneasy.

"I can't do that Mr. Weasley…" the woman told him once again with a sigh.

"Why not?!" Ron demanded, clenching his fist so hard that it started to turn white, while his face started turning more purple than red.

"Because I asked her not to Ronald." Hermione said, deciding she'd best step in before Ron did something everyone would regret, mostly him. Startled, he jumped and turned to her.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, not the least bit ashamed about what he'd been trying to do.

"We're not dating anymore Ronald. You lost all right to have anything to do with my personal life, and that includes my mail." Hermione said simply as she pushed past him. "I'm sorry for the trouble Miss Eleanor. May I have package please?" Hermione asked, the woman behind the desk handed the package to her almost before she was finished.

"You have two Miss Granger, one arrived just as you entered no less." Eleanor said as she placed a second parcel into Hermione's hand.

"Oh? Wonder who its from?" Hermione mused, looking at the green and silver wrapping as she tucked the first package firmly under her arm.

"I think your panther had the same thoughts as you." Ginny said with a wide grin, nudging Hermione teasingly.

"It looks like she did." Hermione said quietly, peeking at the card tied to it. "I'm supposed to read it alone… when I open it."

"How on earth is she going to know if you don't?" Ginny scoffed, curious how Pansy expected to hold Hermione to those instructions.

"Knowing Pansy I'll bet it's charmed. You remembered what happened to Harry's hands with the mirror she gave me? I'll just open it when I get back to my room, hold this will you?" She said holding out the small box meant for Pansy before reaching in her own pocket for payment.

"Why do you get to pick up Hermione's mail, you two argued just the other day!" Ron snapped, his nostrils flaring as he glared at the three women.

"Hermione and I are friends Ron, we can forgive each other. But you lost that right, and honestly, what were you expecting with the way you've been acting?" Ginny replied, wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "What's it to you anyway?"

"I just… well I… bloody hell it's none of your business!" he snapped again, shoving his own parcel past them to Eleanor, who looked at the address and furrowed her brows as she looked between all of them.

"Shall.. I just hand it to her then?" she asked, looking to see if this was a joke. Ron just blushed and nodded quickly before storming out the door, leaving a very confused Ginny and Hermione and a dumbfounded Eleanor. "It's for you Miss Granger." She said handing it to Hermione, "Free of charge, please have a lovely day."

"Something from Ronald?" Hermione questioned as they got out of the line, turning the small package in her hands. "that seems rather odd, doesn't it? Considering only just hours ago he nearly had all of Gryffindor at my neck." She mused, turning to Ginny for an explanation.

"No idea Hermione." Ginny replied to the silent question with a shrug. "What are you going to do with it? You don't suppose it has anything to do with what he said, do you? You know the bit about wanting to make things right?" she added. Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't the foggiest… I suppose I'll have a look at it later." she said pocketing the small item. "Shall we get back then?" She asked, in case Ginny had any business she wanted to attend to first.

Ginny smiled and nodded, offering Pansy's gift back to Hermione before taking her arm and leaving.

When they returned to the Hog's Head, Hermione and Ginny found the group reunited with Sheridan and Lillianne, both of whom wore smug grins as they walked through the door. Joining the group, they had come to see Daphne, Neville, and Cho hand three galleons each to the french woman.

"Bullocks! They didn't!?" Ginny cried with a groan, as Sheridan extended her hand out to her. "Wait! How do we know you haven't? You've been off together for hours." Ginny demanded, to which Lillianne waved her wand and created a clear fog, which then began projecting scenes of the two of them browsing shops and walking around arm-in-arm. Ginny groaned again, she handed over three galleons before plopping into a seat beside Luna and laid her head on the table. Luna giggled, and stroked her girlfriend's hair soothingly.

"It's alright Ginny love," the Ravenclaw witch started, leaning down she then whispered something into the redhead's ear, and from where Hermione stood, she saw the start of a grin on Ginny's face before the pair started snogging each other to breathlessness.

"I take it everything went well at the post office then?" Pansy asked as the brunette found herself pulled down to sit with her, to which Hermione nodded as she sat in Pansy's lap like she had been doing in the last few weeks.

"I...got you something..." Hermione whispered softly, feeling her face heat up as she blushed. "You have to wait until you're alone before you open it... okay?" she said. it was odd to Hermione, she had never felt so nervous in her entire life, even during her adventures with Harry. But as she hand over the little package, she'd felt her heart thudding so fast she was a almost certain it was meant to burst free from her chest. And as Pansy took the gift with a slight quiver of her hand, the Slytherin witch blushed as much as Hermione had been as she looked up at her.

"You got me something? Is there an occasion I've not heard about?" Pansy teased, kissing Hermione softly as a thank you.

"If one needs an occasion to give gifts, then what prompted you to gift me anything?" Hermione countered, showing Pansy just a glimpse of the silver and green package in her pocket.

"I am such the giver."

"You are, aren't you?" Hermione purred into another kiss, clearing her throat awkwardly when she remembered that they were in public, and with company. "Right then, I think I fancy a Butterbeer… how about it, Gin?" she said, and when she looked over to the redhead, she found that the girl was busy in a deep round of snogging. Taking that as a yes, she waved for someone to bring them two Butterbeers as everyone resumed idly chatting.

Noon eventually stretched into evening, and though none of women of Potters Clan enjoyed the idea of going back to the castle, Lillianne and Sheridan took the lead, as their teachers so to speak, to escort them back to the castle before dinner. When they got back to the castle Hermione split off from the group to get changed before dinner and Pansy followed suit, offering to walk her back to her Common Room. On the way there, the pair stopped several times to engage in some moments of snogging, the last of which they had in front of the Fat Lady's portrait, the Gryffindor's doorway matron expressing amusement at the sight.

As the portrait swung closed with the Fat Lady giving Pansy a knowing smirk, Pansy walked away a little unsteadily in a state of pure bliss. She took her time walking back to the dungeons, using the chance to reflect on the day she'd spent with all of her friends, especially Hermione. She liked the idea of having friends, not just people who followed her around out of fear or because she popular, but people who really liked and loved her. She smiled as she climbed through her own portrait hole, holding the gift Hermione had given her inside her pocket. She was too excited wait till she got to her own room, and would have opened it right there if a voice hadn't suddenly called to her.

"Spending time with your precious Mudblood Pansy?"

"Don't call her that Draco." She said with an edged tone, slipping the package into back into her jackets pocket.

"I'll bloody well call her whatever I please." the boy said, reclining in a chair that blocked the outlet of the passageway to the common room. "How do you live with yourself? Shagging the little Mudblood? Is she your 'Chosen one?'"

"Don't call her a Mudblood!" Bellowed Pansy, starting to get irritated with the boy's attitude. "Just shove off, Draco, you can act high and mighty all you want, but the fact remains that your 'Chosen one' is Muggle Born as well. Perhaps I should just go and reveal who she is! If the whole school knew you fancied a simple Baker's daughter, a Hufflepuff at that, my dating Hermione would be old news!"

The smug grin on Draco's face faded at Pansy's threat. "Pansy you wouldn't!" he nearly shrieked, turning paler then she had ever seen him, his anger and contempt turning into fear. For a moment, she almost hadn't recognized the boy; instead of Malfoy the pale snake in front of her, the boy she saw looked ill with dark circles under his eyes. He didn't look like he'd slept in days, and if she wasn't mistaken, he seemed to have lost some weight. Clearly this had not been she same Draco Malfoy she was used to.

"Are you alright Draco? You look ill." she asked, suddenly concerned for her, in some way, friend. Reaching out and touching his cheek, he brushed her hand away.

"I'm fine." he said strained, waving his wand and levitating his chair out of the way of the passage.

"Where are you going?" Pansy called as she emerged into the Common Area, watching as he got up and walked away, as if he had something more important to attend to.

"None of your business Parkinson." he snapped, hurrying away. Watching Malfoy nearly jogging, Pansy frowned as she thought back on something she'd heard Harry and Hermione talking about.

"_I'm serious! You saw them too Hermione, at Borgin & Burkes before term started!" Harry had loudly whispered one morning as they sat at the Hufflepuff tables again._

"_For the last time Harry, I don't know what I saw, and honestly, Draco Malfoy a Deatheater? The boy can hardly stomach his Animagus state let alone try to kill anyone." Hermione argued, flipping the through the Daily Prophet. _

"_Shes right Harry. Draco may be a prat but he wouldn't stoop to his father's low…" Pansy said picking at her breakfast of eggs before she had to go to Quidditch practice. _

"_Pansy, you're his best-friend… in a manner of speaking. His father is a Deatheater and shops around Borgin & Burkes? What's he looking for? furniture? And lets not forget Katie, I know he cursed her! Where else is he disappearing to at night?" _

"_Daphne's parents are death eaters, and you don't see her attacking anyone."_

"_Other then Cho's lips…" Hermione had slipped the tease in before Harry could reply, making her and Pansy break into giggles. He had then dropped the subject there as that distraction just led to others and the whole thing was forgotten._

Thinking on it now, Pansy did recall that Malfoy had been uneasy hearing about Katie Bell getting cursed. As her mind drew the lines, Pansy felt a spike of worry as she called to Draco and ran after him before he was gone entirely.

"Draco! Y-you're not trying to kill Professor Dumbledore… are you?" Pansy asked, just loud enough to be considered a whisper. The question had caused the boy stop in mid-stride.

"Is that what Granger thinks?" he whispered back, "Do you think me so low as… my father, Pansy?" he continued as she'd caught up. He had nearly spat the words 'my father', the intense disgust was obvious.

"Of Course not Draco, I was.. merely curious. Hermione has nothing to do with this…there were rumors is all…" Pansy lied, hoping Draco wouldn't notice her hesitation.

"I have Detention with McGonagall the transformations hag… I'll be going now." Draco said with a cold tone before continuing on his way. Pansy watched him double back and out the passage she'd just come in through, thinking that Harry might be right.

That there was something wrong with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwah! Part 1 of long chapter done! Psh… I bet you all thought I quit. NEVAH! Truthfully, I have been awfully busy between jobs and boring life stuff; sorry about that. Plus I wasn't sure how to write this chapter.. Or if it was going to be any good… I figured I should post something as soon as I can, so here you are! <strong>

**Sorry for any Errors I may have made in writing this chapter. Please rate and Review and look forward to the next part!**


	16. Emotions in meetings

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan, Lillianne, and the creatures Sheridan works with. I of course thank my friend Sam, she always helps me with my writing, and I thank my beautiful and loving girlfriend Carissa who keeps me motivated with ideas. This Chapter is more of a continuation of the last chapter, since it was bound to get long… so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pansy had been left staring long after Malfoy had disappeared from view. Her day had almost been perfect, and yet somehow, he'd managed to get under her skin and ruin it in a matter of seconds. Though in all honesty, had it been any other time she would have been angry at the platinum-haired boy, but seeing the state he was in, it was almost impossible to be. And even though his words were full of spite, he'd looked like he hadn't slept in days. She couldn't help but wonder what had caused this change within him, but knew that at the moment nothing could be done, approaching him would only cause him to lash out, and she was in no mood to deal with that at the moment. With a frustrated sigh, she pushed all her worries for the boy aside, ran her fingers through her hair, and returned to her room.<p>

Pansy decided to shower a second time before going to dinner, only because she doubted she would miss anything important if she were late. Even if she did, Hermione would tell her about it later as they laid in bed together. Pansy much preferred listening to Hermione talk instead of the old coot anyway, anything sounded better when her Gryffindor said it. For now, she'd just focus on enjoying her shower.

And enjoy it she did.

She'd let out a long relaxed moan as the hot water cascaded down her back, causing the muscles in her stiff shoulder to unclench. It had been a long day out with her 'clan' of women, and even Pansy couldn't help but chuckle at the name; _**'The Women of Potter's clan.' **_If anything, it was sure to boast Harry's ego even more, but she'd come to learn that there was little that didn't.

Standing under the running water, she thought more about their group; about the people she could call friends, the people who accepted her. They could have been called the Quidditch Pink Frilly Pansies, and it wouldn't have made a difference to her, as long as she was accepted. Briefly, she thought of what Hermione might have thought about everything now that she was such a big part of her life. For herself, being part of the group was a massive change; before they'd started dating, her school life had been dull, only going through the motions. She never thought that she'd be as involved in activities as she was now; that she would like Quidditch so much to actually look forward to it, or be part of adventures that could have left her gutted and in intensive care in the Hospital Wing. She never thought she'd be so excited to face whatever the new day brought, just as long as she faced it with Hermione.

Smiling, she finished her shower and dressed in clothing more suited for walking the Castle Halls: a modest skirt and Slytherin-styled top, she'd used a simple spell to dry her hair, brushed it back into its usual style, and once again thought about Malfoy. Perhaps, just for tonight she would sit with her own house to see if Blaise had noticed anything different or if she was imagining it. And If it came down to it, she'd ask Crabbe and Goyle, as dense as they were the two were always with the boy, one of them must of noticed something.

With a heavy sigh, she allowed herself to lay back on her mattress, trying to piece together what was wrong with the boy, who at one time, was her bestfriend.

Malfoy had been out of sorts since the term began. Thinking back, she remembered that even on the Hogwarts express, he had seemed distracted, as though he had something important to attend too, other then his studies. Some nights, she had even known him to be out at odd hours; on one occasion she had followed the boy, only to be led into an empty Room of Requirements. He had been rather secretive, and for a moment, she'd considered slipping a vial of Veritaserum into his pumpkin juice. But that was easier said than done, since Snape guarded his stores obsessively, thanks to the Polyjuice incident during fourth year with Mad-eye moody, who'd turned out to be the son of Barty Crouch. Since then, he had warded his store. She had gotten lucky stealing from it once, but twice, she wouldn't dare try again. And to be honest, she wasn't sure she wanted to take that step, what if she had been left with answer she didn't want?

"Oh Draco…" she sighed, feeling rather irritated. "Between you and Weasel… you're both going to be the death of me. How does Hermione put up with situations like this? Not to mention all her adventures," she mused, smiling at the thought of the other girl. She'd answered her own question; Hermione was brilliant, she could cast miracles with the wave of her wand. her magic was beautiful, it was pure magic, not like Pansy's magic, magic she shared with her parents. Hermione would one day, be known for the magnificent witch she was, there was no doubt about that. She was caring and exceptionally giving.

Pansy gasped, and a thought struck her. She hadn't opened her gift from Hermione yet.

Rolling off her bed, she'd gone over to the armchair where her jacket was draped and retrieved the small item from the pocket. It was wrapped simple, and a squared piece of parchment was attached to it. Hermione had written in small script;

_'Pull me!' _

With a drawn arrow pointing towards the long end of the ribbon, which had been tied around the package.

She smiled, pulling at the ribbon with a light tug. At the moment she pulled, it slid undone and burst into crystallized confetti, which fell across her lap and face. Her first thought had been about the mess the charm had made, but that was replaced with awe when the glitter started pooling together into the shape of a letter, before hovering at reading distance.

_"This… is something I've never done before, I can't be certain I've gone about it the right way…"_

She read, a slow smile forming against her lips.

_"We've been together for months now haven't we? And not once have I gotten you anything to show my… I suppose, well… I know it's affection… or appreciation? I'm not sure. But really Pansy, I never expected you of all people would be the one who makes me happy. I feel emotionally unstable around you, and I bet your thinking, 'who wouldn't?' of course you are…"_

She laughed, of course Hermione was right, she always was. Rolling her eyes, she continued reading.

_"I'll be honest, I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. I had thought… I cared about Ron, that maybe I loved him. But now I'm not sure that I did. It's different with you. Being with you is a feeling that I cherish because I know you care about me as I do you, that we aren't some couple everyone expected to happen just because we're friends. You have no idea what it means to me, that we're in this together. And I hope you like the gift. I think it suits you just perfectly." _

The glitter faded with the last word read, before spinning and shaping into a crystallized rose just within her reach.

"When will she ever stop surprising me?" she murmured, twirling the rose between her fingers. She'd found that in its crystallized state it had smelled nothing like a rose, but instead it had smelled like Hermione. "Brightest witch of her age…" she whispered in admiration, placing the rose on her bed side table before turning to the gift itself.

The wrapping paper hid a small box, and when she opened it she gasped at what was inside. It was a necklace, sitting on a little bed of felt with the chain pooled around a panther-shaped pendant. Her name was etched in gold script along the body, and as she ran her fingers along its surface, the letters seemed to grow warmer at her touch. Lifting it out of the box, she clipped it together around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror. She grinned at her reflection. The pendant looked like it was meant for her as it laid against her chest, and she could have sworn she had felt it purring. Her stomach fluttered. She wondered if Hermione had opened her present yet, and if the brunette liked it as much as she did this token.

"Merlin's… I think I love her…" she murmured, smiling at the thought. She had never been in love before, just a few long term relationships. Her dates had told her they loved her of course, but she had never said it back. The word had always felt foreign to her, pointless. And yet she found herself wanting to say it to Hermione more and more everyday. She just wasn't sure when the right time was, or even if Hermione would want to hear it, but she felt she had to take the chance sooner or later.

Her thoughts however, were chased from her mind by the rumbling of her stomach. She was hungry, so she decided it was time to head to the Great Hall. Taking a final glance at her reflection, she'd put her things away and left her room.

"Pansy?" Lillianne called, having just entered the Slytherin Common Room as she was making her way towards the exit. She'd made her way towards the other girl, ignoring the glares of anyone else in the room. "Walk with me to dinner will you?" she asked, to which Pansy nodded and the pair left arm in arm, making a point of not acknowledging the hateful stares of the other Slytherins.

"It's rather late to be heading down to dinner. What have you been doing all this time?" Lillianne asked while they walked the hall together.

"I decided to relax a bit, that's all," Pansy answered. "Why are you heading down so late?"

"Oh, I had some things to discuss with Professor Flitwick, concerning your next Charms Class," she said, though she remained quiet for a moment. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah. It was fantastic, much better then any of our other dates."

"Is that so? I rather like your new friends Pansy. Even the little odd one… Luna is it?" Lillianne said as they turned onto the corridor leading towards the Great Hall.

Pansy chuckled with a slight nod, "Yeah, Luna's rather…nevertheless… how about you and Sheridan… you two seemed pretty comfortable together. What's going on there?" she asked. Lillianne looked off to the side, before answering.

"I haven't the slightest idea. Oh but she's amazing. It's odd isn't it? I can't even be certain she's human… and well… I've seen how the other students look at her… it's more so the males. It's like the effect Veela's have isn't it? This feeling?"

Pansy shook her head, "Hermione says a Veela's charm, or I guess, their thrall, doesn't work on women. So I suspect whatever it is you're feeling is the real thing," she grinned. Lillianne blushed at the implication.

"I think I might be in love…" she murmured, "from the moment I saw her… you know?"

Pansy nodded. "I think… well for me too… the love part… with Hermione…and me… " she muttered, feeling the heat rise to her face. "Hell… this isn't like me at all… gifts and cards… it's sickening isn't it?"

"Ah, but you say that now. Your attitude will change when you see her at dinner. I'm almost positive. After all, you're already wearing her gift," the older girl said, tapping her finger against the exposed pendant to emphasize her point. "It's a lovely gift."

"Thanks, I only hope Hermione likes her's too."

"I'm certain she will. Whatever did you get her?"

"Well, I got her-"

"Ah, Miss Clearwater, terribly sorry but might I inquire… your assistance once more?" Professor Flitwick called from behind, his voice cutting Pansy's sentence short. The shorter man was once again in the company of a curious Horned Monkey, who leapt the distance between them and took to Pansy's shoulder as soon as he'd noticed the girl.

"Of course Professor." Lillianne said with a polite smile, "I'm sorry Pansy, we'll talk more later?"

"Don't worry about it," Pansy replied, parting from the older girl with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Why don't we find our genius Gryffindor then?" she asked J.P, once again starting her walk towards the Great Hall, the Horned Monkey scrambling between her shoulders.

'_Lillianne is in love with Sheridan?' _she wondered, turning onto the nearest corridor. If anything, she wondered how something like that could be possible? The two hardly knew each other. The more she thought about Lillianne and Sheridan, the harder it became to ignore the nagging question she wanted to ask._ 'Could Hermione love me? Is it even possible for a Gryffindor to love a Slytherin?' _the thought had been weighing on her mind since the Potions incident, whenever she had time to think things over things.

She couldn't care less that her house was wholly against them or that her peers looked down on her for it. Her and Hermione's relationship wasn't anything new, it was just the latest in the history of female companionships within the Wizarding world, even if the pairing was one of the most uncommon. What worried her was more of a social thing, more of what those students parents had to say. No doubt letters had already been sent off to parents from their children, about how Pansy Parkinson was dragging her family's name through the mud by dating filthy no-good-Mudblood Hermione Granger. She knew that her own parents would be furious, they would no doubt be treated like traitors for their daughter's choices.

In respect, she never had to worry about her parents, because she never saw them, but she couldn't help but wonder; would this be the line she shouldn't have crossed? She feared that if the pressure from their peers was enough, her parents might take action. Would they show up, demand her withdrawal and take her away from her studies? From her friends? From Hermione? And what about Hermione's parents? She wasn't sure about the Muggle World's history with female companionships. Would they reject them too? She knew how much Hermione loved her parents, what would she choose if they didn't accept her dating their daughter?

She had been so caught up with the possibilities of what might happen, she didn't see the other person approaching when she turned onto the final corridor, and stumbled straight into Lavender Brown.

"Oh, sorr- hell… is that you Brown?" she snarled, switching from an apologetic tone to one of disgust. "Watch where you're going."

Lavender sniffed, wiping away tears with the back of her hand. "Shove off Parkinson," she mumbled, trying to make her way around the other girl.

Pansy frowned, she couldn't help but find this situation familiar. "All right…" she began, knowing full well she was going to regret the next string of words she spoke, "Want to… uh… talk about it?"

"What?" said the slack-jawed Gryffindor, the disbelief evident on her face.

"The daft idiot… what's he gone and done this time? Have you found him shagging some other whore?" at the question, Lavender began full-out sobbing, pouring herself out to the girl without so much as a pause for breath.

"A-and I just don't understand. It wasn't even as if it were my fault, the thing with Bulstrode. I mean… it wasn't unpleasant. She was more gentle than I thought she could be, but It isn't as though I asked for more after it were done! Besides, he wasn't in his right mind clinging to Granger the way he was! He's just… he's been so terrible lately, like he's been cursed or something. It all started after that horrible woman's beast attacked him in the Forbidden Forest." she sniffed, taking a moment to catch her breath. Pansy nodded, but not before rolling her eyes at the mention of Sheridan's Summon, who in fact had barely touched the boy that night.

"Listen Brown, I don't think you should be so hung up on the pig," she began, "I mean look at what he's done to Hermione and the Patil girl. Hell, Bulstrode might not be a looker like myself or Daphne, but she isn't bad looking. You said yourself she was gentle. I bet she'd treat you a hell of a lot better then Weasel." she said. Lavender stared at her with almost a look of disappointment for suggesting she go to Millicent. "And What were you expecting with Weasel Anyway? A knight in shiny Godric Gryffindor's armor? Patil stole him from Hermione, and you stole him from Patil. A daft boyfriend who can be stolen isn't worth keeping in the first place if you ask me."

"Bulstrode's... a Slytherin…" Lavender mumbled.

"What does that make me? Some Muggles fairy? I'm not telling you to go shag her or anyone for that matter. I'm just saying she would be better company then Weasel. You have options."

"I doubt it Parkinson…"

Pansy sighed, knowing full well that she could be at this all night and she was already exhausted. And then her stomach rumbled and she couldn't have been happier. "Can we head down to dinner? I'm hungry, and if you want, we can keep talking in the Great Hall as we have out here." she suggested, relieved when Lavender nodded.

The two walked in awkward silence, entering the Great Hall without any further conversation between them. Her first instinct was to look around for Malfoy, but his bright platinum hair was nowhere to be found. Disappointed, she then set her sights on Hermione. As promised, she was seated at the Gryffindor's table with Harry, and had decided to dress in more casual clothing as well. As much as she wanted to join her girlfriend, she decided they could talk later and instead headed for Slytherin's table, even more thankful when Lavender had departed from her of her own free will, to join Neville and the plant he had been hand feeding.

"Fancy seeing you Parkinson," a familiar voice taunted.

"Fancy yourself Zabini," she retorted. Blaise then took the seat beside her.

"What I mean is, what are you doing over here?" he asked, reaching for a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"If I remember correctly Blaise, this is my house, I don't need an invitation to eat here."

"You usually eat with Granger," he argued, though it was clear that he wasn't the least bit serious.

Pansy gave him a playful smirk, watching as he raised his goblet to drink."And you've grown a pair. You snogged Potter today," she stated.. Blaise sputtered into his goblet.

"Alright there Blaise?" Daphne asked, taking to the other side of Pansy. She received an unbelieving stare from the girl, and rolled her eyes when she'd pointed out that Cho was not at her side as usual. In fact the girl was at her own table, chatting with Luna while Ginny had sat with both Harry and Hermione, it seemed that everyone was at their actual housing table tonight. While she noted this, Blaise seemed to recover from his mild shock.

"Parkinson!" he wheezed, glancing around to make sure no one had heard."How do you know about that anyway!?"

"Oh, is it the Harry thing?" Daphne asked, earning a glare from the boy as his face took on a look of embarrassment. "Oh Blaise… I didn't think it was meant to be a secret, at least it didn't look like you meant it to be, you were wearing his tie no less then 3 hours ago," she teased.

"She's right," Pansy nodded with a smirk. Blaise shifted uncomfortably, looking around a second time to make sure no one had heard. "It's not like we're going to judge you, in fact I wanted to stay and watch." she chuckled, earning a light shove from Daphne, and a scoff from Blaise, who was satisfied that his secret was safe.

"You find the oddest thing amusing Pansy." Daphne said with a shake her head and an amused grin.

"I suppose so, but can you blame me?"

"I can, you git…" Blaise muttered, unnoticed by either girl.

"Anyway, what did I miss? Anything important?"

"Just Dumbledore's speech about the upcoming holidays, and some reminders for the first years about the dangers of the Forbidden Forest…" Blaise answered, drinking down the rest of his juice.

"Oh, also over the next several days, we're to expect more changes within the castle. And there's a meeting tonight, for the Head Boys and Girls; I imagine it must have something to do with Hermione's Halloween event. Even the Prefects are supposed to attend." Daphne added. Pansy nodded as she took in the information, glancing around at the scowling faces of the other Slytherins, as they began to realize who was among them. She smiled, making them even angrier at how much she didn't care.

"Odd that Draco's skipping dinner isn't it?" she then asked, picking at her dinner. Blaise scoffed.

"This isn't the first dinner he's skipped out on, Pansy."

"It's not?"

"Of course not. Honestly Pansy, have you been that lost in Granger land?" Daphne added, pausing for a moment. "He hardly comes to classes anymore, I think he might even be ill."

"He hasn't said anything? To either of you?" she asked, to which they both shook their heads. "Odd. I saw him just before I came here though, and he said he had detention with McGonagall. Have you heard anything about that?"

"He's had detention all month Pansy, you remember his.. um.. M-Mudblood joke…" said Daphne, whispering the last part. Pansy nodded. Though she hadn't recalled when that had happened.

"You're curious all of the sudden. Why's that?" Blaise asked, watching her closely.

"Just curious," she said waving her hand. "After today with our… clan of Potter's women, it's got me thinking that I haven't spoken to him lately. I mean really spoken to him."

"That makes two of us." he said. She sighed, disappoint at having gotten nowhere.

"I think Hermione wants your attention," Daphne said, pointing the brunette out. Pansy knew right where she was and met bright brown eyes when she turned in her direction. She blushed when their gaze met, and Hermione looked down as soon as she realized that she had been spotted. Even from where she was, Pansy could make out the visible blush on her face.

"So Grangers gotten you a necklace," Blaise observed, nodding at the pendant nestled on her chest. "What did you get her?" Asking her silent permission, he reached over to get a better view of the panther-shaped pendant.

"I got her a necklace as well. Or rather, a locket."

"Is it charmed?" Daphne asked.

"It's Muggle. Hermione told me that she likes Muggle items, because they remind her of home."

"I'll bet she loves it."

"She had better! The darn thing cost a fair price. I will honestly never understand Muggle money. It's all green pieces of paper, and even their coins made no sense. I must of looked like a complete fool shopping there…"

"Oh Pansy, I think you're in love. Why else would you have gone through all the trouble?" Daphne teased, enjoying making her flustered.

"Oh shut it," she murmured, a smirk on her face.

The rest of dinner carried on with light conversation among them, about what they expected to come within the castle come Halloween. When Blaise finished a proposal of having Boggarts within every common room, Pansy felt the softest brush of lips against her cheek.

"Do you know how dreadfully boring it is to eat without you? I've grown too used to your company." Hermione whispered into her ear. Pansy shivered, but couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"I figured you and Harry would have a lot of catching up to do is all," she said. Turning she pulled Hermione into the seat between her and Daphne, her smirk turning into a wide smile when she caught the shine of the locket dangling around the Gryffindor's neck. The locket was simple, a small golden rectangular block carved like a book. Much like the one she had been given, she'd had Hermione's name finely etched across it diagonally. She beamed brushing her fingers over the surface, noting how Hermione was doing the same to her pendant. Her lips were curled into a smile when she looked up at her girlfriend.

"Do you like it?" she asked, to which Pansy smiled.

"I love It," she admitted. Hermione looked like she couldn't have been happier.

"As do I. You, Miss Parkinson, are a natural born giver," she teased.

"That I am Granger."

"The world must be at its end if Pansy Parkinson has thought about someone other then herself." said Blaise, throwing his hands up in mock horror. Daphne giggled, trying her hand at giving Pansy her best look of apology.

"Oh ha ha Zabini, shove off," she bit, tossing a dinner roll at him."But I am glad you like it Hermione." she said softly.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I promised Harry and Ginny I'd spend some time with them before tonight's meeting," said the brunette with a hint of disappointment. Pansy frowned.

"Do you know how bored I'll be?" she asked, feigning her disappointment.

"You'll just have to find some way to entertain yourself then, won't you?" Hermione teased. She giggled when Pansy's hands disappeared under her shirt, lightly tickling the skin there. "I meant some way not involving me this time Pansy."

"How dreadfully boring, fine. I'll pass the time somehow. Do I at least get a kiss before you leave me all alone?" she pressed, just loud enough for a few people around her to hear.

Hermione blushed looking down into the widening eyes of her pouting girlfriend, until she smiled and relented. She'd cupped her face gently and brought their lips together. Grinning into the kiss, Pansy reached up and slid her fingers through thick brown hair while matching the rhythm of the brunettes kisses.

"Eh-hem," came the sound of someone's clear of throat.

Breaking apart from each others hold, both girls looked up into the pale face of Professor Snape. A lock of his greasy hair draped down his face while he sneered down at them, very unamused.

"15 points, from Gryffindor. For this unsightly… display," he drawled, his disgust evident.

"P-professor?" Hermione asked, quivering with uncertainty.

"While I like many others, would… dare I say… vomit… at this repulsive spectacle. I must say it takes an considerable amount of self control to hold back such an urge. To which you do not have. Not that I condone your... relationship, need I remind you that there are far better places to express your affections other than in public?"

"Are you not going to take points from Slytherin as well, Professor?" snapped Pansy, irritated with his interruption and bias. She ignored the disapproving hisses of her housemates as she spoke.

"It's true. You can't very well punish Gryffindor and not Slytherin if they're doing the same thing Professor." Daphne pointed out, coming to Pansy's aide in an instance. "It shows… favoritism." she added, though the fact that Snape favored Slytherins above all other was no secret, even among first years. Daphne waited to see if the professor would show his obvious bias again, being that on several occasions, he had taken points from Ravenclaw when he'd caught her and Cho kissing on the cheek.

"Miss Greengrass, though be that its is, I believe that Miss Granger was the seductress in this... therefore Miss Parkinson can not be punished for falling for one of Granger's devious spells or potions. I believe… Miss Granger should return to her own table… now," said Snape, pushing aside Daphne's statement.

"I wasn't aware there was a seating order near the end of dinner, Professor." Pansy snapped, keeping her arms firmly around Hermione's waist. She respected Professor Snape, he was her favorite teacher, the only teacher she liked in fact, but that didn't excuse him from picking on her girlfriend.

"Nevertheless…" began Hermione, the brunette warily clearing her throat. "I suppose I should be going," she said, hoping to dispel the situation as soon as possible. Pansy frowned but she nodded her understanding. With a final kiss to the cheek, she released her hold of the brunette's waist. Hermione hastily said goodbye too both Blaise and Daphne before joining Harry and Ginny at the door.

"5 more points... for open defiance of a professor." she could almost hear Snape's oily delight as she departed.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, watching as five more rubies flew up into the top section of Gryffindor's hourglass, before Snape strided away from the Slytherins table.

Hermione shrugged looking over her shoulder. "The professor, like many others, disapproves of my dating Pansy. Though I'd suppose it's more of his personal dislike of me instead. So to sum it up, it's just Snape being Snape." Harry frowned, but nodded. Snape's dislike of them was not the least bit surprising, they had grown used to the professors hatred over the years. With a light Shrug, he decided not to give the greasy haired git another thought.

"Right, shall we then?" Ginny said, hooking arms between the pair before pulling them towards Gryffindors Tower, while Hermione retold the tale of her day to Harry; up to the meeting and parting with him, too Ron's odd behavior when she'd run into him at the post office.

"Well, what did he leave you then?" he asked full of curiosity when they began to climb the Grand Staircase.

"I don't know, I haven't opened it yet, and… I'm not really sure I should. It'll send the wrong message if I do." she said. As much as she wanted to fix her friendship with Ron, she was uneasy with taking gifts from the boy so quickly, doing so meant that all was forgiven. She just didn't think she was to that point yet. She'd already store Ron's gift inside her desk and planned to open it later, much later. Aside from that Hermione was still awash with happiness that Pansy had liked her gift so much. She didn't deal well with gifts; except for on holidays or special occasions, and romantic gifts were completely foreign to her, but it had all come together when she'd seen the panther pendant while on a date with Pansy. Afterward she had mentioned gift-giving in passing, in order to find out if she'd want to get something like that, but she had ended up talking about a locket she owned until it was stolen years ago. Holding the locket in her hand and pressing down on the release, she beamed at the picture of Pansy smiling shyly up at her in a way few had ever seen. Earlier tonight, she'd burst into tears when she'd opened the box to find her locket, a replica of course, not the original with her family portrait but that didn't change what it had meant. Pansy had gone to so much trouble to get that for her, she loved it and everything that Pansy did.

Ginny was right, she was in love with Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Queen. Just the thought of it made her feel giddy with anticipation.

"'Mione?" came Harry's distant voice. She blinked. "Did you hear me?" turning she look at her friends to find that they had been looking at her strangely.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said…" he began, "I think I might have a... um… boyfriend?" he whispered the last part. She gasped.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, have you two finally done it then?" she asked, smiling brightly by the time they stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

Harry sputtered.

"Done it!? Finally!? Bloody hell 'Mione! What kind of question is that? What if...what if I were to ask, 'have you and Pansy done it yet?'" he snapped. Ginny snickered while Hermione looked confused at the boy's defensiveness.

"Oh Harry, I didn't mean that, obviously. I only meant if he had asked you out, officially that is."

He blushed, shaking his head almost in disappointment. "No," he sighed deflating.

"Maybe you should grow a pair and ask him then Harry." Ginny suggested. "Honestly what is it with you three? It took Ron ages to ask out Hermione, and it took Hermione ages to say yes. Then Pansy took weeks before asking Hermione out. And now you go and snog Zabini today, but you can't imagine asking him out?" she grumbled, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Dragon dust." she muttered before walking into the entry revealed by the humming Fat Lady.

"Ginny!" Hermione called after the fiery-haired witch, rushing in after her, Harry trailing behind the pair. "Honestly Ginny, I wish it were that easy to confess to someone that you like them... or even love them," she explained, whispering the last bit even though the Common Room was almost empty, except for Dean and Seamus, who were in the middle of a game of wizards chest, and a few third years who'd been huddled together as they studied.

"What's hard about it? I confessed to Luna the moment I realized I was in love with her in our fourth year, and she told me she loved me too. For Merlin's sake, we even shagged that same night!" she said, not the least bit fazed that she had just admitted to being so bold out loud.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed surprised, staring at the other girl in shock. "Y-you've been sh-doing that?! Since your fourth year!?"

She arched her brow, and Harry glimpsed around the room to see if they'd drawn anyone's attention. "Hermione, you knew that she was coming up to my room frequently, you even let her in sometimes. What did you think we were doing in there?"

"Well you were... she was... I'd thought…" opening her mouth, the Gryffindor genius fought for an answer, but none came. The obvious choice would have been tutoring, but she'd been the one tutoring Ginny through out the classes the youngest Weasley had shared with Luna. Without an answer, she strode over to a cluster of seats and plopped down, hoping no one saw her furious blush. Ginny sat across from her with a small smirk, waiting for her to answer.

"OY!" Harry hollered, drawing the attention of both girls back towards him. There was a crash at the same time he had yelled, followed by the sound of both Dean and Seamus falling out of their chairs, one had even managed to knock over their Wizard's chess set on the way down; sending pieces flailing across the room. A pair of fleshy-colored straws stretched taut into view, leading from their ears to the ends in Harry's grasp. The third years chuckled, while Dean and Seamus shook their heads in an attempt to recover from the noise delivered through the Weasley Extendable Ears. Tossing the ends aside, Harry sat at Hermione's side, putting his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

A moment passed before everyone went back to their own activities and Ginny gave Hermione another sly smirk.

"The lioness within know's what she wants," she purred. Hermione shifted in thought.

"I suppose... it's quite obvious I mean. You do tend to advance towards what you want." she mumbled after a silent moment. "How do you do it Gin?" she asked with a gentle sigh, realizing that this wasn't something she'd be able to think through.

"Shagging? hmmm well you see, Hermione, when two people love each other very much, they- "

"You know very well what I mean Ginerva Weasley!" she scolded, Ginny giggled. "How do you do it, I mean I've seen you with Luna, the both of you just fit so well together. And… well you… I want to have what the two of you have, but with Pansy. You have this connection between you, and no one can deny it." she said. Harry claimed the next round of Wizard chess so that the two girls could talk in private.

"It's not that difficult, 'Mione; Luna and I just are, but that's not to say we started off that way. When I first met her I had the same thoughts everyone else had. She was a little odd, and she couldn't stand me." Ginny said. Hermione blinked, surprised since Luna had never shown any indication of that.

"Luna? Our Luna? She... couldn't stand you?" she asked, not believe what she had heard.

"She'd never admit it, but she must have found me infuriating. She still won't say why, but it didn't matter. One day everything changed, I saw her in fourth year and things just clicked, I had to have her. It made no sense, but it's not supposed to, you know?" Ginny breathed, momentarily lost in memory. "Sometimes you see someone every day and never have a second thought about them, and then you suddenly see them in another way and everything's different. For all you know, you may have had a crush on Pansy since you first saw her your first year."

Hermione frowned. "Nonsense, we hated each other. We could barely stand to be in each other's presence."

"Maybe that was just how you were covering up your actual emotions?"

Hermione couldn't think of an answer to that either. Thinking back, the first time she'd ever seen Pansy had been in Potions class. She'd finished early and had been, for a lack of better words, boasting; by showing Ron how to properly stir his cauldron, so that he could try to save his burning potion. Pansy had made some remark about her thick hair and overly large front teeth and it had caught her attention. She still remembered the look of disgust that she'd seen on her face. She'd never seen anything like it before, sure she'd had bullies before Hogwarts but they'd never given her that look before, the look of utter hatred. She had then spent the whole night crying, confused that someone could be that cruel with a single glance. And that'd been the way of things ever since, with the two of them at odds: her constantly outshining Pansy in classes; while Pansy found every way to infuriate her.

She couldn't help but wonder; could Pansy have really cared for her all that time? Underneath almost six years of constant teasing? "I'm not sure I understand." she said turning to her best friend. "She hated me, you've heard some of the things she said about me, and the things she said to me."

"Okay, think of it this way. How did it feel the very, and I mean very, first time you kissed her?" Ginny asked, trying to guide her to a realization.

"Confused?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, no. I mean… deep down, I know you were confused, and probably nervous, but there was something else, something that made you like her after a single kiss."

Hermione nodded, thinking back to her and Pansy's first kiss. How much passion there had been and the fire it had sparked inside her. The other girl had been incredibly soft, much softer than she thought she'd be. It hadn't been a hungry kiss like when she'd kissed Viktor, or messy like it'd been with Ron. It was a thousand times better, gentler, sweet… almost as if… as if…

"As if we should have been doing it all this time." she murmured. She gasped and Ginny laughed, clapping her hands together..

"And there you have it 'Mione. It doesn't have to make sense and it probably never will, but it doesn't matter, the two of you are together, you're happy and it's about bloody time you two got it over with and shagged." she teased.

"Ginny!" Hermione shrieked, tossing one of the couch pillows at the younger girl's face. "You're impossible!"

"Is that anyway to thank your bestfriend after she's given you some enlightenment on your true, burning love and desire?" Ginny giggled, using the pillow as a shield against Hermione's further attempts to beat her with another one.

"Ginerva… Weasley… you… are… insufferable!" Hermione giggled, squealing when Ginny turned the tables and flipped her onto her back before beginning her own assault. Rolling, the two toppled onto the floor until they laid sprawled out in a giggling fit; Ginny laid on top of the brunette too comfortable to move.

"To think, you could be doing a more...intimate version of th-eep!" she yelped. Hermione had smacked her full-on the face with her pillow, and giggled. She chuckled and started idly playing with the younger girl's fiery hair.

"You two are getting along as usual." Harry chuckled, leaning over the sofa to look stare down at them.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, the women of Potter's Clan are very close." Ginny grinned after pulling the pillow from her face and saw the confusion spreading on Harry's.

"A...ha.. and either one of you mind telling me what the bloody hell that is?"

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Hermione said, looking over Ginny's head. "It was Luna's idea, but I suppose…we've all taken to it. You see, she's under the impression that with the addition of Daphne, Blaise, Pansy, as well as some of the Hufflepuffs, we were in need a new group name. And well, you just happen to be center of it. Just don't let it go to your head."

Harry frowned at what she implied at the end.

"You can't fault her for warning you," purred Ginny. "Merlin knows how often that happens."

"I didn't even say anything!" he hissed, folding his arms and looking at them disapprovingly.

"You didn't have too," both girls answered simultaneously, giggling until they were interrupted by a disgusted groan.

"What are you shagging Ginny now too?" Ron grumbled, watching how Ginny had been sprawled on top of Hermione. Smirking up at her brother, she purposely wiggled on top of the brunette, earning a surprised squeak from the older girl. Ron frowned his own disapproval. Trying his best to ignore his little sister he cleared his throat."Hermione…?" he started, sounding like a little child who knew they'd done something wrong. "Can, uh… can we talk?"

Completely caught off-guard, she blinked. Ron hadn't spoken to her since the incident in Potions, unless you counted the situation at the post office, but that hadn't been a real conversation.

"What is it Ronald?" she asked, looking towards Harry who shrugged.

"I mean, alone?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea mate. I mean… what do you think Hermione?"

She frowned. The idea of being alone with Ron made her uneasy, but what was she supposed to do? Spend the rest of her time at Hogwarts, maybe her life, avoiding the boy? For all that he'd done, he was still her best friend's brother and they had at least another school year together. Swallowing, she nodded.

"It's alright Harry, Ron and I can talk. We can be civil," she said, easing herself out from under Ginny so that she could follow the redheaded boy over to one of the further corners of the room. She'd looked over her shoulder to make sure that Harry and Ginny were still in sight as she followed, she didn't think Ron would try anything but having her friends nearby was reassuring. "What is it Ronald?" she asked again, folding her arm tightly.

Ron frowned, eyeing her up and down, "You didn't open it…"

"Don't tell me you want to talk about gifts, Ronald," she said, her eyes narrowing with suspicion at what he had expected to find. He nodded.

"I just thought maybe you'd open it… yeah? It took bloody ages to pick it out. I thought we'd be alright again you know?" he paused, waiting. When she didn't say anything he continued. "Look I know, I've been a prat, I've not been fair to you, and… well… bloody hell.. I'm sorry okay? I miss you Hermione, honest I do."

Hermione frowned, turning his words over and over. She felt like he had meant it, and she'd never wanted to hold a grudge. She found it surprising, but she had missed having him around as well. Any romantic feelings were gone, but she had wanted to stay friends with the boy. And not just her either, she knew that Harry had been missing the boy as well, even going so far as to spend time with him in secret. She needed to confront him about that, too tell him that she understood why he couldn't sever a friendship with someone almost like a brother to him and that he didn't need to sneak around anymore.

"I miss you too Ron," she admitted, biting the side of her mouth when she looked into the taller boy's eyes, looking to see if he was asking as the friend she once knew. Ron smiled hopeful and she frowned. "Don't misunderstand, I miss you, but as a friend and nothing more." She said. He frowned and deflated again, as if she'd gone right out and punched him.

"We could change that Hermione, we… could, you could..." he whispered.

"No, we can't, I don't feel for you that way anymore. I love Pansy." she whispered. "And that's the truth of it," she could feel her face heating up the moment the words left her mouth, and he frowned even more.

"No you don't. You're just trying to spite me…" he mumbled, his frown was turning into the scowl that he usually wore.

"You have a girlfriend Ronald, and while you may not care about Lavender, she cares about you." Hermione argued, keeping her tone neutral to avoid setting him off.

"It's not the same… it's different now…"

"Why? Because I'm not the boring book-worm you made me out to be even when we were dating? You can't just do that, you don't cheat on someone and then decide you want them because they're… pretty?" She'd meant it to be accusing, but it had come off as a question. Pansy told her millions of times that she was pretty, but she had never taken her at her word.

"But, Hermione I know there's something still there, please…" he said, taking her hand into his own. When he looked down directly into her eyes, she felt uneasy.

"Ron, let go…" she said firmly.

"One half of me is yours, and the other half—my own half, I'd call it—belongs to you too. If it's mine, then it's yours, and so I'm all yours…" he mumbled, his cheeks turning bright red as the words stumbled out.

Despite herself, she couldn't help but smile at the quote. "You actually read the book I loaned you?" Ron smiled again, nodding like an eager child.

"Does that impress you?" he asked, looking hopeful again.

"It's rather flattering, Ronald, but quoting my favorite poet doesn't change anything. Besides, Pansy already does that." She hadn't thought about saying it out loud, but she had. Everything kept going back to the girl she loved. The smile was gone and Ron was furious again. He dropped her hand.

"Her again! How do you even know she loves you? How do you know its not just some joke? Maybe it's some sort of sick bet she's using you to win?" he hissed.

Hermione was getting worried as he kept switching from trying to win her over to fuming with rage, but more so she was getting tired of it."Well, I suppose if she doesn't love me and it is all just a game, I'll be back to the way you left me months ago, wont I?" she snapped at him. For a brief moment his eyes held a sad look, but they were replaced with anger. As he started to speak he raised his hand, his mouth open in mid-speech, when all of a sudden, he tensed up and stood a bit straighter as if he'd been shocked with electricity. Hermione glanced behind him and saw that Sheridan was standing there. The tall, French summoner with an overly large rat on her shoulder, both stared down at the younger boy as he stiffly turned around.

Sheridan blinked, cocking her head to the side almost like a bird. Looking from Ron's open mouth to his clenched fist, and narrowed her eyes. Ron swallowed a thick swallow, and Sheridan leaned around him, regarding Hermione with an eyebrow raised in concern.

"Everything's fine." she said, nodding her assurance. "We're finished, but what are you doing here?"

Sheridan gave a slow nod, looking over at Ron who had taken the chance to sneak away from the older woman. "I 'ave come to for you, Mademoiselle Weasley, Monsieur Longbottom, and Monsieur McLaggen, Professor Dumblydor wished zat I did so, so 'ere I am." she answered. Hermione gasped, looking over at the hourglass clock in the middle of the room.

"Oh heavens is it that time already? I had't realized how long we'd been here, it seems like we'd only just got in. Gin are you ready then?" she called, seeing the redhead from behind Neville, who had come into the room at some point along with Cormac McLaggen. As soon as the latter boy met her gaze he gave her a wide smile that she only returned out of politeness. He'd been watching her all year, even more so since she'd been dating Pansy. Whether it was rudeness or curiosity, she found it rather irritating.

"Zen we will go now? Oui?" asked Sheridan, not at all caring that her rat companion was nibbling away at the shoulder of her sleeve. Hermione nodded, bidding Harry a goodnight with a kiss to the cheek and saying a silent goodbye too Ron before she, Neville, Ginny, and Cormac followed the older woman out of the Common Room.

"Dare I ask what that little exchange between you and my brother was about?" Ginny asked, descending the stairs two steps at a time.

"He's still very much convinced that my relationship with Pansy is a phase. Though, for a moment he had seemed to want to patch things up between us. I don't know Ginny. He's completely barking."

"Yeah, we'll he'd say the same thing about you."

"Yes, but I'm exceptionally perspective and can tell when I'm completely barking." she said, imitating a haughty gesture and raising her nose a little. Ginny giggled.

"You're brilliant Hermione, and Ron's just going to have to get over the fact you're with someone else now. He can be so thick… but you know that."

"Are all men like zis? Is zat to say, women make better companions zen?" Sheridan asked, glancing over her shoulder at the pair.

Hermione shook her head, familiar with Sheridan's inexperience regarding relationships, especially with men, who the woman had confessed to find very unappealing. "Not all men, just the exceptionally pig-headed sort." she explained, Ginny nodded.

Sheridan nodded, content with the explanation. Hermione was sure she had meant to ask more about relationships, since she wasn't sure how to go about courting a certain other teaching assistant, but if she wasn't going to ask, she wasn't going to push it.

"What do you suppose this meeting is about?" Neville asked, deciding to deflect the conversation away from anything to do with Ron.

Sheridan smiled and winked over her shoulder at the boy, while Hermione kissed him on the cheek, beaming brightly. "It's a surprise," she whispered, unable to stop the excited giggle that bubbled up as she thought about what tonight's meeting was about. Nothing was guaranteed, but she had hoped that everyone would see eye to eye with her in her proposal.

The small group entered the Great Hall to find it empty except for a single table where several Prefects, Head Boys, and Head Girls were seated. It looked as if they were all divided into groups based on their houses, something that was a little confusing to Hermione until she got closer to the table. Someone, who she didn't doubt was Malfoy, had branded nameplates declaring where 'Mudblood and Blood Traitors' were to sit. She'd frowned seeing the nameplates while Ginny cursed under her breath, shooting the Slytherin a hateful glare from where he sat, barely visible in the edges of the shadows.

"Why that little-" she began, reaching for her wand, but Hermione stopped her with a firm hand.

"Don't bother Gin, he's not worth it."

"Doesn't mean I wouldn't like it," she said through gritted teeth, slipping her hand free of Hermione's to wave and replace the nameplate with one that read "Gryffindor" in large, golden print. Hermione smiled at her friend's skill and gave her silent approval before she scanned the people assembled there. Each house looked to be represented by 4 people, except for Slytherin since Pansy, Daphne, and Blaise had yet to show up. Sheridan, she noted, had retreated to the farthest corner of the room where candle light didn't reach.

Waited for everyone to gather, she looked up at the enchanted ceiling, and noted that it was clouded over. Frowning, she hoped that it wasn't an ominous sign.

'_oh… I hope I've not made a mess of things…' _she thought. As the minutes dragged on, a wave of nervousness washing over her. What if Professor Dumbledore thought her idea was silly and denied her? What if she made a fool of herself in front of Pansy, Ginny, and everyone else? How could she even have considered such a thing as a haunted maze? She could already imagine the insults and comments Malfoy would have. He'll have spread it to the entire school by morning and everyone would know and laugh at her-

"Hey stranger…" a voice said, cutting through her worries while a pair of strong, slender arms slipped around her waist. Her nervousness vanished and she relaxed into the embrace, turning a little to meet her girlfriend's blue eyes. Pansy wasted no time greeting her with several kisses, making her giggle and push away just a little.

"Honestly Pansy, we saw each other no less then an hour or two ago," Hermione protested, although she returned each kiss with the same passion and giggled more when she was rewarded with kiss to the forehead.

"You're not exactly complaining," Pansy purred.

"No, I suppose I'm not," she mused, stifling a squeal when Pansy darted her hands under her shirt and tickled her.

"I think I might be sick if I have to endure another moment of this," Malfoy cried in disgust, thumping his fist against the table. "Fancy seeing you Parkinson. I'd bet that the only reason you showed was because your Mudblood whore was here too. Otherwise you'd be off shagging, how's that been?" he sneered, stepping into the light so that the girls could see him clearly. For a moment, Hermione couldn't believe that the person in front of them was Malfoy: he had looked ill, deathly pale with dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. she couldn't be sure but he looked like he'd lost a considerably amount of weight as well.

"Don't call her that Draco," Pansy said, releasing her hold of Hermione's waist. She may have felt sorry for the platinum-haired boy, but there was no excuse for saying the things he did.

"What's it like? Shagging someone with dirty blood? It must be fantastic, because you go back for more. Is it a turn on to be tainted? Is that it?" Malfoy continued.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, are you still on about Pansy and Hermione's relationship?" Cho asked, making her way to where Daphne was seated at the Gryffindor area, and sat in her lap.

"Apparently so…" came Daphne's murmured reply. Hermione guessed that she had had her fill of the boy's prejudice and spite as well.

"Ridiculous…" Cho mumbled her agreement, greeting her own girlfriend in a similar manner that Pansy had.

"You're right Chang, it is bloody ridiculous that Parkinson would considers shagging a Mudblo-"

"I would not finish zat statement Monsieur Malfoy," Sheridan warned in a sing-songy manner, almost taunting him to defy her. The older woman emerged from the darkness, and behind her something snorted from under the cover of the shadows. Before anyone had the time to react however, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open with a loud thud, drawing everyone's attention to the two figures who had just entered.

"Good evening Miss Lightrose. I take it you will be joining us tonight then?" Dumbledore's soft voice somehow bounced off the walls and filled the space so that everyone heard him, even though he spoke above a whisper. Following alongside the headmaster was Professor Snape, who as usual looked none-too-thrilled to be there. Taking a seat at the head of the table, he motioned everyone to get settled as well. "Good evening students. I am sure many of you have questions as to why I have summoned you here tonight, questions I am sure will be answered soon," the Headmaster said, Snape took a stand at his side. When no one voiced any questions or comments he turned towards Hermione, a soft smile forming beneath his beard. "Shall we begin then, Miss Granger? I do believe you have something… thrilling to share?" he said, a bright twinkle in his eye.

Nodding she took her stand. _'This is it Hermione, no turning back now.' _she thought to herself, she took a breath. "Yes Professor Dumbledore," she began, clearing her throat as her voice threatened to give out. "As we all know… um… Halloween is just days away, and with it comes the Halloween feast, something the students no doubt look forward to each year. That is the tradition that we all know, and as grand as the feast and festivities are, this year I want to do something extra to supplement the efforts of our Headmaster and Professors. I thought that… perhaps we could go for something a tad more frightening this year." she paused to catch her breath and waited for a response, when there was none she continued. "I-I'm sure that many of you remember that a number of years ago, a mountain troll was released into the castle, and no doubt you recall the fright that those events imparted on us, no matter what year you may have been in," she paused again, recalling the fear of encountering the beast in the girls lavatory her first year, before she continued. "I wanted to do something with that same level of excitement, to present a fear and give the school a healthy adrenaline rush fitting the Halloween spirit.

"Bloody hell Mudblood…" snorted Malfoy, ignoring both Sheridan and Pansy's glares. "You're suggesting to release another Mountain Troll through the school for some ruddy Halloween stunt?"

"Of course not Malfoy." she said, bracing herself for what was to come. She knew that he was going to have nasty things to say after she announced her plans, but she'd come this far with both Ginny and Neville nodding their approval. "No, not through the school, but through a within the Quidditch Pitch."

The room was silent after she finished. She could have sworn she could hear her own heart beat waiting for the reactions.

"Bloody hell! Did I hear you right, Granger?" someone said, their voice cracking in surprise. She couldn't be sure who had spoken but it was clear they weren't her biggest supporter. "You want to turn the pitch into a maze? That's crazy!" they continued.

'_Here we go…' _she gave a mental sigh.

"Exactly! Have you gone completely mental? Why should we sacrifice the pitch for your silly scheme? What about the Quidditch teams? They don't need to practice anymore because your 'festivities' are more important?" huffed Malfoy, furious with her seemly outrageous idea.

She had expected this kind of resistance. The idea of touching the Quidditch pitch was taboo for any Quidditch fan, and Malfoy of course would be the first to voice complaints.

"Simmer down Malfoy. Your precious Quidditch Pitch will be back to normal the following morning."

"Not bloody likely! A maze? Who the devil thought of that? Aren't we already having a bloody dance?" Malfoy snapped, trying anything to shoot down her plan.

"Yes of course, I just thought that perhaps the older students would like something more frightening this year. I'm not saying that the Halloween feast isn't thoroughly enjoyed, but I thought some would appreciate something that suited the event. Something different like a friendly scare to set them on edge."

"A friendly scare? This must be some sort of Muggle thing," he spat. "It's pathetic, how typical…wasting our time on this… this nonsense! That's what it is!"

"Now hold on Malfoy," the Ravenclaws Head Boy spoke up for the first time that night. If she remembered correctly, his name was Raymond Chaisty and he was one of Ravenclaws chasers. "I think Granger might be on to something."

"And you might be on your way to-"

"Draco..." Snape drawled, silencing the boy with a stare. "It is only fair to let Miss Granger make her case, as ridiculous as it is."

"I don't think it's ridiculous, I think it's a fantastic idea." Hufflepuffs Head girl, Cynthia Gauge, spoke up. Hermione smiled a little at her friend, who had been one of the first Hufflepuffs to accept her and Pansy's relationship with no fuss. "Is there going to be something special about the maze? If we do it that is…" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking of something in the manner of… a haunted maze, or something similar. Students would have to venture through the maze and overcome obstacles and other creatures just like the Tri-wizard candidates had to for their final challenge. There'd be nothing dangerous like then of course, the creatures would be provided by Miss Lightrose and her summoning abilities so she'd have a close hold on all of them."

"That's not a bad idea, It sounds pretty fun the more you tell about it." Antony Leatherby, another Hufflepuff, spoke up. The short and pudgy Prefect nodded his head while everyone thought about what Hermione had just proposed. "Though… with a curfew for the younger students, I suppose that would leave the fifth years and up…" he thought aloud, "so there should be some kind of award if they were to complete the course, right? Otherwise there'd be no reason to run through it." Hermione beamed, happy that few were already joining in, at least with ideas.

"Yes of course!" she exclaimed. "Their efforts shouldn't go to waste, even if it's all in the spirit of fun. A little competition spices it up even more. I'd intended there to be a prize in the end, though I wasn't quite sure what would be a suitable reward to the victors."

"What about a broom?" Chaisty asked, which started an excited discussions among most of the students there.

"Well I suppose that would be a fitting item considering the locale, though not everyone likes to fly so it wouldn't really appeal to them. It's no secret I don't. I mean can any of you really see me on a broom?" she answered, turning just in time to see Pansy bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at the image. There were a few laughs around the room before everyone turned back to thinking about a suitable prize.

"I'd prefer a magic carpet, they're quite rare here, and far safer then a broom," said Cynthia."Though that also faces the issue that not everyone likes to fly. I for one prefer the ground as well so it wouldn't be much to me."

"What about a customized snitch? They're known to have flesh memories, and they can come in several colors!" Cormac McLaggen exclaimed, "I think it's a fitting prize." Hermione shook her head again, seeing a Ravenclaw Prefect doing the same.

"If I may... children. Do think about your suggestions and be sensible. Broomsticks? A rare flying carpet? Who do you expect to pay for this? I don't imagine that many of you have the coin laying around to purchase these." Snape cut in, hushing everyone with a stern look of disinterest.

"Now now Severus." Dumbledore began just above a whisper. "Let them gather their ideas before we get into details such as finances. It is their right to dream with no boundaries. And as this event will have the backing of Hogwarts, the school will help with the prize, within reason. Continue, Miss Granger. I too am rather interested in this maze."

"Thank you Professor;" she nodded, turning back to the decision at hand. "And again, I'm not sure it would be to everyone's tastes. Many of us love Quidditch, but some love it less. Perhaps a Remembrall then?" she suggested, but saw almost everyone shake their head before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"As useful as those things are, they're not that uncommon. Fact is, most everyone's already got at least one at home and they tend to last forever." Pansy whispered against her.

"Oh.." she replied biting her lip in thought.

"What…about a charmed ball…" began Cho, Hermione had forgotten that she was the Head Girl for Ravenclaw, with all the discussion, she had been silent the entire time. "Of course it's nothing too special, but maybe we could charm it with a sort of summoning spell like a magical dumbwaiter? For example, you could tell it what you wanted and then it could retrieve the item, held it inside itself, and present it to you." Hermione thought about it and beamed at the brilliant idea.

"Cho! That's brilliant!" she exclaimed, bouncing in excitement. Pansy and many of the others nodded in agreement. Daphne rewarded her with a kiss. "And the rest of you?"

"Well I love it, something new is never a bad thing," answered Cynthia.

"I agree!" Chaisty said with a bright toothy grin, looking to be just as excited as Hermione herself.

Cho giggled and clapped her fingertips together. "And You already know my decision, Hermione."

"I'm happy with that, and I'm glad it's so unique." Daphne added brightly. "After all, you already have me designing the maze."

"I think we're all decided then." Pansy said, sitting down and pulling a surprised Hermione into her lap. Ginny and Neville made their agreement known as well, with Cormac and Leatherby echoing them. In turn, each of the houses Prefects voiced or nodded their agreements to the maze as well until it was down to the Slytherin Head Girl and Boy. "Well, looks like it's just you and me Draco." she mused, wrapping her arms around Hermione's waist.

"And I suppose you're going with Granger's decision since you're dating her? Isn't that right Parkinson?" Malfoy shot back. She rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Of course I agree, and not for the reasons you said. What does my dating Hermione have to do with anything? It's a bloody good idea and you just won't admit it. Quit being a prat, we can do this with or without your help." she said. Malfoy had given her and Hermione a poisonous glare; as much as he hated it, those were the facts.

Satisfied with the outcome, Hermione leaned comfortable against Pansy, and turned her attention to the Headmaster, who regarded her silently, the twinkle still in his eye.

"Now that, that is settled. I thank you Miss Granger, and everyone for coming out tonight. The maze will be a thrilling addition to this our Hallow's Eve this year." The elder wizard looked over to the shadowed part of the room. "I wish to thank you Miss Lightrose. I believe you joined us tonight on our dear Hermione's behalf?"

"Oui, Professor," came the response out of the dark.

"And if I am not mistaken, you've brought a friend?" he said. Everyone had turned to look, some having forgotten that the woman was there at all.

She gave a soft chuckle. "Oui, Professor Dumblydor. May I?"

"By all means miss Lightrose. Please proceed. Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded. Once again took the stand, "um, since we've come to the agreement that we are in fact going to do the maze. I thought it would be a fantastic idea to use creatures the students would not be familiar with." she motioned Sheridan to come forward, since demonstration would give a better idea than her talking all night about it.

"Come now," Sheridan spoke at a whisper, her back to the rest of the room as she came into view, motioning and cooing, almost as if she were talking to a child. Slowly the outline of an enormous creature came into view, its heavy foot steps echoing with each step it took. There was a snort, or rather, what Hermione had suspected was a heavy breath as Sheridan continued speaking. "Non, zey will not 'arm you, you are safe wiz me." she cooed, coaxing her summoned creature into the light.

It was large and Humanoid shaped, much like Bo but it had towered a good 15 to 20 inches above Sheridan's head. Its entire body was covered with long, rust-colored fur, growing shorter the closer it was to its hyena-like face, where the skin showed. Its face and clawed hands stood out as a dull, stone-like gray against its fur. It looked around at the unfamiliar place and at the students with yellow eyes, its hands clutching onto the large battle-hammer. As menacing as it looked, Sheridan kept cooing as though it were the one that was frightened. The french woman's hand dwarfed by comparison as she placed hers on the back of her summons hand to soothe it.

Someone squeaked as it took a final step into view, and then there was a clatter as a chair fell over. Hermione turned to see who it was and found Malfoy cowering behind Dumbledore while everyone else, except those of Potter's Clan, had gotten up and taken a few steps back.

"Bloody hell! What the devil is that Granger!?" Leatherby cried out, the boy's shout had caused the creature to respond with an open-mouthed snarl. The fangs that it showed had caused the cowering students to take another step back, almost as if it were going to make a run at them at any moment.

"Please, do not shout…" Sheridan spoke above her whisper, soothing her summon again with soft cooing noises. " 'E does not like ze small room, it 'as made 'im irritable…" she said, the students jumping involuntary when the creature plopped down with a thud and whined like a pouting child.

"Merlin's… what is it?" asked Cynthia, her voice a hoarse squeak. Hermione smiled before she made her way to Dumbledore's side, with Snape staring up at the beast, his mouth open in shock while Dumbledore watched on in marvel.

"First, his name is Bubba… and se-"

"Bubba? Who's the ruddy moron who named it that?!" Malfoy hissed, but he was silenced when Bubba brought his hammer down on the table and reduced a good section of it to splinters. It started to growl, furious and Hermione looked to Sheridan in confusion, only to find that her own expression had darkened as she regarded the boy.

"Mon little sister 'ad named 'im," she growled. "It would not be wise, to insult 'er in front of me Monsieur Malfoy," she said, patting Bubba's clenched fist until it regained a solid hold of its hammer once again.

Malfoy trembled.

Cho, with her wand at the ready, pointed to the table and muttered, "Reparo.." watching with satisfaction as the splinters gathered and reassembled back into a whole table.

Clearing her throat, Hermione continued, "secondly, Bubba is a Gnoll, a crossbreed of a gnome and a troll. And despite that display, he's not prone to random violence that trolls are known for. He's very quite gentle. Although I do suppose that even a room as big as the Great Hall must be confining since he is used to open spaces.

"And his fur is… well it's so soft," Cho added, having already met the creature previously at Sheridan's cottage. At the girl's touch Bubba, seemed to relax, nuzzling his giant head against her tiny hands.

"Alright Granger," squeaked Leatherby, feeling that he had made a wrong choice in agreeing with the Gryffindor. "Lets hear it, what are we supposed to do with this creature?"

"He's to chase the students of course," Hermione stated mater-of-factly. "Through the maze should they cross his path."

"Chase the students?" said Cynthia, emerging from behind her peers.

She nodded, holding her hand out to the other girl, to which she tentatively took. "You see Bubba, along with several other creatures will provide the scare and urge the students on to the right path. The maze will change paths, and as it does so, it brings forth new challenges, or rather, obstacles," she explained, leading the girl towards the creature currently looking down at Cho. "It's alright. Hold out your hand, like you would a dog." she said reassuringly, watching when Cynthia began to squirm in fear.

"Will wands be allowed?" asked one of Ravenclaw Prefects.

"Yes of course, being as there will be any number of creatures, which while they won't harm you they tend to be... mischievous." she answered, guiding Cynthia's hand to Bubba's, at which the creature seemed to purr towards.

"But Gr- Hermione…" began Cynthia, a short chuckle escaping her lips when she began petting him on her own."Where does this put the rest of us? And if… Bubba… is to chase students through the maze, what if they get lost?"

"Fairies…" Daphne answered.

"Fairies? Bloody hell…" snorted Malfoy. Both Cho and Daphne frowned.

"What's wrong with them Malfoy?" Daphne asked with bated breath.

"Fairies are known to glow, and I've read in Muggle stories, where Muggles see fairies as a guiding when lost on travels. I'm sure we can ask them to help lead the students to a safe area." Cho finished.

"Glad to know you, Greengrass, and Granger have it all planned out…" he murmured, leering at the trio.

"Alright then Draco, what do you suppose we do then?" snapped Pansy, tired of his constant complaints and comments. "You're the only one who seems unsatisfied with anything anyone has to say, so let's hear it."

"Shove off Parkinson… I've nothing to say to a House Traitor, or a Mudblood Shagging whor-"

"Don't call her that!" both Hermione and Pansy snapped. Pansy reached for her wand.

"Mister Malfoy…" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall, bring the attention to everyone, even Bubba. "I have spoken to you about keeping things civil in the past. Your beliefs are your own, but we do not use that language within these walls… 10 points from Slytherin."

"But she's dating-"

"Hogwarts doesn't concern itself with the relationships of students, unless it poses a risk to the welfare of other students." Dumbledore stated with firm voice, his playful twinkle gone as he stared at the boy. Not even Snape dared to step in, instead he shook his head, signaling the boy to stop.

"Wait till my father hears about this! It's sickening is what it is, they're corrupting students!" he argued.

"Enough Draco." Pansy hissed, stepping closer to the boy. Quit being a prat and get over the fact that I am dating Hermione. You're just being pathetic."

"I'm being pathetic?! I swear, if I didn't know any better I'd say you've become one them. You and Greengrass! Is that what shagging women does to you? Turns you traitor to your own house?"

"Who's to say? Perhaps we should pay a little visit to your chosen one? If memory serves right Draco, your chosen one isn't Slytherin either!" she shouted, causing the platinum-haired boy to back down amongst everyone's whispers.

"S-shut it Parkinson! Before I hex you!"

"Enough…" Dumbledore said once he took his stand, "Professor Snape, if you would be so kind, please escort Mister Malfoy for a bit of fresh air."

"Certainly Professor." Snape answered, "Come along Malfoy…." he said, giving the boy a look of almost disapproval before he led the boy out. Malfoy gave an irritated grunt, but he didn't argue and followed the head of his house without another word.

"Insufferable prat…" Pansy mumbled, watching as he took his leave. She frowned. _'Honestly Draco… just when had I lost all connections with you… what is going on? What are you hiding from me? What am I supposed too do with you know?' _she wondered.

"Pansy?" Hermione called, touching her on her shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, what was that you said?" she blinked, realizing she must have missed something.

"Cynthia's just proposed a fantastic idea," she said, "She was right, with the way current things are planned, none of us would have anything to do. So she suggested we use a few transformation spells."

"Transformation spells? Don't you mean Transfigurations?" she asked. Hermione nodded.

"Right, I got excited, but it's the same idea."

Pansy nodded, now feeling very intrigued. "Okay? What about it?"

"Well, I rather think Parkinson would make a most frightening creature." said Cynthia, she and Anthony approaching beside them.

Hermione was almost giddy and Pansy blinked a second time, curious about what else the brunette had planned for Halloween.

Another hour passed before Dumbledore released his students back to their dormitories, bidding them good night and good luck with the upcoming event. "Well done, Miss Granger," he said, the twinkle back in his eye and the a grin on his face. "My only regret, is that I cannot take part in the contest. But perhaps you'll allow me to have a run at the maze regardless?" he asked, Hermione nodded, thankful that it had gone as well as it did. With a slight nod the Professor left, several students trickling out behind him, bidding each other good night until the group from Potter's Clan was left, watching as Sheridan vanished her creature with a wave.

"I think that went over well. don't you?" said Hermione leaning against Pansy, who mumbled against her shoulder. "Oh Pansy," she giggled.

"Don't 'Oh Pansy' me Hermione… I'm exhausted. You might be used to spending your nights at long meetings but I for one am not," she mumbled.

"Then, I suppose that means you had better head straight to bed then. These next three days are going to be busy."

"Don't you mean, we had better go to bed? You aren't actually thinking of leaving me to sleep all alone tonight are you?"

"Honestly Pansy, what on earth will you do without me for a single night? You know very well, that we hardly get enough sleep when we sleep together…" she said, her voice trailing when not only Ginny, but Sheridan raised a brow at her and blushed. "Oh honestly you two…."

"What?" Ginny giggled, folding her arms behind her back.

"Oui, I did not say anyz'ing!" Sheridan huffed.

"You were thinking it, the both of you! I know what you're getting at and its not that." she huffed. Pansy let out a rather long and dramatic sigh.

"You do realize… that I'll be up all night, in my boring old room, thinking of you, and I won't get a single moment of sleep anyway, don't you?" she said with a pout, circling her arms around Hermione's waist again.

"Well then, Miss Parkinson… I do believe that you may need a sleeping draught, if you hope for any sleep tonight." Hermione teased, turning within Pansy's embrace, so that she could kiss her before trying to slip out. When she found she couldn't get out of the vice-like grip, both Blaise and Daphne shared an amused smirk

"Im afraid that wont do either…"

Hermione frowned, feeling concerned that her girlfriend might have been hinting that she was ill, "Why not?"

"Because, I'm sure to have dreams about a certain Muggle-born Know-it-all," she said matter-of-factly. "Although, she is rather cute, but she's a bit of a bookworm. I have no idea what she could possible see in a dusty old book, but though I supposed I've found that rather sexy about her," she purred. Hermione blushed and the two swayed together.

"Is that so?"

"Very much so… And now she expects me to sleep all alone, when I've gotten so used to sleeping with her… its hardly any fair!" she growled feeling playful.

"I suppose… she'll just have to make it up to you Miss Parkinson," she whispered, leaning her head in for a gentle kiss, to which Pansy returned with eager. When they broke apart She smiled, but stood firm on her choice. "But, it'll have to be until after Halloween, because we're sleeping in separate beds until it's done with."

"Hermione…"

"Oh Pansy, it's only three nights. I'm sure you'll manage somehow. Behave will you?" She said, using the tone of voice when her decision was final.

"I don't see the problem with sharing a bed like we always do." Pansy argued.

"There isn't a problem, I just think that we'd both be better off if we got more then a handful of hours of sleep at night. I don't understand the problem." she said, confused why they were arguing about such a simple idea.

"Oh, of course you don't understand the problem. You're the brightest witch of our year, you know all the advance spells, but you don't understand… well… this?" Pansy huffed, using one hand to point back and forth between the two of them. "Don't tell me, that I'm the only one who doesn't like the idea of sleeping alone."

"Pansy? Merlin's sake, it's only for three nights…" Blaise said, trying to ease the tension that was building.

"Shove off Blaise, you don't understand… "

"I'm not entirely sure I understand…I don't very much like the idea either, Pansy, but..-"

"Whatever Granger. We'll do it your way alright? I haven't a choice anyway." she bit unhappily, letting go of Hermione and holding her hands behind her head. With a huff, she brushed past her. Throwing a last minute goodbye before slipping through the doors.

Hermione frowned. She looked back at Ginny, who shrugged, then to Sheridan, who looked uneasy at the display.

"Don't worry Hermione," Daphne began, "I'm sure she'll be over it in the morning. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" she said. She nodded. Blaise and Cho were ready to leave as well, waiting for Daphne to go with them.

"Right, of course, good night Daphne, Cho… goodnight Blaise." she called over shoulder before the three disappeared through the doors. Sighing, she turned to face the rest of her house, feeling as if her stomach were turning in on itself. "Shall we then?" she asked, biting back the uneasy feelings.

With no objections the Gryffindors gathered their things and left, leaving the Great Hall empty as the few lit candles put themselves out behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, I know it been a while since I updated ANYTHING, and I apologize for that, but I have been working a lot and I have been busy. I just wanted to let you know that I'm still here writing, even if it takes time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please forgive the mistakes and errors I may have made. Please rate and review and I'll see you soon! <strong>


	17. Creatures

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own Sheridan, Lillianne, and the creatures Sheridan works with. I of course my thank friend Sam she always helps me with my writing, and I thank my beautiful and loving girlfriend Carissa who keeps me motivated with ideas.**

* * *

><p>When Hermione woke the following morning, it had been without the extra warmth Pansy usually provided when they slept together. Instead of the comforting pressure of her girlfriend's embrace, there was only the weight of her blanket; the spot where Pansy would have been holding her was cold and empty.<p>

As she sat up and glanced around the room, she recognized it as her own that morning and it was something that had oddly left her feeling out of place. The room she had been given at the beginning of term as Head Girl seemed smaller then she'd had like to remember, nothing compared to all the nights spent with in the Room of Requirement; There had been her a medium sized dresser stacked high with books and finished homework, the trunk with her robes and normal clothing piled on it, and some items from her personal studies. Across the room was her larger then average closet, open and left in a state the brunette knew that none other of then Ginerva Weasley could have possibly left it in. And of course her bed was center of the room, large enough for two people, but ever so empty without Pansy. Yet with all that to considered, it has still felt so crowded. She missed the space of the larger bed, the mountain of pillows and the ridiculous plush items she'd shared with her gentle Slytherin.

Hermione frowned. Somehow, she grown far too accustom to the larger scaled room and the other girls presence; waking besides her with warm hand caressing her sleeping face, arms securely around her and the good morning greeting with a gentle kiss. Never in a million years had she thought she would ever feel such misery when she woke alone in bed.

"I suppose we ought to get up now," she unhappily mumbled, stumbling over her own footing as she'd set about her morning routine. With a longing sigh, she'd grabbed a towel along with her toothbrush, and headed straight into her bathroom, where she couldn't help but find how much of a squalor it was compared to the Room of Requirements. The sinks held nothing to massive line of polished brass bowls that produced water with their silent handles, and her plain towels were cheap compared to the high-grade velvety robes she and Pansy had occasionally shared. When she finally undressed and stepped into the shower she noticed that the size of her bathing area had never been so obvious before, or how challenging it was to get the water heated to her liking.

She swore with frustration.

Instead of relaxing her the shower only added to her misery, so much so that she finished in half the time she would have normally bathed. After she'd finished she brushed her teeth and then her hair, disappointed with her own reflection as she disapproved of the mirror; it was nothing compared to the full-size one she'd come to enjoy, nothing could be as marv—

"_Bloody hell," _she silenced her thoughts with a shake of her head. Clearly, all her time in the Room of Requirements had spoiled her. How could it not when the room itself presented her with anything and if everything she ever wanted? With everything Pansy knew she wanted? She nearly knew her better then she knew herself. She suppressed a chuckle, giving herself a final look over once she finished dressing, deciding that it would be best to wear her school robes before adding one of Pansy's ties to it. It was something she'd seen Ginny and Luna do and started herself as well, finding it rather sporting. Pansy certainly enjoyed wearing hers, if only to infuriate the other Slytherins. Hermione allowed herself a small smile at the thought as she adjust her tie and hovered a comb over the more manageable parts of her hair until she was finally satisfied with how she looked within her paltry bathroom mirror. With the list of things she needed finished by the end of the day in hand she left towards the Common Room.

As she entered, she noticed there were very few people around that morning, and those present were frantically scribbling away at unfinished assignments. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the anxiety that some of them had on their faces, as they shot furtive looks at the clock or flipped desperately through their books; Something they wouldn't have to go through if they'd studied ahead of time like she often did. Oh well, their incompetence was not her responsibility. Hermione sighed, casting a quick glance around the room. She had hoped that Ginny would be present so she could ask about her row with Pansy, but as it appeared the fiery redhead wasn't anywhere to be seen so she made towards the portrait hole to head down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Luna greeted cheerfully, her face literally glowing as she met the older girl just outside the Gryffindors' entrance.

"Good morning, Luna. Are you well?" Hermione asked politely, wondering if Luna was aware of the abnormal hue her face was producing.

"Oh yes, I'm quite well in fact. Though I thought you'd never come down, I nearly went inside to fetch you, you see?"

"And why didn't you? You do know the password after all."

"Well you see, I was going to, but it seems that the Fat Lady was bitten by a Tittering Catterwauler. And I hoped to help. But my cure isn't working." Luna answered, pointing towards the chortling portrait whose cheeks were redder than normal as she let loose snorts of laughter despite trying to hold them in.

"Really, I can't imagine why," the brunette murmured. She'd learned long ago not to question the blonde about the details, or reasoning, behind her actions. "I suppose there's a reason you're waiting for me, Luna?"

"Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore's assigned us teams for the day, so here I am."

Hermione blinked. "Teams? Might I ask for what?"

"We're to join Miss Lightrose and Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest today. Actually, we specifically are to go to Hagrid's hut, straightaway. So I've brought you a muffin," she said simply, handing the brunette what she quickly assumed would be her only meal of the day.

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione smiled, picking away a piece of the spongy wet treat and popping it into her mouth.

"It's rather exciting, this idea of yours. I barely slept a wink just thinking about it. Ginny slept like a deadwood log, though she's no less excited I'm sure. It's Just she could sleep through about anything I suspect," the blonde rattled off, balancing back and forth on her heels.

"You and Ginny slept together last night?" Hermione asked as they slowly descended the staircase and the Fat Lady's cackling finally faded out of earshot.

"Oh yes, quite often lately."

Hermione frowned. Perhaps she had been a little cold the previous night. She hated the idea more than anything, and yet she'd still pushed it.

"You know, Hermione. If it bothers you, apologizing is one of the most effective charms."

"And just what have I anything to apologize for, Luna? She blew the whole situation out of proportion! Honestly!"

"I suppose if you want to think of it like that, but I imagine she's a wee bit lonesome without her favorite lioness padding after her. The both of you spend so much time together you may as well be your own pack." Luna mused, slowly twirling around the brunette.

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked quietly, following the younger girl with her eyes. The choice of words Luna used slightly confused her.

Luna stopped mid-twirl and turned to her with a knowing grin. "Oh, I don't know. I suppose that every time I see you, you're with Pansy. It's nearly impossible to find either of you apart these days."

"That's a lie, Luna. I've spent time alone with you and Ginny load of times."

"Yes, but during classes that Pansy doesn't have with us. Not that I mind, but it's rather unhealthy." Luna stated. "Have you ever seen how Pansy behaves in classes you don't share?"

"A frightful mess I would imagine?" Hermione murmured, trying to conceal her knowing smile. Ginny had relayed to her once, from Ron, that during a potions lesson that she was away from, that Pansy's mood had been the foulest he had ever seen as she was paired with Malfoy. Apparently the boy had spent the entire lesson on a tirade against both her and Harry. When he'd progressed to the "dirty blood" that filled her veins, Pansy snapped and threw a handful of wolfs bane into the cauldron before tilting it towards the boy, where it promptly bubbled out of control and exploded. From her recollection of the story, Malfoy had turned such a shade of purple he was considered a walking bruise for the rest of the day. Hermione remember how shocked she had been when she'd seen him later that evening; and when she had turned to ask Pansy about it, she'd been silenced as the Slytherin pulled her aside for a round of snogging, completely pushing the matter from of her mind.

Hermione smiled.

"Though, I don't understand how that constitutes of us spending too much time together."

"I had thought you were the brightest witch of your age, Hermione." Luna taunted, turning to face her and starting to walk backwards. "You're addicted to each other, like Goblins to gold or those cider-rats that muggles have. Spend too much time together and you'll either get tired of one another or merge like Forestral Gels do, though I suspect that to be rather unlikely since that is a special trait unique to them. Perhaps this time apart will help you both realize that?" Luna smiled as she sprang into a backwards skip down the last few steps of the current flight.

Hermione frowned. This was one of the few times she couldn't fault Luna's thinking. The aloof blonde did in fact have more experience in this sort of thing then she cared to show after all. "Yes, perhaps you're right, Luna," she murmured. Deciding to move past the discussion she added, "I suppose we ought to get a move on then. I suspect Sheridan is anxious."

"Yes, I suppose so. She's a lot like you, you know?" Luna said.

"Is she? How so?"

"Well. . . she's not very bright." Luna said matter-of-factly. Hermione nearly inhaled her muffin, trying to stifle the sudden laugh that threatened to bubble forth. She watched Luna from the corner of her eye as the blonde continued her backwards pace, carrying on with little notice of the brunettes reaction. "Now, that's not to say that she completely as daft as Ronald, just I can't really imagine her being the literal type, like you Hermione. But you both have that, oh how should I put it?" Luna paused and turned towards a portrait to stare at the man inside it; who Hermione knew to be a Charms Professor of an earlier time. The man stared back, eyes unblinking underneath his single, untamed, furry brow. Then she snapped her fingers, breaking free of their staring contest. "An affection towards others? Wouldn't you agree?"Luna finished. Hermione nodded as they continued.

"Yes, very much so. She's always been like that and it's rather refreshing. But I hardly think that gives credit to us being alike in the least," said Hermione, her mind drifting to the older woman. And suddenly, as if Godric Gryffindor had understood and answered her thoughts; a set of pearly white teeth unexpectedly sank the muffin she held loosely.

"Blegh! 'Ermione, you know zat I do not like cranberries!" Sheridan exclaimed, exaggerating her disgust by spitting and wiping her tongue with her hand.

"Good morning to you as well," scoffed Hermione, "would you care for a bite of my muffin?"

"No, It is terrible." Sheridan smirked. "Good morning, 'Ermione, and you as well Luna," she said with J.P sitting comfortably atop her shoulder and Moukun, the baby Acromantula, at her side in the process of spinning a ball of webbing.

"Good morning, Miss Lightrose. Have you come to retrieve us?" Luna asked, twirling to a stop and staring down at the spider she was sure had grown an inch or so since she had last seen it.

"No, actually I was on my way to find to find your little Weasley, I am to put Moukun in 'er care today." Sheridan said, looking down at her 8-legged summon fondly. "Uncle 'Agrid does not zink it would not be wise to use ze Acromantula 'oo are bigger zen mine. Being ze territorial type. And I agree."

"Yes of course. We are trying to avoid a negative situation after all. Do you mind if we tag along?"

Sheridan nodded. "Of course, we will go no–"

"I'm telling you mate, it's just no fair," the unmistakable sound of Ron's voice fell on her ears just as the three reached the bottom of the staircase. Hermione looked, and saw that he and Harry were approaching from the side of her. "Why do we have to still have to attend classes?" Ron grumbled glumly.

"It can't be helped mate. You're not a prefect anymore. Maybe you shouldn't have abused it." Harry told him. He almost didn't notice Hermione until she waved, stopping him from walking past her. When he finally did notice her, he smiled and pushed his glasses up from where they'd slipped. "Mornin' 'Mione, Sheridan, Luna," he greeted each in turn.

Both Hermione and Sheridan greeted the boy with polite 'Good Mornings' and Luna opted for a curtsy and 'Salutations' before the three of them moved in and kissed him; Hermione and Luna on each of his cheeks and Sheridan on his forehead. To which Harry grinned and blushed a little.

"Good Morning to you as well, Ron." Hermione and Luna continued, whereas Sheridan merely folded her arms.

"How come Harry gets a greeting like that, and all I get is a 'Good morning to you as well, Ron?" Ron said mimicking their combined tones with a frown.

"It's simple really, Ronald," hummed Luna. "You're Ginny's older brother, therefore I couldn't possibly go around kissing you in any shape or form, for whatever reason. You wouldn't catch me trying to kiss any of your other brothers either, so this isn't impartial, you know," she told him. He nodded at the point of reasoning grudgingly. Ginny would absolutely murder him if something like that were to happen friendly or not. "Whereas," Luna continued. "Hermione has never dated Harry, so it's not the least bit awkward for her to kiss him." Hermione half-nodded. Not only would it have been levels of awkward, she didn't need Ron's daft little mind to start thinking she fancied him in any way again."And I'm afraid Sheridan just doesn't fancy you in the slightest. I'm not entirely sure she actually likes you in any sense." Luna finished rather bluntly and Sheridan snorted.

"Yeah, yeah with you two," he grumbled in reply, his gaze turning towards Sheridan. "Give me a little credit. She wouldn't fancy any man at all…" his eyes straying south of the woman's chest until they fell on Moukun, who hissed up at him with a snap of its hairy mandibles. "Bloody hell! Kill it!" he yelped, jumping a good several feet off the ground and back.

Moukun hissed again in response, Sheridan adding her own hiss as well.

"Oh honestly, Ronald, it wouldn't harm a fly." Hermione said, leaning down and rubbing the creature's head with two fingers.

"Of course not. 'E eats larger zings of meat, often ze men zat I do not...ow you say 'ow you say...fancy?" Sheridan said firmly, grinning wide enough to show her pointed teeth. Ron paled and gulped shakily, his freckles standing out in contrast to his face.

Hermione gasped and pulled Sheridan by the ear hard."Sheridan! That's not funny!"

"It is kind of funny," she chuckled, rubbing her ear when Hermione let go. She would have been lying if she said she didn't somewhat enjoy Ron's reaction, even if it was inappropriate for someone acting as a teacher. "Forgive me, Monsieur Weasley. I could not 'elp it."

"N-no, it's alright," he said, looking anxiously at the creature purring now under Harry's petting. "A-anyway… W-where are you going? Why haven't you got any books with you. Don't tell me you don't have any classes either?"

Harry put a hand to his face and pulled it down slowly. "Ron…"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Ronald." Hermione said defensively. "But if you must know, since I am Head Girl I have to take part in preparations. So no, I don't have any classes."

"You'll fall behind." Ron smirked. Harry snickered at the notion.

"Oh, don't be silly Ron," said Luna, "this is Hermione after all. Hello, Ginny dear. Have you come to seize me away?" Luna looked over her shoulder at the fiery-haired witch approaching with Cho behind her.

"I have no idea how you do that!" Ginny chuckled, running her fingers through the blonde's long hair the moment she reached them. Luna reached back and wrapped her arms around her neck loosely in return.

"Do what? Know when you're around?" she asked softly. "Maybe it's just a sense I have, or maybe one of those things we do in private was really my chance to place a Malaysian Witch Doctor's tracking charm on you," she whispered, kissing down Ginny's neck fondly.

Ginny looked mortified and, like Ron, she too paled under her freckles. "What?! I thought you were kidding about that–"

"Honestly, I am, Ginny dear." Luna murmured, amused as the other witch visibly relaxed.

"That's not funny Luna."

"Oh it's all good fun in the end, isn't it?"

"Not bloody likely, just you wait-"

"Good morning, Ginny." Hermione chimed in interrupting the younger girl, Sheridan and Harry followed suit with a brief hello to Cho as the quiet girl waved at them.

"Mornin', everyone."

"It is good zat you are 'ere. I was looking for you." Sheridan said as she kneeled down besides her creature. "You will take care of Moukun, yes?"

The younger girl in turn nodded. "You know I will. I was actually on my way to get Pansy, we're together today with Cho. Neville's helping Daphne with the maze and we're testing it, lucky us. Have you seen her, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"No, I haven't," Hermione answered sadly.

"They're still arguing you know." Luna reminded Ginny quietly, to which both the young Gryffindor and Sheridan frowned while Hermione otherwise remained silent.

"Well zen, it saves us a trip. We shall be going now?" said Sheridan, placing a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Voulez-vous en parler?"

"No, It's alright. Thank you." she said softly, "I suppose we ought to get a move on. We'll talk later then?" she said to both Harry and Ginny, both of them smiling before she, Sheridan, and Luna broke away to continue on their way.

"I 'ave never see such atmosphere during zis month of 'oliday. C'est le plus passionnant, oui?" Sheridan said as soon as they exited into the courtyard,, noticing that the area was now decorated with thick webbings and floating pumpkins whose mouths chattered and let out eerie echoing laughter as they passed.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, everyone gets excited for this time of year. Personally I'm not as fond of Halloween since my first year, when I was attacked by that mountain troll, but that hasn't spoiled my enjoyment of the feast."

"Ah, yes. You told me of zis? 'Arry and Monsieur Weasley, zey saved you?"

"Yes, only after Ron was the reason I was there in the first place," she said frowning slightly. "Though I suppose back then I had such a thing coming…" she murmured, recalling the memory of Halloween their first year and how she had tried to help Ron with the levitation charm.

She clearly remembered him speaking the charm wrong, and waving his long arms around like a windmill. She had to stop him several times, fearful that he would somehow manage to take someone eye's out with his wand.

"You're saying it wrong," she remembered telling him, frowning at the way he'd glared towards her when she released his arm. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, try making the 'gar' nice and long. And it's Levi-o-sa not Leviosaar," she'd been honestly trying her best to be as nice and civil as she could have possibly been about it. But then he'd gone and put her in that spot.

"You do it then, if you're so clever!" Ron snarled towards her, and several classmates were watching to see where it was going; even the professor was looking then. So what else could she have done besides put on a determined look, roll up the sleeves of her gown, flick her wand, and say loudly and clearly: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

It was a simple charm and she'd lifted their feather at least 4 feet above their heads. Ron only had himself to blame for challenging her. Still though, even if it had come off a little snooty, she couldn't help the satisfied smirk she'd given him; she'd done exactly what she knew she could do and was happy about it.

Then he had to go and make fun of her like he did after class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he'd said to Harry, who in turn only nodded. "She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she doesn't have any friends!" Being made fun of wasn't something new to her, it'd been a regular thing as she grew up with her bushy thick hair or slightly larger front teeth, but she had learned to ignore all those Muggle boys, because she felt she was special and the letter from Hogwarts confirmed that. The last thing she expected was to be made fun of here, by people who were like her. In the end, If he hadn't said that, she wouldn't have been hiding in the girls' bathroom until dinner. Of course if he hadn't they'd never have bonded with Harry and Ron saving her from the foul, reeking troll. Saving of course, meaning Harry managing to lodge his wand up the troll's nose and Ron finally casting the Wingardium Leviosa charm correctly- under her clear instructions.

Hermione sighed. Things had seemed so simple back then when it was just the three of them. Now she could barely stand to be in the same room with both; not without Ron having some sort of issue with her.

"But zis year you wish to do somez'ing different?" Sheridan's sudden voice pulled the brunette out of her haze.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, blinking rapidly not realizing she had drifted off into memories. "It's just . . . I have a feeling like things may change really soon. Well. I suppose it's just a feeling but still." she said lightly, Luna swaying next to her while teasing a pumpkin who floated low enough to them: putting her index finger in its mouth and drawing it back before it could snap its mouth shut.

"You know, I suppose we now need a place to gather." Luna said suddenly, earning confused looks from both girls and a triumphant cackle from the teased pumpkin as it clamped its soft 'gums' on her finger.

"For what, Luna?" Hermione asked, shaking her head as Luna waved her hand until the pumpkin let go. Sheridan arched her brow questioningly at the girl.

"Well we have our name now, and naturally we would turn to the Room of Requirements since it's been repaired after the Umbridge fiasco, but you and Pansy are sharing that room. So we can't rightly evict you." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"How could you possibly have known that, Luna?" Hermione asked, sounding less surprised than she thought she would. The three of them were slowly coming up the path that lead to Hagrid's hut, when Hermione looked up and saw Hagrid sending newly carved pumpkins off with several sixth years.

"You don't honestly think you're the only one who's had that idea, do you?" Luna asked, her eyes glinting like she knew something juicy. "Ginny and I still use it, the few times you and Pansy take a break," she added, to which Hermione's face slightly flustered.

"Good Mornin' ladies!" Hagrid called. Hermione had never been so happy to hear the giant's voice.

"Good morning, Hagrid," she greeted. "Have you been waiting long?"

"Think nothing of it, Hermione. I've been keeping meself busy." Hagrid said, wiping his large hands onto his front, leaving smears of pumpkin there. "I reckon you and little Luna are prepared?" He asked to which each witch nodded. "Right then lets gets a- Oh! I've something fer yew, Hermione," he said loudly, reaching over to his side pouch then retrieving a small wrapped package, which he handed to her. "From Madame Pomfrey herself."

Hermione blinked, carefully taking the package she unwrapped it to discover a row of vials of, if she was correct in guessing, antidotes. "Are these for the Doxies?"

Hagrid nodded. "Nasty little buggers they are, best be safe. Just in case, eh?"

"You're brilliant, Hagrid. You know that right?" Hermione smiled, earning her a beaming grin from the giant.

"'E is ze best," Sheridan added, grinning widely. "is Fang not coming wiz us?" When the dog proved to be nowhere in sight, Sheridan frowned.

"Fang? Blimey, Sheri. You know as well as I do that he's," Hagrid leaned in to both of them and whispered, "a bleeding coward." Not that it was likely near-deaf dog would actually hear him.

"Zen, per'aps one of my own?"

"Brutus." Luna said simply, kneeling down almost at a right angle to examine Hagrid's pumpkins that were still waiting to be carved.

"Yes of course," Sheridan nodded before extending her hand, summoning what Hermione recognized to be an Irish Wolfhound. The large canine bared its fangs with a massive yawn before stretching out before its mistress.

"Hello, Brutus." Luna greeted, moving from the pumpkins to kneel beside the large beast to hug it; her arms barely meeting as they reached around its neck.

"Bloody hell, Brutus! Seems like it were only yesterday when he was nothing more than a pup! Now look at him! Bigger 'an old fang I reckon."

"Yes, Brutus 'as ze best nose of all my canine summons. I've taken 'im to many places on my travels, you see. 'Is nose never forgets." Sheridan said, cupping the canine's large head before placing a gentle kiss on its snout. "We are ready."

"Perfect. Hagrid, what creatures have you gathered?" Hermione smiled, turning towards the half- giant when they finally made their way towards the forest.

"Just the Pixies, Hermione." Hagrid frowned, "Pesky little buggers the lot; bout took me trousers I tell ya," he said, patting Brutus on the head when the canine passed over to his side. Hermione nodded. She knew full well the type of creatures Cornish Pixies were. The blue winged creatures loved mischief. She remembered l her first encounter with the wretched beings during her second year all too well.

"Then, how about the fairies?" Hermione asked, looking back over towards Luna who nodded. "I know that Professor Sprout has use of very few, so I thought that we could gather a few more?"

"I think that's a fantastic idea, Hermione. Didn't you say they would be used as a guiding light?" The blonde asked to which Hermione nodded in return.

"Yes, it was Cho who came up with the idea, If you recall. It's simply brilliant."

"Brutus," Sheridan began, kneeling down before the large canine, " You must find us Fairies." She had made the command so simple, Hermione couldn't help but arch a brow when the canine turned in several circles, sniffing both the ground and air, before howling and running off.

"It seems you're dog has left us . . ."

"'E will be fine . . ." Sheridan said, walking down one of the forest paths with a light chuckle. "Give it time and 'e will 'ave found zem."

"I've never known a dog to have such a powerful smell, Sheridan." said Hermione, looking around the area, more than a little anxious. Like anyone else, Hermione found the Forbidden Forest unnerving, but even more so since her last encounters included centaurs, a wolf-beast that turned out to eat nothing but fruit and plants, a mysterious woman, and Pansy run down by Ron.

"Yes, zat is true, but Brutus is one of my summons, 'is sense of smell is greater zen ze average Canine."

"You don't say," the brunette was still skeptical, though she said nothing more on the matter.

They made their way slowly through the forest, merely chatting about interests or Hagrid's latest acquisitions, spotting glimpses of all sorts of creatures who all seemed eager to be away from the witches and half-giant; but were inclined to linger closer to Sheridan so long as the others kept at distance. After twenty or so minutes the wolfhound's unmistakable howl sounded from somewhere in the distance, echoing through the Forbidden Forest and its trees. Sheridan immediately broke into a near-sprint, pulling Hermione behind her, who in turn pulled Luna while Hagrid struggled after them as well as he could.

They found Brutus in a clearing, circling the ground with his nose pointed in the air at a small gathering of blue miniature human-shaped figures that fluttered about with insect-like wings, a single Doxy floating among them further up. One or two ducked low enough to touch the wolfhound, but his snarls drove them back into the air.

Hagrid caught up with them shortly, announced by his heavy footsteps as well as the loud rustling of the underbrush that drew everyone's, even Brutus', attention. The Cornish Pixies giggled now at the sight of the witches and half-giant as thoughts of mischief outweighed fear of the wolfhound. Flying faster and wildly the Pixies headed for the group with their tiny sharp claws out; grabbing wildly at ears, hair, or anything they could hold on to. "Girls! Keep yer wit- who-ohm!" Hagrid yelled, waving his arms over his head to keep the Pixies at bay until several had teamed up and lifted him off the ground a few inches by his ears. Hermione drew her wands and let loose the first spell she thought of to stop the pixie assailants that circled them.

_"Arresto Momento!" _her wands tip sending out a ripple that quickly slowed anything it touched to a stop, leaving Pixies frozen in the air confused by suddenly being yanked out of flight.

It was Luna after that, the blonde walked around the pixies, staring at their electric blue bodies as they hung in the air with admiring "ahhs" as she repeatedly pointed with her own wand and said softly, _"Accio Pixie" _to draw one after another into the netted cage in her hand.

Hagrid and Sheridan joined in the collecting as well, now that the pixies were momentarily unable to move and bother them. Hagrid collecting the pixies in his palm as if picking fruit while Sheridan plucked them, amused with how such small creatures were so vicious. The Doxy took this chance to dive into nearby hole hoping to evade the hound, but Brutus quickly caught on and paced around the ground, growling as if to tell the creature how foolish it was. Before Hermione could stop her Sheridan dashed toward the hole and dropped to a crouch.

_"Tu es incroyable, Brutus!" _Patting the hound briefly, the summoner produced a collapsible woven cage from her bag and reached into the hole to snatch the cornered doxy.

"_Merde! Mon dieu la doxy! _'E 'as bitten me! _il est un bâtard complet!_" Sheridan swore suddenly, yanking her hand from the hole she had been reaching into.

Hermione was at her side in an instant, reaching into her own bag to retrieve one of Madame Pomfrey's vials.

"No, don't move your fingers," she said quietly, watching the way the bitten hand was swelling. "I know the pain must be terrible." she added, inwardly cursing as she fumbled inside her bag. This is why you really have to be careful," she said confused as to how a woman with so much knowledge of the creatures, could have been so careless by reaching into one of their nests as she had.

"I know zis well, Mademoiselle Granger!" Sheridan bit back, continuing to swear under her breath.

Hermione frowned. In less than twenty four hours two of the people she cared for most were suddenly angry with her. Of course, that brought her to think of why, she knew that Sheridan's anger stemmed from the Doxy venom, but Pansy's had not. She kept going over last night in her head. She had concluded that they'd had their first argument as a couple easy enough, however she still hadn't a clue about what had exactly happened.

When she had returned to her room she had tried several times to contact Pansy through their mirror only to find that it no longer worked, most likely because the charm prevented it to. She'd been forced to give up and hoped to speak with the girl in the morning, but of course that proved impossible. Now she found herself in the Forbidden Forest with a poisoned and rather irritated, summoner.

"You're not going to be cross with me as well are you? I seem to be getting on everyone's bad side in the last 12 hours." Hermione mumbled gloomily, wanting to just throw her bag as the vials seemed to have disappeared.

Sheridan frowned, realizing that she had come off more rude than ever intended. _"Mon dieu… Désolée… je suis Désolée 'Ermione," _she apologized, "I do not know what is wrong wiz me. I 'ave been irritated since last night, ze remark wiz monsieur Malfoy." Sheridan told her. Flexing her fingers, even a little, she could feel the Doxy's venom coursing through her veins and it was excruciating. Gritting her teeth, she watched Hermione fumble through her bag in search for one of the many antidote vials the Hagrid had given her from Madame Pomfrey doing her best to mask her frustration. When Hermione uncovered one, she administered it straight into the wound, eliciting more swears from Sheridan. Hermione could only assume that the burn was even worse than the venom; she supposed it'd have to be in order to cancel the poisonous effect. Seeing, with relief, how quickly the antidote took its effect on Sheridan's swelling hand, she would have to remember to thank Madame Pomfrey as soon as they were done here.

Just as the antidote began to take effect against the pain, the Doxy whose nest Sheridan disturbed came fluttering out, chattering angrily at the french woman.

Hermione watched in surprise at how Sheridan easily seemed to communicate with the Doxy, using her own form of chatters as well as gesturing with her good hand. It only took a moment, after that the summoner had calmed the Doxy considerably before it nodded and fluttered back down into its nest.

"'E 'as agreed, 'is eggs will be 'atched tonight." Sheridan explained, her fingers slowly, returning to their natural color.

"It won't actually bite anyone will it?" Hermione asked concerned. After seeing how the Doxy had bitten Sheridan without so much of a hesitation, she feared what would happen if a student were to be bitten. Worse, what if a student were bitten and they were too late in giving the antidote?

"No, in fact I 'ave decided to use ze one Doxy, 'is 'atchlings will be too young to produce poison. But I do not zink it is to be taken lightly. I offered 'im a better 'ome just outside my cottage to raise 'is babies. In return 'e will not be a danger to anyone." Sheridan explained. Hermione beamed, nodding as she carefully wrapped the summoner's hand with a cloth that she pulled from her bag.

"Yer alright there Sheri?" called Hagrid, the half-giant coming up behind them, concerned about the sudden stream of cursing just moments before.

"I am fine," she replied. She kissed Hermione on the forehead after she had finished wrapping her hand, "Merci 'Ermione, what is next on your list?" she asked.

Reaching into her pocket, Hermione pulled out the list of creatures she'd written down. "Let's see, we have the Doxy, the Cornish Pixies, what about the Centaurs?"

"Ah. Ze Centaurs zey do not wish to be further involved wiz me or ze castle. But I 'ave managed to gain several Boggarts. Professor Dumblydor asked zat I did so." Sheridan said, feeling rather proud with her ability to communicate with a creature who had no physical form, other than her greatest personal fear. Lightly ruffling her fingers through her bangs, she then brushed her hand back through her hair and sighed. "As for my own Summons; I will use Toutaku and per'aps more imps if zey will 'ave me. Zey are possessive, when one 'as somez'ing ze oz'ers will want it. I am not sure if zat is somez'ing you need. You are more zen welcome to come to my cottage if you wish to use more of my summons. I am sure ze 'orned bears and ze long-snouts would be of some 'elp?" she said. Hagrid chuckled in response.

"Blimey Sheri, when I first met ya, ya couldn't tell the difference between Pekingese or Skrewt! Mind you, you were no bigger than a then good ole Fang! Now look at you! Beautiful as you are kind! I don't think I've ever see a more talented summoner in all me years. I reckon I outta be proud of meself! Having somewhat raised yew and all tha'," he said, patting her lightly on her head.

Sheridan chuckled.

"Merci Uncle 'Agrid. You do not know 'ow much zat means to me, to 'ear you say zat. You 'ave always treated me like family. I am grateful to you for zat. I should be calling you Papa 'Agrid. Per'aps I might just do so." Sheridan finished with a light blush coating her darker cheeks.

Hagrid gave a loud sniff in addition to a clear of his throat as he looked up away from the women before him."Blimey, is that the time?" he bellowed weakly. "You best be getting back, 'Professor.' least fer the day."

Sheridan grimaced, her face wrinkling at the mention."I am not sure, are you certain I am ready to teach your students? Ze last lesson I taught caused several students to be sent ze 'ospital wing," she frowned, wary of what could go wrong during such a lesson. "I would raz'er go wiz you because we 'ave not finished yet."

"Nonsense! Go on, I'll be fine on me own. Someone's gotta teach me students, besides I would rather you, little Hermione and Luna here out of harms way fer the more dangerous of sorts of creatures."

"_Mon Dieu… _I own a pact wiz dragons unc–papa 'Agrid! What is 'ere zat I can not speak wiz? What is more dangerous zen zat?"

"Shucks… if I ain't yer uncle no more then it's me duty as "papa" ta protect ya! I have full confidence with you teaching today's lesson." Hagrid said, beaming down at the shorter woman. "Right," he nodded decisively, "now off ya go! All of ya."

"Oh, Hagrid, please be careful," whispered Hermione worriedly. Of course she knew that Hagrid had always been the sort who could handle himself when it came to creatures, the man did own a gorgeous and rather gentle three-headed dog, but he was also the sort to adopt creatures he knew nothing of, like he did with Norbert, the Norwegian Ridgeback he had received as an egg during her first year or Aragog. Honestly, Hermione would have felt better having Sheridan going in place of the half-giant.

However, despite her worry, But Hagrid had made up his mind and both women knew that few things would change it. So with nods and a brief farewell they parted; Hagrid heading deeper into the woods, Hermione's list crumpled in his large hand, and the three of them, with Brutus, followed the path back to Hagrid's hut.

"Papa, 'Agrid…" Sheridan mumbled after a silent moment unable to help the smile that formed on her lips from just thinking about the man. She was only a mere twenty-two in age and aside from Hermione, Hagrid had been the only other person she considered family within the walls of Hogwarts. Sheridan had only come to know the half-giant by a chance encounter in a forest much like the Forbidden Forest when she had been very young, far before she had ever met Hermione. She remembered it clearly, a day she could never forget. Remembering it made her smile again.

With a deep breath Sheridan walked a seemingly random path among the giant trees back to Hagrid's hut. She let her fingers trail over the bark and moss. Sheridan did not feel the dread and unease everyone else seemed to feel when in the Forbidden Forest, for her it felt like being home among her own kind. She loved being in the forest, or rather she loved being outdoors in general, whether it were rain or shine. She had grown up around trees, as naturally being a summoner would mean spending a great amount of time outdoors if not traveling. The Forbidden Forest was no different than the one she'd originally grown up and spent her own school years in. The trees were so large and full of life, she couldn't help but take in the sounds and sights of the creatures that took to them as their home.

"How's your hand?" Hermione asked, she enjoyed the look the older woman wore as they walked together.

"It is fine, Merci, I 'ave no one but myself to blame." Sheridan answered looking down to her bruised hand as she rejoined Hermione's side. Hermione nodded.

"If you're teaching Hagrid's lessons, then I suppose that puts you in charge of the creatures. Are you familiar with anything Hagrid might have had planned for today? Or perhaps you might actually use one of your own summons instead? Perhaps yourself?" Hermione asked lightly, "I've talked with Professor McGonagall, she says like Veela's, summoners are considered magical creatures. I've read about it too. Mind you there aren't many credible subjects on summoners, so I'm not entirely sure what I read was true, but that goes to say there is only one book within the library about summoners, you yourself donated it. But I've rea–"

'Ow are zings wiz you and Mademoiselle Parkinson?" Sheridan cut across, recognizing Hermione's rambling as a sign of hiding what she had really wanted to get off her chest.

Hermione stopped, knowing the summoner had seen right through her. "Oh, I don't know. I almost expect her to come barging by any second, calling me names for not being the first one to apologize."

"You have not see 'er yet today?"

"No. We came straight here."

"Zis means you are still arguing zen?"

"I don't think we're arguing in the first place. One must know the reason behind a disagreement for it to even be considered an argument."

Sheridan nodded. "Ah. Zen you are going to see 'er soon? yes?"

"I don't think so. She clearly doesn't want to see me and I have no intention of apologizing first. I haven't done anything wrong."

"Zen…You are still arguing?" Sheridan said slowly, brows knitting together.

"But we're not!" Hermione huffed, this time Sheridan only chuckled.

"Yes you are. You do not zink so because you can not see it as so."

"I don't understand. Why was she so angry with me?"

"I do not zink she was angry wiz you. I zink she 'as grown to used to being wiz you, especially at night. You two 'ave been sharing a bed since Monsieur Weasley's 'owllers are you not?" She asked and received a slight nod. "Pansy 'as grown used to ze warmth of someone beside 'er when she sleeps. You must sleep better when you are wiz 'er, oui?"

"Yes of course. I suppose I was a little harsh in expecting it would be that simple."

"No, I do not zink so. It is good to spend time apart, even if it is for a single night."

"Meaning?"

"You spend too much time wiz miss Parkinson." Sheridan put bluntly. Hermione frowned, halting her steps. First Luna and now her.

"Too much time? How do you spend too much time with someone you care about?"

"It is possible. When was ze last time you spent time wiz just Ginny? Luna? When was ze last time we spent ze day togez'er? It is always you and Mademoiselle Parkinson." Sheridan pouted.

"But, by that logic you spend too much time with Miss Clearwater." Hermione argued.

Sheridan shook her head. "No, Mademoiselle Clearwater and I do not see each oz'er aside from meals or per'aps ze weekends. You can not turn zis around 'Ermione. I do not know 'ow to explain it. It is… it's…" Sheridan paused pondering the right words. A second later she snapped her fingers. "It is like my summons! I 'ave many. J.P 'e is my first summon. I 'ave raised 'im from birth 'e is very dear to me. But I do not spend all my time wiz 'im. I must spend quality time wiz all of my summon. I must not show favoritism. It is not 'ealthy to do so. See?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, I suppose that makes sense. I just… Oh I don't know, I got caught up in the webbing that's Pansy Parkinson. I never knew she could be like this, that I would be so happy with her of all people."

"Zey often say, you are blind to true love until you 'ave found it. Do zey not?" Sheridan asked, looking down toward the young girl whose face was suddenly as red as Ginny's hair.

"I-I wouldn't say… that it's true love between us. For all I know it could merely be an scientific curiosity; we both are merely exploring," she turned away so quickly she nearly tripped over a root. Sheridan remained quiet, with nothing more than a smile on her lips.

By the time the group of women were finally back to Hagrid's hut, they were met with the sight of his sixth, fifth, and fourth year classes, all there for Advanced Care of Magical Creatures; the students sitting about, chattering away since they had arrived to no instructor.

Sheridan stepped forward just as a group of sixth year boys quickly straightened up acting as though they hadn't been just milling about.

"Good morning everyone," she greeted cheerfully receiving warm replies in return from the students. " You are all excited for anoz'er lesson, no?" she asked, this time earning nervous glances in return.

"Is Professor Hagrid not teaching today?" Asked one of the dumpy-sized Hufflepuffs, just now realizing there was no sign of their professor.

"Non, 'e is doing preparations for ze 'Alloween festival. In 'is absence I will be taking over ze lessons. " Sheridan answered. Hermione, who noticed her nervous tone, joined her side where she was greeted with less accepting looks from the other students, though the Hufflepuffs she had come to greatly appreciate, welcomed her with bright smiles.

"I don't know who's safer, you or that pathetic excuse of a professor!" Malfoy snapped from behind one of the farthest Ravenclaws, shoving by a smaller boy to get closer to the front. Hermione was quite surprised to see him, after his tantrum the previous night. She had been sure he would have been called away to do something, anything no matter how simple or difficult it was, as long as he was to help in some way as Slytherin's Head Boy.

Apparently Professor Dumbledore hadn't felt the same need.

"Monsieur Malfoy, I will not 'ave insulting…" Sheridan began, a light blush coating her already darker cheeks before she composed herself. " I will not 'ave you insulting Papa 'Agrid. I shall take ze fifteen points from Slytherin, for your disrespect," ignoring the snarling scowls of the other Slytherins, Sheridan continued with clearing her throat. "I believe zat papa's last lesson, taught you about ze dangers Fairies could pose. Appearances in ze magically world means noz'ing, Often ze most innocent looking of creatures, can be ze foulest. I will demonstrate zat again today."

"And send one of us to the hospital wing?" Malfoy mumbled under his breath.

"Do not worry, Monsieur Malfoy. I am more zen capable to teach ze class in Papa 'Agrids absence." Sheridan replied, the boy looking surprised that she had heard him. "I can assure you zat it will not be as dangerous. Ze creature will be of one of my own summons, one I am sure you 'ave all seen since I 'ave been 'ere," she continued, leading the class into the teaching area of the Forbidden Forest, where much to the Summoner's relief, the horned monkey quickly made his appearance; chattering as it tinkered away with some foreign object he had found laying around. "I am sure zat most of you are familiar wiz my 'Owler Monkey, yes? Zose of you 'oo do not, 'is name is J.P."

The Monkey took to her shoulder then, casting away its treasure out of boredom.

"Excuse me… Professor? I've only ever read about Howler Monkeys, though there isn't very much information on them. Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" asked one of the tallest Ravenclaw students Sheridan had seen. As tall as herself with an extra inch or two.

"Oui, you are very correct madame Haut, 10 points to ze Ravenclaw." Sheridan smiled when the girl blushed at her praise. "'Owler Monkeys, zere are very few of zem, so zey are zought to be extinct, but J.P is proof zat zey are still very much alive. I myself received J.P when I was very young, 'e was given to me as an egg, zough 'e is very much a mammal," she again smiled as the monkey fondly nuzzled her cheek with his own. "It is rare to obtain an 'Owler monkey in it's young state, because zey are rarely without zere oz'ers, but zat is somez'ing for another discussion yes?" When there was no answer she continued. "Very well, 'oo can tell me why zey are given zeir name? Fifty points, to ze house of ze student 'oo can," she asked. Once again the student's remained quiet.

"They're rather tricky creatures. They're given their name because of their cry, rather I suppose it would be a howl. I hear its quite dreadful." Luna's sudden voice startled both Hermione and Sheridan, to the point where Hermione visibly jumped off the ground. Luna continued as she reached out and fondly poked J.P's horn. "You see, dad says that a Howler Monkey's cry is one of the most horrifying sounds a living being can be unlucky enough to hear. Much like a Banshee wail, if not without the ominous warning of someone's impending death. If not properly prepared, I'm afraid that the loss of hearing is guaranteed." Luna finished softly, now running her fingers along J.P's head to the monkey's delight.

"O-oui," Sheridan nodded slowly, taken completely by surprise with both her appearance—since she had completely forgotten about the silent witch. It was as though she and Hermione had been alone the moment they separated from Hagrid— and her accurate knowledge of the creature. Everyone had warned her to be skeptical of anything Luna said because many of them were too farfetched to even possibly be real, so hearing such spot-on knowledge was a shock. She was also told that Luna's father, who the girl credited as a source for many of her ramblings, was as loony, if not crazier, as Luna herself. Perhaps Luna did not get the credit she deserved. "Zat is correct Luna, fifty points to Ravenclaw."

Luna smiled and drifted away then, humming lightly to herself as her fellow housemates congratulated her.

"Mademoiselle Luna, is very correct," Sheridan continued loudly over the commotion, "because zeir cry is 'ighly dangerous. It is known zat no amount a magic can repair your 'earing if you 'ave suffered from ze creatures cry. Like any creature, 'Owler monkeys can be dangerous, but zis is not always true. J.P is proof of zat. 'E would not 'arm fly," she paused momentarily to watch the student turn their attention to the Monkey who had taken to picking through Hermione's hair.

"What makes J.P 'armless is ze ability to change ze pitch of 'is voice. I will demonstrate so today." Sheridan finished, stretching her arms above her head. Squinting her eyes, she looked toward each and every one of the students, before she seemed to settle on some decision and snapped her fingers. "Ah, Monsieur Goyle, come 'ere if you please?" she called, and almost immediately was the boy at her side. "Merci for your cooperation," she said kindly, pointing the rest of the student toward several boxes. "Wiz in zese boxes you will find sound proof earmuffs, it would be wise if you were to put zem on, zough there will be no permanent 'arm to 'earing howl, it will still be very painful to ze ears," she explained as the students wasted no time in gathering their ear protectors.

When the students, Hermione, and even Luna were all ready and properly protected, they gathered together behind Sheridan while the Summoner instructed Goyle, with his own set of ear protection, to stand a clear yard away Sheridan waited until the larger boy had given her a rather hesitant nod.

J.P leaped from her shoulder on her whistle and in that instant treated the students to a sight like nothing they had ever witnessed before;

J.P's jaw began to seemingly break; widening and stretching far past its joints should allow and coming unhinged. It happened quickly, something that was easily missed if you didn't look directly at it as it was happening, but the result was obvious. Hermione stepped forward, if only to be standing beside the older woman, to say she wasn't fascinated by the transformation would have been lying. When the creature began sucking in, she could have sworn she could see the air vibrate as it did; pulling in everything within its range. Even the trees seemed to lean towards the monkey., their roots straining to keep in place while birds took panicked flight into the air towards the Quidditch pitch, away from them. Finally, it stopped just as J.P lurched forward and howled.

Even with the ear protection, Hermione instinctively clapped her hands over her ears. The sound J.P. was making couldn't have been more misnamed; it was very much more a shriek than a howl and the sound was enough that some could feel the air rippling. The students behind herself and Sheridan dropped to ground and when J.P's cry reached Goyle, Hermione watched, admittedly in satisfaction, as the large boy was thrown off his feet and sent through the trees, as if thrown by some invisible force.

And then it was over.

J.P landed with a soft thump, smacking the sides of his face almost uncomfortably and raced back towards Sheridan where the older woman rewarded him with a fruity gift that the creature bit into happily, as if nothing unusual had happened, leaving Sheridan's students both horrified and intrigued by the curious monkey that was J.P.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Posted: 16/2015**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Oh My Gosh! Hi Everyone! Oh my gosh I am so so sooo and a zillion time over so sorry I have not posted ANYTHING at all of fan fictions. I had been working two jobs, lost one sad about that, but hey what can you do? Also was taking a animation animators course, failed it but hey what can you do!? I know its not an excuse, and I'm probably sure I lost a bit of viewers who thought "guess it's a dropped fiction." Wrong! I will continue and complete it as I will all fictions I started! This I promise!**_

_**Anyway, not much of a chapter I probably could have written it better and will most like edit it as I often do, lately, I don't know why but I am editing a lot of older chapters and reposting them. (I've done like the same chapter 1 like 8 times already and will probably do it more. XD I hope you liked the chapter, it's A little more of a Sheridan Hermione connection with a bit of Luna (but to be honest I kept forgetting about her I the chapter. XD) and a tribute to J.P. Someone asked me in a email or… pm I suppose, that I should do something with him, since I mention his as a howler monkey and anyone who looks up howler monkeys would be like "HOLY COW THAT'S BIG!" but no J.P is not that kind of howler monkey, one would actually think he resembles more of a capuchin with a mix of a Vervet Monkey, or a mini Rhesus Monkey (J.P is the runt of his litter)**_

_**Again I am rambling, Apologies. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please rate and review, and I apologize for any mistakes as I'm sure there are plenty. I so love the positive reviews that make me continue my writing for you all. Feel free to message me anytime if you want to just chat or know anything about the storied and upcoming chapters. I am very friendly and find it awesome that I get feed back from my readers and YOU tell ME things you want to see written up. Remember I am not just writing for my love if it, but for a story you may all love and want to get more of. I hope to see you soon.**_


End file.
